Mako Mermaids The CW Version Season 2
by Murshaad
Summary: What if "Mako: Island of Secrets" wasn't a children's show? What if it was written with an older audience in mind and landed on a premium channel like HBO or CW instead? What if...(Author update, Jan 2017; this story is officially AU, so it does diverge from canon, just an FYI to the readers).
1. Prologue

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and acts of violence and bloodshed. Reader discretion is advised**

 **Authors note: I was going to wait until after the second half of Mako aired on Netflix to post this, but because I'm going to New Mexico shortly and possibly visit to Roswell, I decided to post it now. Who knows what will happen in Roswell, I could get abducted and end up on Ceti Alpha V or LV-426 and never return…**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

"Yet again you make us wait," Oceana stated with a flick of her head as she glared at the Queen of Nan Madol who was sat silently, half submerged on her midnight black throne. With a quick glance at Argia and Telesto who were positioned behind her Oceana added, "We have been here for the nearly ten days and you have done nothing! What is the meaning of this?"

The Queen sat silently for several moments, her remaining eye, dark in her hideous and wrinkled face, stared back and met Oceana's clear ocean blue eyes evenly. "We wait," The Queen rasped simply with a smile that exposed her yellow broken teeth, she then settled back on her throne with the air of imperial arrogance. "It will happen…soon."

"And what is it we wait for," Oceana annunciated every word as if speaking to a child. She moved forward slightly and then gasped, her face twisted in anguish, hands clutching the side of her head as she screamed out, "Ianthe!" First a trickle and then stream of bright blood poured from her nose to stain the black water around her even darker.

"Oceana!" Telesto shouted her voice ringing with alarm and she and Argia rushed to side of their pod leader to support her as she began sinking. "Talk to us!" Telesto urged, and risked a quick glance at the throne where the Queen had erupted into shrieks of mad laughter.

"Ianthe," Oceana answered as her body convulsed and she clutched at Telesto for support. "She is dead! I felt her die- I saw him…he murdered her-" She gasped out as she fought for breath.

"That is impossible," Argia whispered, her entire body quivering as she and Telesto exchanged wide eyed looks of pale fear. "Ianthe is our sister, she is old as we are, and as powerful, the land boy could not have killed her so easily! If true it would mean he-"

"Has awakened into full Powers, as he had in days of old," Telesto finished, her voiced filled with panic as she clutched Oceana's arm. "Oceana what are we to do, if he has truly killed Ianthe that leaves Aquata and Rhanis in command. They are no match for him, and if he somehow awakens the son of Nereus-"

"Veridia is there," Argia whispered, and then muttered, "We should have left her in command, she is one of the elder circle, and highly skilled. I have no faith in the abilities of Aquata or Rhanis."

Oceana, her eyes locked on the laughing Queen, did not answer the two mermaids' questions; instead she choked out, "You knew." Wiping blood off her face, she continued to glare at the Queen. "How did you know this?"

"Idiots!" The Queen shouted in response and surged forward to confront Oceana, her hot foul breath coursing over the blonde mermaid, who moved back slightly. "You with your beauty and Powers, you are idiots! Fools! You think that you are the only ones with magic; you think you are the only ones to command the ancient powers! You think you are the only ones to command sorcery! Idiots!" With shrieks of laughter the Queen slid backward onto her throne. "The eyes of Nan Madol are not blind; the ears of Nan Madol are not closed! Fools! Idiots! We know, oh yes, We know, We have known for years beyond count!" She motioned to a dark corner of the room and screamed, "Tell them!"

From the corner of the chamber the Sorceress of Nan Madol glided forward, her body pierced and decorated with the spines of stingrays, her skin scarred with strange curling cuts and welts. Her eyes, black in the semi-darkness of the dripping throne room watched as Oceana and the other two mermaids from Mako Island drew back at her approach. "Our ears have heard the Whisperings from The Deep," The Sorceress hissed as she glided around the foreign mermaids like a shark searching for a weakness. "In the Darkness we hear the Voices from those who live Below, and they tell us things; we know the Truths, the Lies, and the Secrets." She drifted backward into her dark corner. "Do you wish to see? Do you wish to hear? Do you wish to know all that Nan Madol knows? Do you wish to understand our powers," Her voice whispered from the darkness, and then she dove to vanish from sight.

"What is the meaning of all of this," Oceana demanded in a low quaking voice.

The Queen slid sinuously off her throne. "Come," She cackled, her single eye fixed on the three mermaids. "Come and see, for We are family now," She whispered as she reached out to stroke the half healed cut on Oceana's arm. "We are bonded with blood like loving Sisters, and We shall never allow you to be parted from Us, NEVER." As the three mermaids from Mako Island looked on in horror the Queen motioned, "Come Sisters and see what The Deep shall tell Us, for the sacrifice will not live much longer, and We are famished. Come and see, for Mako is not the only place with a Moonpool." Gliding into the gloom where the Sorceress had vanished, the Queen disappeared with a splash.

"Oceana, I do not like this," Telesto spoke, her voice quaking, as the three of them stared into the dark corner of the throne room. "We should not be here. We should not have done this."

"Silence," Oceana ordered as she splashed water on her face. "We have no choice. I made a pact in blood; I cannot go back on that, it will be our doom."

"How so?" Argia questioned angrily. "We are two moons travel from home, and even without Ianthe our pod outnumbers them five to one! We have Powers, they do not. What will they do? Follow us!" As her eyes met Oceana's she spat out, "Break the pact! We could kill them all now, end this, and be back to Mako before the whales even begin migrating!"

"Argia, we are in Nan Madol, think about it, _I_ have," Telesto reminded with a shudder as she and Oceana locked eyes. "The priests from the Nile claimed this place existed long before Atlantis, in days when the seas were lower. And even then the Queen and Sorceress ruled with dark magic. Who knows what sorcery they have woven around us already!" Keeping her gaze on Oceana she added, "We should NOT have come here, we should NOT have left home. You have no idea what they can do-"

"We have no choice now, we NEED them, and you agreed to come here Telesto, remember that," Oceana hissed through gritted teeth. "And you heard her, I am bound to them by blood, I curse myself for being that stupid, and we cannot be rid of this now." Looking in the dark corner of the chamber where the Queen and Sorceress vanished, Oceana closed her eyes and took a heavy breath. "We must go through with this, the land boy controls the Trident and has come to full power, and if he somehow awakens Nerites-"

"If Poseidon and Nerites are united, as they were in ages past, we will not be able to stop them, not this time," Telesto cut in. "We are playing a dangerous game now Oceana, you have no idea how powerful the two of them are, and both can wield the Trident. They can force our tails to leg-"

"Then we must act, and we need the Sorceress!" Oceana spat out. "They know when the moon will be dark and then the Trident will be powerless. And if they can awaken the Power of Amphitrite who you claim lies sleeping within me-" She paused and took a deep breath and licked her lips, "If they can do that, we will be able to cut out that land boys heart and that of his pathetic little blonde friend, and all their Powers will be ours, forever."

Telesto cast a nervous glance at Argia. "I hope you are right Oceana, for the dark current you take us down we cannot swim back from."

"I know," Oceana replied as she led the way into the dark corner where the Queen and Sorceress vanished. "But we have no choice; we must get our island back! It's our HOME!" Without glancing at her companions she took a deep breath and plunged into the dark water.

* * *

"Our Sisters have deigned arrived!" The Queen of Nan Madol crowed, waving a gleaming knife of cut obsidian in her hands as the three mermaids from Mako Island surfaced slowly. "Come, come to Us and learn what the Voices will speak of!"

"W-what is this place," Argia whispered her voice trembling as she spun to take in a view of the Nan Madol Moonpool.

The chamber was large, at least twice that of the Moonpool of Mako, with walls of cut basalt blocks that rose to taper in a triangular opening 20 meters overhead. One side of the pool was dominated by a massive statue of time worn black stone and easily half the height of the chamber, its visage had been carved into that of a horrible squid faced monstrosity, and its eyes, orbs of polished obsidian glowed in the eldritch blue light of the pool, as if they were alive and watching. The sliver of the crescent moon reflecting upon the waters gave the impression that the tentacles of the hideous statue writhed and moved in the moonlight. Arranged around the Moolpool, obsidian knives held in their hands were the remaining four twisted and hideous mermaids that made up the Nan Madol pod. Their bodies like that of the Sorceress and the Queen were pierced with stingray spines and decorated with strange whirling cuts and scars; with an air of superiority they observed the mermaids from Mako in silence.

"Oceana," Telesto breathed, reaching out to clutch her pod leaders arm and point.

"What is meaning of this," Oceana whispered, as her eyes followed Telesto's pointing finger to a platform at the base of the statue, and the naked, bound and gagged land boy that was pinned to it.

"A sacrifice," The Queen responded, her harsh voice hollow and emotionless. "All great magic require a sacrifice of blood; the pod of Mako should well understand this."

"I do not know what you mean," Oceana spoke curtly, her voice quavered slightly as she watched the Sorceress, a large gleaming obsidian blade in one hand, caressed the face of the captive. The boy began to thrash violently, his screams muffled by the dark stained cloth bound over his mouth. Oceana averted her gaze, "This is an abomination. We want no part in this killing!"

Surging forward, her mouth twisted in rage the Queen shrieked, "Is it! We know what you have done to with your Moonpool; you cannot hide it from Us!" Lashing out the hand of the Queen slapped Oceana with painful force rocking the blonde mermaids head backward. "We know oh yes We know! We know what you have done! Do not think to lie!"

Instantly the hand of Oceana and the other two mermaids rose from the water as Power gathered around them. And just as fast the knife in the Queens hand rose to press itself to Oceana's throat. "Stop," Oceana commanded risking a glance out of the corner of her eyes at Telesto and Argia. "We don't have to do this-"

"Blood for blood," The Sorceress shouted as she surged across the room with a speed that belied her ancient and decrepit form. As she joined the Queen, the edge of the knife in her hand flashed in the dim light to join the Queens blade at Oceana's throat. "The sacrifice of one life to provide for the rebirth of another!" Ignoring the terrified looks that came over the faces of the three mermaids from Mako Island, the Sorceress screamed, "Do not think you are above us in this, how many have you murdered to keep your pod strong!"

"We know, oh yes We know!" The Queen of Nan Madol shouted again as she drew back slightly, her mouth twisting into a horrid expression. "We thought to Ourself; how is it that Mako manages its numbers when there are no males to put babies in their bellies!"

"And then we knew! You murdered all your males in the Encircled Sea, and no other males would have you," The Sorceress hissed jerking the knife away, her horrible gaze touching upon the three mermaids from Mako, who avoided it. "Then the Voices told you, you used sorcery, ancient and powerful to pervert the Moonpool with innocent blood and draw the souls of your sisters from ages past to be reborn!"

"Atlantean blood for Atlantean blood!" The Queen shrieked. "How many have you killed! How many of the reborn Kings and his Lords have you murdered to keep your numbers!" Grabbing Oceana by the jaw, the Queen forced the beautiful and terror stricken blonde mermaid to look at her. "A life spilled for a life reborn! Do not think you can judge Us! We are Sisters in blood and in murders! How many nights has your pod rejoiced in the light of the Moon and in the blood of the land boys who tried to come to your island!" Shoving Oceana away the Queen sneered, "Do not think you can judge Us!" Pointing at the land boy tied to platform beneath the squid faced idol she screamed, "Show them!"

With thrust of her tail the Sorceress sailed across the chamber, the knife in her hand flashed twice, once across the neck of the boy bound to the alter, the next across his abdomen. As the Queen shrieked in insane laughter the four remaining members of the Nan Madol pod surged forward, knifes thrusting and slashing to rip and cut the land boy's body apart. "Yes!" The Sorceress screamed tossing the knife aside as her hands dug into the remains on the altar.

"Tell us!" The Queen shrieked, her eyes glued onto the bloody mass as the Sorceress pulled out of her victim's stomach.

As the three mermaids from Mako Island stared, faces pale in speechless horror, the Sorceress shouted, "I see Fools, Idiots! Hasty decisions! Alliances to be made!"

"Tell us!" The Queen screamed again. "Tell us!"

Pulling more of the dead boys' entrails out and looking at them as if they were strings, the eyes of the Sorceress grew wide. "The soul of the King has been crushed with death and pain! A traitor is in their midst! NO!"

Grabbing Oceana by the wrist in a powerful grip the Queen dragged both of them forward, and as her eyes gleamed feverish in the pale blue glow of the Moonpool the Queen shouted, "Tell Us! Tell Us what awaits!"

The Sorcerers screamed as if she were in agony, her body beginning to thrash side to side, "Secrets, secrets from the past will be revealed! Voices from afar! That which was hidden will come to light!"

"Yes! YES!" The Queen shouted jerking Oceana to her side. "Where is it! Tell Us! We must know!"

The Sorceress screamed, a horrible blood curdling sound, as her eyes rolled back into their sockets and blood began to pour from her nose. "Power, they will come into Power, all of them! It will be opened!" She shouted as blood began to pour from her dark eyes, "Death will befall us all, and the Sleeping One in the Deep shall tremble and despair!" Uttering terrible cry that echoed through the dark and dripping chamber, the Sorceress collapsed, floating limply on the water.

"YES!" The Queen of Nan Madol shrieked and shoved Oceana away. "YES!" She screamed again and surged forward, the four remaining members of the Nan Madol pod following behind her. Like hungry gulls they descended upon the corpse splayed out on the altar, and hands ripping and tearing they devoured the remains.

As Argia spun away from the scene to vomit into the waters of the Moonpool, Telesto grabbed Oceana's arm in a powerful grip. "What have you allied ourselves with Oceana," She whispered, her voice, like her body, quaked in both loathing and fear. "What have you done to us!"

"It-it doesn't matter," Oceana answered with a nervous swallow and averted her eyes from the scene taking place beneath the hideous statue. "As long as we can get Mako back, it doesn't matter."


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language (from Cam, naturally, what a surprise that the censors missed it), and acts of violence and bloodshed. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: I found Season 2 of "Mako" to have more frustrating moments than inspiring moments; therefore this entire story is now 100% AU.**

 **Authors note: Though it is not necessary to have read "The Adventures of Evie McLaren" stories to follow this story, it is important to note that the events in two series are interconnected, with the "The Adventures of Evie" serving as a "lead up" to the events in Chapter 1 of this series. (It's all similar to how the "Agents of Shield" TV series all ties in with the Marvel theatrical movies…)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Homecoming

"Sirena will you relax," Zac spoke as he looked over at the fidgeting blonde who sat next to Rita across the table from him. "Everything will be fine; they should be here any second."

"I'm just nervous, Cam has been gone for over a month," She answered, and then glanced across the Ocean Café to a corner table where Mimmi and Ondina sat glaring at them. "And I don't want any trouble," She added in a whisper, and then looked at the dark haired man sitting next to Zac. "From anyone, including you."

Sitting at Sirena's side Rita turned to look at the young, powerfully built dark haired man who sat next to Zac. "None of us want any trouble, right Duripi," She reiterated. "No trouble, correct? And you put your guns away like David told you right?"

"I did as commanded, it's as you wish Kyria," Duripi answered in a quiet accented tone and bowed his head slightly to Rita. "If _they_ start anything however, I will make sure it is finished, even though you made me leave my guns at home." He glanced over at Ondina and Mimmi who glowered back, and then looked over at Erik who stood behind the counter idly wiping it off, Carly standing beside him, a hand on her hip and a bored expression on her face. "They promised us they wouldn't do anything, but I don't trust their word, and I will kill them if they break it."

"You scare me sometimes you know that," Zac whispered out of the side of his mouth. "Like a seal sitting next to an orca."

"Fear is what keeps us alive My King," Duripi whispered back with total conviction.

"My dad would say the heart did that," Zac muttered.

"The Heart is what binds us together," The dark haired merman answered with a smile at Sirena. "Always."

"Okay, I'll write that down in my 'Zen of Duripi' book," Zac responded dryly as he absently fingered the Moonring and silver chain around his neck. Glancing at the door, his face lit up in a smile. "They're here!"

Sirena and Rita turned quickly to follow Zacs gaze toward the entrance of the Ocean Cafe.

"David!" Sirena exclaimed with delight, and then rose to her feet with a cry of, "CAM!"

Grinning from ear to ear, David stepped aside revealing his blonde haired companion. "Hey, look who flew in yesterday and I woke up this afternoon," He announced as Cam stood in the doorway behind him holding a large paper shopping bag with a Winnipeg Jets logo on it.

Sirena crossed the room in a rush to enclose Cam in huge hug. "Welcome back," She laughed, and stepped back her head cocked to one side in curiosity. "Did you do something to your hair? The color looks different."

"Nice dye job stranger, you trying to for the same shade as Sirena and me?" Carly commented with a huge smile as she walked over to embrace Cam. "Welcome home!"

"I-I haven't done anything to my hair," Cam said as he and Carly parted. "It just started doing that last couple days while I was at grandmas, I don't know why, I didn't do anything." He ran a hand nervously through his nearly peroxide blonde curls. "I didn't notice until mom and a dad said something and then David told me. Well, Mel and Chloe noticed, but they don't count.

"It looks good on you though," Zac joked, as he embraced Cam in a powerful hug. "It's nice to have you back."

Stepping back Cam held Zac at arm's length, his blue eye sweeping over the other. "Have you been hitting the gym?" He asked his voice cautious.

"No, I've been swimming a lot more," Zac replied in a voice just as cautious and he gave Cam a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Well, you must have done something because you look…bigger than when I left," Cam responded, with a glance at David, and then back to Zac. "I mean you look like you've been hitting the weights pretty hard."

"I-I haven't done anything different," Zac said, as he, David and Cam exchanged glances. "I haven't been working out and you haven't dyed your hair-"

"Powerful mojo in that little blue rock," David whispered.

Zac opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by Rita's smooth voice.

"Your hair looks lovely Cam," The older mermaid interrupted and gave a stern look of caution to Zac, and silently indicated Carly was in their midst. "It's nice to see you again, and I'm glad you've come home."

"Thanks," Cam replied with an almost shy smile, and then recovered as a huge grin stretched across his face. "But before I left to fly back here I was given some very specific instructions by 'she-who-must-be-obeyed'," He told the small group gathered around him. Setting the shopping bag on a table Cam straightened his back, and like showman reached inside. "This," He announced looking at Sirena. "Is from Nix and me." David groaned and Sirena squealed with delight as Cam held up a Lady Gaga concert T-shirt with the words " _Born This Way_ " splashed across the front. "And this is from Nixie to you," Cam continued with a broad grin and pulled a hairbrush out of the bag and handed to Sirena. "The handle is made from a moose antler, and Nixie said you'd be the only mer-" He caught himself with a quick glance at Carly and added hastily, "The only _girl_ in Australia who ever had one like it."

"It's beautiful," Sirena whispered as she hugged both the hairbrush and t-shirt to her chest as tears welled up in her eyes. Embracing Cam again, she whispered in his ear, "Nixie is really lucky to have you."

"Well, that depends what her mood for the day is," Cam whispered back with a slight blush. Stepping away from the blonde mermaid he reached into the bag again. "And this Rita is from Nixie," He continued addressing the older mermaid as he pulled a digital picture frame from the bag. "I-I hope you like it, she had me load a whole bunch of pictures from Canada onto it. Oh yeah-" He reached into the bag and pulled out a power cord in a plastic package. "It came with one of those weird little plugs they use in Canada, so I had to buy you a normal one that'll work here."

"Oh Cam," Rita's eyes misted over as looked at the dark screen of the frame. "It's lovely, and I'm sure the pictures will be worth it." Looking over at Sirena, Rita smiled, "Well, shall we go see what Nixie has been up to?"

"You can unplug one of the blenders if you want," David offered helpfully as Sirena, Rita and Carly walked over to the cafe counter. Turning to Cam he said in a good natured tone, "Paybacks are hell mate, I'm going to get you back for the Gaga shirt-" He stopped abruptly eyes going past Cam. "What the hell are you doing!"

* * *

"That's him," Ondina snarled softly, her eyes fixed on the doorway as she and Mimmi watched David walk in with a short blonde man holding a bag in his hands. She thrust a hand out, only to have her wrist grabbed by Mimmi. "What are you doing?" Ondina exclaimed with a glare at the dark haired mermaid beside her.

"Ondina," Mimmi hissed in warning and forced her friends hand down. "You can't just use your Powers in front of land people, stop it! And we don't have our Moonrings, Zac still has them hidden, remember." Looking over at the group gathered around the newcomer she added, "And we promised Rita we'd just sit and be quiet, and eat cake or whatever landpeople eat at parties. So please Ondina for once don't be overbearing and get us into trouble."

"We have to do something Mimmi…and I'm not overbearing," Ondina whispered as she watched Sirena, Zac and the others hugging the blonde stranger in welcome. "You know the stories, you know that's him, and he's got to be the one! He attacked Melite, Daphne and the others!"

"We don't know if that's him," Mimmi whispered back, still not releasing her grip on Ondina's wrist. "Ione and Neso said he was taller, and built more like…well more like Zac."

"Of course he looked taller!" Ondina hissed. "He was standing on the dock behind the landboys house, it was dark, and Neso is stupid-" Seeing the skeptical look from Mimmi, Ondina huffed, "Listen, that's got to be him, Ianthe, Aquata and Rhanis told us there were two mermen that would kill us all; one dark haired, and one blonde, and look both of them are here now. And look how cozy they're acting; he's probably here to celebrate Zac murdering Ianthe!" Tossing Mimmi's hand off Ondina rose and stalked across the room. "This is our chance to do something."

"Ondina," Mimmi whispered harshly in warning as the eyes of everyone in the room turned to gaze at her friend. "Ondina!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" David demanded looking past Cams shoulders at the approaching form of Ondina.

"What?" Cam asked turning to follow David's gaze, his eyes on the figure of a young woman with curly blonde hair who was striding purposefully across the café toward them. "Who the hell are you?"

Ondina's footsteps didn't falter as she thrust a hand up. "I know why you're here and what you did," She snarled as her eyes focused on Cam. "And I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Oh fuck off," Cam answered with a just moments worth of hesitation, and then swept a hand up in a gesture identical to Ondina, the motion causing the approaching girl to halt.

"Ondina stop, right now," Zac commanded, as he stepped in front of Cam, his own hand raised in a warding gesture. Glancing over at Cam, he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Yeah what are you doing," Carly's voice spoke up from where she stood at the counter with Rita and Sirena, her voice carrying across the stillness that had descended upon the café. "What is that some kind of weird karate? What's up with you three?" Her eyes moved over to Duripi who had pushed David behind him, and now stood shoulder to shoulder with Zac. "What is going on here?"

"I think everyone just needs to relax," Erik's deep voice interrupted calmly as he stepped around the counter. With hands held up he fixed his eyes and perfect smile on Ondina. "And I think you just need to calm dow-"

"I don't take orders from ignorant landpeople!" Ondina snapped with a glare at the tall blonde man, her arm jerking in his direction.

Erik stepped back, his smile transforming into the shocked look of someone who had just been physically assaulted, his hands dropped limp to his side as he stared open mouthed at the blonde girl across the café.

"Oh crap," Duripi muttered, looking out the corner of his eye at Zac. "She shouldn't have called him that."

" 'landpeople'?" Carly quoted after several drawn out moments of silence that had once more descended upon the café. "What is going on here? What are you doing?" She asked looking over at Erik, who had taken several steps past her toward Ondina, his eyes blazing with anger. Carly took a slow step away, a cautious expression on her face as the hands of her tall co-worker slowly form into fists. Shifting her gaze from Erik back to Zac, Cam and then Ondina, she repeated, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Never, EVER, call me that you stupid bit-" Erik started to say as he brushed past Carly, his eyes focused with deadly hatred on Ondina.

"I think my cousin Ondina needs some air!" Sirena announced loudly shooting a panicked glance at Rita, and then racing over to grab Ondina by the arm and tug her in the direction of the café door.

"What?" Ondina shouted as she attempted to shake loose of Sirena's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Yes, I think she does," Rita announced quickly as she joined Sirena in herding the protesting Ondina out the door. Shooting a warning look at Erick, she said, "My niece, she grew up on the water, she calls everyone 'landpeople', funny isn't?" With a mock laugh, she looked at Zac in panic. "Right? Isn't that right Sirena?"

"Really funny, Ondina just cracks everyone up," Sirena answered, and gave a hysterical laugh as she and Rita jerked Ondina through the doorway. "See, I just can't stop laughing. David how about some fresh air with us?"

David gave a quick look at Zac and Cam, who both stood still as statues, mortified expressions on their faces, and then turned to give a faint smile to Carly, "Yeah, Ondina's really funny." Not waiting for a response he dashed across the café and out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Carly asked again, her voice rising in an angry pitch as she glared at the four men standing in front of her. "Will someone tell me what the hell-" She paused, her eyes going across the café. "What now-"

"Oh shit," Zac exclaimed as he turned to follow Carly's gaze across the café to where Mimmi sat. The girls head was lolling backward, the whites of her eyes showing as blood ran from her nose to stain the front of her flower print dress.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" David thundered as he slammed the café door shut and stepped outside, his normal cheerful demeanor transformed into a look of anger. The strength of his outburst caused the three mermaids standing outside to take a step back in alarm. Confronting Ondina who stood with a shocked expression her face, David shouted, "Those are my friends in there, and this is my parents restaurant, and this will be the third time you mermaids have tried to kill my friends in _my_ café!" Ignoring Sirena and Rita, he took a step across the deck toward Ondina, who took several mincing steps away from him. "First you tried to kill Evie and her dad, then you tried to attack Zac with some green potion, and now you think you can attack Cam-"

"David are you alright," Rita asked softly. "This isn't like you-"

"No Rita I am NOT alright," He replied, anger giving way to an expression of near helplessness as his eyes began to shimmer with tears. "This was supposed to be a happy night; I haven't seen one of my best friends in over a month. And you-" He stabbed an accusing finger at Ondina. "You had to ruin it, for all of us; you always ruin everything for us!" As Sirena stepped forward and placed her hand around his shoulder, David looked at Ondina, and words spilled from his mouth in a torrent, "Carly worked all day on an ice cream cake just for tonight! This was supposed to be a party; we were supposed to have fun! Why can't you people give us just one moment when we can be happy together? Why do you always have to do something to destroy it?" Taking a deep breath he asked softly, "Why do you always have to do this to us? What have we ever done to you?"

Ondina stood, silent, her eyes huge with an expression of shocked incomprehension on her face as she stared at David, finally she opened her mouth and stammered. "Well because…you…you-"

"Because David what?" Sirena asked softly as she pulled her boyfriend closer to her eyes growing brutally hard, her jaw setting in anger as she looked at Ondina. "Because David fell in love me, I fell in love with him and you and Aquata tried to kill him for it? Is that what you wanted to say Ondina? Is it?"

"No- that's not true I, I," Ondina stammered as she took a step back to bump into the railing of the café deck. She looked at Rita with a pleadingly, only to have the elder mermaid return her gaze with an implacable expression. "That's not what I was going to say- I wasn't even thinking that, I-"

"None of us have ever done anything to you, or the rest of _your_ pod," Sirena spoke, her voice remaining calm and soft despite the hardness in her eyes. "You promised us you wouldn't cause any trouble, and you lied to us again, just like you always do. So from now on, just stop-"

"Rita," Erik's voice broke in as he jogged through the doorway of the café and came to halt, his eyes sweeping over the small group. "They…Zac…he needs to talk to you." Jerking his head in the direction of doorway, he looked at David and Sirena. "And Zac told me he thinks you two better come in because…ah…Carly…she's…yeah….ah…the cake melted…"

"Oh," Rita replied exchanging alarmed glances with David and Sirena. "I guess we better go see what's going on then." Looking up at Erik, who gave a small urgent nod, she turned and walked toward the café door, Sirena trailing behind her.

David took several steps toward the café, and then turned to look at Ondina who was beginning to follow. "You're staying out here," He said tonelessly. "You've done enough damage for one night." As Ondina stared at him in disbelief, David told Erik, "Keep an eye on her."

"You can't tell me what to do-" Ondina exclaimed petulantly.

"Yeah, I can," David replied a hint of anger returning to his voice as he spun to glare at the blonde mermaid. "My café, my rules, YOU broke them, and now you stay out here." Looking up at the taller form of Erik once more he repeated, "Keep an eye on her."

"Oh gee, thanks, boss," Erik snorted as David vanished through doorway into the café. "Now I get to stand here and babysit princess," He commented as he looked Ondina up and down.

"I'm not a princess," Ondina replied in a voice that dripped acid as she crossed her arms in a gesture of anger. "My people gave up the ridiculous practice of royalty ages ago."

Erik's eyebrow shot up as he also crossed his arms and eyed the blonde girl for several moments. "'ridiculous practice'," He quoted, drawing the words out slowly and precisely. "Really? What are you a communist?" He took a step toward Ondina, and met the angry glare of her blue eyes evenly with his own green ones. "So just who are ' _your_ people' anyway?"

"Better than any of yours," Ondina retorted, spinning she flounced her way to the far end of the deck and threw herself into a chair; turning her head away from the café, she stared silently out into the darkness of the Broadwater.

"Bitch," Erik said under his breath, turning he strode to the opposite end of the deck from the blonde girl and took a seat. "I better get some chocolate ice cream out of this," He muttered, glancing at the entrance of the Ocean Café and settling back in his chair.


	3. Chapter 2: Close Call

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: This chapter was originally twice as long, but I decided to break it up and separate a part of it out for Chapter 3. So I apologize for the shortness of this one.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Close Call

"What's wrong with her?" The tone of anger in Carly's voice vanished and was replaced with alarm as she stared Mimmi. "Zac, do something, you work in doctor's office!" She whispered looking over at Zac and Cam, the two of the standing arms limp at their sides as they gaped at Mimmi.

"My dad's the doctor," Zac answered, his voice shaking slightly. "I just check people in at the desk." Taking a step toward Mimmi, he said, "Epilepsy? She's having a seizure, Mimmi must have epil-"

"That's impossible," Duripi interrupted. "Merm- I mean Mimmis family CAN'T have epilepsy."

"Well, she has it now," Zac answered with a hint of panic as he dashed across the room to where Mimmi sat bleeding from her nose. Looking over at Cam, Zac ordered, "Snap out of it, and help me get her to the floor, she needs on her side, and we need something under head." Looking over at Carly said, "Go grab some towels." As Carly dashed behind the café counter Zac looked over at Duripi and Cam. "Will you two stop standing there and help me lift her to the floor!" As the two ran over and helped him lower Mimmi's limp form to the floor and turn the girl on her side, Zac glanced over at Cam. "What the hell was with the whole hand thing? What were you thinking?" He whispered.

"I don't know," Cam whispered back, as he checked for a pulse in Mimmis neck. "It just seemed like the right thing to do…like instinct, I don't know. Anyway she's breathing and has a pulse, so we don't need CPR."

"I wish it had worked," Duripi grumbled. "Ondina is a troublemaker."

"Well it didn't work, and don't do it again," Zac whispered with a scowl as he cradled Mimmis head in his lap. "Well not until you actually _can_ do it."

"Two more days," Cam voiced. "Hopefully nothing messes it up because it'll be a real full moon this time."

Zac gave Cam a look of warning as Carly hurried over with a handful of dry towels, and several damp ones. "Erik," He said loudly. "Go out and get Rita, tell her we need her, and then do something to keep Ondina from coming in, so she doesn't get upset."

"And what," Erik asked from where he stood with arms folded, and head tilted slightly as he watched the activity around Mimmi with a puzzled look. "Am I supposed to tell Ondina?"

"Try apologizing, or you could do what you're doing now, which is basically nothing," Carly broke in with a snort as she made a pillow of towels under Mimmis head, and then made a move to wipe off Mimmis face with a damp one. "What the hell Cam!" She barked as Cam's hand shot out and stopped her from wiping the unconscious girls face off.

"Let me do that," Cam said, with a sharp glance at Zac. "Why-why don't you-"

"Grab some of the ice packs that Doug takes out for emergencies," Zac finished.

"Fine," Carly grumbled, and hurried off toward the cool room.

"What are we going to do about her," Erik asked in a loud whisper as he waved a hand in the direction of Carly. "She is going to make this really hard."

"I don't know, we'll think of something," Zac answered. "But go get Rita, and I don't care what you have to do but keep Ondina out there."

"Okay, but I better get some chocolate ice cream out of this," Erik shot back. "Because I know what's in the cool room."

"So that's Erik, I haven't formally met him yet you know," Cam commented as he watched the tall sandy blonde depart. "He doesn't seem that bad, and what's in the cool room?" He looked up as Carly reappeared with several Ziploc bags filled with ice cubes and more towels.

"I made an ice cream cake for you, it was supposed to be a surprise, but now it's not," Carly huffed and then glared at Erik's back. "He's a dick and I can't wait for David to finally fire him, I don't know why everyone thinks he's so great."

"You're still pissed at him for lying aren't you?" Zac questioned as Carly wrapped several of the ice packs in dry towels.

"He lied to Evie too you know, and Doug, just to get a job here," She remarked not looking up from her work. "He gave fake names and then begged David to hire him, why should I trust anyone who lies like that?" Straightening she announced, "I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No," Zac, Cam and Duripi exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, I'm calling anyway," The girl responded with a look of disbelief. "It'd be stupid not to, what's wrong with you people? Look at her?" Turning she walked over and reached for a telephone next to the cash register.

"Carly don't, please," Zac called out from across the room as the girl picked up the telephone receiver. "We don't need an ambulance, seriously, we don't. Rita's nieces have some weird family disorders, and Rita would prefer not to have them taken to hospital." Looking Carly directly in the eye he said in total seriousness, "It's why Nixie and Ly-Lyla left, there's something in the sea water around here that was deadly to them. So please no ambulance."

"Oh," Carly remarked with a look of surprise, and slowly set the receiver down, her lips pursed in thought. "What do they have? Evie always said they were weird, but I didn't think it was something in the water. They grew up on boats didn't they?" With a frown she looked at Mimmi. "I've never have seen any of them swimming or in the water, now that I think about it."

"It's alright a lot of people don't know," Zac replied with a quick glance at Cam and Duripi. "They were embarrassed by it, especially around here, because everyone is in the water all the time." Looking back at Carly with helpless expression Zac shrugged, "And since everyone knows, I guess you can bring the cake out and we can try to salvage something of the party."

"Smooth," Cam murmured to Zac, and watched as Carly, eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face disappeared into to the back of the café. "That was close, she's really getting suspicious."

"Too close, and we can't keep lying forever, not with this many of us around," Duripi agreed and looked toward the doorway. "Rita's here."

Following Duripi's gaze, Zac called out, "Rita we need help, somethings wrong with Mimmi."

Rita stood in the doorway her face registering shock for several seconds, and instantly she was across the room. "Erik said it was a problem with the cake. What happened?"

"We don't know," Zac answered. "None of us were watching her when Ondina started acting up. It's a seizure or something…epilepsy?"

"That's impossible," Rita answered as she knelt next to Mimmi and placed fingers on the girl's neck, she glanced up as Sirena and David joined them. "Our people can't have epilepsy, it's a death sentence." Craning her neck, she asked, "Where's Carly?"

"Cool room," Cam answered. "Getting the cake."

"Okay, let's hope we can get away without using a Moonring, Carly has seen enough for one night," Rita responded looking up at Sirena and David. "David, we need something strong smelling, like ammonia or vinegar. And can everyone move back I need some room?"

Jogging behind the counter David grabbed a bottle plastic bottle filled with an oily yellowish-green fluid. Making his way over to Rita he thrust the bottle at her, "We have vinaigrette for salads, it's all I can think of."

"Salad dressing?" Cam questioned. "I didn't know you even had salads here."

"That's because you never order them, or flip our menu over," David remarked with a hint of sarcasm. "You go right for the hamburger and fries every time."

"Well for someone who doesn't eat salads, this might work," Rita said softly as she shook her head at the two young men, she unscrewed the bottle and held it under Mimmis nose. "Come on Mimmi, wake up," She whispered and patted the girls cheeks. "Wake up." When Mimmi gave a small cough Rita moved back slightly. "Mimmi can you hear me?"

"What?" Mimmi rasped, one hand moving to her forehead as she looked around her eyes glazed and bloodshot. "What did you do me?"

"We didn't do anything-" Zac began to say and was cut off by Mimmi who glared at him with a look of pure venom.

"I don't believe you! I saw what you did!" The mermaid on the floor shouted, and scooted backward. "Just stay away from me, all you stay away from me!"

"Mimmi, you need to relax," Rita asked her voice calm. "We need to know what happen, we're not trying to hurt you."

"Where's Ondina," Mimmi sobbed pulling herself backward until she hit the wall. "I want Ondina." When Rita took a step forward, Mimmi's hand shot up. "I said stay away from me! All of you!"

"Why is she doing that?" Carly's voice rang out causing everyone to turn and look to where she stood holding a chocolate ice cream cake in her hands. "What's with this karate bullshit from everyone?"

"She…uh…she," Zac stammered.

"Is taking a martial arts class for self-protection," Duripi interrupted smoothly, and took a step toward Carly. "She and Ondina were taking classes together in karate before they moved here."

"Oh," Was all Carly said, and with a scowl and narrowed eyes set the cake heavily on the counter. "I'll get some plates," She snapped, her scowl turning into a glare at David, and spinning she stalked off to the back room and kitchen.

"This is not going to work," Sirena whispered placing a hand on David's shoulder and looking over at Carly. "We can't keep this up with her for much longer, not after tonight, not after what they did."

"I know, three people can keep a secret, as long two of them are dead," He answered back and looked over at Mimmi who was curled up sobbing next the wall. "This is a total disaster," David said looking at Zac.

"Sirena, David," Rita said biting her lip and looking at Mimmi. "I need your help; David I need a glass of water, and Sirena, in my purse could you fetch me the green vial."

"How much are we going to use," The blonde mermaid whispered to Rita as David walked over to grab a glass and a spoon. "I'm not much good with clove oil, and potions," She looked over at Cam with a faint smile. "That's Nixie specialty."

"We'll use all of it," Rita answered, and looked back at Mimmi as Sirena pulled the green crystal vial from the purse. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but as a last resort, we'll drug her, and take her and Ondina back home."

"Maybe you should have just drugged them and left them at home," Cam whispered with a shrug.

"God now you sound like Duripi," Zac sighed, and then looked at the tall merman beside him. "Not that it wasn't a good idea," He added bringing a smile to Duripi's face. "But now we need to find out what this all about. Sirena you always said Mimmi was weird, now I guess we're finding out just how weird." Glancing over to where Carly was slamming plates and forks down on the counter next to the cake he shook his head, "And we're going to have to do something about her."

"Leave that to me My King," Duripi answered, and flashing an incredible smile walked over to where Carly stood cutting the cake.

"I have no idea what he's doing, but let him do it," Zac shrugged as David, Sirena and Rita converged on Mimmi with a glass of water and a straw. Looking at Cam he said, "I have to go talk to Erik, this is turning in a mess, and we'll need his help. Try to keep things under control mate."

"Right because I'm so good at that," Cam replied and then walked over to where Duripi and Carly were talking as she cut the cake and placed pieces on plates.

* * *

"Erik," Zac asked as he walked out of the café and strode over to where the blonde merman sat. "We need your help."

"With what? What happened in there?"

"We don't know but we need you to drive Ondina and Mimmi back to Rita's," Zac whispered risking a swift look over at Ondina who sat sulking on the far end of the café deck. "We'll join you later. Rita is drugging Mimmi up with clove oil, I think."

"Well, that should do the trick, but why me?" Erik replied with a sigh of disgust.

"Because you have a new car, and I have a bicycle and bus pass," Zac responded. "Erik, please just do this."

"Where's my ice cream?"

"I'll get you some damn ice cream once you drop them off and come back," Zac fumed. "We need to figure out what happened to Mimmi."

"You do realize," Erik said to Zac, and pointed to Ondina who had risen to her feet and was glaring across the deck at the two of them. "That she insulted, me, and my entire family three times in less than ten minutes?"

"Sounds like she-"

"MIMMI!" Ondina's shriek echoed across the deck, causing Zac to spin around toward the door of the ocean café, and Erik to spring to his feet.

"What did you do her!" Ondina shouted again, as David and Rita helped Mimmi, whose dress was covered in blood, out of the Café; the dark haired mermaid's steps were erratic and uncontrolled. "Monsters!" Ondina screamed again, her arm shooting up as her hand made a twisting motion. "You tried to kill her!"

"Ondina stop!" Zac shouted, his own hand coming up and twisting; the air between the two shimmered slightly as their Powers clashed. "Don't do this," Zac said his voice calm and controlled as he took a step forward, his Power forcing Ondina back against the railing. As the girl turned to clamber onto the rail and leap, Zac jerked his hand backward, fingers curled slightly as his Power arcing through the air to grab Ondina like a ragdoll to jerk her back to the deck. "I said stop it Ondina," Zac repeated in a commanding tone that caused David, Rita and Erik to all glance at each other. Walking over to where the mermaid lay glaring at him with hatred, Zac sank to a crouch. "Erik is going to drive you and Mimmi back to Rita's house," He told her. "Help Mimmi get cleaned up, and don't do anything stupid."

"You're going to pay for this! I'm not your servant," Ondina snarled. "When the pod gets back, you're going to pay, so you might as well kill me now."

"I'm not going to kill you, nobody is," Zac answered as he closed a hand over the Moonring on the silver chain around his neck. "And I already have paid Ondina," He answered softly with a small shake of his head as he met the mermaid's eyes squarely with his own. "There's not a whole lot your pod can take away from me anymore, so I'm really not afraid of you or your threats." Standing he looked down at her as she looked back in confused anger. "Just don't try anything stupid or you might wear your welcome out, especially after all the crap you've pulled tonight." With a sigh Zac turned and walked back to where Erik stood watching.

"You know," Erik whispered softly, and nodded his head in approval. "For someone who wasn't born a merman, you have nice control. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, someone told me once that I blew up a volcano," Zac deadpanned.

"Yeah there is that," Erik whispered out of the side of his mouth. As Zac stepped away to follow David, Rita and Mimmi down the dock, Erik laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "And Zac," Erik said softly. "Nobody said being king was easy."

"I'm not a king," Zac whispered back.

"Don't be too sure about that," Erik whispered with a smile. "I have three of them in my family and you sounded like one just now." As Zac stared, Erik flashed him a smile, "Go and take care of Mimmi, and I'll take of that one." Leaving Zac and the others to help Mimmi stagger down the dock to where his black Corolla sedan was parked, Erik walked over to where Ondina lay on ground. "Well princess it looks like I get to drive you home," He said and extended a hand.

"I'm not a princess," Ondina snapped with scarcely a glance at the offered hand rose to her feet. "And I don't need your help, stay away from me."

"Fine, suit yourself," Erik replied coldly and turned to walk off. "My car's this way and I'll be your friendly driver." He added sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder.

"More like my prison guard," Ondina spat, and glared as Erik turned to look at her. "Until I find a way to escape," She muttered under her breath. With one longing glance at the Broadwater, and her shoulders slumped in defeat, Ondina followed Erik and the others out to the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 3: Riding in cars with boys

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and sexual overtones. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Riding in cars with boys

"So great party huh?" Cam asked jovially as he strolled over to join Duripi and Carly at the counter. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a small nod to David and Rita who were helping Mimmi stagger out the door of the café.

"Yeah great," Carly responded as she stabbed at the ice cream cake with a knife.

"Okay," Cam answered slowly, and looked up a Duripi expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, the tall dark haired merman leaned on the counter, "Carly," He said calmly.

"What," Carly barked and slapped a slice of ice cream on a plate with a loud plop.

Duripi's model perfect face lit up in a dazzling smile as the girl looked up. "I was just going to tell you that sometimes, when the light catches your eyes, you look so beautiful," He said in a smooth even voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carly snapped, meeting Duripi's eyes fearlessly. "You want cake or not?"

"What?" Duripi shook his head and stepped back slightly. "I-I-"

"Whatever," Carly responded. She slapped another piece of ice cream onto a plate, shoved it across the counter, and then slammed the knife down to stomp off toward the back of the café and the kitchen.

"Well," Cam spoke, his face confused as he looked down at the mangled ice cream cake. "I don't know what you were trying to do, but apparently it didn't work, Carly's dating Joe you know." Curiously, he asked, "What were you trying to do?"

Glancing over his shoulder to where Sirena was sitting at table staring at the café door with a look of concern on her face, Duripi turned his attention back to Cam. "Well my Lord you know how Sirena can enchant human men with her voice?"

"Yeah, she did it David once by mistake," Cam answered.

"We, I mean, merman," Duripi explained and lowered his voice. "Can do this-"

Cam stared as the tall merman flashed a brilliant Colgate smile at him. "And what's supposed to happen?" He questioned.

"If you were a woman, you would have been infatuated with me," Duripi answered and picked up a plate of badly cut and slowly melting chocolate ice cream. "Like a siren song." Poking at the ice cream with a plastic fork he sighed, "Unless you're Carly and pissed off at everyone in the room, then it won't work."

"Whoa," Cams eyes lit up excitedly after a few moments. "Are you saying we'll be able to make chicks do _anything_ we want?"

"Well-" Duripi began and then pursed his lip as he looked at the shorter blonde standing before him. "Maybe we better wait until the King and Erik return-"

"This is gonna be so awesome," Cam whispered. "I always knew chicks loved me in lifeguard uniform, and now they _really_ will-"

"Where's David," Carly demanded, her voice tense as she slammed her purse down next the cake. "I'm going home."

"He-he's helping Rita take Mimmi to Erik's car," Cam answered his face falling as he winced under the girl's angry glare. "Carly is everythi-"

"Save it Cam, I'll find him myself," Carly replied and grabbing her purse she stormed out the Café door.

"This is bad," Sirena said her tone helpless as she joined Cam and Duripi who were both staring after Carly. "This is going to be really bad, and we have to do something."

"I know, but I don't know what," Cam answered, and then absently stroke his chin in thought. "Maybe if David and I give Carly a ride home we can calm her down. I'll find David and talk to him."

Watching Cam exit, Sirena sank down in a chair with a heavy sigh as Duripi took a seat across the table from her. "You know Carly hated me when I first got here, it took months for us to be friends," Sirena spoke after several moments. "After tonight, I think she'll hate me again. This is a disaster; it was supposed to be fun, none of this was supposed to happen."

Duripi remained silent, his face thoughtful as he stirred the slushy ice cream on his plate absently.

"This is Ondina's fault," Sirena muttered as she rose and helped herself to a melting mess of chocolate on a plate. "She can't keep her mouth shut."

* * *

"Do you even know where you're going," Ondina demanded, her voice quaking slightly as she sat in the rear seat of Erik's black Corolla and clutched Mimmi's hand. Her head bobbed occasionally as she looked out the window of the car as it traveled south along the Gold Coast Highway.

"Yes, we're going back to Rita's house," Erik replied smartly and glanced up in the rearview mirror.

"Well you're going the wrong way," The blonde retorted as she looked out the window at the passing buildings and signs.

"NO, I'm _not_."

"YES, you _are_ ," Ondina insisted. "When Rita took us to the café we were on that side of the road-" She pointed triumphantly to the opposite lane. "Now we're on this side of the road, so you're going the wrong way, and there are too many tall buildings on this road. Where are you taking us!"

"How many times have you been in a car," Erik asked, storm clouds forming in his eyes as his grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white.

"Twice," Ondina answered. "When Rita took us to the café, and now-" She stopped abruptly a look of panic crossing her face, and then blurted out, "I've been in cars lots of times, probably more than you! Mimmi and I practically grew up in cars-"

"Is that so," Erik's face relaxed into a look of smug triumph as he glanced up at the mirror again. "Did your parents race those new cheetah cars or something; I bet they went to Indianapolis in Berlin all the time."

"Always," Ondina answered. "Mimmi and I were always there when they raced those cars. That's why I know you're driving the wrong way."

"Well, princess-"

"I told you I'm not a princess-"

"That's right you're better than me, with a cheetah in Berlin," Erik's voice dripped of sarcasm as he glanced up at Ondina reflection. "Just shut up and let me drive." He smiled as blonde sank deeper into her seat and lapsed into a sulking silence.

"Rita's car is bigger, I don't like this one," Ondina remarked after several minutes.

"Of course Rita's is bigger," Erik replied with an ice filled glare in the mirror. "She has a Volvo."

"Oh, you are so disgusting!" Ondina exclaimed in a voice that was filled with revulsion. "Is sex all landpeople like you think about, you're worse than a dolphin."

"What?" Erik exclaimed, and then glared at Ondina in the rear view mirror as the mermaid looked back at him with disgust on her face. "Oh, oh! That is NOT what I meant," He snarled through gritted teeth as his hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he pressed down on the accelerator. "It's a type of car! And I'm not a landp-."

"Would you two just shut up," Mimmi groaned from where she sat next to Ondina. "I think I'm gonna to be sick-"

"What!" Erik shouted as he whipped his head around to look in the backseat as Ondina slid as far from Mimmi as she could. "NO!" He cried out as the dark haired mermaid made a horrible retching noise, followed by the sound of a liquid splatter. Uttering a string of profanity Erik ignored the traffic on the road, and the discomfort of his passengers, as he spun into the parking lot of a 7-Eleven located off the Gold Coast Highway. Eyes filled with anger he brought the car to a jarring halt, jerked his door open and stormed out. "This is a new car!" He barked through the glass window of the rear passenger door as Mimmi, covered in blood and vomit, looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"This is your fault!" Ondina yelled as she opened her door and stood glaring across the top of the black Toyota at Erik. "You were turning that wheel thing too much to make the car go faster, and you made Mimmi sick! At least when Rita drove she let Mimmi out before this happened!"

"It's called a 'steering wheel'," Erik responded through gritted teeth. "And it doesn't make the car go faster!"

"How would you know," Ondina snorted, and slamming the car door shut began to walk across the parking lot toward the motorway.

"Because I was the one driving," Erik hissed. "And where are you going?"

"To Rita's because your car stinks."

"Are you trying to piss me off on purpose, or are you like this to everyone-" Snapping his mouth shut Erik took several deep breaths as his hands closed into fists. "Just get back here!" He ordered as Ondina continued to walk away, and then looked down as Mimmi knocked on the car window. "What," Erik asked, opening her door and grimacing, "You need to puke again?"

"I want to go home," Mimmi answered plaintively and began to cry. "I don't like car rides."

"Just-just let me grab some stuff from the store and I'll take you back to Rita's," Erik answered and closed his eyes with heavy sigh. "Ondina, please, come back."

"Why should I?" Ondina exclaimed from where she stood looking at the waters of Paradise Beach through a break in the buildings. Turning to face Erik she demanded, "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but Mimmi is crying and my _new_ car is covered in puke," He answered, and as he closed Mimmi's door again he muttered under his breath, "And you are irritating as hell." Taking a deep breath, Erik opened and closed his hands several times, and then looked at both mermaids, "I'm going to that little store-" He pointed in the direction of the 7-Eleven. "And buy some paper towels and try to get this mess cleaned up, then I'll take you to Rita's. Will that be okay?"

"Fine," Ondina answered and stomped her way back to the car and opened Mimmi's door. "Come on," She said and helping her friend out of the Corolla led her across the parking lot to sit on the curb near the sidewalk. Waiting until Erik was out of earshot, Ondina whispered, "Mimmi, I've been thinking, and Erik has to be under a spell, like Duripi."

"What," Mimmi slurred weakly, her face pale and eyes bloodshot as she looked at the blonde mermaid. "I don't feel good, and I stink, and why do you think Erik is under a spell?"

"Why? How else could Zac order someone that big and irritating around?" Ondina replied hastily, and narrowed her eyes she watched Erik walking around the inside of the brightly lit store. "Sirena knows the old songs; she must have enslaved him with one, just like she did Duripi, Zac probably told her to, he's building an army of land people. That's also why David commands him around at that café like he's a servant; Erik doesn't have a choice, he's enchanted, we have to find a way to break it-"

"Ondina, it's called a 'job'," Mimmi interrupted in a tired and pained voice. "Land people work for money, so they can buy things. Why are you trying to cause trouble again, just let it go, I want to go home."

"I'm not and…that's a ridiculous system," Ondina responded with a look of doubt. "Besides have you seen him actually _do_ anything other than stand around and watch us?" As Mimmi stared back vacantly, Ondina continued, "Just what I thought, you haven't, so obviously Sirena has Erik enchanted, and Zac has him spying on us, to kill us…or worse!" Glancing over through the large glass windows of the store to where Erik stood at a counter, Ondina whispered, "When we get back to Rita's I'll get you cleaned up and then you can tell me what Zac and that blonde merman did to you. Then we'll find a way to escape and contact what's left of our pod for help."

Mimmi nodded weakly, closed her eyes and said nothing as she held her head in her hands.

"We'll have to find a way to break Sirena's spells and bring Erik to OUR side, and then we'll make him spy on _them_!" Ondina told Mimmi thoughtfully as the subject of her conversation exited the store, a paper shopping bag in one of his hands. "And I think I know how to start," She commented with a wicked smile and quickly unfastened the top four buttons of her shirt. "As Aquata always told us; the siren song isn't the only thing we have that can enchant landboys."

* * *

"I need a ride home," Carly spoke flatly, her eyes blazing as she stormed past Zac, David and Rita who stood in the parking lot watching a black Toyota sedan depart.

"Uhm, okay," David answered nervously, looking over Zac who shrugged back helplessly. "I-I guess," He said again as Carly set her purse down on the top of silver Lexus parked next to a blue Volvo station wagon. "Um, yeah, ah, yeah, give me second," David repeated nervously as Carly folded her arms and turned her back to him.

"We have a problem," Cam whispered breathlessly as he jogged up to join Zac, David and Rita, his eyes moved past them to where Carly leaned on the Lexus. "And I see it's already here."

"What do we do?" David whispered.

Zac puffed air out of his cheeks, "Take her home, and try talking to her." Narrowing his eyes in thought, he looked over at Rita and said softly, "And I think I need to call Evie, we're going to need her help with this. If anyone will be able to calm Carly down, it'll be Evie."

"I agree," Rita answered shaking head sadly. "None of us wanted this, and hopefully Evie can smooth it over. But Zac, we're going to have to tell her the truth. Sirena was right, after tonight, there's no way we can keep this secret from her."

"In the meantime, I'll go with David," Cam volunteered. "I've known Carly for years, so I might be able to talk her into not freaking out too much."

Fishing the keys out of his pocket David looked over at Carly and then smiled weakly at Zac and Rita, "Wish us luck," He said, "We'll be back after we drop her off." Turning he walked over to where Carly stood by the front passenger door of the Lexus. "Well, I um guess we better go," David remarked pushing a button on the key fob to unlock the car, and then slid into the driver's seat.

"You're mom really has good taste in cars," Cam observed, as he clambered onto the black leather of the back seat. "Don't you think so Carly?"

The girl grunted and said nothing and settled into her seat as David backed the sedan up and drove out of the parking lot.

"Dad bought it for mom as an anniversary present," David remarked cheerfully and glanced up in the rear view mirror to meets Cams eyes.

"Nice," Cam replied leaning to one side to look at Carly, and then shifting back into his seat as the car descended into an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you guys dealing drugs," Carly demanded in a matter of fact tone after several minutes.

"What?" David exclaimed, turning to look at the girl beside him in shock.

"Huh?" Cam asked, scooting into the middle of the seat and leaning forward to look at David and then Carly. "What the hell does that mean and where'd you get an idea like that-"

"A girl just started bleeding from her nose Cam, her NOSE, and then passed out," Carly interrupted caustically. "I'm not stupid; I've watched enough TV to know that's either meth or coke!"

"You think Mimmi snorts coke?" David asked incredulously.

"Well what else was it then!" Carly exploded, the anger in her voice causing David and Cam to draw away momentarily with looks of shock. " 'something in the water' like Zac said? Bullshit! I nearly bought that, and then that Mimmi chick wigged out on everyone with some crazy karate move like she was high," Carly thrust a hand out and wiggled it around in an exaggerated gesture. "What the hell was that all about, and then you guys mix up some crazy green shit in a vial from Rita's purse that knocks her out or gets higher or whatever you guys did to her."

"Well," Cam said calmly, meeting David's eyes in the rear view mirror. "We're not dealing drugs; we can tell you that-"

"Right," Carly countered. "And five weird girls nobody knows anything about just happen to show up, and then two guys from Greece that look like underwear models arrive, and one of THEM moves in with Rita!" Turning an ice filled glare on David, Carly yelled, "And how the hell does someone as lazy as Erik afford a brand new car and all the new clothes and shit he buys! I work ALL the time and I can't afford all that stuff!"

"Well he-" David sputtered. "Erik's actually from Denmark."

"And you hired him with no questions asked David!" Carly growled. "And that was after he lied and gave a false name to everyone. I want to know what's going on, and you two are going to tell me."

"Damn," Cam breathed. "You're sounding like Evie now, going all junior detective on us-"

"Speaking of Evie," Carly cut in, turning in her seat to spear Cam with her eyes. "How did she get a scholarship to England? And why did Lyla up and leave with no warning and YOU-" She stabbed an accusing finger at Cam. "Fly that Nixie chick to Canada for a month, and while you're gone some other Canadian chick, and that bitch Ondina show up and move in with Rita!" Taking a breath Carly turned to look out the front window of the Lexus and shook her head. "I should have called the cops tonight, not tried to call an ambulance, our high school principal is a drug dealer."

"I-I really don't think you need to call the cops," David stuttered, his face turning pale as he kept his eyes riveted on the road.

"Yeah, I don't really think the cops need involved," Cam added his voice shaking slightly. "There's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this."

"Why not," Carly replied her eyes fixed on David. "Mike and Annette had the cops out investigating why someone would try to drown you." With the look of a lioness about to go in for the kill Carly asked, "Why _would_ someone try to drown you David? And why, on New Year's, did you and Sirena both get nosebleeds just like Mimmi did tonight?" She turned in her seat then and looked at Cam. "So what 'perfectly logical explanation' do you have Cam? Or maybe I should just call Mike and Annette and tell them you're all running drugs out of their café; I bet Joe would love to find that out."

Pulling the car roughly to the side of the road, David brought it to a stop under a street light, his breathing becoming heavy as he stared straight ahead out the front window of the Lexus.

"David," Cam warned, leaning forward between the gap in the front seats. "David don't-"

"Don't what?" Carly demanded.

Not looking at the blonde sitting in the seat beside him David gasped, "We're not dealing drugs; Sirena, Nixie and Mimmi are mermaids."

* * *

"What a mess," Erik said aloud and grimaced in disgust as he wiped a patch of chunky slime off the back of driver's seat, and then tossed a handful of paper towels onto a puddle on the floor. "What the hell," He exclaimed in a startled voice and drew back as Ondina appeared suddenly at his side. "What do you want?"

"That looks like hard work," Ondina answered breathlessly and leaned in to look at Erik's cleaning efforts.

With one eyebrow raised Erik glanced down Ondina's open top and answered in an uncomfortable voice, "Not as hard work as those buttons are having keeping your shirt closed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ondina breathed meeting Erik's green eyes with her blue ones and reached over to run a hand along his arm. "I just think it looks like hard work-" She placed her other hand on the taller man's chest. "But you feel- I mean look like you're used to doing hard work. Are you?"

Eyebrow still arched, Erik dropped the roll of paper towels in his hand, grasped Ondina's wrists and stepped away awkwardly. "Um- okay, I think that's about enough of that."

"Are you sure," Ondina answered coyly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah, um, quite sure," Erik replied and releasing Ondina's wrists, he stepped back again with a small cough and cleared his throat. "You know, I have a cousin in Ireland that would be all over you right now, but unfortunately for you, I'm not him." Looking over at his car, Erik added, "I have to get my car cleaned up, so I'm not…ah… interested in what you're offering right now."

"Really?" Ondina smiled seductively as her eyes dropped to linger on Erik's shorts. "From what I'm seeing your mouth is lying, and other parts are telling the truth." She stepped forward once more, her hands sliding over Erik's chest. "So will it be truth, or a lie," Ondina whispered in a husky voice.

"Okay, that's enough," Erik ordered, removing Ondina's hands again and stepping away from her. "Just stop with this whole Daisy Duke Slut act…I have to get my car cleaned up and I'll take you and Mimmi home."

"We could go swimming instead," Ondina suggested, taking another step forward as she ran her hands seductively over her body with a smile at Erik. "The beach is just through those buildings. Think about it; just you and me, naked, and warm and wet-"

"Just stop right there!" Erik responded in a near shout, and held a palm up. "I-I think you need to let me get this car cleaned up and just-just stop talking." Stooping he grabbed a roll of paper towels and tossed it at Ondina. "Go…go and get Mimmi cleaned off."

"Suit yourself," Ondina answered with a smile, and ignoring the roll of paper towels on the ground strutted off to join Mimmi.

Averting his gaze from the departing mermaid, Erik sank down to sit with his back to the car and took several deep breaths. Leaning his head against the cool metal of the Corolla he muttered, "Oh shit. You owe me big for this Zac. Damn mermaids."

"Can we go home now," Mimmi asked, her voice tired as Ondina strolled over and sat down on the curb next to her. "Did it work?"

"We'll go home soon," Ondina answered with a wicked smile as looked over at Erik's black Toyota. "He's like a jellyfish in my hands. Aquata was right; we don't need to sing to make landboys do whatever we want, they're just like dolphins."


	5. Chapter 4: Sex, Lies and Mermaids

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and sexual overtones. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long, "Teen Wolf" is back so I've been pre-occupied. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sex, Lies and Mermaids

"Mermaids," Carly said slowly, her voice dripped with skepticism as she slowly reached into her purse and pulled a mobile phone out. "You're not dealing drugs, but your girlfriends are mermaids…right…that is so much more believable."

"What are you doing," David squeaked in panic as he watched Carly begin to dial her phone.

"Carly don't!" Cam pleaded. "Please, don't call the cops. We can prove it."

"You can prove it," Carly answered her voice once again slow and filled with doubt. "Right-" She nodded as her free hand reached for the handle of the door and flung it open. In heartbeat she was out of the car, purse and cell phone clutched protectively to her chest as she backed away.

"Carly!" Cam shouted and shoved his way out of the car, he froze as the girl replaced the phone with a small spray can from her purse and aimed it at him.

"Don't come any closer Cam," Carly shouted, and then whipped around to point the small container at David as he emerged from the Lexus. "Stop!" She ordered. "Just stop!"

"Is that pepper spray?" Cams jaw dropped open as he stared at the Carly. "Since when do carry pepper spray!"

"Since December when David got attacked," Carly smarted back. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

"Carly," David sighed arms limp at his side with the look of defeat. "We're not dealing drugs, or meth or coke or anything else, that's just…dumb."

"Really?" Carly countered, "But mermaids are what David…smart?"

"Listen," Cam said, not moving other than tossing his hands helplessly into the air as a car drove by. "Great," He said muttered as the vehicle slowed down, and then sped up to vanish down the street. "Now someone else will call the cops, happy now."

"This is starting to get crazy-" David began only to be cut off by Carly.

"Crazy? Crazy doesn't even begin to cover this!" Carly shouted. "This sounds completely insane! Are you two even listening to yourselves! Mermaids? Both of you are totally high or something."

"Carl-" David began and then froze as a large SUV driven by an older couple, slowed down, its occupants pointing. "Great," David finished as both he and Cam turned to watch helplessly as the SUV drove off. "We are so screwed."

"Just put the pepper spray down, please," Cam begged. "Please."

"No," Carly answered bluntly. "You tell me what's going on; and I want the truth."

"We-we can't tell you that right now," David replied and winced at Carly's angry glare. "Just give us until Tuesday, please, we can explain everything then." He looked over at Cam and nodded.

"Yeah, Tuesday…after school," Cam added. "Carly please, just give us until then, because trust us-"

"Trust you?" Cary interrupted sarcastically. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Fine, don't trust us, don't believe us," Cam snapped. "Don't do anything, but just give us until Tuesday."

"Please," David asked again. "We'll explain everything then."

Carly stood silent, the hand with the pepper spray falling to her side after several moments. "Fine," She answered. "I'll give you until Tuesday, it's not like either of you can skip town. Cam would actually have to get a job then."

"Ha, ha, you should get on Oscar for comedy," Cam mocked as he and Carly glared at each other.

"So can we give you a ride home?" David asked. "This is my mom's car you know, it's not like I could ever steal it, drive away, and live to tell about it."

"Fine," Carly answered eye the two teenagers as she walked to the car. "But try anything, and I swear to God David Wilson I will spray this shit in your face and kick your ass," She declared and brandished the pepper spray can as proof.

* * *

"Okay, I think the back seat is as clean as I can get it," Erik commented as he walked around his car and approached the two girls sitting on the curb by the sidewalk. "So let's go, the sooner I get you home, the better-" He stopped and looked down at Mimmi and then over at Ondina. "She's still a mess; you haven't done anything to get her cleaned up!" He voiced with disgust and thrust half a roll of paper towels at the blonde.

"You don't tel-" Ondina began as she surged to her feet.

"Thank you Erik," Mimmi interrupted hoarsely, and took the offered towels. "Just give me a few minutes." Ignoring Ondina's indignant stare, Mimmi made her way to a rubbish bin and wiped herself off.

"You know princess, you could help her," Erik told Ondina and smirked as the girls eyes grew wide in the first signs of anger. "Unless you're afraid to get your hands dirty."

"I _told_ you I'm not a princess!" Ondina snapped. "That's insulting! My people outgrew that stupid custom a long time again, STOP calling me that!"

"Whatever you say _princess_ ," Erik agreed, his mouth still twisted in a smirk as he turned and walked back to his car.

"My people killed everyone who used to call us that!" Ondina spouted. "So don't call me that again, you'll be sorry!" She closed her mouth abruptly, fear on her face as she looked over at Mimmi.

Erik froze mid-step, and pivoted with a grace that belied his tall height to regard the blonde mermaid who took a step away from him. "I'm more than aware of that," He said tonelessly, his eyes, green and hard as ice met Ondina's shocked blue ones unflinchingly. "When Mimmi's cleaned up, get in the car." Turning Erik walked over to his Corolla and slid in to the driver's seat.

"Wow Ondina," Mimmi commented, her voice an almost painful whisper as she walked past her fellow mermaid to the car. "You're really making a lot of new friends tonight aren't you? And why don't you just scream 'I'm a mermaid and want everyone to know it'?"

"Shut up," Ondina replied scathingly. "I need to think, I almost had him. He's weird for a landboy and I want to know why. He knows something."

"You are so hopeless," Mimmi muttered as she made her way to the car. "He doesn't even like you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Ondina murmured and undid one more button on her shirt before sauntering over to front of the Toyota.

"What are you trying to do now?" Erik asked an eyebrow shooting up as Ondina, displaying ample amounts of cleavage opened the front passenger door and slid in. "Haven't you played that card enough?"

"Me?" Ondina replied innocently, her eyes moving over Erik's body in a lingering glance. "I just like the view better from up here."

"Get in the back, I don't have time for this," Erik sighed shaking his head slightly.

Batting her eyes Ondina replied, "I think I should stay here so Mimmi has more room, she might not get sick if she can lie down."

"Fine, whatever," Erik sighed as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "Just don't touch anything-" He began to say and then slammed the brakes, bringing the car to a suddenly halt when Ondina reached over and punched a button on the radio and filled the car with loud music. "Stop that!" Erik shouted and flicked the radio off. "I said no," He growled as the blonde's fingers approached the illuminated button of the rear window defroster. "Stop touching my car!"

"I just wanted to know what those lights were for," Ondina huffed, and then sat back in her seat her eyes narrowing as Erik began to pull into traffic. "Is there something else you'd like me to touch?" She whispered in sultry tone and reached over to caress the gear shift with a finger.

Erik hit the brakes again, hands forming into fists as he stared straight again for several moments, and then turned to look at Ondina. "Just stop with the whole princess slut act, you don't even like me, and I'm not going to fall for it."

Ondina's eyes flared open as she snarled, "Stop calling me that! It's insulting!"

"Which, being called a slut or being called a princess," Erik replied with a smirk.

"Both!" Ondina snapped. "And what makes you think you can tell me who I can and can't like!"

"Oh, so what's that mean? You suddenly changed your mind and like me?" Erik challenged sarcastically, and slowly pulled out onto the road and began driving south toward Rita's condo in Burleigh Heads.

"Oh please, why would you even think that," Ondina snorted crossing her arms settling back into her seat.

"Because you were ready to jump me like a horny dolphin at the gas station," Erik goaded. "You couldn't get enough."

"Oh, that is not true and you are disgusting!" Ondina sputtered as she shifted in her seat point an accusing finger at Erik. "Is sex all you think about?" Looking him over suspiciously she demanded, "And how do you know how dolphins act! When did you ever see one in the water acting act the way you do?"

Avoiding the blonde mermaid's gaze Erik sputtered, "Uh TV and I uh…I have a cousin that…he…he studies dolphins up by Iceland, that's how I know."

Ondina snorted in reply as she crossed her arms, "Liar, landboys as good looking as you don't even like girls, I saw it in a magazine."

Mouth open in shock Erik looked at the blonde beside him. "Excuse me!" He answered. "I like girls just fine thank you very much! It's just overbearing and slutty ones with their boobs hanging out that I can't stand! No wonder you don't have any friends."

"I have LOTS of friends! And why were you even looking at my body?" Ondina shouted her face turning livid as her hands reached to fasten the buttons on her shirt. "And I am NOT overbearing! How dare you say that! "

"You had your shirt open on purpose so I'd look!" Erik exclaimed jaw set in anger. "What else was I supposed to look at?"

"The road you landboy pervert!" Ondina shouted back.

"I am not a landb-"

"I think I'm gonna be sick again," Mimmi groaned sticking her head between the seats to look at Erik. "You two are making my head hurt."

"Shit!" Erik cried out and brought the car to a swift halt on the side of the road to allow Mimmi to stumble out and begin retching onto the sidewalk. "Why is this happening to me?" He groaned.

"Because your car is too small!" Ondina snapped eyes narrowed in anger at the man sitting next to her. "If you had a bigger car Mimmi wouldn't get this sick all the time. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Erik's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he took several deep breaths. "Can I ask you a question," He asked finally through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Is there anything that _isn't_ my fault?"

"No," Ondina answered her eyes focused out the front window of the car.

"Good, because I can't wait to get you to Rita's so you'll get the hell out of my car."

"Fine with me, I'm tired of you looking at me," Ondina replied and kept her eyes focused out the front window.

* * *

"So we're good right," David asked nervously as he pulled into the driveway of the small bungalow in Carrara that Carly shared with her mother. "I mean you've just punished us with 20 minutes of silence." He glanced up into the mirror to look at Cam who gave a helpless shrug.

Not saying a word Carly gathered her purse opened the door and stepped out, she turned to regard the two teenagers in the car. "I don't like being lied to, especially by people I've known all my life," She answered in a flat tone. "Mom let dad lie to her the whole time they were married. I'm not my mom. You have until Tuesday to make this right." With her back ramrod straight Carly strode up the driveway and into the house.

Collapsing forward, David leaned his forehead on the steering wheel as Cam moved into the seat Carly had vacated. "This is the second worst night of my life," He moaned.

"Second?" Cam questioned as he clicked his seatbelt closed.

"Yeah, the first was when the mermaids tried to drown me," David responded as he backed the car up and then drove off. "And both nights it was the same two mermaids."

"Fish chicks," Cam swore and then stared ahead to watch the streetlamps pass. After several moments of silence he asked softly, "Not trying to pry but how is Sirena _really_ doing? I'm not…I'm not trying to be nosey, but Nix was really torn up by what happened and Sirena seems so…happy-"

"It's okay," David sighed in reassurance. "I was worried for about a month because she never talked about, or brought it up, at least not to me. She almost acted like it never happened and Lyla and Nixie swam off with some lame excuse and life was perfect." Eyes glimmering with the a hint of tears, he sniffled, "I finally asked Rita and she told me people deal with this in different ways-"

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "Nix kept blaming herself and would cry and have nightmares."

"Sirena is blaming _them_ ," David whispered causing Cam to look at him sharply. "That's why after it happened she threw herself into everything that Rita can teach her, and never told me about any of it." Hands tapping on the steering wheel, David lapsed into silence as they drove several blocks. "She told Rita that nobody was ever going to do that our pod or…or to me again, not if she could help it." He said finally. "That's when Rita told me what was going on; I haven't said anything to her though." Glancing up at a stoplight as they waited for it turn green David added sadly. "I catch her sometimes, when she doesn't think anyone is watching, her eyes get really far away and sad, so I know she's still hurting."

"Nixie said Sirena cried a few times on Skype calls, but only when I wasn't around," Cam told David softly. "Like she didn't want anyone but Nixie to know how she was feeling." After a few minutes of silence Cam asked curiously, "Zac seems to be doing okay."

David heaved a deep sigh, "Yeah, he had a rough time of it, but Rita helped him a lot, I know he'd talk to her and start crying, but working at his dad's clinic helped him." Smiling David looked over at Cam, "And Evie has helped him more than anybody, I think. I don't know what he'd have done without Evie."

"Really?" Cam replied with a small laugh. "She's in Wales you know, or was a few days ago, I didn't know they still talked."

"All the time, well I mean they send e-mails back and forth all the time," David grinned. "Zac doesn't talk about them much, or say what Evie said, but we can tell whenever he gets one from her because he's all smiles for a few days."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he's even talked about flying to London and surprising her, but he doesn't have a passport, can you believe that?" David laughed.

"No way," Cam responded in shock. "Zac Blakely doesn't have a passport? This is Australia everyone has a passport, even Nixie has one and she's a mermaid…well ex-mermaid. We're going to have to work on changing that and get his parents to loosen up and not be so protective."

"True," David agreed, and then glanced at Cam. "Speaking of Nixie, you and her huh? In a hotel room...?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cam blurted.

"I'm just saying," David grinned. "Zac's concerned about what you and Nixie did at that Lady Gaga concert."

"Why?" Cam asked his face showing the first signs of panic. "Why would he care?"

"She's a mermaid Cam and Zac still considers her part of his pod," David answered. "And you know what alcohol does to a mermaid."

"Ex-mermaid," Cam stated. "Zac took away her tail remember."

"But still, once a mermaid, always a mermaid." David intoned sagely.

"Okay Aslan, but it wasn't how you and Zac think, she started it."

"Seriously?" David answered glancing over in surprise. "Nixie? Our Nixie? Made the first move?"

"Yeah," Cam replied with a distant lopsided smile. "We went to the concert and had a lot of fun, and she had her arms around me the whole time laughing and dancing. And then we got to the hotel and drank beer with my cousins, and then well-" He stopped and tossed his hands up in an impatient gesture. "It's not like we're 12! And it's not like you and Sirena or Zac and Lyla were all sweet and innocent. Nixie told me."

"Zac-" David began then stopped and was silent for a few moments before continuing. "Zac isn't worried about you two doing that. He-he just doesn't want Nixie to end up hurt-"

"He still doesn't trust me," Cam spoke, his voice glum as he turned to look out the passenger window of the car. "He probably still thinks that since I lied to Nixie bef-"

"Cam, stop it," David spoke, his tone causing his blonde companion to turn and look at him. "It's not that, he doesn't want Nixie or Sirena to end up heartbroken or anything if all this goes wrong and you and I end up-"

"Dead," Cam interrupted with a nervous swallow. "Did he say that?"

"No, he didn't have to, not with everything else that's happened, especially after what they did to Lyla," David answered softly. "The Mako pod is still out there, Sirena confronted them last month, she didn't tell me, and she didn't tell Zac she was doing it. He wasn't very happy with her doing it, but got over it. Nothing happened except a bunch of threats but and then Ondina and Mimmi showed up to cause trouble. You've seen how Ondina acts."

"Yeah, she's crazy," Cam answered with a snort. "And so is that other one that had the seizure."

"And dangerous," David answered. "They all are, which is why on Monday night this has to work-" He took a deep breath as his voice cracked slightly. "Because if they attack us and I can't do anything to protect Sirena-"

"Dude, it'll work," Cam reassured. "This time it will work, it has to, and if it doesn't-" Cam paused his voice becoming lighter and more excited. "Then we have the 'secret project' to fall back on. How is that going by the way?"

"Well Zac doesn't know about any of this," David's smile was almost giddy as he talked. "I took all the final designs to his mom's gallery and Sirena and I talked to her and finally chose one."

"Which one?"

"Duh, the trident one you came up with," David laughed. "But Mrs. Blakely suggested some design changes, and metal."

"Oh this is gonna be so sweet!" Cam laughed and pumped a fist in the air. "What changes?"

"Well, we've decided on titanium for the bands, and then you know how the Moonrings have the tail on one side and are all girly?" David explained and when Cam nodded he continued, "The Moonstone in ours will be held by three prongs of a trident on both sides, instead of one, like you had originally come up with. Oh and the bands will be thicker and wider than what the girls wear."

"And Zacs mom is fine with all this?"

"We told her it was class rings and a surprise since we all graduate this year," David smiled. "She got Zacs sizing so we didn't have to ask, and that's why he thinks his mom is just looking at regular class rings. It'll take about a month for them to get done, and oh yeah, Zacs mom insisted we all have our names engraved in them."

"Well at least we'll know who they belong to," Cam grinned. "Hopefully Zac doesn't get pissed that we had Sirena steal three Moonrings for this."

"He'll get over it," David laughed. "I think he'd rather see us with Moonrings than the Mako pod get them back anyway. That's if they work for us."

"I don't see why not," Cam explained. "Evie got hers to work and she's not mermaid, or a reincarnated one. So even if we don't get tails right away, we'll still have the rings." He let out a wicked laugh, "I can't wait to see the faces of those mermaids when we show up with tails AND Moonrings of our own."

"They are in for one hell of a surprise," David agreed with a grin. "Now we just have to hope Monday night goes off without a hitch and we can explain everything to Carly on Tuesday."


	6. Chapter 5: Of Mermaids and Mermen

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and disturbing imagery. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: I've an atrocious few weeks at work, so I'll probably be proofreading this online and correcting it (this is the 6** **th** **draft). So apologize for that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Mermaids and Mermen

"Well Princess," Erik sneered as he brought his Corolla to a halt in the driveway of Rita's expansive condo in Burleigh Heads. "I got you home, so get the hell out."

"Stop calling me that!" Ondina growled and threw her door open, turning she looked at Erik. "You are the most arrogant insufferable person I've ever met! What makes you think you can always tell me what to do!"

"Oh, like you have to room to talk!" Erik snapped and then glanced behind him to watch Mimmi fumble with the door handle then stumble out and collapse to her knees to puke in the grass. Turning he looked back at Ondina, "You order me around like I'm your servant or something!" When the blonde mermaid didn't move from where she sat in the passenger seat, her arms crossed, Erik's grip on the steering increased, the two of them staring back at each other for nearly a minute. "You can get out of the car now," Erik repeated again. "Your door is already open."

"Fine, just boss me around like you always do," Ondina's voice cracked with anger as she spoke and exited the car. "You're free to go to Zac now and report that Mimmi and I are safe in prison again."

Erik glowered at the blonde mermaid for several moments, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. Without a word he backed the car up and drove off.

"Are you going to be okay to stand?" Ondina asked her voice dropping with concern as she knelt next to Mimmi and helped her stand. "I think we need to get you in the water for a rest, and then plan how we're going to escape."

"Yeah," Mimmi responded in a shaky voice, her face pale in the light cast by the streetlamps. "I feel like a seal that's just been hit by a white shark, and where are going to escape t-"

"This is Erik's fault," Ondina interrupted and looked down the street in suspicion at the disappearing taillights. "There's something about him, I don't know what-"

"You mean other than being tall and cute with a fantastic body?" Mimmi cut in and walked with a pained expression to the small courtyard entrance to the condo. "And oh yeah, there's that part about him not liking you."

"Well, yeah, but, no- that's not what I meant, he's hiding something besides his body," Ondina sputtered and tossed her hands in the air as she followed Mimmi to the door. "Not that I was paying any attention to that. See, now he has you falling under his spell, whatever he's casting"

"The only one casting anything was you Ondina when you kept staring at his shorts," Mimmi said wearily. "I've seen dolphins less excited than he was, he might not like you for your mind, but he sure liked something."

"Oh, that is not true," Ondina said in disgust. "See he's even got you thinking about sex-" She stopped and added hastily, "Not that I'm thinking about that with him because…because...I'm not thinking about that with him…he's arrogant, self-centered, and ignored EVERYTHING I was doing, and it's not like he and I are even compat-" Stopping she looked over at Mimmi. "You know what that means about him don't you?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're about to tell me," Mimmi croaked and sank onto a chair by a small table in the courtyard and massaged the side of her head. "You're making my head hurt again."

"Well it's obvious, he doesn't like girls," Ondina snorted. "I picked that up right away, even though parts of him acted like a dolphin when I was touching him. But then I'm a mermaid, and all landboys would do that if I touched them…they wouldn't they?" Eyes narrowing she folded her arms in silence for a few moments, and then looked over at Mimmi who sat with her head in her hands. "You really don't think Sirena would enchant a bunch of landboys that would be physically attracted to her do you?" Not waiting for an answer, Ondina nodded sagely, "I didn't think so."

"You are so hopeless," Mimmi answered in a tired voice as she hugged herself. "Can we just go inside, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and my head is starting ache again."

"Come on, we can go to the pool under the house," Ondina answered as she reached for the door and pulled, and then tugged at the handle again with both hands when it refused to open. "Oh this is just great!" She fumed and kicked the bottom of the door. "First Zac blocks Rita's pool entrance with big rocks so we can't escape, and now they've locked us out so we can't get inside!" Whipping around she looked frantically up at the dark sky. "What if it rains, we'll turn to tail and everyone will see us. Zac planned this! It's a trap, we can escape to the ocean, and it's just down the hill!"

"Ondina, just stop," Mimmi whined. "Not everything is an attack, and not everyone is trying to kill us, beside that where will we go? To the pod and beg Veridia to take us back." Standing up she walked shakily over to large planter, stooped down to raise one side of the pot and plucked a key off the ground. Holding it up for Ondina to see, she said, "You never pay attention to anything Rita says."

"Why should I?" Ondina snapped. "She's traitor, they all are, and once we figure out how to turn Zac and that other merman into landpeople we can leave all of them and be free." Her eyes widened in alarm as a trickle of blood began to flow from Mimmi's nose. "Mimmi," Ondina cried out and rushed to the girl's side as she slowly collapsed to the ground clutching the side of her head. "Mimmi, what's happening?"

"He's planning something Ondina, Zac is planning something that will kill all of us," Mimmi whispered with a shudder, her skin paper pale, and her eyes unfocused as she clutched at Ondina for support. "I can see him…he's thinking about a cave on Mako, and a trident and the moon-" Scooting backward with a wail Mimmi reached up and wiped blood from nose, the key in her hand falling useless to the ground as she pressed her hands to the sides of her head. "What have they done to me Ondina? Why is this happening?"

"Mimmi what's going on," Ondina cried out, her own eyes misting over. "Talk to me Mimmi, what's happening to you."

"I don't know," Mimmi sobbed in return. "It's as if I'm seeing into Zacs mind Ondina, I don't how, but I'm seeing things the way he sees them. It's horrible and my head hurts so bad." Rocking on the ground, Mimmi wailed once more, "What have they done to me?"

Stooping to snatch up the key Mimmi had dropped to the ground Ondina stood and unlocked the door with shaking hands. "I don't know Mimmi, I don't know what they did you," She whispered in panic. "But let's get you in the water you'll feel better and you can sleep and I'll get you something to eat." Stopping, her blue eyes growing hard as her hand clutched the door handle, she whispered, "And I'll make Zac pay for this, alone if I have to."

"No," Mimmi whispered as she stared up at the blonde mermaid at the door. "We have to find the cave, we have to find it and destroy it."

"You think you know where it is?" Ondina asked carefully and stepped over to help Mimmi to her feet. "We've never been on Mako with legs."

"I think I can find it," Mimmi replied with a painful nod. "I just need to sleep and do something to keep my head from hurting. Then we'll need to sneak to Mako, find the cave and destroy the entrance, before the moon is full."

"How? We don't have our Moonrings." Ondina's voice was skeptical as she helped Mimmi through the door into the condo. "The moon is full in two days."

"I'll figure something out," Mimmi whispered in answer. "If land people can make powder that explodes, I'm sure I can up something similar."

"Good," Ondina answered with a baneful smile as she followed Mimmi up the stairs. "We'll take care of this cave first, and then deal with Zac, or maybe we'll be able to able to destroy both at the same time."

* * *

"She is the most arrogant, self-centered, and insufferable female I have ever met!" Erik fumed as the door to the Ocean Café slammed shut behind him. Hands at his side, he clenched his fists and took several deep breaths as he looked across the café at the table occupied by Zac, Cam, David and Duripi. All of them had paused to turn and stare at the tall sandy haired merman across the room. "Not only that, but she thinks she KNOWS everything and can order me around like I'm her servant! I am the Crown Prince of the Baltic and the North Sea! Who the hell does she think she is?" Stabbing an accusing finger across the room Erik's eyes focused on Zac, "Never make me do that again! Do you know what she did?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're about to tell us," Duripi answered with a glance at Zac who was staring at Erik with a look of confused shock.

"She practically stripped and threw herself on me," Erik exclaimed as he strode across the room and slapped his palms on table to look at Duripi. "She tossed every mating signal we have at me, like I was her mate and she owned me! We were right out in public where everyone could see her!"

"You didn't…" Duripi asked letting the question hang in the air.

"Oh please!" Erik responded, his tone annoyed as he crossed his arms. "If I was having sex with a mermaid that looked as good as Ondina do you think we'd be done already? Give me more credit than that!" Jerking a chair over from an adjacent table he sank into it and held his head in his hands, his tone stricken as he said, "Not that I even thought about doing that with her because…because…she's obnoxious, and arrogant and self-centered, there is no way the two of could ever be compat- I need some air." Surging to his feet Erik turned and stomped toward the café door. "And where's my ice cream?" He shouted over his shoulder and vanished out the exit.

"I-I'll get it," David answered awkwardly as he, Zac and Cam exchanged embarrassed glances, standing he disappeared into the back of the café.

Looking over at Duripi, whose face under his dark Mediterranean tan had turned pale, Zac leaned over and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

"No my King, I…I will go help with the ice cream," The dark haired mermaid replied in a shaky accented voice, and standing began to follow the path David had taken toward the back of the café and the cool room.

"Duripi," Zac ordered quietly as he and Cam exchanged glances, the tone in his voice causing Duripi to halt. "What's going on?"

Shoulders slumped uncharacteristically Duripi turned and walked back to the table. Sitting down he avoided Zac eyes as he answered, "I'm sorry my King. In all the years I've known Erik, he has _never_ spoken about a mermaid that way."

"Never?" Zac questioned and exchanged a puzzled look with Cam. "Erik is what- 3000 years old or something? And he's never had a mermaid girlfriend or anything?"

"It's…complicated my King," Duripi answered in a low tone. "And we should all just let it go…for now-"

"Oh, no way," Cam exclaimed twisting in his chair to look at the café exit. "No you can't mean…not Erik and that Ondina chick…no way, she's a bitch! Someone needs to talk him out of this!"

"As I said my Lord, its best we let it go," Duripi sighed. "Somethings we cannot control."

"Cam, just let it go," Zac announced with a slight glower at his blonde friend, he cleared his throat as David appeared with the plate of chocolate ice cream cake and a fork for Erik.

Walking to the door of the café David stuck his head out and shouted at Erik, "Your ice cream is here." Walking he took a seat at the table and waited.

"Thanks, sorry about all that," Erik spoke apologetically several moments later as he sat down and eyed the ice cream on the plate before him. "I don't know what came over me; I'm usually not like that." Looking up at the four other men at table he asked, "Where'd Rita and Sirena go?"

"They left right before you got here, when David and Cam got back from dropping Carly off." Zac answered. "They're going to try and figure out what happened to Mimmi since nobody has any idea. Rita said she's never seen a mermaid do that before."

"I've never seen anything like it either," Erik commented over a bit of ice cream. "But then the Mako pod is really weird, so who knows what's going on now." Looking at Cam and David he asked, "So what happened with Carly?"

"Well, she blew up and threatened us with pepper spray, and was going to call the cops," David sighed. "But I think we managed to get her to relax. She thinks we're all involved in some kind of drug gang or something."

"We got her to promise to give us until Tuesday to explain everything," Cam offered seeing one of Erik's eyebrows shoot up. "So hopefully after Monday night, we'll work this out with her."

"Monday is Full Moon," Zac reminded. "So if everything goes as planned, we'll have two more mermen on our side, then we'll sit down with Carly and explain everything." Standing he walked over to glass doored cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. "I called Evie, but I couldn't reach her so I just left a message telling her Carly knows. She's smart enough to figure it out and we'll need her help, if anyone can talk Carly into not calling the cops, it'll be Evie."

"Good," Erik replied. "Any help right now will be good, tonight got a little out of control, and the more of us there are the harder it will be to keep secret. Especially with that-" Erik scowled into the ice cream on his plate. "That _Ondina_ , acting the way she does."

"Speaking of secrets, and obnoxious mermaids, I have to ask, because we want some answers," Cam spoke looking at Duripi and Erik. "Just how many of them are there, mermaids I mean? Zac and I never figured it out."

"Not as many as the Mako pod would like you to think my Lord," Duripi answered after a long moment of silence, his eyes focused on a paper napkin that he slowly shredding his fingers. "Not anymore anyway."

"What's that mean?" Zac enquired. "I thought we were all immortal?"

"Being immortal doesn't equal un-killable, not to mention those who just give up on life and sink into The Deep," Erik responded, his deep voice filled a hint of sadness as he poked at his ice cream. "As time goes by our numbers get less and less, and there's not enough babies being born anymore. The southern court were always more numerous, but then…then Atlantis fell and-"

"What happened," Cam interrupted leaning forward, his face lighting up with a hint of excitement. "We- I mean David, Zac and I know part of it, but not all of it."

Erik puffed his cheeks out and looked at Duripi for several moments, then back down at his melting ice cream, and opened his mouth to speak.

"The daughter of Oceanus, sisters of Amphitrite is what happened, my Lord," Duripi answered, his voice cutting off answer that Erik was about to give. "After Atlantis fell they all went mad and killed any of us they could find, those in the waters of the far north, Erik's people, survived because they were scattered over such great distances, but in the Encircled Sea-"

"The Mediterranean," Zac interrupted softly, his eyes intent on Duripi.

"It was nothing but chaos and death," Duripi finished with a small nod as he looked up at Zac. "Even the colony in Northern Spain wasn't spared, our people were slaughtered, and the human citizens fled inland to safety. The Greeks wrote it all up later and everyone considers it mythology."

"Of course the mermaids of the pod of Mako tell a different tale," Erik commented as he stirred the melted ice cream on his plate with a fork. "Which you all know about. According to them mermen caused it, because naturally we're horrible evil creatures that want to kill them or drain the magic from the poor sweet mermaids, who never do anything wrong and just want be swimming free and happy. Who knows what other crazy bullshit they've come up?" Standing Erik carried his plate over to one of the sinks behind the counter and set it down. "It's all to hide the fact they wiped out whole pods of innocents because they're all insane. My family and their kingdoms were far enough away and powerful enough that the slaughters didn't affect us."

"So we're not talking thousands of mermaids here?" Cam asked his brows furrowed in thought.

Erik let out a small laugh, "There might be a thousand total in the whole world, for all I know, I have no idea where Mako gets their inflated numbers. There's probably more Sasquatch in North America than mermaids in the Pacific, and hardly anyone sees Bigfoot, let alone mermaids."

"Wait- Bigfoots real?" Cam exclaimed, and hearing David groan in disgust said, "What, it's a legitimate question?"

"Cam we're trying to be serious," Zac admonished.

"I am," Cam answered his voice hurt. "My grandparents live in Canada; Nixie is in Canada, how do I know there's not some giant hairy monster hiding around the farm waiting to attack her!" Pointing at David he added, "And you watched 'Boggy Creek' with me, so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure Nixie can take care of herself if that ever happens," David dryly with a shake of his head, and then to look at Erik and Duripi. "So if there aren't as many mermaids as we've been told, how many mermen are there?"

"Well my Lord there never was very many of us, even in the old days," Duripi said sadly. "There's even less now."

"Counting the two of us and Zac," Erik said, and waved a hand at Cam and David. "And you two if we're lucky, that brings five in this part of the Pacific."

"That's still not very many, compared to how many mermaids there are." Cam commented. "Any others? I mean you know other mermen right, cousins and stuff?"

Erik took a breath brows furrowing in thought as he leaned on the counter. "Well, in the Baltic there's my Father, Kastytis, he's King of the Baltic and North Sea, and my Uncle Aegir who's High King of the entire North Atlantic and rules from Iceland. There are two other mermen in Aegir's realm, Christopher and Njord." Pausing Erik added with a sigh, "Njord is mated to my sister Adella; they're getting married next spring."

"So are all of them some kind of royalty then?" Cam asked.

"Well, no," Erik answered hesitantly as he walked over to the table and took a seat next to Duripi, the two of them now facing the three younger men across the table. "Njord and Christopher are jarls- Earls, in Aegir's realm. Njord rules the Norwegian Sea, and Christopher rules the Denmark Straits over by Greenland." His voice then dropped into a conspiratorial whisper, "Among land people they'd be considered bastard sons, but among us, because they were born boys to unmated mothers, it makes them part of the nobility automatically because males are so rare. They were granted their own waters to rule by Uncle Aegir."

"Okay, that's so…medieval," David scowled. "So what other mermen are out there?"

"My Uncle Lir and his son, Manannán live in the Irish Sea," Erik replied with a note of disgust. "They both do whatever they feel like no matter how ridiculous. Uncle Lir used to race horses and plays golf like he's a land person. In the 60's my cousin moved to California with a bunch of land people, and lived like a drugged out loser. It was disgusting."

"Hippie," Duripi interrupted with a laugh. "I think he was a hippie Erik, he lived in that commune by San Francisco in the late 60's." Looking over at the three teenagers he said, "They're not really that bad, just a little…eccentric, well Lir is anyway, and Manannán can make a horny dolphin look prudish, but thank Hydros he stopped taking acid and smoking pot." With a grimace, Duripi apologized, "Sorry that was rather crude."

"But it's true," Erik snapped, his mouth a flat angry line. "They have no respect for any authority but their own. Lir ignores everything Grandmother has to say and argues with her all the time; he even meddles in human politics! Manannán thinks he can mate whenever he wants with whoever he wants. Lir hasn't done anything to try to stop his behavior, it's sickening."

"So what you're saying, is this Manana-" Cam began to ask, his mouth twisted in a lopsided snicker.

"Manannán," Erik corrected.

"Manannán," Cam continued with a small laugh. "Is some kind of merman manwhore who smokes pot?"

"Exactly," Erik answered, his eyes as hard a glacial ice as he folded his arms stared off distantly. "He's an idiot, and someone is going to have to stop his stupidity and teach him some manners."

"So is that it then?" Zac asked tentatively as he, Cam and David exchanged snickering glances. "Besides us there's only six other mermen in the world?"

"Well, I don't know for sure," Erik shrugged in answer. "There might be a few more, Grandmother tried to keep records, the others might have died or been killed, I don't really know."

"Well who were they?" Cam enquired.

Chewing his lip in thought Erik answered, "Well, Hawaii was the realm of King Ka-moho-ali'i, but nobody has seen him since the last big war, so he might be dead." Pausing for a breath Erik continued, his voice hesitant, "All the waters stretching down from Japan and China to the Philippines belong to Ao Guang," He whispered the name shakily and then took another deep breath and met Zacs eyes. "He's only one of two mermen who have ever been able to cause earthquakes. They call him 'The Great Sea Dragon' and even Grandmother is afraid of him."

Zac shifted uncomfortable in his seat as Cam and David looked at him warily. "So I guess he's out as a possible ally then."

"I would say so my King," Duripi answered with a nod. "He's unpredictable and dangerous."

"Any others? That's not very many," David asked quietly, and then stood to walk behind the counter and to fiddle with a coffee machine.

"Well, between here and New Zealand used to belong to Tangaroa, and his son Ikatere," Erik continued, his voice saddening. "But since Mako is so close, and nobody has seen either of them in centuries, they're either in hiding, or dead."

"They were good people," Duripi intoned, his voice like Erik's ringing with sadness. "Hopefully they went to land and are still alive."

"Still not very many mermen," Cam said thoughtfully. "So your Grandmother had two sons, and what…one daughter? Your mother?"

Erik looked over at Duripi, who hung his head sadly. "No," Erik answered in a quiet voice. "She had three sons, which is why my people revere her so much."

"So you have three uncles, this Leer guy and Eager," Cam prodded, his face lit up as he looked across the table. "So who's the third uncle? He's merman also right?"

"Lir and Aegir," Erik corrected, and avoiding Cams eyes, continued, "And-"

"Erik," Duripi's voice warned as he looked at Erik sharply. "Maybe now is not the time for this."

"No, they asked, and there's no shame in the truth." Erik replied and smiled weakly as Duripi placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly in a reassuring gesture. "Grandmother had another son, Morskoy, but he demanded everyone call him Ivan, he's dead now, I hope."

"What happened to him," David spoke curiously from behind the counter as he poured five cups of coffee and placed them on a tray.

Erik remained silent for several long drawn out moments, his eyes focused on a spot far away. "Morskoy was the oldest of Grandmothers sons, the most powerful…and most ambitious. About a thousand years ago he declared himself the Grand Prince of All the Waters of Russia, and then later on crowned himself as Ivan I, Tsar of all the Seas of Russia. He chose the name Ivan after the fashion of the Tsars in Moscow, because he-" Erik stopped abruptly and closed his eyes before he spoke again. "He declared he was going to conquer all the oceans, just like the Russian Tsars wanted to conquer all the lands," Erik shivered slightly as he spoke. "Grandmother and my Uncle Lir had a huge argument when Morskoy changed his name, Lir tried to warn her that something was wrong, but Grandmother didn't listen." Wistfully he added, "I don't think he's ever forgiven Grandmother for ignoring him, and that's probably why they treat each other the way they do."

Cam exchanged perplexed looks with Zac and David, and then looking over at Duripi who was listening with an expression of sadness, asked, "What happened after that?"

Erik, his eyes still far away, answered, "Ivan built an empire that stretched from the Gulf of Finland all the way to the Bering Sea, and he chose Rusalka of Ladoga to be his empress; she was a Seeress like my Mother." Pausing with a sigh, Erik looked at Zac, "His court was said to have rivaled Atlantis in power." As David circled the table serving coffee, Erik continued, his voice cracking slightly, "Rusalka and Ivan had four sons, Mikhail, Yaroslav, Stepan and Grigory, and then three daughters, and I don't know how many granddaughters-"

"Wow," Cam's voice broke the solemnness of Erik's story. "That's a lot of merman sons to be on our side-"

"They're all dead," Erik interrupted his voice grief-stricken as Duripi once more squeezed his shoulder. He lapsed into silence again as the three teenagers at the table exchanged awkward glances. "You know all those stories the Mako pod tells about crazy dangerous mermen, well, that was my Uncle Ivan." Taking a sip of coffee, Erik spoke again, his voice deeper and filled with pain. "My family doesn't like to talk about him."

"Why? What happened?" Zac questioned, and then blanched at the look of sadness that swept over Erik's face. "I-I'm not trying to pry or anything."

"About 200 years ago one of the Tsars of Russia ordered a new cathedral, St. Isaacs, to be built in St. Petersburg," Erik spoke after a pregnant silence, as he stared into his coffee cup. "To gild the dome in gold the workers used mercury, a lot of it, it killed a bunch of them. Leftover mercury flowed down the Neva River into the Gulf of Finland and Ivan slowly went mad." Erik took several deep breaths before speaking again. "One night during a Full Moon, he went insane; he killed Rusalka, and then took his daughters, when he had finished with them, he-he murdered them and all their children. When Mikhail and Yaroslav tried to stop him, Ivan beat them to death and then strangled Stepan and Grigory. Grigory was a just a baby. "

"When you say he 'took' his daughters," Zac asked nervously, his face pale as he David and Cam exchanged equally horrified looks. "You mean he-"

"Like I said," Erik answered his voice near heartbreak. "If the Mako pod ever wanted a poster child for what a powerful insane merman is capable of, it would be my Uncle Ivan." Erik stared silently at the coffee cup on the table, twirling it aimlessly in his hands before he spoke again. "Father and Njord went to Seskar Island where Ivan had his palace; they've never talked about what they saw, or what they did there. Mother said they were both gone for nearly two months and Father has never told her why. Grandmother was heartbroken when she was told what happened, and cried for weeks." Erik spoke with a sad sigh. "Then she disappeared for almost a decade, all she told Mother was that she would make sure that everything was made right in the end."

"What-what happened your uncle?" Cam asked nervously.

"We don't know," Erik answered, not looking up from where he stared into his cup. "Mother and my Uncle Aegir think that's what Grandmother meant when she left, I think Father knows what she did, but he never spoke of it." With a sigh he fiddled with his coffee mug and whispered, "Now you know why we never talk about it."

"Um, wow, look at the time," Zac broke the silence several minutes later as he David and Cam sat looking at each other with helpless expressions. "It's almost ten; I…I didn't know it was that late."

"Yeah," David nodded in agreement and stood up slowly. "I better get the place cleaned up and set stuff out for the morning, or I'll never get out of here."

"Yes, I think I better go," Duripi suggested awkwardly. "The Ladies will be home alone with Ondina and Mimmi and I do not trust either of them."

"I-I'll give you a lift," Erik spoke quietly barely looking at Duripi as he stood and walked to café door. "I'll be in the car." Not looking back he stepped out the door into the night.

"My King," Was all Duripi said with a slight bow to Zac and then vanished, following Erik out.

"Need a ride home?" David asked Zac who was leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. "And that was kind of intense."

"No, I-I think I'll swim home, to clear my head," Zac answered with a heavy sigh as one of his hands fiddled with the Moonring on the chain he wore. "I have stuff to think about."

"You alright mate?" Cam asked his voice filled with concern.

Shaking his head slightly as he looked at David and Cam, Zac answered his voice cracking, "Every time I'm told about a powerful merman, it's the same thing, they all go insane and turn into murders, or they're so powerful everyone is afraid of them. What if I start to go-"

"Well, you are not insane, and you're not Russian, and we're not afraid of you," David interrupted taking a seat across from Zac. "Cam is probably more insane than you and nobody is afraid of him either."

"Oh gee thanks David, I'll sleep so much better tonight knowing that," Cam snorted sarcastically, and turned to Zac. "Seriously dude, you'll be okay, that's what we're here for." Reaching over he patted Zac on the back, "Besides that if you ever do go crackers on us, we'll just fly Evie back here and you know she'll kick the shit out of you."

"Yeah, I think she would," Zac gave a small laugh as he clutched the Moonring in one fist. "I do need to get home, but maybe not yet." Looking over at David he asked, "How about some more ice cream?"

"Sounds like a plan," David grinned, and stood go fetch the cake from the cool room.

"Crazy night," Cam sighed. "I wasn't expecting this when I flew in yesterday."

"Neither was I," Zac sighed. Turning serious he tossed an arm around Cam and looked him in the eye. "Speaking of crazy nights, what's this I hear about you and Nixie, in a hotel room?"


	7. Chapter 6: Sirena Alone

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and disturbing imagery. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long, I have become 100% addicted to the Spanish drama "El Internado Laguna Negra" (if only Mako had that many plot twists and bad ass characters, and thank God I took that year and a half of HS Spanish), so I apologize for being such a slacker. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sirena Alone

"Good morning," Rita greeted looking from her laptop. "I hope you slept well."

Sirena, clad in a Lady Gaga concert t-shirt and pair gray sweat pants, stopped in the doorway to stretch and then tilted her head at the scene before her; Rita, in a silk robe and pajamas sat at one end of the dining room table, laptop open, coffee in one hand, a small plate of prawns before her. Duripi sat at the opposite end of the table in t-shirt and pajamas, reading a newspaper, a plate of prawns and a cup of coffee sitting before him.

Twisting around the tall dark haired merman smiled, "Good morning my Lady."

"Good morning to both you, you look cozy," Sirena replied with a yawn and shuffled her way to the refrigerator to pour a glass of water. "I slept as well as I could, considering everything that happened last night. And I haven't gotten used to sleeping on a mattress yet."

"It's an acquired feeling," Rita smiled. "It takes years."

"Centuries," Duripi added looking over the top of the newspaper. "At least now they're not stuffed with straw and bugs, you never get used to that."

"Eww," Sirena shivered as she rooted through the fridge. "Has anyone checked in on our house guests?"

"No," Duripi answered flatly and turned back to the newspaper. "I'm attempting to avoid them for the day."

"They were in the pool downstairs, when I checked on them a few hours ago," Rita sighed. "Neither of them spoke to me, which didn't come as a surprise after last night. And neither of them was willing to tell me what happened to them last night either, which also wasn't a surprise."

"Well rest easy, they probably spent the night plotting a way to murder us all in our sleep," Duripi flashed a smile as he spoke. "Which I'm sure Ondina thinks about constantly."

Rita shook her head, "Duripi I'm sure that's not the _only_ thing they think about," Rita sighed as the tall merman beamed an innocent smile back at her. "They also plot ways to escape…"

"So any plans for the day?" Sirena asked with a small laugh as Rita and Duripi bantered back and forth. Stepping back from the fridge, prawn in one hand, she looked over at the two of them, "David has to work, and I'm supposed to sing tonight, so I'll probably just spend the day here on guard duty, you two doing anything?"

"Well its Saturday," Rita smiled cheerfully as she stood up and clicked the laptop shut. "And I have no meetings at all, which means my day is free, almost. Bill is taking me out for breakfast; I'm not sure what we'll do after that."

Sirena glanced over at Duripi whose smile had turned to a slight frown as he watched Rita walk down the hall toward her bedroom. "Something wrong," She asked finally folding her arms and looking at the dark haired merman.

"No, nothing my Lady," Duripi responded politely, and avoiding Sirena's gaze he picked up his cup of coffee and strode onto the small terrace that adjoined the dining area.

Standing alone at the kitchen island munching the prawn silently, Sirena looked down the hallway Rita had disappeared in to, and then to Duripi who leaned on the low wall that encircled the terrace, his eyes focused out to sea. Straightening her back, Sirena stepped through the sliding glass doors and moved to stand next to the merman and stare out at the water. "They're just friends you know," She said quietly after several heartbeats.

"My Lady?" Duripi stammered with a nervous swallow and avoided looking at the shorter blonde mermaid beside him.

"Bill and Rita," Sirena explained a slight smile forming on her face as Duripi fiddled with his coffee cup. "They're just friends, they went out to dinner a few times after Evie left, but that's about it."

"I-I- don't know what you mean-"

"Have you even talked to her about how you feel?" Sirena pressed, her smile growing wider as Duripi fidgeted with even more discomfort. "I didn't think so."

"It would be…unseemly," Duripi whispered. "She is a Great Lady of her household, and I am only-"

"A merman who used to be a guard of Poseidon, King of Atlantis, and was entrusted to watch over the Kings Trident," Sirena interrupted, and grinned at Duripi's apparent nervousness. "I'd say that makes you pretty equal to Rita being a 'Great Lady', and she's rather attractive as a mermaid you know. Also if you hadn't shown up Ianthe would have killed her, and Rita knows that. You saved her life." Seeing the tall merman's face become stoic and unreadable, Sirena whispered, "Just try talking to her, it won't hurt." Turning back to gaze out at the sea Sirena sighed, and the two of them stood in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes as they watched the waves wash upon the beach. Changing the subject and breaking the silence, Sirena asked softly, "What-what was it like, Atlantis I mean, all I've ever seen is Mako, and after Monday, everything is going to change for all of us and-"

"It was beautiful," Duripi interrupted his eyes distant as he stared at the water. "More than you can imagine. The city rose from the harbor up a hillside to where the Palace stood; its columns were cedar from Phoenicia and painted red, and all the walls covered in bright colors. And murals my Lady, everything was covered in murals, dolphins, fish, flowers, the land people loved to paint and covered every wall with bright murals," He stopped to smile as he looked out at the waves. "Behind the palace the mountain was covered with olive and grape groves, and villas for the wealthy. And goats, the land people always brought goats everywhere they went." Duripi laughed. "No matter where we could go in ships, to Egypt, Canaan, to Mycenae, all the land people had goats."

"Don't you have a goat?" Sirena prompted.

"Alexander," Duripi chuckled. "He's a horrible animal, and refuses to do anything I tell him, but he likes to eat crackers from my hand." With a sigh Duripi grew silent his eyes on the sea once more. "I miss him sometimes."

"Atlantis sounds beautiful," Sirena smiled. "And Alexander doesn't sound that bad, I've never met a goat." Following Duripi's gaze out to see again Sirena sighed, "All I've ever seen in Mako and I always thought the Moonpool was the most wonderful thing our people had ever built, so Atlantis must have been beautiful."

Duripi shifted with an uncomfortable movement. "We didn't build it," He murmured. "Our people never build anything."

"What?" Sirena asked her eyes flaring open with a mixture of curiosity and shock.

"Maybe we should save this for when the King and Lords are present my Lady," The tall merman answered keeping his eyes focused on the waves.

"What do you mean _'we didn't build it_ '?" Sirena pressed laying a hand on Duripi's arm. "If we didn't, who did?"

With a heavy sigh Duripi replied, "Land people- humans, from Crete built Atlantis, and we took it from them. Just as humans built the Moonpool, our people simply _helped_ …land people though were the ones that designed and aligned it properly."

"What do you mean _aligned_ it?" Sirena spoke her eyes lighting with curiosity. "Aligned it with what?"

"Humans- land people, my Lady," Duripi answered, one hand sweeping the horizon. "Have been observing the moon longer than we ever have, they counted the passages of the stars, planets and comets before we even knew what numbers meant, or what the lights in the sky actually were. You've seen them my Lady, humans are obsessed with time, and they keep track of everything." Pausing he glanced over at Sirena. "When the Moonpool on Mako was built, it was land peo- humans that measured and predicted and centered it in the crater. They told us it was at the cross of energy lines, I've never seen any lines so I can't say if it's true or not. But I do know they cut all the stones that circle the pool, all we did was help move the blocks into place because we're stronger than they are."

"I never knew land people did any of this," Sirena commented her face full of curiosity. "I thought mermaids…or mermen had built everything."

Duripi let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, long ago, when humans moved out of tents to build cities of brick and started writing and recording, our people were still living in rocky holes carved out by ocean waves fighting with sharks to survive. We never built anything." With a sigh he pursed his lips and looked out over the water once more. "Humans have sent robots to other planets, built towers that reach into the sky, and most of our people don't know how to light a match or what one even is. It's amazing how fast pods like Mako ridicule humans, Ondina for instance, she's convinced she's superior to land people; I doubt she even knows why water comes from a faucet or how to turn an oven on."

"I know how to do that," Sirena replied with a smirk and at Duripi. "I baked-okay, I _burned_ chocolate brownies in an oven at the café once," She said. "Evie and Carly showed me how mix everything and put in a pan-" She paused with a small laugh before continuing, "Joe came in with a delivery and said he was glad to see us at the stove, but we should all be barefoot. Evie threw a spoon at him, and Carly said she'd smack him if he didn't leave."

"Chocolate brownies," Duripi laughed. "Now that is something Ondina will never be able to handle or know how to do my Lady-" He stopped abruptly his eyes on the door as Rita stepped out onto the balcony.

"I'm about to go," Rita spoke as she fastened an earring in, she had replaced the pajamas with a red silk blouse and white slacks. "I'm not sure where we'll end up but I have feeling it'll be the Carrara Markets. If you need anything let me know."

"I better go check on Mimmi and Ondina and make sure they're not plotting anything," Sirena spoke, and then mouthed, " _Talk to her_ " at Duripi.

Duripi looked over at Rita, opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Ladies," Was all he said finally, and with a small bow he maneuvered past Rita and vanished through the doorway.

Sirena sighed and shook her head slightly. "I'm going to go check on Ondina and Mimmi," She repeated as she followed Rita into the dining room. "Have fun and we'll call you if we need anything."

"I will," Rita answered as she made her way to the stairs leading down front door. "And after last night, I have no idea what those will get up to, so be careful Sirena."

"Trust me I will," Sirena answered as she stood the head of the stairs and watched Rita depart. Turning she made her way to the library and the hidden staircase that led to the chambers beneath the house.

* * *

"Well if it isn't one of our jailors coming to check on us," Ondina announced in a voice filled with sarcasm. She sat, dressed in a white bathrobe in a chair facing the stairs that Sirena had walked to down in order to access the grotto pool under Rita's condo.

"Ondina, please," Mimmi begged in a small voice as she lay in the water, her head resting in her arms and her tail floating behind her. "Just try to be nice, for once."

"We have some prawns upstairs," Sirena began with preamble. "If you're hungry-"

"Did you poison them?" Ondina questioned, her blue eyes meeting Sirena's with unflinching anger. "Like you and Rita tried to poison Mimmi last night after Zac attacked her with magic?" As Sirena's hand slowly formed into fists, Ondina continued relentlessly, "What kind of magic did Zac use anyway? What sort of merman spells have you and Rita helped him create?"

With a deep breath Sirena unclenched her fists and with eyes meeting Ondina evenly said, "Zac did not attack anyone, and we didn't poison Mimmi…we just gave her something to calm her down."

Ondina rose to her feet, glanced at Mimmi and then back to Sirena. "I don't believe you, neither does Mimmi. You're a traitor and a liar."

"Ondina, eventually you'll just have to trust us," Sirena replied in a tired voice. "Or at least figure out that you're the one who keeps stirring the waves, not us."

"Trust…you," Ondina sneered as she tightened the belt on her robe and took several steps forward to confront Sirena as she stood by the steps. "What makes you think we would _ever_ trust you?" Meeting Sirena's eyes Ondina said bluntly, "You let Zac murder Lyla and allowed that blonde merman to take Nixie somewhere on land to die. We will never trust yo-"

Sirena's hand rose almost as it had a will of its own, the sound of her palm impacted on Ondina's cheek echoing through the damp stillness of the grotto. "NEVER talk about Lyla like that!" Sirena spoke in a voice of quiet command, eyes blazing with anger as she stepped toward Ondina, forcing the other to take a step back. "Never, ever say that about Lyla and Zac, EVER!" Sirena hissed, her eyes glued to Ondina, who stared back with a look of shock.

"You HIT me!" Ondina whined, taking a step backward, one hand pressed to her reddened cheek, her eyes wide in a stunned expression.

"You better thank the tides it was me instead of Nixie," Sirena answered, her lips a flat angry line. "Because I can guarantee she'd do far worse than slap you for what you just said!" Turning she walked up the steps leading to the treasure room, she paused to look over her shoulder at the two mermaids, Ondina standing speechless in her robe, and Mimmi who was still in the water. "Sorry Mimmi," Sirena apologized. "But I don't want either of you to leave the house today. Ondina needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"You act just like a land person now!" Ondina shouted, her voice causing Sirena to pivot on the stairs and glare at her. "You're not even a mermaid anymore! No wonder the pod kicked you out!"

Sirena's face turned white in rage, her hand thrusting out in a twisting motion to send her Power blasting across the room and toss Ondina backward into the water. "If I'm a land person fine!" Sirena thundered, her voice echoing through room. "Because I tell I can tell you for a fact Ondina that one of my best friends, Evie McLaren, is a land person and she's twice the mermaid you will EVER be!" Taking a step downward into the room, as Mimmi drew back, gliding to the far side of the pool as Ondina rose sputtering in the water Sirena glared, her eyes blue orbs of ice. "The two of you have NO idea what Ianthe, Rhanis and…and Aquata did to us, all of us! All you know are lies, and hate, and I wish neither of you had ever come here!"

"Then why don't you just kill us and get it over with!" Ondina screamed as she struggled to get out of the soaking bathrobe that was wrapped around her.

Sirena's hands formed into fists as she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "We don't have to kill you Ondina," She spoke finally her voice flat and emotionless. "The words coming out your mouth will do that for us some day." Turning Sirena stomped up the stairs.

"Ondina," Mimmi said quietly after watching Sirena depart. "She's right; you've got to stop antagonizing them. If we want to escape and get rid of Zacs powers, you've got to at least pretend-"

"She HIT me," Ondina fumed cutting Mimmi off. "Mermaids never do that to each oth-"

Mimmi held a hand up stopping Ondina from speaking. "You seem to forget Aquata hit you, and then Ianthe smacked Aquata around and cut her tongue out-"

"Zac made them do it," Ondina spat. "If it hadn't been for him none of this would have happened, he's making us all act crazy, that's what mermen do!" Looking at the stairs she snorted, "Sirena keeps getting more and more like him, see what being around him has done to her? We have to find a way to escape get to Mako and destroy that chamber and stop whatever Zac is planning."

Mimmi pursed her lips in thought. "I haven't come up with a way to destroy the chamber, and we have to find out where it is first."

"I thought you knew?"

"I have a vague idea of where it's at on Mako," Mimmi explained. "But I've never been on Mako, neither have you, so we'll need to find it first, and then figure out a way to destroy it-"

"No," Ondina interrupted in tight whisper. "We find it, and then lure Zac there and destroy both of them at the same time." Slapping a hand on the water she shook her head. "Now we need to find a way to get past Sirena, Rita and that stupid Duripi they have enslaved as a guard."

"I think I know a way," Mimmi said as she glided to the opposite side of the pool to peer up the stairs, and then then motioned for Ondina to join her. "It's a variant of the Laanemeri potion that can give a mermaid legs for three days." When Ondina looked at her blankly, Mimmi tossed hands up impatiently, "It's a shape change potion, the Laanemeri potion is basically a shape change and I should be able to modify the ingredients so that the two of us will look like other people."

"And-" Ondina prompted with skeptical look.

"Then we just walk out the door, down to the beach and swim to Mako." Mimmi grinned. "I checked over Rita's supplies, and she's got the main ingredient, squid ink from the Mariana Trench, the bottle if nearly empty for some reason, but there's just enough for me to work with."

"What else do you need?"

"I already got it this morning when everyone was asleep," Mimmi drifted over to a small stone shelf and held up a waterlogged plastic hairbrush. "Hair, the one thing every mermaid treasures, Rita and Sirena leave their brushes in the bathrooms upstairs, so it was a simple for me to gather some up."

"And nobody will suspect if those two walk out the front door," Ondina laughed wickedly. "Especially that tall oaf of a land person they keep to guard us."

"Exactly," Mimmi replied. "Now let's get dry and into legs so I can get some work done."


	8. Chapter 7: How to Plan a Bad Escape

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and disturbing imagery. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: I'm now hooked on Season 8 of "Dr. Who", I LOVE Peter Capaldi as The Doctor. All of this means I have to stop binge watching TV and write more, since my chapters have been getting shorter and sloppier. But I never seem to be able to break the Netflix habit….**

* * *

Chapter 7: How to Plan a Bad Escape

"Is something wrong my Lady?" Duripi asked, looking up from where he sat reading the newspaper and sipping coffee again. His voice was mixture of curiosity and caution as Sirena stomped out of the hallway leading from the bookcase stair and made her way to the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine," The blonde mermaid replied in a flat tone as she threw the door to the fridge open, looked inside, and then slammed it shut again. "I'm going to my room." Wiping her eyes with a sniffle, she turned began walking back to the hallway.

"My Lady," Duripi spoke in a tone that caused Sirena to stop and look at him. "You are not fine, and let me guess it was Ondina."

Wiping her eyes again, Sirena stepped over and sank into a chair at the dining room table as tears spilled out. "She's horrid," She spoke finally and held her head in her hands. "Every time she opens her mouth she's like a sea snake ready to strike, I don't know how one person can be filled with that much hatred, " She shook her and wiped her eyes again. "So I slapped her."

Duripi bit his lip, a small smile forming only to vanish instantly, the tall merman saying nothing as he observed the blonde mermaid at the end of the table.

"She deserved it," Sirena vented after a few seconds of silence, her eyes glistening as she looked out windows at the distant sea. "Ondina I mean, when I hit her, I've never hit anyone before, but she accused Zac of killing Lyla and I had enough," The blonde nodded almost to herself as she continued to look out the windows. "Ondina knows nothing about what Zac and Lyla had; she had no right to say those things." Tears trickled from her eyes as she looked out at the blue waves rippling on the water. "Lyla wanted to have a baby you know, she never told anyone one but me, she knew Nixie would think she was crazy and yell at her, but she knew that me and Davi-" Sirena stopped, her eyes flickering to Duripi who sat impassively at the opposite end of the table, sipping his coffee and watching her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I talk too much," As she spoke she wiped tear from her eyes in a quick guilty motion.

"I never met Lyla, my Lady," Duripi replied softly, setting his cup down. "I only saw her…once…but from what I've been told, she and the King…Zac, loved each other very much."

"She did, and he misses her," Sirena nodded absently, and wiped her eyes again as she stared out the window. "I think they fell for each other the first time they met, Lyla never admitted it, and neither did Zac, but I think they did. She was just as stubborn as he is you know, I think that's why they were so good together," A smile formed as she talked, her eyes watching as a white ball of fur slunk into the room, and then sprang into her lap to issue a contented purr. "I-I think I'll go see if Nixie is awake in Canada," Sirena said quietly, and picking Poseidon up she walked to the entrance of the hallway. Turning the looked over at Duripi who still sat watching, his face impassive. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Always my Lady," The dark haired merman replied with a slight bow of his head and watched the girl depart.

* * *

"Can't you hurry?" Ondina hissed from where she stood at the entrance to the treasure room under Rita's condo. She glanced from the empty stairwell to where Mimmi stood before a table strewn with bottles and containers. "How long does this take?"

"If I had a Moonring and less interruptions I'd be done already," Mimmi spoke tersely and carefully measured several drops of a blackish liquid into one of two glass vials on the table. "So just be quiet and let me work."

"I can't believe Rita never locks any of this stuff up," Ondina said looking over her shoulder again. "I mean what's the point of keeping us prisoners if she's just going to leave all these supplies sitting out?"

Mimmi sat the vial of black liquid down on the table with a soft thump, and with a sigh looked over at Ondina. "She's trying to gain our trust, so she's trusting that we won't do what we're doing. Now will you be quiet and let me get this done."

"See where that got her," Ondina replied with a small chuckle. Turning to lean on the doorframe and watch Mimmi work in silence for a few moments, she asked, "Where'd you learn all this anyway, the pod never had this kind of potion making things around?"

Eyes crinkled in concentration as she measured a spoonful of a grey powder Mimmi replied in an absent voice, "I used to watch my mother, she'd mix potions up all the time and explain what she was doing."

Ondina straightened, her face puzzled. "Mother?" She asked. "Mimmi you're from Mako, you don't have a mother."

Shaking her head slightly Mimmi glanced across the room at the blonde mermaid in the doorway. "What? I'm trying to work here."

"You just told me you learned this from your mother."

"No, I didn't," Mimmi replied staring at Ondina with perplexed expression.

"Yes you did," Ondina insisted taking a step into the room.

"No, I did not," Mimmi frowned and went back to work. "Almost done," She whispered as she sprinkled hair into the vials.

Watching from across the room, Ondina shook her head. "Oh Mimmi," She murmured. "Zac has messed you up worse than I thought."

* * *

"So that's what they fought about," Bill shook his head sadly and took a sip of coffee as he looked at Rita, who sat across the table from him. "I was wondering what was going on, I had a short note from Evie this morning telling me Carly called her and they got into a big argument on the phone last night."

"I know, this is all getting bigger than we originally expected," Rita sighed and glanced around the empty café; other than David and Erik, who were currently refilling yellow squirt bottles of mustard, she and Bill were alone. "I just hope Carly doesn't get angry enough to contact the police."

"I hope not either, it'd get messy," Bill said and waved over at David who had walked behind the counter to scribble something on a notepad. " _Coffee_ " Bill mouthed when he finally attracted the teenager's attention. "But I can tell you that Evie's note said she 'worked something out' with Carly, I have no idea what that means, but the two of them will get it sorted once she gets back from Scotland."

"Scotland?" Rita answered in surprise as David walked over with a coffee refill. "What's she doing in Scotland?"

"I thought she was in Wales?" David questioned. "That's what Zac and Carly had told me."

"She was," Bill answered with a huge grin. "But now she's on her way to Scotland, to Loch Ness if you can believe that." With his chest puffed out and voice filled with pride, he added, "My little girl is seeing the world, isn't that fantastic?"

"She's a very lucky young lady," Rita smiled. "And no doubt having a lot more fun than we are."

"And she's probably safer too," David added. "I'm mean as long as she's in London she won't be meeting meet any killer mermaids or sea monsters-" He paused to look over at the café door as a man in a brown UPS shirt and shorts stepped in carrying a package. "Erik, can you get that," David called out, and excusing himself carried the coffee pot back behind the counter.

"And abandon my ever important task of refilling mustard bottles?" Erik mocked, and at a scowl from David, walked over to sign for the UPS box and look at the address. "Bill?" Erik asked curiously as he carried the box over to the cafes only occupied table. "Do you have a brother?"

"I do, but he's down in Melbourne, why?" Bill enquired.

"This package is for a Doug W. McLaren," Erik answered. "I figured it was a mistake."

"No, that would be me," Bill said as Erik set the box down on the table. "It's probably a part to the air compressor on the boat, the old one burned out last week when I had a group on the reef." Looking at the cardboard box he added wistfully, "Usually I'd have Evie help me install the new one, but I'll have to do it myself I suppose."

"So if your name's Doug, why do we call you Bill?" Erik asked curiously, eyeing the name on the box once more.

"Ever been in the Navy?" Bill returned as he looked at the tall merman.

"No." Erik responded with a frown.

"Navy boys can be cruel." Pointing to the name on the box Bill smiled, "The moment I got to Creswell for officer training I knew two things; One, it was going to be the hardest six months of my life, and Two, I was NOT going to be called 'Dougie' the entire time I was there." As Erik nodded in understand Bill continued, "Since William's my middle name, I headed everyone off and started going by Bill, it's stuck ever since."

"Mum calls you 'Dougie' sometimes, when she's mad," David said with a small laugh from where he stood at the counter.

"Well you don't want to know what we used to call Annette," Bill shot back with chuckle.

"I think dad said it was 'Cast Iron Bitc-'" David began to say, and then stopped as Cam walked in the door of the café. "Hey Cam," He said with a wave. "I though Zac would be with you."

"Nope, Dr. Blakely has roped his son into working on a Saturday," Cam shrugged as he made his way over to where Bill and Rita sat. "So it's just me today, anyone have any plans?"

"Work," Erik answered and walked back to the table with the mustard containers. "I was thinking about a swim but-"

"It's too dangerous right now," Rita interrupted. "None of you can risk it, until after Monday night."

"What do we do about Tuesday?" Cam asked as he took a seat at Bill and Rita's table. "We're supposed to go to school."

"And I expect you to be there," Rita answered and then swiveled her gaze to skewer Erik. " _I_ expect _all_ of you to be there."

"Seriously Rita, school?" Erik responded with a hint of disgust. "I can tell you for a fact that I have no nee-"

"Your phone's ringing," David broke in, looking over at the tall sandy haired merman, and then glancing down at the chiming mobile phone on the counter. "It's Duripi."

"How come he doesn't have to school," Erik groused as he walked across the café to where his phone lay.

"Because nobody would believe he's a high school student," Rita replied shaking her head. "It'll be hard enough to get you to pass for one."

"I still don't know why I have to go," Erik muttered and picked up his phone. "Hey, what's going on- Sirena what? Oh shit." Spinning his eyes wide in panic, Erik looked over the table containing Rita, Bill and Cam, and then at David. "We have a problem."

* * *

"Alright, they're done," Mimmi called out as she swirled the two vials of blackish fluid in her hands and stepped down to the lower level of the room.

"You sure this will work?" Ondina asked as she hurried over to where Mimmi stood in front of a large framed mirror. "I mean how do you know that's the right hair? What if it belongs to the cat-"

"It's NOT cat hair!" Mimmi exclaimed. "You will NOT turn into a cat, shrink, sneeze fire, or something equally ridiculous. Give me more credit than that, and stop worrying!" She thrust a vial at Ondina. "This is for you, you get be Sirena, I get to be Rita. This way our hair color matches."

"Good thinking," Ondina replied with a thoughtful nod, and then stopped. "Wait, we're doing this NOW? Why are we drinking these now?"

"Yes we're doing this now," Mimmi replied. "We have to get to Mako and find out where that chamber is. The Full Moon in two days and Zac is going to open it then."

"If you say so, but what if Rita and Sirena are upstairs?" Ondina asked skeptically. "I didn't think we'd use these right away."

"We have to, they go bad in a few hours, so we have to do this now," Mimmi explained in exasperation. "It's Saturday and Rita leaves for meetings, and Sirena goes with David, do you ever pay attention? So we'll drink these, and then sneak out one at a time. We'll swim to Mako, find the door to the chamber and be back before anyone knows we're gone." As Ondina looked at her doubtfully Mimmi added, "And if Duripi is upstairs try not to talk to him."

"Fine, but I'm not sure we should be doing this now, it sounded like a good plan at first, but I didn't think we'd try this today," Ondina answered as she examined the foul looking liquid in the vial. "Ugh, this smells awful," She grimaced in disgust as she held the vail up to her nose.

"It's the squid ink," Mimmi answered in a tone of equal disgust, and closing her eyes drank the contents of the container.

Ondina took a deep breath, and with a gagging sound drank the contents of the vial down. She stood staring at Mimmi for a few seconds, then with soft cry clutched her stomach and collapsed. Mimmi followed seconds later, the two of them writhing around teeth gritted in agony as bones of their bodies popped, cracked and remolded.

"You didn't say it would hurt this much, this is worse than when our tail turns to legs," Ondina gasped as she slowly levered herself to her feet, a smile crossing her face as she looked at the mirror and Sirena's reflection beamed back at her. "Well at least it works," She said and squealed. "I even sound like her! Mimmi you are a genius!"

"I know," Mimmi groaned, as she looked into the mirror to see Rita, on hands and knees looking back at her. "Our clothes don't fit very well though," She said and shakily rose to her feet, she smiled at the mirror and Rita smiled back. "But if we act like we're in a hurry-" Mimmi stopped and looked over at Ondina who was looking back, a skeptical expression on her Sirena face. "What?"

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea," Ondina replied in Sirena's voice and turned to look at the mirror once more. "We should just turn invisible and walk out the door."

"Stop it," Mimmi ordered her tone and voice identical to Rita's as she turned and made her way to the stair. "Let's get this done, and try not to talk to anyone, you'll give yourself away."

* * *

"How did you call with Nixie go?' Duripi asked looking up from Rita's laptop as Sirena gingerly made her way toward the stairs.

Sirena froze and slowly pivoted with a wide eyed look of alarm on her face. "I-I- I didn't call her, I-I called David instead," She stuttered and took a cautious step toward the stair.

"My Lady," Duripi asked eyes narrowing as he looked at the blonde mermaid who stood had minced her way to the top of the stairs. "Are you feeling well? I do not recall you ever wearing those clothes before."

"Well, that's because…because they're new," Sirena answered. Then with flip of her head sneered, "And what I wear is really none of your business, and don't think you can tell me what to do."

"Has Poseidon been fed?" Duripi said flatly, as he clicked the laptop shut and stood. "We wouldn't want him go hungry."

"I haven't seen that stupid cat," Sirena snapped. "But I'm leaving now, bye!" Turning she jogged down the steps.

Walking over to the stairs, Duripi stood a frown on his face as he watched the front door to the condo slam shut, and then mouth set in an angry line he walked purposefully down the hallway to a spare bedroom, he stopped at the open door shook his head and rapped on the door frame lightly. "My Lady."

Sirena, dressed in a white and red sundress lay on her stomach, one arm propping her chin up as flipped through a magazine, Poseidon is tail twitching languidly, was stretched out next to her. Both mermaid and cat turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"We have a problem," Duripi answered, he turned to look down the hall at the sound of the front door slamming shut once more. "Make that two," He amended with an apologetic smile, and as Sirena rolled off the bed the tall merman spun and jogged to his own bedroom.

"What are they up to now," Sirena growled as she marched through the condo to throw the terrace door open and step out. "You can't be serious," She exclaimed as she watched herself and Rita, both in ill-fitting clothes, running down the hill toward the beach. Her eyes widened as Duripi appeared next to her, black Ruger expertly aimed at the two fleeing figures.

"Shall I stop them my Lady," Duripi asked impassively.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Sirena answered, and seeing her companions lips twitch upward in the hint of a smile added, "But no, you may not. I can't believe they were stupid or desperate enough to try this." Turning back to watch the fleeing figures Sirena narrowed her eyes. "Call Erik and Rita, I'm going to follow them."

"My Lady?" Duripi replied with a look of cautious shock. "You don't know where they're going."

"Mako most likely," Sirena replied and turned to walk back into the condo and the stairs. "Or to meet with members of the pod and tell them what we're doing."

"My Lady if that's the case I should go with you," Duripi offered as he followed Sirena to the door.

"You can't, not yet, it'll blow our cover," The mermaid answered stopping at the top of the steps. "But call the others and let them know what's going on, especially Zac, tell him to meet me at Mako."

"What about clothes?" Duripi questioned, glancing over his shoulder at the distant figures who had gained the beach. "Those two certainly won't have any when they reach the island."

"David and Evie already took care of that," Sirena called out as she hurried down the stairs to slip shoes on and open the front door. "Just call the others, and tell them I'm at Mako."

"Good luck my Lady," Duripi breathed, and walked to his bedroom to grab his mobile phone and dial.


	9. Chapter 8: Mako, Island of Secrets

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and disturbing imagery. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: I've now finished "Dr. Who", and want a Missy spin off series. She's insane, funny and absolutely awesome! Now I'm re-watching "Buffy", I had forgotten how well written and well-acted it is (Dark Willow ROCKS!).**

 **PS, I think screwed my chapter numbers up (the Prologue messed up my number system), hope everyone can forgive me…**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mako, Island of Secrets

"For helvede!" Erik swore as he ended the call and set his phone down on the counter.

"Erik what did Sirena do!" David demanded his voice rising in alarm.

"Ondina and Mimmi left the house," Erik explained as he looked over at Rita. "Duripi said they were using a spell or charm to impersonate you and Sirena. It was a stupid idea, but hell nobody ever said those two were very smart. Anyway Sirena-the REAL Sirena is chasing them."

"Chasing them where?" David insisted.

"Mako I'm guessing, where else would they go," Erik answered as he strode toward the café doorway. "I'll go after her and find out what-" He was stopped abruptly by Rita who stepped in his path.

"You can't," Rita commanded holding a hand up to stop the taller merman. "If you go out Mimmi and Ondina will know what you are, they'll tell the rest of the pod, and who knows what Argia and Telesto will do."

"Rita," Erik replied in exasperation, making a move to step around the shorter mermaid who moved to intercept him again. "Rita, I am more than capable of handling a couple mermaids on my own-"

"Erik, that's not the point," She explained. "The only member of the Council any of us have seen is Ianthe and she was powerful enough to kill all of us, and would have if Zac hadn't arrived." As Erik's eyes narrowed, Rita continued, "We have no idea where Telesto and Argia actually are or Oceana, they could be out there waiting, I know you're powerful Erik, but so is the Council-"

"Sirena's out there!" David broke in, his voice cracking. "We can't just stand around and do nothing."

"I should go," Erik argued looking down at the shorter mermaid standing in front of him.

"No," She insisted.

"David and I will go," Cam interrupted. "We'll take my tinny and-"

"That's ridiculous," Bill broke in. "Not to mention suicidal, it's fifty kilometers of open water, I can't believe you'd even consider taking a boat that small out there." Fishing into his pocket he pulled out a set of keys and slid them across the table. "Take mine, _Sarah_ is fueled up and ready to go."

"Seriously, a boat?" Erik snorted. "I can get to that island faster than any boat."

"And just how fast is that Mister," Bill challenged as he stood to look at Erik.

"You know fast a marlin is," Erik shot back, and when Bill looked at him expectantly he finished simply. "That fast."

"You're still not going," Rita said firmly and looked over at David and Cam. "Good luck you two and keep in touch."

"Thanks," Cam said and swept the keys off the table. "Call Zac," He said over his shoulder as he and David headed for the café door. "Tell him to meet us on Mako."

"And don't wreck my boat," Bill called out, and then turned to eye Erik and Rita critically. "As fast as a marlin huh? Both of you?"

* * *

"Zac," Rob Blakely said walking into the file room of his clinic holding a ringing mobile phone in one hand. "Don't your friends know you're working today?"

"Uhm," Zac managed to stammer eyes flicking to the phone as his father handed it to him. "Well, yeah." Taking the phone, Zac stepped several paces away and answered it, "Hey Erik what's up-" With a look of panic Zac spun away to whisper in the receiver. "Sirena did what? Cam and David are going where…okay...I'll meet them-"

"Zac," Rob spoke firmly as a woman in blue scrubs appeared in the office door, a red colored file held her hands. "You have a job to do you know," He said taking the folder the woman handed him.

"Dad," Zac replied innocently and turned to face Dr. Blakely. "I-I really have to go…something urgent came up and-

In answer Rob stepped over, plucked the phone from his sons hand and then slapped the folder against Zacs chest, the teenager grabbing it in an instinctive motion. "I know something urgent came up, we have a patient in room three, THAT'S the urgency that came up."

"But dad-"

"No 'buts' Zac, you'll be eighteen in less than two weeks and graduate this year," Rob cut his son off. "You need to learn responsibility and not run off every time your friends call. I keep telling your mother we've been too soft on you." Indicating the woman in the blue scrubs he added, "Now help Debbie with the patient in room three, we haven't got all day. Once we're done, maybe you can play with your friends." Turning on his heels Rob walked out of the room, taking Zacs phone with him. "You always act like their lives are at stake."

"They probably are," Zac grumbled softly looking at the folder in his hand, and with a scowl glanced at woman in blue scrubs. "He's started to treat me like a child all of a sudden. Moms not any better."

Debbie, a woman nearly the same age as Dr. Blakely looked at Zac with weak smile. "Parents can be like that, but they have their reasons, and believe me, when you turn eighteen they'll tell you, and your life will never be the same."

"What?" Zac asked with a puzzled look at the older woman. "Debbie, what's that supposed to mean?"

Debbie froze, a look of embarrassment and panic crossing her face. "Ah, nothing," She answered quickly. "We better get to room three; our patient is not exactly the type of person we want to keep waiting." Turning Debbie hurried out of the room.

Eyes narrowed Zac followed the older nurse out and down the hall, stepping into the room he groaned when he caught sight of its single occupant as she sat in a chair reading a magazine. As the woman turned her head to look at him, Zac opened the folder, double checked the name and winced; _Delores Trumble_. "Hi, Ms. Trumble," Zac murmured and stepped into the room. "I hadn't expected to see you outside of school."

"Well if it isn't Zac Blakely," Ms. Trumble drawled the words out as her eyes narrowed like a cat watching a frightened mouse. "I hadn't expected to see you here, I figured a man your age would be spending the weekend on the beach." She paused momentarily, the corners of her lips twitching in smug superiority. "It's good to see young people getting educated rather than baking their brains in the sun. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I guess," Zac replied weakly as he pulled some papers from the folder and attached them to a clipboard that was sitting on the exam room counter. "I have some authorizations we need you to sign." Stepping forward he held the clipboard and a pen out for woman seated in the chair.

Looking over the papers, the older woman signed, slowly, speaking as she did so, "If I'm not mistaken, didn't one your friends Evie Mclaren get a scholarship to London University this year."

"Yes," Zac answered and looked over at Debbie; she rolled her eyes at him in exasperation and made a gagging motion. "She left in January."

"She's a smart girl that one," Ms. Trumble smirked as she handed the clipboard back to Zac, she narrowed her eyes at Debbie, and then turned her full gaze back to Zac. "She'll go far, unlike some of my other students, who rely on their parents for employment." Her smile of superiority only deepened as she watched one of Zacs fists clench and then relax. "Have a good day Zac Blakely and I look forward to seeing you in class when I return. It'll be interesting to see if this new work ethic you've discovered carries over to your grade."

"Well," Debbie said cheerfully as she looked at Zac and jerked her head toward the door. "I think you can go now, it looks like we have everything we need."

"Thanks," Zac answered and, as Ms. Trumbles mouth turned upward in a Cheshire cat smile of victory, he turned and walked quickly out of the room.

"Oh good, finished already," Dr. Blakely spoke as he hustled down the hallway to where his son stood outside the exam room. "Did you want to stay and watch? She claims she has an ingrown toenail, but I don't believe it's as bad as what she says-"

"That's okay dad, I'll pass on this one," Zac answered shaking his head. "Can I have my phone back? I really need to call-"

"After," Rob frowned. "You put the supplies in the stock room away, and get Ms. Trumble's information added to the computer."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Zac, I already told you that," Dr. Blakely repeated sternly. "You need to start showing some responsibility; your mother has let you get away with too much recently-"

"Dad," Zac spoke with insistence. "What is going on? What are you and mom up to? Debbie said you'd tell me when I was eighteen? So what does that mean?"

Robs face displayed a moment of panic before he snapped, "It means the people who work for me talk too much." Closing his eyes his face softened as he opened them to look at Zac. "Zac, just don't worry about it, and go take care of the stock room, please," Was all he said, and then turned and walked into the exam room.

Zac stood for several moments, eyes crinkled in irritation, and then spun to walk quickly down the hall to the reception desk to pick up the phone and dial.

* * *

"This is embarrassing, but at least that potion wore off, and we look like ourselves again," Ondina whined as she pulled herself across awkwardly the sand of the main beach of Mako Island with one hand, the other clutching a balled up mass of sopping clothes. "What if someone sees us?"

Mimmi paused in the act of pulling her own body across the beach and looked around. "Do you see anyone Ondina?" Not waiting for an answer she tossed her own bundle of soaking wet clothes onto the sand. "There's nobody around," Unfolding a shirt Mimmi held a hand out eyes narrowed with a look concentration, the fabric beginning to steam almost instantly.

"Fine," Ondina huffed as followed Mimmi's example, vapor rising from her own clothing as she concentrated on them. "It's weird though, we didn't see any others out there, and you'd think the pod would have a watch posted or something."

"They're probably waiting for Oceana and the rest of the Council to return from that Nan Madol place," Mimmi answered, and twisted on her side her fingers splayed as she pointed one hand at her tail. Within moments steam began to rise followed by a small popping sound as bones split and rearranged themselves, leaving Mimmi lying naked on the sand. Hastily she rose and tossed her clothes on, her brow furrowed as she looked out on the water.

"What's wrong," Ondina her voice tinged with alarm as she tugged on shorts and a t-shirt. She followed Mimmi's gaze out to sea, "I don't see anything."

"I don't either," Mimmi admitted. "I thought I saw something, but it was probably just a wave. We better get going."

"Do you even know what we're looking for? When was the last time you've ever been on this island?"

"I've never been on this island, and neither have you. We're not even supposed to have legs," Mimmi's tone was irritated as she began walking across the sand toward the jungle. "But I think I know where I'm going."

"We didn't bring shoes," Ondina complained squishing her toes in the sand. "We should have remembered shoes."

"Just be quiet, and follow me," Mimmi sighed, and then closing her eyes she took several deep breaths. "This way," She said finally pointing and led the way into the forest.

* * *

Several dozen meters off shore the water shimmered slightly, and Sirena appeared, her eyes focused on Mimmi as she led Ondina into the jungle forest. Ondina's whines about her bare feet carried across the water and caused Sirena to utter a snort of disgust. "Amateurs," She muttered with a shake of her and dove. She reappeared further down the beach her eyes scanning the tree line until they zeroed in on strip of orange reflective tape wrapped around the trunk of a tree.

Pulling herself on the sand as far from the water as she could Sirena thrust a hand out at her tail, steam rising instantly, and then with a crack and pop her tail split and legs appeared. Streaking across the beach to the shelter of the foliage, Sirena surveyed her location and then crept to the tree marked with the reflective tape. Smiling at the sight of camouflage netting she pulled it off to reveal a large black plastic chest emblazoned with the name ' _Leut, Douglas W. McLaren, RAN, United and Undaunted_ ' on the top. "Thanks Bill," Sirena whispered as she flipped the top of the container open to reveal towels, clothes and shoes, all of them stuffed into large Ziploc bags and labeled with names. Pulling out a bag with her own name on it, she dressed quickly and then opened a tackle box containing head lamps, flashlights, a bag of Reese's Peanut Buttercups with the name ' _Cam/Evie_ ' written on it, and finally a Garmin GPS with Ziploc bag of batteries attached. Flipping another box open Sirena pulled out a radio with a matching headset and slipped it on, reaching into the chest again she pulled out a pair of binoculars, a small note pad and Sharpie. With one more glance around she headed out through the jungle following the distant whiny voice of Ondina.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way!" Ondina asked and cried out as she stepped on a rock. "Why didn't we bring our shoes? No wonder mermaids are forbidden to come here!"

"We're forbidden because your mermaid Council is afraid of this place, it has nothing to do with being barefoot," Mimmi answered, her voice distant as she stopped and looked around. "Mother said it was because you're all crazy."

Ondina froze with a look of shock, and then took a step forward to grab Mimmi by the shoulder and swing her around, "What did you say?"

Mimmi stared at Ondina for several seconds, her eyes glassy and distant; shaking her head she removed the blonde mermaid's hands. "What? What's the matter?" She asked her eyes once more clear and focused as she looked at Ondina. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You just mentioned your mother again," Ondina answered, her voice tense, her blue eyes drilling into Mimmi's.

"No I didn't," Mimmi answered with a puzzled expression. "Why do you keep telling me that?"

"Because you SAID it!" Ondina insisted. "Mimmi what did Zac and Rita give you? Did Zac cast a spell on you? Did Rita?"

"No," Mimmi replied, her tone inpatient as she spun to look around. "We have to find that cave, let me think for a minute-" Pointing she began and began walking off through the jungle once more. "It's this way, he went this way."

"You keep avoiding my question," Ondina shouted as her friend walked away from her. Tossing her hands up the air in frustrated motion, she followed Mimmi again as they tramped across the island. "I don't see anything," Ondina pouted several moments later they stopped at a cliff faced covered in climbing vines and dirt. "There isn't anything here, and it doesn't look like anyone ever been here. This was a waste of time."

"Zac's been here, this is where I saw him go into the cave," Mimmi insisted placing a hand on the stony cliff face. "I know it."

"Mimmi it's just a blank wall are you sure this even the right spot? Are you sure you're even seeing into Zacs mind?"

"Yes," Mimmi whispered, her chest beginning to heave in short gasps, a trickle of blood leaking from her nose as she leaned with both hands on the cliff face. "The Trident…this is where they brought the Trident, they brought it here with the other mermen-"

With a swift intake of breath Ondina stepped forward, to place a hand on the dark haired mermaid's shoulders and look at her. Mimmis eyes, glazed and unfocused darted around as Ondina watched. "Mimmi, listen to me, what 'other mermen'? What are you seeing? What is Zac doing, are you seeing into his mind? Tell me!"

"I-I don't know," Mimmi answered her voice barely audible. "They're all in a big place its dark…and there's blue light and gold and…and red is splashed all over the walls…people are screaming-" Her head shot up abruptly, eyes glazed and bloodshot meeting Ondina's. "He's killing everyone… I don't want to be here…I don't want to be here anymore…where's my Mother…why isn't Father stopping him-"

"Who kills everyone," Ondina whispered her voice urgent. "Zac? Does Zac kill everyone?" Grabbing Mimmi by the shoulders Ondina shook her lightly. "Mimmi, what's happening to you? You don't have a father, Mimmi talk to me!"

Mimmi staggered back from the wall and shook her head, one hand rising up to wipe the blood off her face. "What?" She exclaimed looking at her bloody hand and then at Ondina. "What happened? Where are we?" Mimmi placed a hand on her forehead and winced. "Why does my head keep hurting? Why is my nose bleeding all the time? Ondina what's happening to me?"

"You…I don't know," Ondina spoke softly. "We have to get to water, and try to find Veridia, she's old and will know what to do until Oceana and the others return. We have to find out what Zac and Rita did to you." Placing an arm around Mimmi, Ondina guided her back the way they had come. "I'll get you to the Moonpool so you can rest, and then I'll try to find Veridia, she can help us."

* * *

Dropping the binoculars she had been using to watch Ondina and Mimmi, Sirena ducked behind a tree, closed a fist and vanished. She reappeared several moments later after the other two mermaids passed her by and hurried to the cliff face, looking down at the GPS unit she frowned, and with a whisper of "What the hell," used the Sharpie to write the coordinates the device was showing on her pad of paper.

Pursing her lips, she set off through the jungle following the symbols and directions on the GPS screen and eventually come to a halt in front of another more familiar looking cliff face. Looking at the screen on the Garmin, Sirena turned her eyes searching the surrounding until she spotted first one, then another strip of orange reflective tape tied to tree branches nearly three meters up. Looking at the empty cliff face again, Sirena flicked the radio on, "Dive Shop, Dive Shop, Dive Shop, this is Singer over." Greeted by only static she turned and made her way through the jungle in the direction of the beach, and repeated her call.

 _"Singer, this is Sarah, over,"_ David's voice crackled in the radio.

Grinning and picking up her pace, Sirena replied, "Singer to Sarah, nice to hear you, over."

 _"This is Sarah, everything okay there? Any rotten fish? Over."_

"This is Singer, I'm fine, no rotten fish around," Sirena answered pausing to check her surroundings. "Sarah what's your location? Over."

 _"This is Sarah, about 20 minutes out,"_ David responded _. "Meet us at the main beach? Over."_

"Roger that, heading for the main beach. Singer out."

* * *

"You're positive this is the where Mimmi and Ondina came?" Cam asked staring at the dark rock of the vine covered cliff as he munched a peanut butter cup.

"Unless the GPS was messed up," David answered with a frown as he looked down at the Garmin and Sirenas quickly scribbled coordinates. "This is the location." Looking over at Sirena who was inspecting the blank wall of rock he added, "It's too bad you didn't hear what they said."

"I know, I was too far away," The mermaid answered. "When they walked past thought Mimmi had a bloody nose, like she did last night and like we did-"

"Like we did when Zac went all god of the sea and stopped the cyclone," Cam finished. "But Zac didn't do anything today, he's working, so whatever is going on with Mimmi isn't something Zac is doing." Stepping up to the cliff he placed a hand on it. "So why did those two come here? It's the wrong cliff."

"Unless-" David set the GPS and pad of paper aside and as Cam and Sirena stepped out of the way, he inspected the dark rock, and swept some vines clear. "Oh shit," He breathed sinking to a crouch as his hands moved over the stone. "Cam check this out."

Moving over to David's side, Cam ran his hands over the spot David was pointing at. "Whoa," He said, and using a finger he dug century's worth of dirt out of a small indentation in the stone, grabbing a handful of vines he tugged, David reaching to help the two of them dislodging a clump of roots and dirt to expose a wide groove with a slight bulge in the center carved into the blank wall of the cliff.

"This looks like-" David voice filled with curiosity as he traced the groove and then spread his fingers out as he knelt to examine the carved spot in the stone.

"Like what?" Cam asked puzzled, and leaned in for a closer look. "Oh shit," he murmured measuring, as David had, the width of the groove in the dark granite of the wall with his hands. "David this is the same shape and size as-"

"'Look to the stone where the thrush knocks,' " David quoted in an awed whispered. "'And the last light of the setting sun will-' "

"David, what are saying," Sirena interrupted, her voice quaking slightly as she looked at the two teenagers now crouched beside the wall. "What does that mean? What are you two talking about?"

"It's something from 'The Hobbit'," David answered taking a step back and looking at the wall. "It means that this is-"

"It's a keyhole," Cam answered from where he crouched by the wall, and then took a step back to stand next to David. "Except Zac-"

"Blew up the key," David finished and then turned to look at Sirena. "You're sure Mimmi said she'd never been on the island before?"

"Positive," Sirena nodded in affirmation. "Mermaids are forbidden to set foot on Mako, Lyla, Nixie and me were the first ones, as far as we know. And Ondina and Mimmi never had legs until they showed up at Rita's the first time."

"How'd they know how to do that anyway?" David questioned and then bit his lip as he inspected the slot in the stone once more."

"Mimmi broke down and told us, she said Ianthe had given her the idea when she made the Laanemeri potion for them to attack Rita's house." Eyes widening Sirena stared at the groove in the stone and whispered in caution, "So you think there's another secret chamber behind there? One the mermaids didn't know anything about, but Mimmi knows somehow?"

"It's got to be," Cam answered as David nodded in affirmation, and began pacing as he rubbed his chin in thought. "And the Trident was the key to open it. The big question is how would Mimmi know it was here? Something doesn't add up with that fish chick."

"And we don't have a way to open it, wherever it leads," David spoke slowly, lips pursed in thought. "Not since Zac destroyed the Trident."

"What about my Moonring," Sirena enquired. "Do you think moonlight will open it?"

"I doubt it," David said placing a hand on the stone. "Whoever built this place was smart, I mean why would they build a secret door that any mermaid with a Moonring could open, anytime they wanted to? That'd be kind of dumb." He straightened and looked at the wall again. "Whatever is behind there must important."

"But my ring opened the Trident chamber," Sirena replied narrowing her eyes. "Why do you think it would work there, but not here?"

Cam stopped and looked at his two friends and then the wall of rock with the carved groove in it. "Because the Trident would kill any mermaid or merman that touched it," He answered pursing his lips. "It was its own safeguard; Zac and I are the only ones that could touch it without getting killed. And if it's the key to this chamber, they wouldn't have hidden it someplace that Zac or me couldn't get at. Remember the Trident 'called' to Zac that night, even though he wasn't aware of it at the time."

"He plays a lot of computer games, and watches 'Game of Thrones'," David said apologetically as he noticed Sirena staring at Cam in disbelief. "But what's hidden behind here," he continued slapping a hand on the cool stone. "Needs a lot more protection, meaning it's probably a lot more dangerous."

"What could be more dangerous than the Trident," Sirena scowled. "David, I don't like this. What other kind of weapon could the mermen have hidden?"

"Maybe it's not a merman weapon," Cam said stroking his chin in thought and began to pace as he looked at the wall of stone. "We're always jumping to the conclusion that the old mermen had powerful weapons to destroy the mermaids. But they lost the war, Atlantis was blown up to try and stop the mermaids from gaining more power, and Duripi said the mermaids killed all the mermen who didn't escape." Stopping he looked over at David, and then at Sirena. "What if it's something the mermen just didn't want the mermaids to have? I mean knowing what we know now about the Mako pod, you couldn't blame them for hiding stuff from the mermaids." Pointing to the clump of dirt and vines that he and David had pulled out to the expose the groove in the wall, Cam continued, "And based on how long that stuff has been growing, it's been centuries since anyone has been here, so there is no way the mermaids know about this."

"But how did _Mimmi_ know?" David questioned eyes narrowed as he stared at the cliff in thought. "How could a mermaid that has never set foot on Mako know this was here?"

Sirena bit her lips and looked at the rock wall and its groove of stone. "We should tell Rita, and ask Duripi, and probably Erik, those two know more about this island than any of us."

"I agree," Cam said stroking his chin again. "We need some answers, and we need them fast, considering we have no idea where Mimmi and Ondina went."


	10. Chapter 9: Truth and Consequences

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and disturbing imagery. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Okay so I feel really, really, really STUPID! I posted a DRAFT chapter earlier! This is the one that should have been posted.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Truth and Consequences

"How are you feeling?" Ondina asked gently, gliding over to where Mimmi rested with her forehead on the dark paving stones that circled the Moonpool.

"My head still hurts," Mimmi muttered, turning her head to look at Ondina. "And my eyes…but it's starting to fade away."

"Are you hungry?" Ondina prompted. "I can catch a fish or crab or something if that will help."

"No," Mimmi replied not lifting her head. "I just want to rest for a while, and think."

"Well," Ondina spoke hesitantly. "I'm going out to see if I can find Veridia and the others…I think they might be on the north side of the island, since nobody goes there-"

"That's okay, I just…I just want to be alone," Mimmi responded raising her bloodshot eyes to meet Ondina's clear blue ones. "I need time to come up with a potion that will blow that cliff open to stop Zac. And…and I need to know why my head hurts all the time-"

"Zac's doing that," Ondina spat out. "None of this happened before we met him-"

"Which was YOUR idea," Mimmi interrupted softly, her voice annoyed. "You're the one that suggested I make a potion to take his Powers away; we never would have met him if yo-"

Ondina held a hand up to stop Mimmi, and then glided backward in shock. "Are you blaming ME for all of this!" She demanded staring at her friend. "Is that what you think of me? Is this some kind of influence that they have over you now! So you're what Mimmi…siding with Zac and Rita against me now?"

"Ondina, stop it," Mimmi spoke in a half whine, shook her head and rested it back on the dark paving stones of the pool. "Why do you always have to be like that? Why you have to jump to conclusions like this? I'm not trying to blame you, I'm just saying-"

"Fine, whatever," Ondina broke in with a tone of petulance. "I'm going to look for Veridia; I'll be back when I find her." Without waiting for Mimmi's answers she dove and vanished into the tunnel leading to the sea.

"Ondina," Mimmi sighed and laid her head back down on the cool stones.

* * *

"Sorry guys," Zac apologized as Sirena opened the door to Rita's condo for him. "Dad is making me do all kinds of stuff at his clinic; he won't let up and is being a total pain. I know they're keeping something from me." Walking up the stairs, Sirena behind him he stopped at entrance to the dining room his eyes on Rita's dining room table which was now cluttered with maps of Mako Island with circles and numbers written in black Sharpie. "What's going on? Erik wouldn't tell me much when I called him on the clinic phone," Zac questioned his gaze sweeping the room. Cam, David and Rita stood at the table, all of them turning to look at Zac as he stepped into the room. Sitting in the corner of a sofa, Duripi stared down at the floor, silently chewing a fingernail in a nervous gesture; he and Zac exchanged a look, briefly, before Duripi reverted to staring at the floor again.

"Well," Cam answered. "Have we got a story to tell you about today's adventures at Mako." He pointed to the map, and then over to the Duripi, who shifted on the couch. "And the Big Guy there told us he wasn't going to speak until you go here-"

"Erik's still working," David added. "Which is why he's not here, we think he knows as much as Duripi does."

"Okay," Zac answered slowly, as Sirena made her way around him to stand next David. "So where are Ondina and Mimmi? I reckon they're not back?"

"Both are still gone," Rita answered. "We're not sure where they are, we know they went to Mako, so hopefully they're in the Moonpool and not doing something rash like-"

"Like swimming off to try and find more mermaids to attack us," Cam finished.

"Great," Zac sighed. "As if my parents acting weird, Carly threating to tell the cops we're meth dealers, and Mimmi and Ondina running off wasn't enough." Stepping over to the table he looked down at the maps. "Nice…so what's this about?"

"We- I mean Sirena…actually it was Ondina and Mimmi," David answered bobbing his head in thought as he spoke. "Found another door on Mako to another hidden chamber." As Zac stared at him, David launched into a brief explanation of what he, Sirena and Cam discovered. "But we don't have the Trident to open it, so we don't know what's hidden in it," He finished with a shrug.

"A _second_ one?" Zac said incredulously, leaning with his palms on the table he studied the maps and then looked up at Rita. "Did you know about any of this?"

"I didn't even know about the first one Zac, until you gained a tail and found the Trident," Rita answered and glanced over at Duripi. "But we have somebody who does know about it."

"He hasn't talked though," Sirena told Zac and then looked at Duripi. "All he said is he'd wait until you were here before saying anything."

"Okay, I'm here now," Zac spoke expectantly, and folding his arms looked over at Duripi, who was trembling slightly where he sat on the sofa. "So Duripi, what's in that chamber that's so important and how long has it been there?"

Keeping his eyes on the floor Duripi answered in a quaking voice, "Records My King, all the important records of Atlantis, from before it sank beneath the sea."

"Records? That's not exactly what I expected, we thought it would be something…well I don't know what exactly," Rita responded glancing at the four teenagers who were all looking at Duripi with their jaws hanging open. "What kind of records are in there?"

"Genealogy records of the royal families," Duripi answered softly, eyes downcast as tears fell with tiny splashes on the floor. "Histories of Atlantis and where our people came from, and…and the Lord Amichai made sure to secure all the documents from the people of the Telechines on how they made Moonrings, and how they forged the Trident for King Pontus." Looking up, his face growing pale, Duripi met Zacs eyes and added, "And there are spells my King, spells from Atlantis that are as powerful as those of the sorcerers of Babylon and ancient India, some even equal to those in the Book of the Dead from Egypt-"

"Wait," Cam cut Duripi short and stared at the merman in disbelief. "You're saying the Egyptian Book of the Dead is real?"

"Yes it is," Rita spoke in answer aiming a look of impatience at Cam. "Last I heard of it a family of Egyptologists from London had the original, but I think they lost it in the desert after a mummy attacked, or so I was told."

"Mummies?" Cam questioned his mouth open in shock. "Mummies are _real_?"

"Whoa…wait back to reality here," Zac ordered holding a hand up and taking step toward Duripi and shooting a scowl of irritation at Cam. "Are you saying there are instructions on how to make a new Trident?" When the other merman nodded an affirmation, Zac shook his head, his voice rising in disgust, "Great! And I blew up the Trident, which was the key to open the place that has instructions on how to build a new one." Holding his head in his hand he sank into a dining room chair. "God I'm dumb, what else will I fuck up?"

"Language!" Rita admonished with a sharp glance at Zac, and then eyes crinkled in thought looked over at Duripi. "How many others knew about this place? How many mermaids?"

Looking up his eyes filled with trepidation, Duripi answered, "Only the elder members of the Mermaid Council, Argia, Telesto and Ia-"

"Ianthe," Rita finished her face blanching as she sat down in a chair across the table from Zac. "Tides help us."

"What?" Sirena blurted in alarm, as she looked at the older mermaid and then at Zac, who had reached up to clasp the Moonring he wore around his neck upon hearing Ianthe's name. "Rita, what about Ianthe? What does she have to do with this?"

"The night Ianthe and the others attacked," Rita answered looking at Duripi and then glancing over at Zac. "She wanted the Trident; she insisted on, several times, that's all she was after-"

"Wait, back up," Cam interrupted, exchanging and uneasy look with Zac, before he turned his attention back to Rita. "Mermaids and mermen, except me and Zac couldn't hold the Trident without getting killed, why would that evil bitch want it?"

"This is Ianthe we're talking about," Rita spoke grimly. "She would have found a way-"

"By using land people, the same way Aquata used Brandon and Luca for information, then drowned them," Sirena broke in angrily. "They're willing to use anyone to get what they want and don't care who they kill to get it."

"Can humans hold the Trident without getting killed?" Zac questioned, and turned look at Duripi, the eyes of everyone else in the room following his to stare at the dark haired merman sitting at the end of the sofa. "I mean Cam and me and...and Lyla… were the only ones that ever touched it, and Cam isn't a merman, yet."

"Yes," Duripi answered softly not looking up. "Land people are immune to it, that's why the Telechines were able to construct it."

"But the Moonrings don't kill land people?" Sirena said. "Evie has one."

"The Moonrings are not the Kings Trident, my Lady."

"So…not to change the subject or anything, but," Cam said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he looked over at Duripi. "If the Trident, kills mermaid and mermen that touched it, and Zac and me weren't around…how did it get in that big chamber filled with water? Or how did it lock this mystery chamber on Mako?"

"Land people," Duripi answered and hung his head in his hands as his body began to shake, looking up finally his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears he whispered. "Land people used the Trident to seal the records room. And…and then because none of us could carry the Trident without dying, several young men volunteered to take it into the water." He hung his head again, his face a mask of shame as the others stared at him with expressions of horrified disbelief.

"Mermen didn't take the Trident in there?" Sirena whispered, her face growing pale in realization as she sank into a chair next to Rita. "Land people did?"

"Oh Dear God," Cam uttered grabbing the back of chair to steady himself. "Are you saying _humans_ took the Trident into that water chamber? They couldn't swim that far, and even if they could they couldn't have gotten-"

"Out," Zac finished quietly, slumping back in the chair, one hand still clutching the ring around his neck. "How many people have died because of me?"

"Not _because_ of you my King," Duripi's voice shook in stillness of the room. "But _for_ you-"

"That doesn't matter!" Zac answered sharply, rising to his feet. "Every time I turn around I find out people are dying because of me, or for me, or whatever! I never asked for any of this-"

"Haven't we been over this with you already?" David spoke, the sharp tone in his voice cutting Zac off. "None of us ASKED for any of this Zac, I didn't ask for mermaids to nearly kill me, Cam didn't ask for mermaids to kill Sherri." As Zac stared at him David continued, "None of us asked for anything this, but it's happened, and is happening now, the question is-"

"What do we do to stop it," Zac finished with a sigh and sat down again. "Stress, it definitely doesn't do the body good." Looking at David, he smiled wanly, "Thanks, sometimes a kick in the ass from you helps."

"Well, we're getting a little off track here," Rita spoke her tone causing all eyes to turn to her. "The Council knows about the record room, and they know how to get it open." She turned her eyes to Duripi, "How do they know that, if mermen built it and hid it, how does the Council know where it is, and how to get it open?"

"Mermen didn't build it, _our_ people never build anything, land people did," Duripi answered. "They built everything on Mako. When we left Atlantis on the last of the ships, the Lord Amichai, his scribes, the most trusted of the Kings Guard, and Erik and his men traveled with us, all to guard the Trident." As David and Cam sat down, Duripi continued his tale, "It took centuries for us to finally find Mako, generations of Amichai's followers, and others…I don't remember everything or everyone…just events of importance stick out in my mind." He took a breath, brow furrowed. "The mermaids hunted us the whole time, because we had the Trident, and finally about a thousand years ago they found us on Mako, by that time the Sons of Amichai…that's what they called themselves…it was like a cult by then…had built everything on the Island. Ianthe, Telesto and the others captured my brother, Pinaruti and tortured him near to death with their Moonrings…they broke his body and his mind, and forced him to tell them where the books were hidden." He looked up at Sirena and took a deep breath his eyes never leaving hers, "It was the Lady Axioche who finally sealed the Trident cave with her own Moonring…and she…she helped ease my brother's pain and passage into the next life…"

Rita stood and paced the room several times. "So the Elder members of the Mermaid Council know about the record room," She paused and gazed out the windows to the sea beyond. "But how would Mimmi know where it was? If only the Council knows, how could she find out?"

"Maybe the Council told her before they left," Sirena replied. "Or she overheard Ianthe talk about it with Aquata and Rhanis."

"What do you mean they left?" Rita asked sharply. "Sirena? What do you know? What do you know about the Council?"

"I-I…when I was spying on Ondina and Mimmi on the beach they said that Argia, Telesto and Oceana had gone to that Nan Madol place you told Nixie about before New Year's Eve, when you called those men from England," Sirena answered with a nervous swallow, and turned her head in alarm as Duripi surged to his feet suddenly to stare at her, his face a mask of horror.

"Oh Tides, this is worse than I ever imagined," Rita whispered, her voice uncharacteristic as her face turned ashen and she made her way shakily back to her chair to sit down. "Ianthe-"

"What is going on?" Zac asked his voice concerned as his eyes slid between Rita's pale visage and Duripi who stood his tan skin equally pale. "What is this Nan Madol place? And what does Ianthe have to do with it?"

Rita turned her head to meet Duripi's eyes. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Cam's voice, confused, broke in as he watched Duripi nod to Rita.

"If the world has a pit of darkness it is Nan Madol," Duripi answered, his voice shaking in fear.

"The night Ianthe attacked, she told me the Council had left for Nan Madol," Rita explained looking over at Zac and the others. "I thought she was making it up, to frighten me to gain information on where you had gone." Reaching up she rubbed her temples. "It seems now however that she was right, they did go to Nan Madol."

"You still haven't told us what this place is?" David questioned, his eyes sliding around the table and then focused on Rita. "What's so bad about it? And how do you know about it?"

"Years ago, shortly after I met Harry," Rita answered, she paused briefly a smile playing on her lips, before her expression turned grim once more. "John and Nick had obtained a map that was the location of an Island of Skulls located west of Sumatra. Harry volunteered to find it. We never did-"

"I know that island," Duripi shuddered. "It sank beneath the waves decades ago, and the world is better off for its loss. We'd be fortunate if Nan Madol followed suit."

"Island of skulls?" Cam questioned his voice skeptical as he looked at the merman sitting on the sofa. "Did it have a name? What did you do there?"

"No my Lord, it had no name," Duripi answered somberly. "We found it by accident long before we arrived at Mako. Our ships had stopped for supplies…the waters around the island were treacherous, and the inhabitants decadent and practiced evil sorcery." Glancing at those seated at the table, the merman shivered. "They kept great beast behind a vast wall of stone and sacrificed young maidens to them, we heard roars from beyond the wall and departed the island quickly."

"Nan Madol was an outpost of that evil empire, we never found the Island of Skulls, but we found Nan Madol," Rita added. "It's where the Queen and Sorceress rule from-"

"Who?" Zac asked his face screwed up in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Mermaids Zac," Rita answered her eyes flicking to Duripi and then back to the young people at the table. "Mermaids that are far more vile and dangerous than anything you've seen from the Mako Pod. When Harry and I arrived at Nan Madol, they attacked us with magic and took us prisoner." Rita gazed out the windows in silence for a few moments before continuing. "They tied Harry up to an altar with several other young men they had captured, the Queen and Sorceress then sacrificed them one by one to some squid faced demon god from the ocean."

"What?" Cam whispered. "Demon gods from the ocean? As in the same sort of demon god that you said the pool in the basement was built for?"

"Most likely," Rita answered. "I used my Powers to free Harry and in the struggled he wrestled a knife from the Queens hand and sliced her face open with it. We managed, just barely, to get to land and Harry carried me through the jungle, I don't how he got the strength to do that, until my tail dried to legs. We then ran to a nearby village, and well…I lived to tell about it."

"That was a very brave thing," Duripi nodded sagely.

"Or very stupid," Rita replied with a small nervous laugh. "I ended up naked, with only the shirt Harry gave me."

"Do you think she died?" Sirena questioned, glancing over at David as she reached for his hand. "The queen I mean?"

"I doubt it," Rita answered letting out a slow nervous breath, and looking over at Duripi. "It would take far more than that to kill a creature as evil as the Queen of Nan Madol."

"And you suspect that's who or what the Mermaid Council went to talk to?" Zac asked standing to look out the patio doors toward the waves of the ocean beyond.

"I have no doubt," Rita responded. "Zac, we can't let them into that chamber, if these spells are powerful as Duripi says, I hate to think what sort of insanity the Queen of Nan Madol or the Sorceress could conjure up if they laid their hands on them."

"It's locked though, right?" Zac replied as he turned to face the room, his eyes sweeping over Cam, David and Sirena before settling on Duripi. "Right, nobody can get in without the key, and the Trident was destroyed, so it can't be opened…right?"

Duripi's eyes narrowed in thought before he responded, "Well, not unless someone blew the entrance open, my King."


	11. Chapter 10: Family Ties

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, and disturbing imagery. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Well after several Leinenkugel's Summer Shandy's, I have completed this chapter. I apologize for it taking so long and apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes; I'm blaming the Leinenkugel's for those. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Family Ties

Ondina surfaced slowly, keeping just her eyes barely above the rough waters that pounded the North Shore of Mako Island, with a hint of frustration on her face she lifted herself chest high in the waves to get a better view. Seeing nothing other than the black battered cliffs of volcanic rock Ondina sank down again and then screamed as a hand fell on her shoulder. Whipping around and moving backwards simultaneously, Ondina's look of terror gave way to relief as she found herself facing another blonde mermaid several years her senior, a rusty harpoon held casually in one of her hands. "Neptina," Ondina greeted. "I-I-"

"You what?" Neptina demanded drifting closer, a smile played on her lips as Ondina moved back slightly. "You have quite the nerve showing up here like this, empty handed, and without Mimmi." Glancing around Neptina asked, "Where is your little friend anyway, she's normally stuck to you like a remora."

"She's resting in the Moonpool," Ondina snapped and then folded her arms smugly as she and Neptina bobbed up and down like corks. "Unlike _you_ , Mimmi and I aren't afraid to go in the Moonpool whenever we want. Even without one of those," Ondina's eyes flicked disdainfully on the harpoon in Neptina's hand.

"That's because I haven't let myself be controlled by a landboy with a tail," Neptina challenged, her mouth set in an angry line, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the age worn shaft of the weapon. "I wonder what else that landboy has done to you…now that you have legs for him to enjoy-"

"Shut up!" Ondina growled, and then took a deep breath, her eyes glued to Neptina. "Zac doesn't control me, nobody does, I need to speak to Veridia, where is she."

"Well as you can see Ondina," Neptina motioned grandly with her free hand. "She's not here. So why don't you tell me what's so important, and I'll tell Veridia for you."

"No," Ondina held a palm up, her blue eyes, never leaving the other mermaids. "You take me to Veridia, and then I'll tell her myself."

"Fine," Neptina snapped after she and Ondina stared at each other for several moments. "She's in one of the old sea caves. Follow me."

Ondina waited as the other mermaid dove and then glanced over at the jagged rocks of the North Shore, with a shiver at the bleak landscape of the distant shore she dove and followed Neptina.

"I found Ondina," Neptina announced softly, several minutes later, as she and the subject of her discovery surfaced in the dark gloom of one of the North Shore sea caves, the only illumination in the room was the bluish glow of a Moonring, and the faint reflected light spilling from the submerged entrance. Glancing at Ondina, and then to the owner of the Moonrings who had her back to them Neptina spoke, "Mimmi wasn't with her, should I send others to look?"

"She's in the Moonpool, I told you that," Ondina blurted with a tone of irritation at the blonde mermaid beside her, she then turned her attention to the back of the mermaid that held the glowing Moonring. "Veridia, I-"

"Have ever wondered who made these?" Veridia spoke, she kept her back to Ondina as she waved casually at a series of runic script that circled the chamber; the markings were nearly three meters above the water line and carved into the black volcanic rock with uncanny precision. "I have no idea what they mean, do you?"

"No," Ondina replied, her voice shaking slightly. "I- we were always forbidden to go to the North Shore except on Full Moon patrol-"

"I remember coming here once, long ago, and I don't remember ever seeing these," Veridia interrupted, her head moving as she looked around the rough water hewn cave. "The landpeople were still sailing in wooden ships then, and these markings weren't here. Someone must have come in later and carved, but who?" As the glow of her Moonring diminished, plunging the room into murky gloom, Veridia turned to look at Ondina. "I was born then you know, after the first landpeople arrived in their big wooden ships with white sails, and full of pasty skinned land men, did you know that?"

"No," Ondina muttered and averted her eyes from the penetrating gaze Veridia gave her.

"I was one of the first ones from the Moonpool," The older mermaid spoke, her words calm, and commanding. "After me was Rita, but she had a different name then, and wasn't a traitor." Moving forward slightly Veridia commanded, "Are you a traitor Ondina?"

"No!" Ondina replied, her eyes flashing in the dim light of the cave as she glared at Veridia. "Why would you even think that?"

"You and Mimmi lost your Moonrings to a landboy who has a tail," Veridia answered. "And then you went to live with Sirena, a traitor, who was living with a mermaid that named herself Rita Santos, and she is a traitor." With an arrogant smile the older mermaid added, "Why after all that Ondina could we possibly think you a traitor?"

"I am NOT a traitor!" Ondina bristled. "YOU kicked us out of the pod for losing our Moonrings after we-"

"After Mimmi got the deranged idea of attacking the landboy, Zac, with a potion equal to fifty moons," Veridia scoffed. "Did the two of you really think something like that would even have a chance? So why are you really here?"

Ondina glanced over her shoulder to where Neptina was watching from near the cave entrance, and turned her attention back to Veridia. "Mimmi is acting strange, I think Zac or…or… Rita cast some kind of enchantment on her."

"Mimmi has always acted strange, she even talks different," Neptina sighed with a hint of disgust, any further comments cut off however when Veridia raised a hand indicating silence.

" 'strange'?" Veridia questioned. "In what way and why do you think she's under a spell?"

"She-she told me she had a mother who taught her to make potions," Ondina answered in a nervous and worried voice. "And her nose bleeds all the time…and…and…she had a vision of Zac going into a secret cave on Mako. Mimmi thinks she's seeing into Zacs mind and Zac is planning to kill all of us with whatever he's hiding in cave."

"That's ridiculous," Neptina snorted. "Nobody can see into each other's minds, even the closest pod members can't do that, we can feel when another dies but-"

Veridia, her face displaying no emotion, glanced past Ondina to meet the eyes of Neptina who instantly become silent. "Tell me about this cave," Veridia asked turning her attention back to Ondina. "And did you enter it?"

"No…I followed Mimmi, she knew where it was, I don't know if I could find it again-" Ondina began to answer.

"Don't know or refuse to tell?" Neptina questioned moving forward slightly and then back again as Veridia shot her another warning glance in the dim watery light.

"Ondina, listen carefully," Veridia commanded. "If you can lead us to this cave, I need to know, we need to know…and the pod needs to know if we can trust you." Pausing long enough for her eyes to lock onto Ondina, Veridia asked again, "Can we trust you?"

"Yes," Ondina answered. "Of course, but Mimmi and her connection to Zac-"

Reaching out, Veridia laid a comforting hand on Ondina's shoulder, the older mermaids Moonring glowing faintly in the darkness. "You need to listen to me, there are things going in the pod that are beyond anything you can understand." Pausing again, Veridia looked deep into Ondina's eyes as the glow of her Moonring increased. "We know that we can trust you Ondina, trust you with truths that can shatter your world. The pod can trust you totally can't it?"

"Yes," The younger mermaid replied, her voice becoming calm, her eyes becoming vacant as she looked at Veridia.

"Good," Veridia, flashed a smile of triumph at Neptina, and then looking back at Ondina the older mermaid removed her hand, the glow of her Moonring dying to nothing. "What Mimmi says is all true," Veridia announced.

"What?" Ondina shook her head her eyes clearing. "About what?"

"What I'm about to tell you must stay between the three of us," Veridia spoke quickly in a hushed whisper, and looked around the cave nervously, and then shot a warning glance at Neptina who was watching with a confused look on her face. Placing a hand on Ondina's shoulder again, Veridia whispered, "The Elders will destroy me for telling the two of you this…Mimmi is Zac's sister."

"What?" Ondina gasped, moving back slightly and held a hand up. "That doesn't make sense."

"Think about it Ondina," Veridia insisted in a conspiratorial whisper as she glided forward to place a hand on the younger mermaids shoulder again, the Moonring on Veridia's index finger began to glow as she spoke, "Ianthe knew the truth, she knew about Mimmi, she knew about the cave, why do you think Zac murdered her so brutally with his magic?"

"But-but, I've known Mimmi since we were came out of the Moonpool, how can she be Zac's sister?" Ondina shook her head slightly. "Zac's a landboy and his parents are-"

"Zac's mother is a mermaid, a powerful sorceress," Veridia explained. "She gave up her tail and fled onto land to hide her sins and fornicate with a land person!" As Ondina's jaw dropped in shock, the older mermaid continued speaking. "Ianthe knew the truth, she rescued Mimmi from a wretched life on land and when Zac discovered the truth from-"

"Rita," Neptina blurted from where she floated, her eyes wide as she listened. "Rita Santos, she knows everything, she's a sorceress like Zac's mother! Why do you think she-"

"Yes, she is," Veridia spoke quickly, shooting Neptina a glare that caused her to slink backward sheepishly. "When Zac discovered the truth Ondina, he murdered Ianthe!" Veridia declared in a harsh whisper, the glow of her Moonring increasing as she stared into Ondina's eyes. "And no doubt Rita helped him!"

"Well…Sirena did tell us that Rita trained her to use her Powers for defense…" Ondina responded, shaking her head and raising one hand to wipe her brow. "But Zac? He's a landboy…isn't he? This doesn't make any sense-"

"What is easier to believe Ondina," Veridia whispered slyly. "That Zac was a landboy that simply stumbled into our Moonpool and was transformed into a merman by OUR magic? Or that he was born a merman to mermaid witch who told him the secrets of our Moonpool!" Looking over at Neptina, Veridia gave her a slight nod.

"V-Veridia is right," Neptina stammered, and then with more confidence in her voice added, "No land person has ever falling into our Moonpool and gained a tail through OUR magic…do you ever remember that happening Ondina, to ANYONE?"

"No," Ondina answered. "I…I didn't think that was even possible."

"Because it's NOT," Veridia responded. "Zac's mother placed a spell on him, a spell that was only released through OUR magic in OUR Moonpool, and then he stole the Trident and will use it to destroy us!"

"But…but there's another merman," Ondina replied her voice puzzled. "The blonde one-"

"Of course," Veridia cut in. "Who knows how many abominations that witch spawned, or even what crawled from the belly of Rita Santos! Even now Zac is no doubt planning to use Mimmi for his own lusts, and let the other merman use her also! They will breed an army of mermen to destroy us, and then kill Mimmi when she is no longer useful! The cave no doubt houses evil merman magic that they will use to enslave us all! And who knows what depravity they will do to us then!"

"What do we do," Ondina whispered in panic, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears. "They'll kill us all, and Mimmi…how do we save Mimmi?"

"We strike at them before they can strike at us," Veridia replied. "You can save her!"

"How?"

"Kill the mermaid witch that brought Zac into the world," Veridia whispered. "That will break the spells placed on Mimmi-"

"I-I don't have the power to do that?" Ondina spoke, her face a mask of confusion.

Removing her hand from the younger mermaids shoulder, Veridia took her Moonring off and folded it into Ondina's palm. "You are young and intelligent Ondina, take my Moonring, use it to kill the sorceress pretending to Zacs land born mother, she is vile and deceitful."

"I'll be outnumbered?" Ondina whispered slightly awed as she looked at the Moonring in her hand and then up at Veridia.

"You will find a way," Veridia replied. "At best, stall Zac and Rita's perverted plans for Mimmi until Oceana, Telesto and Argia return, and then you can take us to the cave Zac is hiding. Once there, we can use his own magic against him, and stop him forever! We trust you Ondina, you can do this. But it's getting late, you better go, quickly."

"I-I-" Ondina stammered, shifting to look at the two older mermaids. "I don't know if I can-"

Drifting forward, Veridia placed a comforting hand on Ondina shoulder. "You can do this Ondina," She said flashing a reassuring smile. "And keep this in mind; with Ianthe's murder, a position on the Council has been opened and needs filled with someone strong and intelligent…"

"The-the Council?" Ondina swallowed, closing her hand over the Moonring in her palm. "Me?"

Grasping Ondina's closed fist with both of her hands, Veridia nodded. "Succeed in this mission Ondina, and a seat on the Council is assured, and YOU will be one of us making the decisions for the future of Mako and the entire pod." As Ondina stared wide eyes, Veridia added, "I can even foresee you becoming our Leader someday."

"I-I won't fail," The younger mermaid whispered. "I promise."

"Good," Veridia replied and then looked down at the cave entrance. "You better go though, it's getting late in the day; it will be dark by the time you get back to the coast and save Mimmi. It will also be a Full Moon in less than two days' time, and Zac will mostly likely enact his foul plans then. He must be stopped!"

Slipping the ring on her finger, Ondina embraced Veridia briefly. "Thank you and I won't fail," She said, and slipped beneath the surface.

"You are playing a dangerous game Veridia," Neptina said after watching Ondina slip out the cave entrance and into open water.

"We've been playing a dangerous game since that landboy grew a tail," The older mermaid answered. "We just need Ondina to create enough discord to keep Zac and Rita occupied." Pausing, her eyes narrowed in the gloom, Veridia spoke softly. "Mimmi bothers me though, no one in our pod has ever behaved the way Ondina described her; I'm starting to wonder if she actually is part of the pod-"

"What?" Neptina questioned. "Of course she's part of our pod, it's impossible for her not to be, isn't it? She came out of the Moonpool like the rest of us."

"I'm not really sure," Veridia replied, turning her eyes to the barely visible writing carved into the black rock of the cave wall. "I'm beginning to question that."

* * *

"No, Cam, after today, I need a break…information overload. I feel drained right now, so no, a late movie is out, you and David have fun," Zac spoke with a sigh into his mobile phone as he paced up and down in his small apartment. "No, we're still a go for Monday, we just need to figure out how we're going to get to Mako during the Full Moon and keep mermai-" He stopped at a sudden knocking on his door. "Hey listen, someone's here, I have to go- I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ending the call he turned to face the door as it opened slowly and Rob and Laura Blakely peeked in. "Oh hi mum, dad," Zac said slowly as his parents stepped in the room. "I didn't think you'd be out this late."

"Zac," Laura asked. "May we come in? It's not too late is it?"

"Um, no, I was just talking to Cam…so yeah come in," Zac responded curiously, his eyes flicking to a large and bulky manila envelope in his fathers hands. Setting his phone down on his desk Zac hastily grabbed several shirts that were strewn across the sofa. "Ah, what's up?" He asked tossing the clothes into a pile by his bed.

"Your mother and I were hoping to have a talk," Rob answered as he and his wife sat down, he frowned slightly as his eyes scanned the clothes and empty mugs scattered around the room. "Love what you've done to the place, you keep it so clean and tidy," He spoke dryly, and stopped at the look of annoyance Laura shot him.

"Sorry about that, I've been kind of busy lately," Zac replied with a look of guilt, and then hesitantly sat down, his eye flicking to the envelope in his father's hands once more. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Zac," Rob spoke without any preamble. "We all know you'll be 18 soon, and the past few months have been hard for you, with Evie moving to England, and Lyla moving back home so suddenly. Your mother and I have been-"

"What your father is trying to say is that we both know, that you know, we've been keeping something from you," Laura cut Rob off and smiled weakly at Zac who sat silently watching, one hand absently fingering the ring and chain around his neck. "And we've decided that you're old enough know and responds-"

"You're mother thinks that, not me," Rob spoke under his breath and caused his wife to shoot him another look of irritation, his words also causing Zac to tense and shift nervously where he sat. "If it were me we'd wait until you graduated-"

"There's something we're keeping from you for a while, and we decided not to put it off any longer," Laura cut in hastily shooting Rob a warning look.

"And with you working at my office, it was only a matter of time before you found out the truth," Rob sighed. "Since the staff has a hard time keeping things like this a secret."

"Truth?" Zac's eyes moved to the envelope in Robs hands and he fidgeted again. "Wh-what truth, truth about what? What big secret?" He asked nervously, his gaze focused on the wedding bands his parents wore. "You two aren't getting divor-"

"Oh, no honey, not that," Laura soothed following her sons eyes to the diamond and gold band on her finger. "Your father and I are fine-"

"Divorce wouldn't be as stressful as this," Rob muttered as his hands played with the envelope.

"Robert!" Laura admonished, and looked at Zac who was staring at both of them with a look of trepidation. "Your father didn't mean that." Looking at Rob who continued to fiddle with the envelope, Laura prompted, "Rob…now…it's time…"

With a heavy sigh, Robert leaned over and held the bulky envelope out to Zac. "This should explain everything, and we hope you can forgive us for waiting this long."

"Zac, honey, we're really sorry we put this off," Laura spoke heavily, eyes glistening slightly. "We should have done this a few years ago, but we weren't sure you could handle the responsibility at the time, and you were so involved in track and field-"

"I'm not sure he can handle it now-" Rob began, and then stopped as his wife shot another look of warning at him. "But everything you need to know is in there, and will explain what we've been doing behind your back, just…don't be mad at me for waiting this long."

Zac sat silently as he looked at the plain package in his heands and then asked softly, "Why would I be mad at you dad? What's in here?" With hands trembling slightly, Zac opened the envelope, his eyes growing wide as he pulled out a crisp document. "Mum, dad-" Zac whispered, eyes beginning to glisten as they scanned the contents of the paper. "Is…is this what it says it is? Is this real? Is that what you've been trying to hide?"

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Blakely answered heavily. "We decided…well your mother decided, and then I finally agreed, well, she made me agree, it was time for you to learn."

"There's more honey," Laura smiled and wiped tears away before motioning to the envelope in Zacs lap. "Go on."

"More," Zac whispered setting the paper aside and reaching into the envelope. "You- mum, dad," He repeated his voice was barely audible, and then sniffled softly, eyes brimming over he pulled the rest of the contents out. ' _Your keys to driving in Queensland_ ' the booklet was entitled, and taped to the front was a gleaming key fob bearing the distinctive silver Toyota emblem. "Dad," Zac croaked looking up from the driver's manual, at Rob and over at Laura. "Mum-"

"We have you signed up for your first driving lessons next Saturday," Laura sniffed, grasping one of Rob's hands as she motioned to the document Zac had set aside. "It's in Robina, the same one David and Evie went to."

"I guess you won't need to take the bus or your bike anymore," Rob spoke as he wiped at his eyes and looked at Zac. "Or asking us to drive you places," He paused with a small frown, "Or risking your life riding around with Cam, who I KNOW doesn't have a license but drives around like he does."

"There's only one key Robert, where's the other?" Laura smiled with a shake of her head as she looked at the driving booklet in Zacs hands. "The car has two keys."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do," Laura answered. "You stuck it in your pocket."

"You know Zac," Rob said pulling a second key from his shirt pocket and handing to his son. "When we…well when I…brought you home from the hospital, it was just the two of us you know, for a week, your mum was still recovering from the C-section and her emergency hysterectomy." Eyes brimming over with tears Rob added, "You were so small and I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to you, and I held you every night so nothing could ever hurt you. We used fall asleep in that old recliner."

"I know dad, you and mum have told me," Zac sniffed as he stood to take the key and embraced his father. "Until Nanna came over to help while mum was in the hospital. But trust me, I really, really think, I'm old enough to handle a car…believe me after the past couple months, a car will be a piece of cake."

"You are the only son I'll ever have," Rob sighed and then smiled as he held Zac at arm's length. "So happy birthday Zac…now go look in the driveway."

* * *

Flicking the lights off Erik gave the café a once over glance and then stepped out the front door to lock it behind him. Turning he caught sight of a figure curled up on a deck chair and froze for a fraction of a moment. "Mimmi?" He questioned, head tilted to one side as he took a step forward and then halted as he got a full glimpse of the girl; the front of her dress, as well as her face was covered in smears of crimson, her eyes bloodshot and empty. "What the hell happened to you? Did someone do this? Did someone hurt you?" Erik asked his voice alarmed as he scanned the deserted deck, seeing nothing he turned back to the girl as she began to speak.

"I don't know what happened," Mimmi sniffled, her voice dreamy as she stared past Erik into the darkness with a faraway look, raising a hand she calmly wiped at the pale skin of her face, leaving another bloody smear. "I was in the Moonpool and I waited and waited for Ondina, and she never showed up and then…and I came here, because I knew you'd be here…you're supposed to be important…I don't know why I thought that…and then my nose started bleeding again." Voice dropping to a whisper, she looked out over the Broadwater shivered; "I just wanted to go somewhere safe, and I knew you'd keep me safe."

" _I'm_ going to keep you safe?" Erik questioned, one eye brow shooting up. "Why would you think that, I'm not sure I even like you?" Holding both palms up with a look of puzzlement, he stepped toward the girl. "And what do you mean 'safe', safe from who, or safe from what? Mimmi, something is really wrong with you, and I think we should get you some help."

"Him, he's always after me, whenever I fall asleep anymore," Mimmi whispered as she began to tremble and wrapped her hands around her body as she began to cry. "He killed Mother- he killed everyone…Father couldn't stop him…and he killed Father and nobody could do anything-"

"Mother? Father?" Erik took a step forward with a look of caution, as his body tensed as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mimmi, you're from Mako, you don't have a Mother, and-"

Mimmi shook her head and shifted to look at Erik, her bloodshot eyes clearing to become sharp and focused as she looked at him with alarm. "What are you talking about?" She demanded batting Erik away with one hand, and lifting the other to aim it at him. "What am I doing here? How did I get here? What have you done to me?"

"Okay," Erik said taking a few steps backward, away from mermaid. "You got some major problems going on here little Miss Mako, so just cool your gills. I didn't do anything to you. You just said you were looking for me, and then told me you had a Mother and someone killed her."

"I did not! Stop lying!" Mimmi shouted her eyes darting around like a caged animal as she stood up, keeping her hand trained on Erik. "Why do people keep telling me that? Get away from me, I'm warning you Erik! I don't know what you did to me, our how you got me here, but you stay away!"

"I haven't done anything to you! And you did say it!" Erik cried out sarcastically. "What is it with you and Ondina, too much mercury in your diet? You're both lunatics!" Taking another step back to put more distance between them, Erik raised his own arm and pointed it at wild eyed mermaid. "And I'm really not in the mood for this crap, I don't know what your deal is Mimmi but you have some serious crazy going on. Tell you what, let me take you to back to Rita's and I'll call Zac and he can-"

"Gå til helvede!" Mimmi shouted, eyes blazing with sudden intensity, her breath coming in heaving gasps as she raised her other hand in a warding gesture.

Erik's mouth feel open and then closed as his face transformed into a look of shock, his hands falling to his sides, "Where'd you learn to talk like that!"

Mimmi snapped her wrist and Power coursed across the deck to hurl Erik backwards and slam him into the wall of the café as she screamed, "Lad mig være i fred!"

"What the hell!" Erik hissed and raised a hand out to send a wave of his own Power that slammed into the girl and sent her crashing backwards against a table. "Don't you ever do that to me again! What is wrong with you," He yelled as he leveraged himself to his feet, his back to the café wall. Tossing an arm out Erik pulled a tentacle of water up from beneath the café and sent it blasting toward the mermaid, his grim smile of triumph turned to a slack jawed stare as he watched Mimmi, with scarcely a blink, thrust a hand out to freeze the entire water column solid and with flick of her wrist caused it to explode. "How are you doing that," Erik managed to gasp dodging chunks of ice that flew in his direction and smashed against the café walls.

"How are YOU doing that?" Mimmi panted in return, blood trickling down her nose as she stared, her eyes wide with shock at Erik. "You- you're a merman! You- you're like Zac! You're both trying to kill me! You LIED to me!" The air around the mermaids hand seemed to shimmer as she twisted it in Erik's direction, the taller man jerked into the air by an invisible force and tossed backward to hit the wall of the café once more and fall to the deck.

"I'm not trying to kill you!" Erik growled as he rose on hands and knees and tossed a hand out, his Power arcing through the air to slap Mimmi to the ground as she attempted to race past him. "Bigger question is who the hell are you? And how the hell do you have this much power without a Moonring!"

"Stay away from me!" Mimmi shouted as she staggered to her feet, one hand making a sweeping motion that caused several chairs to clatter across the deck and slam into Erik. "Just stay away from me," She whispered as tears and blood from her nose mingled to run down her face as she backed away. "Just stay away! All of you!"

With a grunt Erik shoved the chairs away and rose shakily to his feet one hand pressed to bloody gash in his forehead. "Who the hell are you, where'd you learn Danish, and what kind of accent was that," He repeated, his free hand aimed at Mimmi as she stood staring at him, her eyes huge and bloodshot. "Who are you really and what are you doing here? Where'd you come from?"

Mimmi stood for several moments, swaying slightly on her feet as her eyes remained fixed on Erik, and then her arms fell limp to her sides in a helpless gesture as she began sobbing, blood pouring from her nose. "I don't know!" She screamed finally, and clutching a fist tightly to her chest vanished from sight; only the sudden pounding of feet and spots of blood on the pavement indicated her departure.

Erik staggered backward with grimace of pain, one hand on the wall of the café to steady himself he righted a chair and sat down, eyes gazing down the walkway in the direction the mermaid had vanished. Taking several breaths to calm down, he pulled his mobile phone out a pocket in his shorts and dialed. "Come on Zac, pick up," He whispered, and waited for several moments. Ending the call Erik stared in the direction Mimmi had vanished, and then licking his lips, looked at his phone for several silent moments and then dialed again.

"Hallo? God morgen…Far?" He spoke after several rings. "I'm sorry Father, I thought this was Mother's number, why are you answering her phone?" Standing with a grunt of pain, Erik walked over to lean on the deck railing and look out over the darkened Broadwater and asked, "Father…I know this is kind of sudden…and weird…but-" He paused and looked the shoreline at the end of the walkway. "Do I have any sisters I don't know about?" Erik sighed into the phone as the voice on the other snapped out a response, "No…I'm not accusing you of cheating on Mother…it's just there's a mermaid down here and she…I think she might be Northern…what do you mean leave her alone until you and Grandmother decide what to do?" Eyes furrowed he asked, "Father what do you know? How does Grandmother know about her? Father who is she…what do you mean you can't tell me?" Closing his eyes as he pressed a hand to the bleeding gash in his head Erik listened as the voice on the phone prattled on. "Well Father if she's not yours or one of Lir and Aegir's, the only other one that had daughters was Uncle Iva-" Erik froze, eyes wide, the phone slipping from his shaking fingers to shatter on the deck planking. "Min Gud," Was all he whispered as he stared into the darkness where Mimmi had vanished.


	12. Chapter 11: Dangerous Liaisons

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, from a certain blonde hair teenage guy (not that anyone should be surprised by who it is…) Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Well, had some more Leinenkugel's Summer Shandy's, but got this completed this chapter. I apologize for it taking so long and apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes; I'm blaming the Leinies for those, although Halloween is approaching so I'll be blaming Bitburger next. Lol Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dangerous Liaisons

"Mimmi…did this…to you?" Zac spoke slowly as he paced the upper level of cave hidden beneath Rita's house, a skeptical expression on his face as watched the older mermaid, her hands clad in blue latex gloves, gently pull gauze off Erik's bruised forehead. "A mermaid…did this…to you…without a Moonring-"

"Yes," Erik winced as the mermaid picked up a handful of clean gauze and blotted the bloody gash.

"Sorry," Rita apologized, drawing back slightly. "I think I'm going to have to stitch this up after all, it's still clean and the bleeding has slowed, but this is still rather deep. What did this to you?" Looking up at Zac she asked, "Zac would you mind helping me with this? The suture box is in with the rest of the medical supplies."

"A chair," Erik replied glumly shifting on the low table he sat on. "Mimmi tossed a bunch of chairs at me." Glancing around he asked, "And where's Cam at, I thought he'd be here."

"Cam is at Seaworld with his sisters for some church thing," Zac answered. "It's Sunday, and apparently half off day for some reason, so Cams and a group from his church all went."

"'Church thing?'" Erik questioned. "Cam? Our Cam? Is at Sea World for a 'church thing' with his sisters?"

"Well," Zac replied. "Admission is half price so it's not like Cam is going to pass something like that up."

"Oh," Erik shrugged, and then turned look at Duripi who was staring at him with a look of complete disbelief. "What? Just say it!" He snapped.

"Seriously?" Duripi said, and exchanged a look with Sirena who sat next to him on the cushioned benches that surrounded the lower level of the cave. "You expect us to believe that a short little mermaid picked up a chair and threw it at you at you?"

"No, she used her Powers to throw chairs at me," Erik answered. "That was after she tossed me around like a toy, and froze the water I was trying to drench her with. She's obviously Northern."

"How could Mimmi be Northern," Sirena enquired thoughtfully. "And be part of the Mako pod?"

"That's what I've asked myself about a million times already," Erik answered.

"And how do you know she's Northern," Zac asked curiously as set a small red tackle box down. "What's the difference? Everyone has mentioned it before, so what's so special about it?"

"You know how you, Sirena and Rita can conjure storms and clouds out of nothing and make it rain?" Erik asked. When Zac nodded in affirmation, Erik continued, "Northern mermaids and mermen, like me and my family, can do the same thing, but with a difference." Extending a hand upward Erik's face set in concentration as he twisted his wrist slightly.

"Whoa," Zac murmured his breath coming in a sudden plume, a smile spreading over his face. "Wow," He said and blew a breath outward to watch a fog of condensation form and then wrapped his arms around himself as his teeth began to chatter. "Okay, I think I get it."

"I-I- think that's enough for one day Erik," Rita spoke, her breath billowing out her entire body shivered. "I don't have any heat down here."

Erik lowered his hand and grinned as Duripi and Sirena grabbed blankets and huddled under them. "See Northern, if it was cloudy it'd probably snow."

"I've never seen snow, well not in person," Zac sighed as he stooped to open the red box.

"It's a good thing my King, you'd get a rash from it," Duripi commented as he pulled the blanket tighter around his body. "I can't stand snow."

"My people are immune to that, our blood runs hotter," Erik explained, and scooted back slightly as Zac opened plastic tackle box to reveal an assortment of surgical suture and forceps in sterile packages. "What is all this and where'd you get it?"

"Dads clinic," Zac answered picking through the box of supplies. "Evie and her dad kind of…um…borrowed things during the New Year's Eve storm. Rita, do you know what size suture you need?"

"I think 5-0 Prolene," Rita smiled from where she stood by a small table. "And thank you Zac; now I see why Rob likes to keep you around."

"Do you really need to do that?" Erik questioned his voice nervous as he looked over at a small package Zac pulled from the tackle box. "Can't you just put some seaweed paste or something on it? That's what Mother or Grandmother would do."

"Well I'm not your Mother and you're in my house," Rita assured shaking a small bottle and then preparing a needle and syringe. "So we'll do this my way, and you'll find stitches more effect than seaweed."

"What's that?" Erik squeaked watching as Rita inserted the needle into the bottle and filled the syringe.

"It's called lidocaine Erik," Rita answered briskly. "You've probably heard of it, but I doubt if you've ever experienced it. Most of our people have not; it will sting a little, and might make you slightly lightheaded, and well, to be honest, I'm not sure what else it will do-"

"I know what it is, well, I've heard it on TV," Erik raised a hand as she spoke, causing Rita to stop with a curious expression. "But you're about to use ME to experiment with some kind of human drug?"

"Well, yes, Erik if you put it that way," Rita answered with a slight smile. "However if you prefer, we can do the old fashioned stonefish and shark liver route."

"Yuck."

"That's what I thought," The mermaid replied. "Now this is dosed for use on land people, so it might have some strange effects-" She paused seeing Erik's eyes widen. "It won't kill you, I assure you, but just try to keep your mind occupied and don't turn to tail in panic."

"I am not," He replied firmly, "Going to panic and turn to tail." As Rita stepped closer with the needle, Erik took a deep and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, I have the Power to freeze things," Zac said, cutting Erik off before the other had a chance to say anything. "And so did Lyla, so isn't that a Northern thing?"

"Yeah, you can," Erik answered and then gritted his teeth as Rita carefully inserted the needle next to the cut in his forehead. "But not like I can, or apparently Mimmi. My Uncle Lir and my cousin Manannán can make fog appear by changing the temperature, and Mother said that when Uncle Aegir gets really angry icebergs form."

"That still doesn't explain how Mimmi can be a Northern Mermaid, and part of the Mako Pod," Sirena broke in. "I mean she's weird and speaks funny, but she was born from the Moonpool…right? To change that would take a lot of magic, especially with the Council around."

Erik shifted, his teeth clenched as Rita inserted the needle into his forehead again, glancing up at Sirena and then at Zac, he answered, "Yeah, it would take a lot of magic. Enormous amounts of power to cast something like that; I mean we're talking erasing the memory of an entire mermaid pod and nobody has that kind of power except Grand-" Erik's shoulders fell and he closed his eyes as he finished speaking, "-mother."

"Erik," Rita, questioned stepping back slightly, the needle held in her gloved hand. "Is she really that powerful? You're Grandmothers reputation is legendary, Hans Christian Andersen even wrote about her, but THIS...?"

"Andersen got Grandmother all wrong," Erik answered angrily, and then as the gathering of mermaid and mermen stared at him, he added sheepishly, "Grandmother was worshiped by the tribes of Finland as a sea goddess while the Egyptians were building pyramids…so yeah, she's that powerful."

Stepping back, Zac regarded Erik with a look of skepticism, "You're grandmother is a mermaid, and you're telling me she was worshipped as a goddess? Isn't that kind of ridiculous-" He stopped, his face reddening slightly as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Thus speaks Poseidon," Erik grinned and then gave a small laugh.

"Yeah…I forget about that sometimes," Zac sighed, and sat down next to Sirena on the stone bench, his eyes flicking to Rita, who had opened a package of suture and forceps. "So what about Mimmi? Where did she go?"

"I don't know where she went, she ran away after she attacked me," Erik answered with slightly glassy eyes and gritted his teeth as Rita began to carefully sew the laceration in his forehead shut. "For a mermaid you're pretty good at this, how long have you lived on land? And wow…I-I don't feel anything…this is better than that seaweed paste."

"I was trained to be nurse at the field hospital on Lemnos during Gallipoli, and I met Harry several years before that," Rita answered softly as she worked. "If that gives you any indication."

"Oh," Was all Erik said and closed his mouth.

"Mimmi?" Zac prompted again, stooping to look at Erik carefully. "We were talking about Mimmi."

Erik took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes as his head lolled slightly to the side. "I think Mimmi might be one of Uncle Ivan's children…and Grandmother knows it…are we on a boat because the room keeps tilting to one side?"

"Erik," Duripi leaned forward, speaking for the first time in many long minutes. "Why would you think that about her?"

"Erik are you saying she's your cousin? If Ivan is your uncle, then Mimmi has to be a cousin?" Zac asked moving over to lay a hand on the blonde merman's shoulder to steady him. "How?"

"Probably the normal way," Erik answered with a drunken snort. "One of my uncles had sex with a mermaid and out Mimmi came orange tail and everything-" Grasping Zacs shoulder Erik looked into the other merman's eyes. "You know you're gonna be a king before me? And I'm sorry I never met Lyla, she sounds like she was really was good for you..."

"Thanks," Zac answered and shook his head with a small smile. Turning to Rita he asked, "Is he supposed to be like this?"

"I really don't know," Rita answered stripping her gloves off and feeling for a pulse in one Erik's wrists. "His pulse is strong, so I think he'll be alright, after some sleep."

"Focus my Prince," Duripi spoke sternly sitting forward, eyes on Erik as Zac supported the sandy haired merman. "Focus. How and why do you think she's related to Ivan?"

"She kept talking about how her Mother and Father were killed," Erik slurred, and shook his head as his eyes, glassy and nearly vacant, tried to focus on Duripi. "And Grandmother and Father know who she is...how would Grandmother know that about Mimmi? Grandmother knows a lot of secrets you know…I love my Grandmother." Turning to look at Sirena, and aim a shaky finger at her, Erik announced, "I have a sister, she's a mermaid just like you…but not as pretty…but then now that I think about it all my sisters are mermaids…'cause I'm a merman…why wouldn't my sisters be mermaids?" Ignoring Sirena who giggled and shook her head, Erik continued, "Anyway, she sings all the time…my sister… the one I'm talking about… and Father even commissioned some composer named John Sebastian something-or-other to write songs for her-"

"I hope he wasn't crab," Zac grunted as Erik slumped forward against him.

"Don't be stupid, the guy was German, crabs only talk in movies," Erik slurred as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Next time we should probably just use seaweed," He whispered, and collapsed forward into Zacs arms.

"Well I guess we know what lidocaine does to mermen," Zac comment as Duripi sprang over to help lift the unconscious Erik onto the cushions of the stone bench Sirena vacated quickly. "But we still don't know where Mimmi is."

"Or Ondina," Sirena said quietly and sighed as she looked down at the unconscious form of Erik. "And I always thought Clove Oil made us act weird; whatever's in that little bottle is worse."

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mimmi scrambled to her feet, eyes wide in panic and spun to face the owner of the voice. "I-I-" She managed to stammered and backed away, her eyes sweeping over a tall dark haired man in his late teens who was wearing a blue polo shirt, shorts, and a blue hat bearing the SeaWorld dolphin logo. Stopping when her blue eyes met his, Mimmi muttered, "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't be here-"

"No," He spoke, his eyes crinkling in concern as they took in the site of Mimmi, her dress stained with pink streaks, the fabric wrinkled and dirty as if someone had soaked it in water, then dried it quickly. "Nobody is supposed to be near the dolphin enclosure, so you really shouldn't be here."

"I'll just go," Mimmi sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey wait," The stranger spoke taking a step forward. "Are you hurt, do you need me to call park security or the First Aid station or something?"

"No," Mimmi answered sharply. "I just need to leave…I need to go-" She stopped her face falling as tears spilled out of her eye as she slowly slumped to the ground with a sob, "I don't know where I'm going to go…"

"Just…just hold on, don't go anywhere, wait right here," The teenager said, and spun around to jog off, he appeared moments later, a small bag of popcorn in his hands. "This completely against park policy and I could get fired, but here-" He said and thrust the popcorn into Mimmis hand. "I wish I had the pretzel cart or hot dogs, but I got stuck with popcorn today. Just don't tell anyone I did this."

"I won't," Mimmi answered softly and hesitantly ate a piece of popcorn. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," The stranger grinned. "You're still not supposed to be here…my cart is just over there, I have a couple bottles of water if you need one." Turning he began to walk off then stopped when Mimmi didn't move. "Come on, it'll be okay."

"Why are you helping me?" Mimmi asked her voice barely audible as she clutched the bag of popcorn in one hand, the other wiping absently at her nose.

The teen tilted his head to one side his, grey blue eyes observing Mimmi in silence for several moments. "Because you're letting me," He said finally with a small shrug. "Come on, I'll get you something to drink and then we can call someone, you have to have a family or friends right."

"I do," Mimmi whispered as she followed him to a popcorn cart parked on the walkway outside the dolphin enclose. "But they don't have those phone things."

"Seriously," He said, pulling a small bottle of water out of compartment on the cart and handing it to her. "You don't know anyone you can call?" When Mimmi shook her head he sighed, "Girl of mystery…so Mystery Girl, what were you doing in the dolphin enclosure?"

"I don't know," Mimmi sniffed in answer and took several small sips from the water bottle. "I was tired and lonely and I heard them talking-" She froze her eyes going to his in panic as group of people walked past, eyeing them curiously, then moving on.

"Talking?" He said skeptically when the people were out of earshot. "The dolphins were _talking_?"

"I-I-" Mimmi stuttered.

"You do know you can't talk to dolphins don't you?" He said. "I mean you can talk to them…but they never listen and even if they could talk back they'd probably say stupid and obnoxious things."

"That's not true!" Mimmi snapped and set the bottle of water on the cart and folded her arms in challenge. "Dolphins are funny and smart."

Folding his own arms with a smile, the teenager replied, "You can't be serious, dolphins are obnoxious. Orca and Pilot Whales on the other hand will let you know exactly where you stand, and never lie."

"Not true! Orca are mean, bossy and scary, and Pilot Whales never talk to anyone but themselves," Mimmi responded her eyes flashing, and then pausing, she looked the teenager over. "How would you know anyway?"

"I'm trying to get into the Dolphin Training Program either here or in San Diego," He answered with a reassuring grin. "And back home we have a lot of Orca and Pilot Whales around…so how do you know so much about them? And I guess a little popcorn and water is making you feel better." Extending a hand he said, "By the way I'm Christopher… I mean Chris…and you are…?"

"I'm fine," Mimmi smiled shyly not taking the offered hand, and then her face fell as she looked up the walkway. "Oh no," She gasped her breath beginning to come in and out in panic.

"What?" The Chris asked, and followed her gaze to watch a group of young girls all in the tow of a short curly blonde teenage boy approaching.

"Don't let him see me, please," Mimmi begged and dropped to a crouch behind the popcorn cart as the blonde boys head turned in their direction. "Please."

"Wait, is he the one that did this to you?"

"Please, just don't let him see me-" Mimmi began and then as her eyes filled with tears she clamped both hands over her mouth, her face a mask of fear.

"Yo, YOU, popcorn guy," The curly haired teenager yelled and jogged up to the cart, his eyes darting around. "Did you just see some crazy dark haired chick over here in messy clothes?"

"No," Chris answered coldly, and glanced down at Mimmi who was stared up at him in wide eye terror. "And even if I did, why should I tell you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" The curly blonde demanded.

"It means you need to get lost creep," Chris threatened as he stepped around the popcorn cart to confront the shorter blonde.

"Fuck you," The blonde retorted and flipped his middle finger up. Turning to the assembled group of girls he shouted, "We're not buying popcorn here, it sucks; let's go for ice cream instead." Aiming a sarcastic smile at Chris, he turned and strode off, the gaggle of young girls following.

"He's gone…what a dick," Chris whispered moments later as the blonde teen and the group of girls vanished around a bend in the walkway. "Is that the guy that did this? I can call park security. Is he stalking you are something?"

"No-no, I just need to leave, I shouldn't have come here," Mimmi answered shakily as she stood, one hand still clutching the half eaten bag of popcorn. "Thank you for your help."

"Whoa! Wait!" Chris called as the girl hurried off. "What's your name?"

Pausing for a moment Mimmi swung around her eyes blue eyes meeting those of Chris, the two staring at each other for several moments. "Thank you for helping me," Mimmi said finally, and then turned and quickly walked away.

"Wait!" Chris called out again, throwing his arms into the air as the girl vanished from sight. "Why do all the cute girls leave without telling me who they are," He said glumly as his hands fell to his sides. Adjusting his hat with a sigh he turned and walked back to his popcorn cart.

* * *

"Rob," Lauren called out as she stooped to look at a wilted flower in a large pot on the deck behind the Blakely residence. "Would you mind getting the pruning scissors for me?" Standing hands on her hips she looked at the wilted flowers skeptically, and then turned walk over to fetch the garden house.

"I know what you did and what you are!" A voice growled.

Lauren turned in surprise, the garden hose and nozzle slipping from her hands as she spotted a blonde and disheveled looking teenage girl standing in the yard at the end of the deck. "Do I know you-" Lauren began to say and then froze as her eyes moved to the short rusty knife held in the girl's hands.

"I'm not gonna let you or Zac hurt Mimmi!" The girl said, and moved forward, one foot on the deck stairs.

"Rob," Lauren swallowed nervously and backed up. "Robert!"

The girl thrust one hand out and then froze her head whipping around a movement by the corner of the house. "You!" She shouted.

"Carly! NO! She has a knife!" Lauren shouted catching sight of a familiar blonde girl in red polo shirt and shorts making her way across the yard. "Call the police!"

"Ondina?" Carly questioned stopping at Laura's warning and staring at the crazed looking blonde mermaid with the rusty knife. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Zac?"

"You _know_ her?" Lauren asked incredulously backing up toward the house her eyes darting between Carly and the blonde stranger with the knife.

Ondina swiveled her upraised hand from Lauren to Carly and twisted her wrist slightly. "Get away!" She shouted her Power surging out to slap Carly to the ground, turning, knife in hand she climbed onto the deck. "I'm not going to let you hurt Mimmi!" Ondina screamed and ran toward wildly toward Lauren the knife upraised in her hand.

As Lauren backed up in alarm, Carly scrambled onto the deck and launched herself at Ondina, the two of them falling into a heap, the rusty knife skittering away.

"Get in the house!" Carly shouted to Lauren and scrambled across the deck on hands and knees to grab the hose and spray nozzle.

Lauren stood her mouth open in shock as Ondina rose to her feet, rushed over and scooped the knife up. "What do you want," Lauren whispered.

"I know what you are!" Ondina snarled, and stepped forward with the rusty blade clenched in her fist, and then let out a shriek as a stream of cold water from the garden hose in Carly's hands drenched her completely. With the knife once more forgotten and falling to the soaking deck, Ondina, her face twisted into a visage of pure hatred spun and glared at Carly for several moments. Then without a word, she turned and sprinted toward the dock and the canal beyond.

"Wh-what?" Lauren stammered, as the door to the house flew open and Robert Blakely emerged, a pair of pruning scissors in his hands.

"What is going on?" Rob asked looking around at the soaking wet deck, the stunned vision of his wife and then at Carly who was laying on floor clutching the hose nozzle tightly in one hand.

"What-what is going on?" Lauren asked turning to look at Carly and then at her husband. "Some girl, who looked like she was high, she was screaming nonsense and tried to attack me with a knife."

"Um, um," Carly stuttered as she stood, dropping the hose she looked at the rippling surface of the canal beyond the dock, then back at the Blakely's.

"Well?" Rob demanded.

Crossing her fingers behind her back, Carly spoke, "Um…that freaky girl…um she…um…she's a meth addict."

"What!" Lauren gasped and then looked at Rob. "And she was looking for Zac? Oh my God Rob! Zac, he's a-"

"I knew Queensland had a problem with drugs, but I never thought Zac would be involved," Rob muttered, his shoulders slumping. "And to think he's been lying to us about it-"

"No!" Carly interrupted, eyes darting around in thought and then closing with a sigh. Opening them she said, "It's not what you think…Zac is helping that girl…Ondina…with her problem…"

"Her _problem_?" Lauren questioned exchanging a doubtful look at Rob.

Both hands now behind her back, fingers crossed, Carly plunged ahead, "Zac is trying to _help_ Ondina break her addiction. He-he probably doesn't want you know this, but he's…he's been helping some girls, and guys, that are drug addicts to get…um…clean and…um sober."

"Zac…has been doing that?" Rob questioned with a frown. "And how long has been doing this?"

"Since last October," Carly answered hurriedly. "He's been working with Ms. Santos."

"Rita Santos?" Lauren inquired. "She knows about this?"

"Yes," Carly breathed. "It's sort of a school program they started, you know for teen age drug users."

"Well, I guess that would explain why he was over at her house during the New Year's storm." Rob nodded thoughtfully. "Why hasn't he told us?"

"It's kind of a hush, hush thing around school," Carly replied, her crossed fingers tightening behind her back. "Ms. Santos doesn't want a lot of people to know, to avoid the police getting involved, or the news…know what I mean? Kind of like a teen pregnancy program."

Lauren nodded her head in thought, "This would explain why Zac quit the life guard and why his phone rings at odd times, and we've seen him leave at strange hours of the night."

"Yeah," Carly answered her crossed fingers relaxing. "He's really proud of what he's doing… and that girl who was here…she's really messed up…bad…but both Zac and Ms. Santos are trying to help her. I'm really sorry she showed up today all coked up." Hands falling to her sides, Carly took a step forward and looked at the two adults. "I hope we can keep this between us, I mean it's kind of a private thing that Zac and Ms. Santos are doing."

Rob and Lauren looked at each other for several moments. "Alright," Rob sighed. "But if there's anything those two need from the clinic to help those poor girls, all Ms. Santos has to do is ask."

"I'll let them know," Carly said with a relieved smile. "So, you'll keep this quiet then?"

"We won't say anything," Rob agreed. "Unless something like this happens again, then we will have to go to the police."

"Knowing what I know about Zac, once he finds I'm pretty sure it'll never happen again," Carly replied with a quick glance at the canal. Looking down at her wet clothes she sighed, "I suppose I should go home and change and then I'll give Zac a call and let him know what went on."

"Well thank Carly, for being honest with us," Lauren smiled. "And you have our word that we won't tell anyone…unless another crazy girl shows up and tries to attack me."

"Thank you Mrs. Blakely," Carly answered. "I guess I better be going, and I really don't think you have to worry about this happening again." With a wave good-bye, Carly turned, and walked away. Once out of earshot of the Blakely's Carly pulled a phone from her pocket, her face registering relief as the screen lit up, dialing a number she waited, and then said, "Zac, it's Carly, when you get this call me; you, Cam, David and Ms. Santos, you all owe big time, I'll explain later."


	13. Chapter 12: Of Gods and Monsters

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: As always I apologize for this chapter taking too long to get written and published, and for it being so damn short. Between Halloween party preparations (my favorite holiday of the year), work, my addiction to the Original "Twilight Zone" (Room for one more honey...) and the totally awesome insanity of "Hemlock Grove" Season 3, I have haven't written as much as I like, but I finally got this one done. Happy Halloween (and thanks to TheDancingMermaid for some of the inspiration). Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Of Gods and Monsters

"Zac," Rita spoke quietly, her eyes flicking first to the chandelier overhead which swayed slightly as the ground rumbled, and then to the dark haired teenager who was pacing back and forth on the upper level of the treasure room. "I think you need to calm down."

"Listen to her," Erik agreed as he moved over to stand next to Rita, his movements looked as awkward as the bandages on his head and his normally clear eyes were slightly out of focus as he looked up at Zac. "Zac relax, you don't want to do this." He glanced quickly behind him to where Duripi, Cam and Carly, with a look of fear on her face, stood huddled in the far side of the chamber. "It's not as bad as you think-"

"My MUM, Erik!" Zac shouted eyes flashing in rage as the ground shook again. "They tried to kill my mum, just like they killed Lyla!" He stabbed a hand accusingly toward the chamber entrance, the quaking of the ground increased with the motion. "MY mum!"

"My God is Zac doing this," Carly whispered her voice both filled with awe and terror at the same time as the ground trembled once more. "Evie told me stuff about him the other night, but is he _really_ doing this?"

"Yes, he is," Duripi answered softly and looked at Cam. "My Lord, you need to do something to calm him before he brings the whole cave down on us."

Hesitantly Cam took a step forward, "Zac-"

"I should have let Duripi kill them both," Zac stated bluntly, eyes sweeping over the group gathered on the lower level of the room as he cut Cam off. "I should have killed all them all, wiped that whole damn pod off the planet and then blew that fucking island up to end this shit!"

"And proved that you actually are the monster they accuse you of being?" Rita spoke taking a step forward.

"They tried to kill my mother Rita!" Zac shouted again as he paced, hands clenched into fists. "All those damn mermaids do is attack and humiliate anyone they don't like and then pat themselves on the back for it. Hell they'd probably toss baby mermen on beaches to die and then cheer that it was 'for the good of the pod'!" As the ground trembled once more, he glared at the mermaid, "So you tell me who the monsters are!"

"Zac, take a moment," Cam spoke hesitantly and stepped forward. "Your mom's not dead, Carly stoppe-"

"And what is she didn't Cam," Zac broke in and the ground quaked again. "My mum would be dead, so would dad, and who knows how many other people, just like New Years? Just like Sherri, have you forgotten what they did to her Cam? She's dead because of them!"

"So going on a warpath, killing a bunch of mermaids and blowing a volcano up will achieve what Zac?" Rita pointed out aiming a look of sympathy at Cam whose face had turned ashen at Zac words. "It didn't solve anything three thousand years ago, and I doubt it will do that today."

"And what do you suggest Rita, I stand by and do nothing like I always do? Let my mum get murdered?" Zac fumed as he paced. "If someone you loved was in danger you'd never just stand around doing nothin-"

"Yes I have," Rita interrupted her voice cracking in commanding tone that caused Zac to stop. "I have done exactly that, and paid for it every day of my life since." She paused until the teenager's became focused on her and then continued, "When Harry was shipped off to War in Turkey, I followed him…I would have followed Harry anywhere. And I was a month pregnant at the time."

"That's impossible," Erik spoke quietly looking at the shorter mermaid next to him. "Mermaids and humans can never have children together-"

"I can assure you, it is possible," Rita answered, her voice softening. "It's the end result that's always the tragedy." Looking up at Zac who had stopped pacing to stare at her, with his mouth agape, the mermaid said, "I was working as a nurse at the hospital on Lemnos when they brought Harry in, he'd been shot, a number of times, more than I can remember." As tears spilled down her cheeks she looked up at the teenage merman who stood silent as he listened to her. "I had a choice Zac; I could have taken my Moonring that day and saved him, and exposed myself, and Harry, and John and all the other people I knew to who and what we really are." She took a breath and wiped her eyes. "But I didn't, I did nothing and simply held his hand while he died. So don't come into my house Zac Blakely and tell me that I've never stood by and did nothing when the ones I love are in danger."

"And that's what you want me to do," Zac asked in a quiet bitter voice, one hand grasping the Moonring on the chain around his neck. "Stand around holding people's hands while they die? I did that with Lyla and it got me nowhere, I'm not going to let that happen to my mum."

"No," Rita responded, with a sigh. "Unlike me Zac, you are not a pregnant mermaid, all alone, surrounded by wounded soldiers half a world away from home." Drawing his attention to the others in the room, she added, "You have friends, who can help you, you're not alone in this."

"Then why do I always feel alone," Zac sighed as his hands dropped to his side and he began pacing again as words spilled out in a torrent. "Why am I always the first one they attack? Why attack my mum? How did they ever find her! What does she even have to do with any of this? Why is it always _my_ house they go to! They never attack Cam or David's house."

"Well Zac," Cam answered with a nervous shrug. "You live on a canal, I live in Ashmore, and David lives in Robina; you're the only one that lives near water."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Zac snapped and then slumped the floor his back to the wall. "My dad…my dad keeps telling me I need to start taking responsibility, and I'm trying, I am. I just got a new car, I start driving lessons next week and I have mermaids trying to kill me and my family all the time." Looking at the group on the lower level he shook his head. "I haven't even graduated high school yet, how am I supposed to deal with all this? It never seems to stop."

"Well, graduating is something I'm going to make sure you do," Rita answered with slight smile. "And Zac-"

"Yes?" He replied wearily.

"Thank you for making the earthquakes stop."

"I didn't even know I was doing it," He muttered in answer, and then ran hands through his hair. Looking at Carly, who stood half hidden behind the larger form of Duripi, Zac said, "See why none of us told you what was going on…this is what Evie didn't want you getting mixed up with."

"Yeah," Carly nodded and took a step back as all eyes in the room turned to her. "I'm starting to get that."

Puffing air out his cheeks Zac stood and looked down the blonde girl and smiled. "And thanks for saving my mum and dad." Sheepishly he turned his eyes to Cam, "I shouldn't have said what I said about Sherri, sorry."

"No problem," Cam replied his body visibly relaxing. "So the question I have, is what do we do now? Tomorrow is the Full Moon, we can't let them interfere, not this time."

"That's why we have to figure out where Ondina and Mimmi got to," Zac answered walking down the steps to sit on the stone benches circling the room. "Especially Ondina and make her tell us why she attacked my mum, why would she do that?"

"Ondina is impulsive my King," Duripi murmured softly, eyes narrowing. "But she is not that impulsive, she would never hatch this plan herself. Mimmi is the planner of the two, and smarter…but in her current state I doubt she would have chosen this course."

"In other words, someone put Ondina up to this," Erik clarified. "And it wasn't Mimmi."

"I think I saw Mimmi at SeaWorld today," Cam added. "She was talking to some asshole with a popcorn cart; I don't know where she took off to, maybe we should go back and talk to that guy."

"I seriously doubt some random popcorn cart guy is going to remember who Mimmi was," Carly offered. "But I do know for certain she wasn't with Ondina."

"So we don't know where Mimmi is," Erik said shaking his head. "But it's a safe bet that Ondina went back to Mako. It's the only place she'd go and it's the only place to find her." Walking over to the steps he spoke over his shoulder, "We ought to go out there now and look."

"No," Rita held a hand up. "You still have stitches and bandage, I don't think you should be going anywhere, not until the lidocaine wears off."

"Rita, I am fine…just a little dizzy-" Erik began to say.

"And you have a cut on your head," Zac interrupted as stepped past the other merman and up the steps. "Not that I don't want your help Erik, but I also don't want a couple sharks tagging along because you're bleeding."

"I am not bleeding," Erik stated, one hand moving almost on its own to touch the bandage in his forehead. "Am I?"

"A little," Zac replied, and motioning for Duripi he headed for the doorway and the stairs beyond. "We're going to go clear the tunnel entrance; it doesn't make sense to keep it blocked anymore anyway, and then we'll look for Ondina on Mako. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Where are they going?" Carly asked as she watched Zac and Duripi vanish through the doorway leading to the steps. "I reckon that goes to the secret water tunnel that leads to the ocean."

"Yes it does, and just how much did Evie tell you?" Rita questioned as she exchanged glances with Cam and Erik.

"We talked…well after yelling at each other…for about three hours," Carly admitted. "She pretty much told me everything."

"Everything?" Erik asked, looking the blonde up and down.

"Everything," Carly repeated and then looked at Rita. "She did tell me I needed to watch some DVD you and Zac have about a 'session' from January…I really don't know what she was talking about."

"Well," Rita spoke smoothly as she and Cam exchanged nervous glances. "If that's the case perhaps we should retire upstairs and I'll show you what Evie meant."

* * *

"Mimmi!" Ondina exclaimed as she surfaced in the eerie blue glow of the Mako Island Moonpool, her eyes grew wide with alarm as she looked at her friend's ashen colored face and the trickle of blood that flowed from her nose. "Mimmi," Ondina spoke cautiously, her eyes flicking to a soggy and slowly disintegrating white paper bag the other mermaid was clutching protectively to her chest.

"Ondina," Mimmi greeted with a sniffle, and then began to sob. "I don't know what's wrong me, something is wrong and I don't know what. My head keeps hurting and my nose keeps bleeding."

"I think I know," Ondina replied gliding over to embrace her friend. "It's Zac, he's doing this to you."

"How?" Mimmi whispered wiping her nose. "How can he-" She stopped abruptly and moved back with a sudden motion, her eyes focused on Ondina's right hand. "Where'd you get a Moonring?" Mimmi whispered, her breath coming in gasps.

"Veridia," Ondina admitted, holding her hand up to look at the ring. "I-I met with Veridia and she-"

"You-you tried to kill her!" Mimmi hissed, her eyes turning wild as she shoved herself backward across the Moonpool, one hand raised at Ondina, the other still clutching the small sack which had spilled a soggy and oily mass of yellow onto the surface of the pool. "You tried to kill her!"

"Veridia?" Ondina spoke in confusion. "No I didn't try- Oh tides!" Moving forward slightly she pleaded, "Mimmi, Zac is controlling you, you…you're seeing into his mind, and Veridia told me everything. Mimmi you have to listen to me, please."

"What? I can't be seeing into Zacs mind, that's impossible," Mimmi began crying. "Why is this happening?"

"Calm down and I'll try to explain," Ondina answered, moving forward she reached for the soggy bag in Mimmis hands. "This is gross though let me get rid of it-"

"NO!" Mimmi screamed, raising a hand she batted Ondina away. "He gave it to me! It's mine! Stay away!" Breath coming in gasps she shoved herself to the far side of the pool with a glare. "You're trying to take everything away from me just like everyone else, I hate you!"

"You don't mean that."

Mimmi began crying again, "I don't! I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Mimmi," Ondina spoke calmly and evenly as she were talking to a frightened animal, and then slowly moved closer. "You're under a spell; you have to listen to me, it's going to sound impossible, and hard to believe, but do you think you can calm down and listen to what I have to say."

Mimmi nodded, scrunching the remains of the bag closer to her chest like a frightened child holding their favorite stuffed animal.

"You and Zac are-" Ondina began, then stopped and licked her lips. "You and Zac are brother and sister-"

"No," Mimmi whispered shaking her head. "That's not true!"

"It is," Ondina insisted, her words spilling out quickly as she talked. "Veridia and Neptina told me everything; Zacs mother…your mother, is a mermaid and a witch! That's why you can see into Zacs mind and he wants to take you away from us and then kill all the pod-"

"No," Mimmi interrupted calmly as blood began pouring from her nose. With eyes focused on a spot beyond Ondina's shoulders Mimmi intoned, "You're wrong, the whole pod is wrong, Veridia is wrong, you're all wrong-"

"No, Mimmi, focus," Ondina ordered, her voice shaking as she spun to look over to her shoulder to where the other mermaid was staring. "There's nothing there, Mimmi, this is part of a spell-" Turning back to face Mimmi, Ondina let out a gasp and with a flick of her tail glided backward. "Mimmi," She whispered, her voice filled with fear. "Talk to me, what's happening to you."

Mimmi had moved into the darkest corner of the chamber, her eyes glittering and almost predatory, glowed in the strange blue light the Moonpool always gave off. "A storm he'll call in light of day, to keep the mermaids of Mako away, and in the Moonpool two will go down, but tails they'll get, and never drown," The mermaid intoned in a singsong voice as she turned to stare at Ondina. "You will fight and you will scream, for all you know is not as it seems, and when Two Moons have come and are gone, a lover you'll find and be as one-"

"Mimmi," Ondina pleaded. "Please stop, why are you talking like this? Please stop, you're scaring me, what have they done to you? Zac is doing this to you, Mimmi listen to me-"

"A man of smoke will come one day, and bring the girl from far away, to cure my mind and ease my pain, and end the hunger in my veins," Mimmi spoke her eyes gleaming as she gazed at Ondina with the look of a moray about to strike.

"I don't know what they did to you," Ondina responded, her voice shaking as she moved backward as she thrust the hand with the Moonring out, pointing it at Mimmi. "But don't you come any closer."

Mimmi smiled, her teeth gleaming in the blue glow of the pool, her hair taking on a greenish cast in the weird light. "Blood and flesh I'll rend and devour, and the Mako Pod will rue the hour, that they ever took me in, and I will make them pay for their sins!" Eyes dead as a sharks, like the eyes of a doll, Mimmi looked at Ondina for several moments, then dove, her orange tail propelling her down and out of the Moonpool.

"Mimmi," Ondina whispered weakly and with a sob moved herself backward her own eyes glued on the entrance to the Moonpool as she began to cry. "Mimmi…"


	14. Chapter 13: Growning Up Is Never Easy

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Dear Gentle Readers, I will no longer be writing after this chapter, okay that's a lie and I just said it for shock value to see if anyone actually reads these. Anyway, I used to send these chapters to a friend of mine in Florida who checked things over but he quit doing months ago to concentrate on his own writing. So I thought I would ask if any of you (or if anyone you know) would be willing to do me the honor of being a Beta Reader for me. If so drop me a PM and we can discuss (you will of course have to swear to secrecy and not reveal the inner workings of the insane Makoverse in Murshaads head…).**

 **PS, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I since its 24F (-4C) outside with six inches of snow, and I had a few vodka martinis, so I said the hell with it and posted it anyway. The people of Westeros have been saying "Winter is coming" for the past 5 years, well here in Iowa its arrived already (I can hear snowmobiles zipping through town already, take that White Walkers!).**

 **Enjoy the story...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Growing Up Is Never Easy

"So you're alright with all this?" Cam asked as he walked Carly down the steps to the front door of the condo. He glanced over his shoulder to where Erik, stood watching from the top of the stairs, and then turned his attention back to the blonde girl.

"I-I think so, it's a lot to take in," She replied. "Evie told me a lot of stuff, but seeing it…wow…and the video-" Carly paused to grasp the door handle and take a deep breath. "It was like watching 'Paranormal Activity', but it's all real."

"Yeah," Cam spoke cautiously, his body tense as he looked at the blonde. "It's a lot to take in…but you're _okay_ with it right?"

Turning Carly regarded Cam for several moments. "If you mean," She spoke finally. "Am I going to tell anyone? No Cam, I'm not." As his shoulders relaxed in relief she added, "And I won't put anything on my blog about this."

"Thanks," Cam said. "And try-try to be too hard on Evie, she's been through a lot, and I know she lied…we all did…but it was for a good reason, you know?"

"I know, I had time to think about it, and trust me, I'm okay with this," Carly spoke slowly as she opened the door. "And believe me when I say Evie and I have been through all this; we worked out a deal, so the two of us are good."

"What kind of deal?" Cam questioned and he followed Carly out the door and to the driveway. "Oh," He said simply as he watched as she walked down the drive to stop and pull a helmet off the handlebars of a red Vespa motor scooter.

"Told you," Carly grinned with a flip of her head as she put the helmet on and started the Vespa. "Evie and I worked out a deal."

"Not bad a deal, not bad at all," Cam nodded as she watched the girl zoom away on the scooter before turning and walking back to the condo.

"Well," Erik asked from where he and Rita stood at the gate leading from a small courtyard to the driveway.

"We're good," Cam said to the taller merman and then turned his attention to Rita. "She won't say anything; thanks to Evie we're safe… for now."

"That's a relief," Rita answered and led the way back into her house. "Tomorrow is the Full Moon and it may well be the last chance we get and the less interference the better." Opening the refrigerator she pulled a plate prawns, and smiled as Erik eyed it greedily. "Go on," Rita said with a smile and set the plate down, the blonde merman taking a seat immediately and reaching for one of the crustaceans. Seeing Cam frowning as the merman at the table began eating the raw shellfish, the mermaid reached into the refrigerator again and slide out pre-prepared plate of meat and cheese with a deli sticker on the plastic lid. "I've learned over the past few months," Rita spoke as she set the platter down on the table and then fetched three bottles of water. "Seafood isn't the only snack I keep around anymore."

"This is more like it," Cam grinned taking a seat across from Erik and reaching for some cheese as Rita brought a box of crackers from a cupboard. "So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Cam asked as he carefully assembled a small sandwich out of crackers cheese and a slice of ham. "How do we keep the mermaids off the island? We don't know where Mimmi or Ondina got off to."

"With luck Zac and Duripi will find them," Rita answered tapping her chin in thought as she paced the kitchen. "I don't know what they'll do then, but if we can get them back here, we can stop them from interfering."

"Yeah," Erik agreed, flicking a prawn around with a finger. "And I need to talk to Mimmi and find just who she really is and if she knows anything…Father and Grandmother are keeping something from me, but I can't do much about that, not while I'm in Australia. If she is one of Uncle Ivan's, I need to know how, and why she's here. Why Mako? I don't get it?" Picking a prawn up he examined it, "Anyway keeping the mermaids away tomorrow should be easy, and Zac can handle that part."

"How?" Rita asked. "And what do you have in mind."

"All he has to do is create a storm," Erik answered simply. "It'll keep any mermaids in the water, unless they make another Laanemeri potion." Seeing Rita's frown as her eyes flicked over the doors and windows that had been repaired since the last mermaid incursion, Erik assured, "But they can't do that without a sirens tongue and the only one of those in the area belongs to Sirena; and we'd all have a few things to say if the Mako pod tried take that."

"Zac can make a storm?" Cam asked his eyes flicking between Erik and Rita as she sat down at the table. "I…I mean I know he can cause earthquakes, but I haven't seen him make it rain."

"I'm fairly certain that if Zac can cancel a storm, he can make one," Rita replied. "He did some practice, in a jar, but-" She paused eyes narrowing. "Zac is enormously powerful; he dispelled a cyclone which was conjured by an entire pod of highly trained mermaids, who all had Moonrings. I wouldn't want him to conjure something that gets out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Cam spoke fidgeting slightly in his chair. "As in a storm getting out of hand? Like on New Year's…and lots of people dying?" Eying Erik and Rita, for several moment, Cam asked, "I've kind of noticed that when you two talk about mermen, they all seem to be more powerful than mermaids, so how out of hand are you talking?"

"That's because we are more powerful, well most of the time," Erik answered in a cautious voice and aimed an apologetic smile at Rita, and then looked back at Cam. "I mean the ones born with Powers anyway. And Cam, relax, I'm sure Zac can handle a few rain clouds and not lose control of them, and if he does, I can step in and help get control back. It will be _nothing_ like New Year's."

"I'll take your word for it I guess," Cam answered picking a slice of cheese apart with his fingers. "This whole conjuring storm thing makes me nervous, I mean last time someone made a storm my siste-" He stopped lapsing into silence for a few moments before speaking again. "Anyway, what did you mean when you said 'born with Powers', I thought all mermen and mermaids had magic powers?"

"Not all," Rita answered eying Cam with a curious expression. "Some like those in Nan Madol, don't have Powers, instead they rely on witchcraft and sorcery. I've heard tales of mermaids in the Caribbean that do the same thing; they have no Powers, but use magic songs and lured ships to their death."

"She's right, not all of our people have Powers," Erik nodded in agreement as Cam looked at them with a stunned expression. "The Northern lines all have Powers, some more than others, because we're all members of the same extended families. If I'm right, that would include Mimmi, if she's one of Ivan's descendants that would explain why she's as strong as she is." Picking up a prawn he chewed it, face lost in thought for several moments. "From what Duripi told me, in the Southern lines it was only the Great Royals that had natural born Powers, and they were very protective of them and always made arranged marriages for that reason." Looking over at Rita who was listening, curiously Erik said, "Duripi knows a lot more about this kind of thing than I do, his family was old and well respected, but they…he doesn't have any Powers."

"What? What do you mean he doesn't have any magic powers?" Cam leaned forward his face shocked. "But I-I thought-"

"He has some," Erik explained. "He can cloak himself, like all of us can, and compared to a human he's a lot stronger, most mermen are, but he doesn't have any Powers like I have, or Zac or Rita." Avoiding the stares of Rita and Cam, Erik added, "And-and Pelops, he never had any Powers either from what Duripi told me."

"You mean David?" Rita asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at the merman sitting at the table. "Our David, might not have Powers?"

"Pelops was a powerful warrior though, Captain of the Atlantean Guard," Erik answered hastily. "He's the one that trained Duripi and Pinaruti for combat, but I don't know what, if anything, that will mean."

"I-I'm going to get magic powers though right?" Cam blurted his blue eyes wide and worried. "I mean like you and Zac, I'm going to have magic powers and a tail right?"

Erik and Rita exchanged glances for several moments, until Erik answered, "From what I remember, and it was long time ago, Nerites was born with Powers because his Father, Nereus, and his Mother, Doris, both came from ancient Royal families."

"And if Zacs ability is any indication, and from what we know of Hekate's spell," Rita added eyes narrowing on Cam as she spoke. "Once you become a merman you should have Powers as well."

"That's a relief," Cam mumbled staring down at the table as Erik ad Rita exchanged puzzled looks once more.

"Speaking of Zac," Rita said with a last curious look at Cam and then standing to walk over to the sliding glass doors leading out to the terrace and the encroaching darkness. "It's after six, and he's not back yet, and they've been gone for hours."

"I can check it out," Erik replied coolly and stood. "I can be out to Mako and back in a few hours."

"Good, why don't you do that," The mermaid suggested, glancing over at Cam again. "It looks like you could use a swim, even though you still have stitches."

"I don't think those will cause much of a problem, I'm sure I can survived some soaked stitches," Erik replied touching the bandage on his forehead and then walking toward the hall entrance that led to the bookcase and hidden stairs.

"I better get home also," Cam said as he rose to his feet as the taller merman vanished down the hall. "I kind of borrowed Mel's car and she'll be pissed if I don't bring it back."

"Cam, a word," Rita spoke, her voice soft, yet commanding, caused the teen to stop.

"Yes," He answered with a nervous swallow.

"I have to ask," The mermaid said, her eyes searching Cams as he looked at her. "Why this concern about gaining Powers? What are you planning; we've been through this with you before Cam-"

"Its-its, not what you think," Cam replied in a tone bordering on defensive. "It's just-just…what if Ondina had attacked my mom and dad? What if she had attacked Mel, or Dawn or Heather, or even Carly? Those mermaids are starting to show up and attack everywhere now!" He tossed his hands in the air, the gesture helpless as words spilled out of his mouth. "I had to send my girlfriend to my grandparents in Canada so she'd be safe, because I can't do anything. All of you have these magic super-powers and act like its normal, but guess what? The rest of us don't, and all I'm allowed to do is stand around like a goofy sidekick and be a distraction while the big heroes save the day." Stopping for a breath he looked at the mermaid, "Well guess what Rita? _This_ goofy sidekick wants to be able to do something the next time crazy mermaids with knives and cyclones show up to kill people."

"But Zac is-" Rita began.

"Zac is not ALWAYS going to be there!" Cam broke in emphatically, his voice rising to a near shout. "This morning proved it!" Turning he looked out the windows into the darkness and mumbled, "Even Robin can kick ass when Batman isn't around to stop bad guys."

Rita stood, quietly, looking at the curly haired blonde teen for several moments. "You know," She said softly. "You aren't the same young man I knew last summer? I had no idea you felt this way."

"Yeah," Cam admitted slumping into a chair. "Well, _that guy_ didn't have mermaids kill his sister, or have them murder his best mate's girlfriend. I never say anything because people automatically think I'm plotting some way to take over Mako, like it's the center of the world or something." Glancing out the window, he let out a small laugh, "Do you know what the last thing Nixie said to me was before I flew back here?"

"No," Rita spoke softly. "What did she say?"

"She told me she was glad I took her to Canada…she loves my grandma and grandpa Jim," Cam answered, staring out the windows into the dark. "She said I made her realize how big the world actually is; the furthest from Mako she'd ever been was when she came to Gold Coast. So Mako isn't really that important." Standing he stared out the windows one more time, before turning to look a Rita. "I-I better be going, Mel will kill me if I keep her car too long."

"Try to get some rest," Rita suggested, her voice even and neutral as she walked Cam to the stairs. "Not only do you have class tomorrow, but it's also a big night, for all of you." Watching the teenager exit, Rita turned to look around the empty and silent living room, then stepped over to pick up a digital picture frame on a lamp table; an image of Nixie and Cam wearing matching Winnipeg Jets parkas, and standing on ice skates, smiled back at her. "My kids are growing up," She said softly, and setting the picture frame down walked over began clearing the plates of food off the table.

* * *

Zac stopped, his hand waving slightly to keep his body steady as he hung suspended in warm waters off Mako Island, the tunnel leading to the Moonpool visible several meters ahead. He turned as a shadow crossed over him and Duripi slid to slow and incredibly graceful halt next to him, a knife in a sheath clearly visible on the larger merman's forearm. Reaching out Zac laid a hand on Duripi's wrist and held the other up to indicate _No_ , as his companion reached to pull the blade out. Duripi scowled in response, but removed his hand from the hilt.

Motioning with a forward gesture, Zac glided into the tunnel, and emerged moments later in the Moonpool, his mouth twisted in a frown. "There's no one here," He said as his Duripi surfaced next to him.

"Someone was here my King," Duripi answered and coasted over to examine a floating mess of water soaked oily yellow. "It looks like popcorn, so the Lord Cam was right; he said Mimmi was near a popcorn cart at SeaWorld today, and she must have swum out here with it-"

"Somethings wrong," Zac spoke softly, eyes narrowing as he looked around the Moonpool cave. "The water doesn't feel right."

"Wrong my King?" Duripi questioned, cocking his head to one side as if listening as his eyes scanned the dark chamber.

"I don't know what, but something feels off," Zac replied looking at the mess of popcorn staining the Moonpool surface. "It's like a switch has flipped, I can't describe it, its darker someho-" He stopped as Duripi held a hand up and then put a finger to his lips to indicate silence. After several moments the distant whir of helicopter blades was discernable echoing down the volcanic shaft overhead. "Damn," Zac breathed. "That's all we need now, we better go check this out."

Together the two mermen dove, their powerful blue tails carrying them easily out of the Moonpool into the open sea, and then toward Mako Islands sole beach. Carefully Zac and Duripi surfaced, keeping their mouths almost level with the waves as they looked toward the island. The beach which was normally empty now held a large helicopter emblazoned with Australian Geoscience logo, and several people milled about the beach unloading equipment.

Nudging Zac, Duripi pointed out a man and woman dressed in hiking shorts and boots, the two had stopped to examine something on the ground before calling out to the helicopter and hiking inland.

"Footprints," Duripi spoke softly and shook his head. "Hopefully they find nothing."

"This is my fault," Zac whispered. "I caused the first two earthquakes, now this one, if it wasn't for me being so stupid, a bunch of geologists wouldn't be crawling all over the island."

"I would not say you are stupid my King," Duripi eased, his voice taking on tone of formality as he addressed Zac. "Just slightly angry and untrained, but you will get there, with time."

"Thanks," Zac answered and narrowed his eyes as he watched the group from the helicopter vanish into the island jungle. "You don't think they'll find the cave with the books do you?" He asked glancing over at Duripi whose eyes had narrowed as he looked the helicopter. "And even if they do, it's not like they can get it open it, and if they do they'll just find books, like papyrus or something? You said they were like Egyptian ones…right?"

"No, my King," Duripi answered softly, eyes still focused on the beach as he and Zac bobbed up and down in the waves. "They are not papyrus-" Duripi paused as Zac looked at him in expectation. Scrunching his face up as if he were about to be scolded the merman admitted, "The records are written on gold plates-"

"Gold…plates?" Zac interrupted with a stunned expression on his face. "You're telling me that cave contains gold tablets? And you didn't mention this before?"

"I did not think it was important my King," Duripi answered sheepishly avoiding Zacs gaze. "According to the scribes, the gold would not tarnish easily, fall apart like papyrus or break like the clay they used in Babylon. So everything was carved onto gold tablets and bound together as heavy books."

"Just, how much gold are we talking about here? How big are these books?" Zac asked slowly.

"The Lord Amichai and the scribes brought 15 of them, most are still locked in their chests…and that is just the records," Duripi answered, keeping his eyes downcast. "And they weigh at least 20 kilos each."

" 'just the records'," Zac quoted. "Duripi, what else is in there?"

Keeping his downcast the larger merman answered softly, "You were King of Atlantis, my King, and the Lord Amichai wished for you…and the Lady Axioche to be comfortable when you returned." Glancing up to see Zac cross his arms with a frown as the two of them bobbed up and down in the surf, Duripi spoke quickly, "There are two chests of gold objects taken from Atlantis, to be used to purchase what the King required upon his return."

"Wait, you're telling me I have two chests filled with gold…waiting… for me?" Zac breathed. "So I'm rich is what you're saying?"

"You are the King," Duripi answered. "But if the land people do gain entrance, they will find ancient books of gold in the writing style of ancient Crete, in rooms designed by the descendants of Minoans from Crete, all hidden in a cave off the coast of Australia, a place where none of this should exist."

"Which would bring tons of treasure seekers, scientists and tourists," Zac added turning to look at the helicopter sitting on the beach and then hung his head. "You must think we're the stupidest group of teenagers in the world. You've spent thousands of years keeping everything secret, hiding millions of dollars in ancient treasure, and we've managed to reveal just about everything in less than three months. God you must think we're dumb."

"I do not think that at all my King," Duripi answered. "I just wish I had the foresight to be here the night of the Full Moon when you found the Trident Cave. I regret not being here to help you, but the Lady Rita has done what I could not."

"Thanks, and I'm glad you're here now," Zac replied. "You, Rita and Erik, are the only ones that seem to know anything, and I'd hate to think how things would turn out if you weren't around. We'd probably be shrinking people into fishbowls, or turning them into cats."

"Thank you my King, although I do not care for cats, they remind me of Egypt," Duripi replied and then pursed his lips as he looked back to where the helicopter sat on the beach. "For now though I think we should go back to Rita's, searching for Mimmi and Ondina in the open ocean is a waste of time."

"Agreed, they weren't in the Moonpool so they could be anywhere" Zac said with a hint of exasperation. "And then we have to turn Cam and David into mermen, stop geologists and evil mermaids from finding ancient treasure and hidden spells…I have to get a driver's license and oh yeah…find time to graduate high school and pick a university…" Heaving a sigh, he looked at Duripi, "Was my life this hard when I ruled Atlantis?"

"A little harder," Duripi smiled in reassurance. "But you were older and had a lot of help, like now…so you should be alright."

"Thanks…again," Zac sighed as he looked at the helicopter on the beach. "Let's get back to Rita's, Ondina and Mimmi will have to wait, we've got tomorrow and the Full Moon to worry about." With a nod to Duripi, Zac dove, the other merman following leaving the ocean empty.


	15. Chapter 14

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Well I'm writing again. My new office sucks; instead of a 25 minute commute from my house, it's around 40 minutes, and instead of being downtown with a bunch of places to eat, I'm in a big building in the middle of a cornfield with nowhere to eat...and jeez do I sound like a big whiner… Enjoy the story and I'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Neptina drifted slowly in the currents that buffeted the North Shore of Mako Island, her face holding a bored expression as her eyes looked at the black volcanic rocks of the cliffs and small rocky beach under them. Shifting her grip on a rusty harpoon held loosely in one hand, the mermaid spun lazily to look toward the mainland and the setting sun, she stopped eyes narrowing and head cocked to one side at a sudden motion in the water.

"Amphiro? Thoe? Is that you? It's about time, your watch starts at sundown," Neptina called, her voice cautious as she drifted back slowly, her grip on the harpoon visibly increased, her knuckles turning white as her eyes narrowed at the waves. "Amphi? Thoe, this isn't very funny-" She stopped abruptly eyes growing wide as a figure surfaced a short distance away. "YOU!" Neptina called out the tip of the harpoon sweeping over to point at newcomer. "And you're alone? Where's Ondina? The two of you are usually attached to each other like barnacles on a rock," She mocked, drifting closer and then frowned. "And what in tides name did you do to your hair Mimmi, it looks green, like something land women do. It's bad enough you and Ondina gave yourselves legs, but to destroy your hair? Disgusting."

Several meters away, Mimmi, her hair a strange greenish cast in the fading light stared at Neptina with eyes as dead and black as those of a shark. "Disgusting you find my hair to be, but soon I'll put an end to thee," Mimmi spoke in a singsong voice, and moved closer to Neptina.

"What?" Neptina questioned and then ordered, "Stay back!" With a flick of her tail she put more distance between herself and Mimmi, and aimed the harpoon at the other mermaid. "I don't know what's wrong with you Mimmi, but you just stay away! I'm warning you!"

Mimmi only response was to smile and raise a hand, her Powers blasting across the water the lift Neptina clear of the waves and send her crashing back into the surf. "Warning you gave, but heed I shall not, your life I shall take on this very spot," Mimmi sang as she twisted her hand again in the direction of the blonde mermaid.

"Damn you!" Neptina shouted, the Moonring on her hand flaring to life her own Powers spearing across the water to slap Mimmi backward. "I don't know what kind of kelp spores you swallowed but I am going to gut you like a fish for this!" With a powerful thrust of her tail Neptina sailed toward the other mermaid the harpoon in her hands opening a shallow cut in Mimmis arm.

Issuing a scream Mimmi slapped a hand over the bleeding cut in her arm, dodged a second blow from the harpoon and sped in the direction of the black rocks and strip of beach hugging the north shore, Neptina following close behind.

"Running away won't help you!" Neptina shouted as she closed in on Mimmi, who was dragging herself through shallow waters toward the rock strewn beach. Stabbing out again Neptina mocked loudly, "And legs won't help you!"

Hissing like a wounded animal Mimmi grabbed for the weapon in Neptina's hand, the two of the rolling and splashing in the shallow water under the cliff face as they strove for control. Screaming in a strange guttural language Mimmis Powers blasted into the dark rocks of the cliff and sent several large stones flying into Neptina and knocking the blonde mermaid to one side. Picking up a fist sized rock Mimmi slammed it into Neptina's face over and over, the water around them turning a pinkish-red. Raising the rock one more time, Mimmi shrieked as a hand caught her wrist and another wrested the stone away.

"Mimmi no!" Ondina shouted, her eyes streaked with tears, her face reflecting pure horror as she glanced at the body of Neptina as it slowly dissolved into a bloody mass of foamy goo. "Why?" She sobbed turning back to stare into Mimmis dead black eyes. "Mimmi, tell me what's happening please, how could you do this? What has they done to you?"

Mimmi responded with horrible animalistic scream and with teeth bared and hissing like a moray, she shoved Ondina away leaving a mess of bloody handprints on the blonde mermaid's chest.

"Mimmi!" Ondina cried out as her friend vanished in a splash of golden orange tail. "Wait!" Turning to look at the putrid remains of Neptina, Ondina called the other mermaids name and then burst into tears. "Why," She whispered. "Why is this happening?" A motion in the surf caused the mermaid to turn. "Mimmi," She began and then froze her mouth falling open at the sight of two mermaids, one blonde and one dark haired, gaping at her. "I-"

"What have you done," The dark haired mermaid whispered, her eyes glued to the dissolving body of Neptina.

"Amphiro, it wasn't me," Ondina spoke in a trembling voice the bloody rock in her hand falling with a splash into the pink stained shallow water. "I-I didn't do it was Mimmi-"

"We don't see Mimmi," Amphiro answered, one hand brandishing a short rusty knife. "All we see is you and what you killed Neptina with!"

"Please," Ondina begged her voice cracking as she shifted her gaze to the blonde mermaid beside Amphiro. "Thoe please, you have to believe me, I didn't do this, Mimmi did…Zac…Zac has her under a spell, he made her do this and I-"

"No," Amphiro whispered as she glanced at her blonde companion and then back at Ondina, "How DARE you accuse Mimmi of this when she's not here to defend herself! Thoe and I have seen enough!"

"If the landboy has enchanted anyone Ondina it's you," Thoe spat, bringing arm up to point a short, rusted spear at Ondina. "How could you do this to one of your own pod! How could you do this to Neptina, is this what you think will get you a Council position? Murder!"

"Thoe, Amphiro," Ondina cried, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "I didn't do it, you have to believe me!"

"Liar!" Amphiro spoke in a low voice filled with accusation. "You chose a landboy over your own pod, and now he's turned you into what he is! A monster! A murderer!"

"No," Ondina begged once more, pulling herself out into deeper water. "Please, I- I didn't-"

"And to think Veridia trusted you," Thoe growled. "All of us trusted you! When we tell Veridia what you did-"

"I didn't do it!" Ondina sobbed her eyes wide in panic as she looked at the two armed mermaids. "I didn't do it!" She cried out and dove, a powerful thrust her tail sending her soaring through the water and past Amphiro and Thoe.

"You can't escape!" Thoe shouted, her eyes scanning the surf.

"We'll find you Ondina," Amphiro's shout echoed across the darkening water. "No matter where you try to go, we'll find you and make you pay for what you did to Neptina!"

* * *

Zac popped to the surface eyes scanning the water, several kilometers away on a hillside overlooking the beach the outline of Rita's home was visible, illuminated both from the light of the rising moon, and from the steady glow of electric lamps . "We're almost there," He sighed, taking his eyes off the inviting light of the condo as Duripi's larger form rose silently next to him.

"And we are not alone," The dark haired mermaid replied, his voice becoming low and formal as his eyes narrowing to scan the dark waters around them. Slowly he reached for the handle of the large knife he wore in a sheath strapped to his forearm. "Someone is in the waters with us, I do not know who. Remain were you are my King, do not move until I tell you."

"Mermaids?" Zac asked his voice cautious as he watched Duripi slide the knife out silently in the darkness. "You don't think they'd try to attack Rita's house again do you, or us-" He stopped as the other merman vanished before his eyes, the swell of a wave hiding any sign of his departure. "Okay then, I guess I won't move," He whispered and then spun with a startled expression as a dozen meters away the surface of the sea roiled and two figures exploded to the surface, one dark haired, and one light, their familiar voices echoing across the moonlight waters.

"You pulled a knife on me!" Erik shouted gliding backwards. "I can't believe after all these years you'd pull a knife on me!"

"That is your fault," The unmistakable voice of Duripi growled back. "Never sneak up on me in mermaid infested waters. You should know better, and thank Hydros you are not dead!"

"Guys!" Zac spoke loudly, and with a thrust of his tail he coursed closer to the two mermen. "I don't think we have time for this." Looking at Erik he asked, "Have you seen Ondina or Mimmi? And why aren't you at Rita's?"

"It was getting late and Rita was getting nervous because you hadn't come home yet," Erik answered with a shake of his head. "I made it out to Mako, but I didn't see either of you, Mimmi, Ondina or any of the Mako pod. Just a helicopter leaving…and why was a helicopter there?"

"Australian Geoscience," Zac closed his eyes and sighed and then quickly filled Erik in on the events he and Duripi had witnessed while scouting the island earlier in the day. "So they're probably checking out Mako out since I caused another earthquake and messed everything up."

"Damn," Was Erik responded and turned slowly to face the shoreline and the lights of the coast. "This is getting more complicated all the time. Missing mermaids, and now humans poking around on Mako, remind me to check the news when we get to land. We have to find who those scientists are and see if we can…mislead them. "

"We'll deal with that in time, but for now we should concentrate on where the mermaids have gone," Duripi said as he sheathed his knife. "My guess would be the north shore."

"What's on the north shore?" Zac enquired. "I've never been to that side of the island."

"A bunch of old sea caves," Erik answered. "And the drop off to deeper water, it faces the main current so the area is pretty rough, hardly any beach or reefs."

Duripi nodded as Erik spoke and then looked over at Zac, "Ondina no doubt warned them, so north shore would be the logical place to hide. They won't flee the island or give it up, but if they're hiding on the north shore it gives us time to prepare." Seeing Zac look at him with a thoughtful expression, Duripi elaborated, "My King, the Lady Rita has proven to be quite formidable, as have you, and the Mako pod will not dare attack, not yet. Also, Ondina's assault on your parents was thwarted by Carly, a land girl, which in itself is a huge blow to the mermaids; you have allies on both land and sea, the Mako pod does not."

"In other words, they're kind of losing right? We've cut their numbers down, and they're hiding from us," Zac asked cautiously his gaze switching from Duripi to Erik, then back. "But we still don't know why Ondina attacked my mum."

"Exactly my King, the Mako Pod began with 51 members; the Lady Rita was part of a small group that rebelled and split from the main pod, and with the recent casualties and defections their numbers have dropped dramatically," Duripi explained his head tilted slightly as he smiled thoughtfully. "The mermaids of Mako have never played chess; they keep sacrificing queens instead of the pawns, which is the sign of a bad player. It also gives us the advantage, I would guess they are down to maybe two dozen members, and the three most powerful of their number are absent. They will not try to attack until Oceana and the others return with forces from Nan Madol."

"Are these Nan Madol mermaids really as bad as you say," Zac asked his eyes flicking between the two older mermen.

Duripi and Erik exchanged glances in the moonlight before the larger dark haired merman answered, "Worse my King, the Lady Rita would probably be able to tell you more, we had limited contact with them in our travels. They are few in number, but dangerous in their dark sorcery and evil magic, so we have to be ready for anything."

"Good thing there aren't a lot more mermaids then," Zac muttered in response and turned to look at the distance outline of Rita's condo.

"True," Erik shrugged as he answered. "Our numbers have always been small, well compared to human anyway. I have seven sisters, and my Uncle Aegir has nine daughters, in the entire North Atlantic there are less than three dozen mermaids, and only about six mermen, excluding me." Sadly he added, "Like I've said before, we've been dwindling for centuries, which in this case I suppose is a blessing."

"And it gives us time to plan a defense, and protect the archive cave," Duripi spoke as he narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of Mako Island. "Nan Madol is two month journey at the very least-" He paused momentarily as Zac made a sound of protestation. "My King, we may be able to outswim sailfish, but we still need to stop, eat and rest, I estimate we have maybe a month before the Council and its reinforcements arrive, we should use the time to make preparations of our own." Pursing his lips as he bobbed up and down in the surf Duripi stared at the coastline. "We should begin to fortify our defenses, and train Cam and David in combat as soon as they have their tails-"

"Okay Action Man, you are starting to enjoy this way too much." Erik interrupted, grinning as he looked at the merman beside him.

"My Father," Duripi replied drawing himself up with a look of pride as he turned his head to gaze at Erik. "Was a ranking member of the Royal Household Guard of Atlantis, as were my brother and I." Bowing his head to Zac, the dark haired merman said, "And I've been an olive farmer for almost 500 years, so yes, it feels good to be of service to the King again." Turning to look at Erik, Duripi smirked, "And Action Man wishes he were me."

"Oh please," Erik rolled his eyes and then out of the corner of his mouth whispered loudly, "You know Zac hasn't put his crown on yet so officially he's not a king."

"Wait…what crown?" Zac sputtered, his face turning confused in the moonlight as he stared at Erik, and then looked at Duripi. "I have a crown? When did I get a crown? You never told me I have a crown."

"My King," Duripi answered and cast a glare at Erik. "Lord Amichai was very thorough and _very_ meticulous in what treasures he took from Atlantis on the last ships."

"I," Zac repeated his mouth falling open then closing once more as he looked at the larger merman. "Have a crown? I don't have a driver's license… but I have a cave filled with gold, mermaids trying to kill my mum, and _now_ you decide to tell me I have a crown?"

"My King, I did not think it was important," Duripi answered casting another glare at Erik, who smiled sweetly back at him. "So I never mentioned it. It is purely ceremonial; unlike The Trident your crown is useless in combat, I would not trouble yourself with worry about it."

" 'never mentioned it'….but I have a crown…" Zac repeated, again, and ran a hand through his hair. "What else is in that cave?"

"Other…things," Duripi replied vaguely and with a last glare at Erik, he vanished under the waves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zac tossed his hands up and then looked at Erik.

"To be honest I have no idea," The blonde merman replied. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. So you have a crown, I have a crown, my Father has a crow-"

"Wait," Zac sputtered looking at Erik. "You have a crown- Why do you have a crown!"

"Zac…." Erik heaved a huge sigh and leaving the question unanswered dove, Zac following suit as the two of them swam through the tunnel leading to the pool under Rita's condo. "I have a crown," Erik continued as soon as he and Zac surfaced next to Duripi. "Because I am Prince of the Baltic and North Sea, and Heir to the North Atlantic," He said, his tail morphing smoothly into legs as he pulled himself easily out of the water and rose to his feet. "And will someday be King-"

"Erik," Zacs voice rang with warning echoing in the cavern.

"What?" Erik asked, and then turned to follow Zacs pointing finger and Duripi's look of alarm to a corner of the room. "Oh shit... ah…um…" The tall merman croaked as he stood, water dripping off his tan naked body. Raising a hand in hand in greeting at the figure standing in a wrinkled bathrobe against the wall, he gave a small wave and added in a lame voice, "Ah…hi?"

Ondina, her unclenched fist falling limply to her side, stared at Erik for several moments, and then her bloodshot eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed silently to the stone floor.


	16. Chapter 15

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: You know, going back and reading some of what I previously wrote made me realize how uneven I am. I go from 3** **rd** **Person Omni, to 3** **rd** **person Objective and back at the drop hat. Either I can blame me, job stress or boxed wine…I think I'll blame job stress. Sigh…..**

* * *

Chapter 15

"What did you do to her?" Zac exclaimed, his tail morphing into legs as he pulled himself out the water and raced to Ondina's crumpled body.

"I didn't do anything," Erik groused, grabbing a towel of a rack he wrapped it around his waist as Zac called up the steps for Rita.

"She is not dead is she?" Duripi asked as he rose from the water to toss a bathrobe on and hold another out for Zac. "We need answers my King, and she has them."

"No, she's not dead," Zac answered after placing his fingers on the mermaid's neck for several moments. "She's alive…just unconscious, I don't know what happened or why she passed out….shock maybe?" He spoke cautiously as he stood and pulled robe on. "Like you said we need answers and she better give them to us."

"What's going on-" Rita exclaimed bursting from the stairway, Sirena and David directly behind her. Taking one look at Ondina laying on the floor the older mermaid was instantly at her side. "What happened here, what did you do her?"

"Nothing," The three mermen chorused in near unison.

"We swam in, she wasn't here, and then she was," Zac explained. "She must have been invisible; she saw Erik and then passed out. I think it was shock…from seeing all three of us."

"I didn't do anything to her," Erik cried out again in response to the questioning look Rita aimed at him. "I got out the water, I was naked and she saw me and just passed out." Tossing his hands up in the air and he complained, "So that was either a huge compliment or an insult…in her case it was probably meant to be an insult."

"So I reckon she knows then," David asked looking at the three mermen. "She knows about all three of you are mermen now."

"Yeah, she pretty much knows everything," Erik answered with a defeated sigh as his arms fell to his side. "I wasn't exactly hiding a whole lot of me from her. At least she's not dead."

"No, she's not dead, and I think she'll be fine," Rita announced eyes narrowed on Ondina. "Her pulse and breather are stable. We'll have to move her to-" She paused with her head tilted one side, and then held up Ondina's right hand, "Zac take a look at this."

"A Moonring," Zac breathed his eyes focused on the silver ring and blue stone on Ondina's finger.

"That seals it," Duripi intoned. "She has definitely been in contact with the Mako Pod and only the Council-"

"Only the Council grants Moonrings," Sirena finished, stepping closer for a look and then glancing up at Duripi. "Unless another mermaid in the pod volunteered to give her ring away, but that never happens." Glancing down at the Moonring on her own finger she added, "Well it _rarely_ happens."

"In her case my Lady, I doubt that is what happened," Duripi said with a nod. "Someone gave her that ring, for a purpose, and sent her here."

Kneeling down Zac pulled the ring off the mermaid's finger. "Well, she doesn't have it now," He commented grimly. "I'll just add it to the ones we already have-"

"I'll take it," Sirena interrupted as she and David exchanged alarmed glances. Thrusting a hand out she said, "You-you need to help get Ondina upstairs."

"Yeah, I guess," Zac answered and handed the ring to Sirena who took it and vanished up the steps with David. Turning to Erik he asked, "Erik, can you help me get Ondina upstairs."

"Why me, I don't I even like her," Erik exclaimed frowning down at Ondina unconscious body.

"Just help me," Zac spoke in exasperation. "We can't leave her laying her here."

"And I'll fetch some rope to tie her hands," Rita added rising to her feet. As the three mermen looked at with surprised expressions, she explained, "In past three months I've had mermaids nearly destroy my home with a cyclone, they invaded my house and murdered people, _and_ this one has broken into my potion supplies, twice." She looked down at Ondina's unconscious form. "We tie her hands behind her back so she can't use her Powers, it's the only way."

"Agreed," Duripi said with a slight bow. "Even without a Moonring she can still be dangerous."

"And, she did attack my mum with a knife," Zac commented as he looked down at Ondina for several moments, and then nodded to Duripi and Rita answered. "I think it might be best if she can't try anything else."

* * *

"Wow, four doors, automatic transmission," Cam spoke softly to himself as he walked around a gleaming white Corolla sedan illuminated by the security lights shining on the Blakely driveway. "AC…air bags all over, yep Zac, you got yourself a granny car-" He stopped as the front door to the house opened up and Rob Blakely stepped out holding a small bag of trash.

"Cam?" Rob asked. "What are you doing?" Glancing at Zacs new Corolla and then to the red Holden sedan sitting in the driveway behind it, Rob frowned. "I know your folks let you drive around without a license, but don't expect Zac to do the same thing."

"I wouldn't dream of it Dr. B," Cam answered.

"He's not here by the way," Rob said, his voice holding a hint of annoyance as he carried the bag of trash to the rubbish bin by the curbside. "As usual."

"Actually," Cam said and watched as Dr. Blakely tossed the trash bag into the container with slightly more force than necessary, and then slammed the lid on. "I was hoping to speak to Mrs. B, if she's around."

"Lauren?" Rob asked curiously walking up the drive. "Does this have anything to do with that girl that attacked her?"

"Ah, not exactly," Cam answered with a swallow. "But kind of…well…not really at all I reckon-"

"Well which is?"

"Actually…David and I dropped off some rings," Cam blurted out. "And I was going to check on them."

"Oh that," Robs shoulders relaxed. "She's upstairs in the studio." Seeing Cams puzzled expression, he explained, "Zacs old bedroom, when we let him move to the pool house we converted his bedroom to studio." Holding the front door open he motioned for Cam to enter. "Go on in."

"Thanks," Cam replied and made his way up the steps to a brightly lit room. He stopped looking in to see Zac mother, Lauren, sitting on an artist's stool, paint pallet held in one hand as she dabbed a brush onto on a canvas frame, a vase of flowers sat on a small table a short distance away. Rapping lightly on the doorframe Cam waited.

"Cam, hello, what a surprise, how are you holding up," Lauren spoke pleasantly as she looked over her shoulder. "Zac isn't home I'm afraid."

"I'm doing fine Mrs. B," Cam replied and stepped into the room. "I'm not really here to see Zac; I was kind of hoping to talk to you."

"Me?"

"About the…ah…rings David and I dropped off." Cam answered. "See, David is kind of anxious to know when they're going to be finished, because it…ah…will mean a lot to him."

Smiling Lauren spoke slyly, "Well, I'm not surprised."

Cam blinked several times, and then said, "Huh?"

"Cam, none of us are stupid, it took me a while to figure it but it then it hit," Lauren spoke knowingly. "And of course when I had lunch with Annette and your mum at The Club, and it all made sense. Don't worry though; we'll keep it secret."

"Ah, okay," Cam answered slowly. "So ah, what do you…ah know?"

"Well," Lauren smiled. "For starters I thought the rings you gave me look familiar, and then I remembered they were exactly like the one Zac had given to Evie months ago." Tapping the end of paintbrush in her hand against her cheek, she continued, "I always thought he'd end up with her, but I guess that's not how things worked out. Anyhow, after talking to Annette, we both realized that Sirena wears an identical ring, and then your mum mentioned she thought Nixie had one as well," Issuing a small laugh Lauren looked at Cam, "Your mother thought the girls were all part of some secret cult you know, but Annette said that was ridiculous since the police questioned them all after David was attacked, and nothing came out of that investigation."

Cam opened his mouth to speak, but ended up issuing a small grunt in place of words.

"I've also realized," Lauren nodded sagely. "That Zac wears a matching ring on a chain that Lyla had given him before she moved away so suddenly-" Lauren paused, her features becoming concerned as she carefully set the paint brush and pallet aside. "Cam I need an honest answer from you, about Zac and Lyla," She said. "Please."

"Ah….ah," Was all Cam stuttered, his eyes wide as he swallowed with a look of nervous panic.

"Was Lyla pregnant," Lauren asked as a worried look forming on her face. "This is just between you and me, Rob has expressed concerns, but I've managed to stop him from asking Zac directly. Zac never talks about it, all we know is one day Lyla was here and the next we were told she left the country to go back 'home', wherever that is. Was she pregnant, is that why Lyla left so abruptly and why Zac was torn up about the whole situation."

"Um, ah…no," Cam squeaked shifting from one foot to another.

"What a relief," Lauren breath, collapsing backward slightly. "I keep telling Rob that Zac is a smart boy, and even though he has half the girls in school after him, he's just not that irresponsible. But now with this whole drug counseling thing he's involved in we both began to wonder if more was going on than we've been led to believe."

"So…ah, the rings," Cam asked, clearing his throat.

"Ah the rings," Lauren answered. "Well, the stones are rather unique, and the jeweler is having a slight problem with-"

"Problem?" Cam interrupted. "What kind of problem?"

"Nothing major, he'd just never seen anything like it, or as old," Lauren answered. "But I believe he has one done already, I'll check in the morning, all three of you have similar band sizes, so I think David should be able to wear it, and it'll be a near match for Sirena's." Smiling she asked, "So does this mean David and Sirena are picking a date?"

"Date?" Cam questioned with a look of panic. "I-I-I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Glancing at a clock he stammered and edged toward the door, "Um wow, it's getting late and I…have school tomorrow."

"Well then you have my promise I won't breath a word to Annette," Mrs. Blakely answered her face lighting up. "She's been wondering since New Year's when those two are going to get serious, and drilling them both." Standing she walked Cam down the stairs and to the front door. "You have my word, I won't say anything, and I'll let you know what I find out from the jeweler in the morning."

"Thanks, that'd be great," Cam said and quickly made his out of the house and to the red sedan in the driveway. Grabbing his mobile phone from where it lay on the passenger seat of the car he dialed and waited, "David, I talked to Mrs. B. and damn, do I have shit to tell you. I know you're at Rita's with Sirena and Zac, call me when you get this, please." Tossing the phone back into the seat he glanced up at the nearly full moon looming in the sky. "This is _not_ going be as easy as we thought," He whispered, before starting the car, backing up and driving way.

* * *

"So Zac still doesn't know we took three Moonrings so his mum could make guy rings for us?" David asked in a whispered as he and Sirena hurried to the alcove holding chests of treasure Rita had accumulated over the years.

"No, he doesn't," Sirena whispered back, reaching into trunk she pulled a hinged sea shell case and flipped it open to reveal a quintet of Moonrings gleaming up at her. "If he looked in here he'd know they were missing, so we have to keep stalling him."

"As long as Cam can smooth things over when we tell him…things should be alright," David spoke softly, as he watched Sirena place a sixth ring into the shell case. "He text me early while we were at the Café and said he was going to talk to Mrs. Blakely about the rings tonight. I talked to granddad and he's letting me take _The Louise_ out to Mako again."

"Good," Sirena whispered back and looked down at the rings in the case. "David, if this all this works…I mean tomorrow night-"

"It will," David interrupted with a smile. "It has to…well unless Ondina or the other mermaids screw it all up."

"When it does," Sirena replied as David reached to hold one of hands. "And everything works…you and I will have matching rings…I mean almost matching…and well…you know…" She trailed off and glanced down at the floor for a few moments before looking back up into David's eyes. "We can't keep lying to your mum, we've been trying to avoid her, but you know how she is…" Sirena trailed off with a sigh.

"I…I thought about all of that and…I'll have a tail and…well mum, dad and granddad really like you…especially granddad and that's where all the money come fr-" He paused at the sound of Rita calling for help.

"We-we better," Sirena breathed and then turned to step out of the alcove.

"Yeah, we better go see if they need help," David sighed and watched Sirena rush off. With another sigh he turned and followed the blonde mermaid, stopping next to her on the upper level of the room as Zac and Erik carried Ondina in. "Wait, are you tying her up?" David questioned as Rita pulled a length of rope from a chest of drawers.

"Yes," Rita answered, from where she stood next to a chair as Zac and Erik to place the unconscious mermaid in it. "We can't take any chances. Sirena, there's an small bottle with yellow sand it in-"

"The one Nixie used when you passed out?" Sirena asked.

"That's the one, could you get it for me please, and a glass of water with three drops of clove oil," Rita spoke hastily as Zac helped tie Ondina up in the chair and Erik hurried up the stairs and out of the room. Pausing Rita looked at the direction of the chamber entrance as Erik left and Duripi stepped in. With a grimace she said, "I really don't believe that's necessary."

Duripi, clad in a bathrobe, stood in the doorway and met Rita's gaze evenly then without flinching he popped a clip into the black Ruger he held in one hand. "My Lady, we have no idea what Ondina will do once she wakes up; and as you pointed out moments ago, we all know what hostile mermaids have done to this house in the past. We should all be cautious."

"Very well," Rita sighed, and looked over at Zac who was silently fingering the silver chain and Moonring he wore around his neck. "I hope this time it doesn't come to that."

"I don't either," Zac murmured and nodded as Duripi stepped over to stand next to David and Sirena. "So I hope she feels like cooperating, she's caused enough trouble as it is."

"So what do we do know?" Erik asked stepping into the room as he belted a bathrobe on. Walking over to the railing on the upper level he looked down at the trussed up mermaid. "Just wait for her to wake up? You know she'll be about as nice as an angry moray right?"

"Yes I do realize that, which is why we used rope," Rita answered and then thanked Sirena who appeared with a small bottle in her hand and a glass of water. "And this is Ondina's wakeup call." Pulling the stopper off the bottle she looked at the assembled mermen as Sirena jogged to the upper level of the room to stand next to David. "Here goes," she said and held the bottle under Ondina nose.

"What? Where-" Ondina gasped shaking her head looking up, her eyes widening as she looked at Rita, holding a bottle of amber colored sand, and then to Zac who stood a few meters away, arms folded. "YOU!" She shouted and then as a look of panic crossed her face she began writhing in the chair, her arms straining against the ropes. "You tied me up! What did you do to me?"

"We haven't done anything to you," Rita answered calmly. "Ondina we just need you to answer some questions, if you cooperate, we'll set you free."

"Why I should believe you!" Ondina spat with a glare at Rita. "You tied me up so he-" She jerked her head in the direction of Zac. "-could use me for his own pleasure! That's what mermen do to mermaids! Just like he wants to do with Mimmi!"

"What?" Zac's voice burst out, taking a step closer as he looked at Ondina in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Ondina's eyes moved past Zac to zero in on Erik who stood watching on the upper level. "And YOU, you lied to me! You're a merman like Zac and you lied to me about it! You've been lying to me all this time! You want to use me just like Zac does!"

"I did not lie to you!" Eric shot back. "You never asked me if I was a merman so I never told you! I never lied to you about anything!"

"You should have told me!" Ondina shouted. "And that makes you a liar-" Stopping as her face screwed up in a look of disgust the blonde mermaid gagged, "Oh tides I _touched_ you! You're a merman and I _touched_ you!" Leaning forward, as far as the ropes allowed Ondina made retching sounds as her stomach heaved in an attempt to throw up.

"Oh now whose lying!" Erik voice, dripping with sarcasm, filled the entire room and caused several heads to turn and look at him. "You couldn't keep your hands off me in the car princess; you're the one that started it so stop acting like you didn't enjoy it!"

Ondina's head shot up, her blue eyes flashing, "I am NOT a princess, stop calling me that! And don't act like _you_ didn't enjoy it, I've seen mating dolphins less excited than you were in your shorts!" With a narrowed eyed sneer she added, "You probably can't wait for me to do that to you again and then lie to your friends about it."

"I'd rather kiss a walrus," Erik snarled. "And I didn't lie to anyone about anything, because we never did anything!"

"HA!" The blonde mermaid crowed in triumphant voice. "I never even mentioned kissing! I knew that's all you thought about! Just like a merman, you can't wait to have your way with me, I should have known!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself! You think the whole world revolves around you! You're pushy, bossy and I wouldn't touch you if you were last fish on earth!" Erik shouted back the muscles in his jaw bunching as he stomped off toward the chamber exit. "I need some air." Turning at the doorway he glared at Ondina who met his glare with one of her own. "I don't even like you, so just shut up!"

"And you're an arrogant liar and I hate you! Never talk to me again!" Ondina shouted, and then turned a scathing glare to Duripi.

"Well, not to interrupt this episode of _90210_ ," Rita broke in before Ondina could speak. "But this is getting us nowhe-"

Ignoring Rita, Ondina stared across the room at Duripi and then in a voice like ice said, "And you, you lied to me just like Erik! You're merman and you lied to me about it the first time we met!"

"That is not true," Duripi replied calmly folding his arms and holding the black pistol loosely in one hand. "The first time we met I beat you with a pair of crutches, and wanted to shoot you with a gun."

Ondina's only response was to glare at the large dark haired merman for several moments and then turn her blistering gaze back to Zac. "So are you going to use me like you plan to use Mimmi! What kind of evil spells are you going to cast?"

"What does that even mean," Zac demanded as he looked down at the blonde mermaid. "What are you going on about? Why did you even come back and why did you attack my mum!"

"Oh like you don't know," Ondina challenged with a glare. "I know all about you! And what you plan to do."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Zac responded exchanging glances with Rita. "So let me ask again; why did you attack my mum!"

"Ondina," Rita asked slowly. "Just what do you mean you 'know all about Zac'?"

"I know everything," Ondina snarled and shifted in the chair in a clear effort to get free of the ropes. "Zacs mother is a mermaid and witch and Mimmi is his sister! Veridia told me everything."

"Veridia," Sirena spoke slowly, and despite David's look of alarm, she descended the steps to stand next to Zac, who was staring at Ondina open mouthed. "Veridia told you this, and I reckon she gave you the Moonring then, and of course you believed everything she told you."

"Back up!" Zac commanded stepping closer to Ondina. "My mum is NOT a mermaid or a witch and I have never had a sister!"

"How would you know?" Ondina challenged.

Folding his arms with a look of impatience Zac tapped one foot on the floor and answered, "My dad's a doctor, and he had camera in the operating room when I was born-"

"He's telling the truth," David piped up from the upper level. "Dr. Blakely made us watch in sex-ed class, it's kind of gross-"

"Yes, I heard," Rita folded her arms with a sigh. "You have no idea how many parents complained about that."

"My mum had an emergency hysterectomy after I was born," Zac continued. "So I can't have a sister, and I don't know where you're getting that idea."

"I don't know what that is but I know you're lying." Ondina insisted.

"Oh for tides sake Ondina," Sirena sighed and sat down on a bench opposite the tied up mermaid. "Would you try to listen at least once?"

"I think we need to take a moment," Rita spoke her voice smooth as she sat down next to Sirena and observed Ondina for several drawn out moments. "Ondina why do you think Mimmi is Zacs sister? What proof did Veridia give you?"

"Because Mimmi can see into Zacs mind," Ondina answered imperiously and glared in the direction of rooms doorway as Erik stepped back in. "Zac is going to try and make it rain tomorrow."

"What?" Zac asked with a puzzled look. "I'm not planning on doing anything like that."

Rita licked her lips and glance up at Erik and then back to Ondina. "Ondina, who told you that," She asked her voice calm as she and Erik exchanged glances again.

"Mimmi told me, she can see into Zacs mind," The blonde mermaid replied. "She's his sister, Veridia told me, that's how she can see into his mind."

"That's impossible right?" David blurted looking down at the mermaids in the room. "We're talking telepathy here-" He paused, cheeks reddening slightly and then said quickly, "I mean unless telepathy is real…you…you don't have telepathy do you?" He addressed the last with a glance at Duripi who stood beside him.

"No my Lord," The tall merman answered with a shake of his head. "I'm from Atlantis, not Mars."

"Can we be serious here," Zac exclaimed and turned to Ondina. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What _are_ you talking about?"

"Mimmi told me your plans, you're going to make it rain," Ondina repeated. "To keep mermaids off Mako and then she something about a girl and a man on fire…I don't what that meant, but she saw it in your mind."

"It's something Cam, Erik and I discussed tonight while you were out," Rita spoke in answer to Zacs puzzled look. "There is no way Ondina or Mimmi could have known that." Narrowing her eyes she looked back to Ondina and then at Zac. "So either there is a spy among us, or Mimmi can somehow see into Zacs mind-"

"She's not," Erik spoke, his face pale as he gripped the railing on the upper level and stared down at Zac and the mermaids. "She's not seeing into Zacs mind, she's seeing into the future."

"What?" Zac asked bluntly.

"You're lying," Ondina spoke her eyes icy as she looked up at Erik.

"Erik, I'm not sure what you're getting at," Rita said, the look in her eye silencing everyone as she rose to her feet. "What are you trying to say?"

"The bloody nose, the crazy behavior," Erik bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling his eyes flickering back and forth in thought. "The Danish…her Powers….why didn't' I see it."

"Erik," Duripi spoke carefully. "Are you saying Mimmi is what I think you are saying? Mimmi is-"

"Is what," Rita cut in taking a step forward. "What are you two saying?"

"My Uncle Ivan," Erik explained. "Was married to Rusalka of Lodoga, she was a Seeress like my Mother…and like Mimmi…it all makes sense-" Tossing his hands up he paced. "It can skip generations…I mean the Visions can, before Mimmi attacked me she said 'he's killing everyone' and her Father couldn't stop him-"

"You're lying!" Ondina shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about but you're ly-"

"Shut up Ondina," Siren and Zac responded simultaneously.

"She was talking about Ivan, she remembers the night Ivan went insane and killed everyone, she would have been a baby," Erik stopped pacing and looked down at Ondina. "Ondina, listen to me, Mimmi is not Zacs sister, she's MY cousin." Almost to himself he whispered, "Oh, Grandmother what have you done…"

"Erik, what does all this mean?" Rita asked eyes narrowing. "What exactly is happening?"

"We have to find her, we have to find Mimmi," Erik answered sinking onto the steps and running hands through his hair. "If she doesn't get control of the Visions, she'll go blind or insane and not necessarily in that order. Who knows what she'll do or who she'll hurt…Ivan was powerful, I'm talking Zac and Ao Guang, The Great Sea Dragon kind of Powers, if Mimmi has inherited even some of that..."

"You're lying!" Ondina whispered her eyes wide and glimmering. "You're making all this up and lying. Stop it! You're making her do this!"

"No, I'm not, nobody is making her do this," The blonde merman answered and looked over at Rita. "Rita I have a cousin in Ireland; she had Visions and then went insane, she started killing and eating land people. We have to find Mimmi."


	17. Chapter 16

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the short chapters, work and writing fail to mix sometimes. Enjoy. (PS sorry for any mistakes I proofread in MS Word, but probably not enough, I'll do some editing on this online).**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Anyone there?" A voice shouted as the brilliant beam of a flashlight speared across the water. "Listen, if anyone is out there, you better give it up; this area is off limits, and I'll call security." At the sound of a chorus of dolphin voices raised in clicks and squeals of alarm, the owner of the light sent a dazzling shaft toward the far end of the Sea World dolphin enclosure. "Hello!" The owner of the light spoke again, and then stooped down on the concrete dock extending out into the pool, cautiously he stuck hand in the water and splashed it around, beaming a light in the direction of the panicked dolphins on the far side of the enclose. "It's okay," He called out to the cetaceans whose cries and clicks had risen in volume. "You're safe nothing can hurt yo- oh JESUS!" The last was delivered in a cry of fright, the flashlight falling from his hands to spin wildly around, an errant beam briefly illuminating a flash of golden orange under the water. Grabbing the flashlight the young man scrambled to his feet and then let out another yell as the light shone on a figure standing behind him. "Oh shit!"

"Chris!" A man in mid-forties clad in the khaki shorts and blue polo worn by the Sea World staff exclaimed, he held a hand up to shield his eyes as the brilliant beam of the flashlight shone on his face. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"Dr. Ross…um sorry," Chris apologized as he lowered the flashlight and turned to look out at the dolphin enclosure. "Something has all the dolphins spooked, I don't know what, and I thought I saw, well…" He trailed off lamely and aimed the light over the waters again.

"What?" Dr. Ross asked stepping over to peer in the direction of the dolphins on the far side of the enclosure. "This is damn peculiar, they shouldn't be acting like this, what did you think you saw?"

"I-I don't know," Chris shrugged, and then added weakly, "A shark…"

"A shark?" Dr. Ross questioned, eyes narrowing as he looked over the enclosure. "There's no way a shark can get in here, unless it grew legs and walked in, none of these are connected to either The Broadwater or the ocean, it's impossible for a shark to get in here."

"Sorry Dr. Ross," Chris spoke weakly and ran a hand through his short dark hair. "I-I didn't know what else it could be…I heard the dolphins and came out to look…"

"Well, other than being agitated, nothing else seems amiss," Dr. Ross smiled, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder and squeezing it in a friendly gesture. "And I think your shift is done hours ago. You've had a long day, and tomorrow you can tell Linda what happened, I'm sure she'd be interested."

"Linda?" Chris said, his voice choking as his head shot up and he stared at Dr. Ross. "Li-Linda Denman? Dr. Linda Denman?" Seeing Dr. Ross beaming a smile Chris turned pale and stammered excitedly, "Dr. Denman is here? And wants to talk to me? Seriously ME? She wants to talk to ME?"

"Yes, she does," Dr. Ross smiled. "With all the earthquake activity going on at Mako Island she accompanied a Geoscience group led by a Ryan Tat, or Tate…can't remember his name, but he's the geologist in charge of the volcanic survey of the island." As Chris stared at him open mouthed, Dr. Ross grinned, "So I told Dr. Denman about your interest in the San Diego dolphin program, and she'd like to meet you. Believe me you wouldn't be the first employee here she's written recommendation letters for. Certainly not with the dedication you're showing."

"I-I…" Chris stammered.

"You," Dr. Ross interrupted. "Need to go home, and have a rest, you've got a big day tomorrow." He frowned as he looked over the dolphin enclosure. "I'm sure the pod will be fine, it's probably some trespassing kids; I'll call security and have them do a sweep of the park." Turning Dr. Ross made his way up the dock toward the illuminated lights of the park pathways. "I'm sure it will be fine, now go home and get some sleep."

"Okay," Chris answered hesitantly, and swung the flashlight over the enclosure once more. He froze as for a fraction of second as the beam of light briefly illuminated something with green hair and black dead eyes staring at him from middle of the pool. It was gone almost instantly, and Chris, hands shaking, backed slowly up the concrete dock, and then with a nervous swallow he turned and jogged after retreating form of Dr. Ross.

* * *

"So," Rita spoke softly, pacing the living room of her condo and looking over at Ondina who sat at the dining room table, the blonde mermaids eyes were red and swollen with tears, and empty glass of water sat on the table before her. "Ondina are you saying Mimmi was able to kill Neptina…she overpowered and killed a mermaid with twice her age and experience -"

"Mimmi packs quite a punch," Erik interrupted from where he stood leaning on the kitchen island, the muscle in his arms tense as he spoke. "And Ivan went insane nearly 200 years ago." Looking up at Rita he said, "So it's more than possible that Mimmi is older than you are." Cocking his head to one side he eyed the mermaid up and down for several moments, "Just how old are you?"

Rita's response to the blonde merman's enquiry was to simply fold her arms and smile sweetly back at him.

"I don't believe any of this-" Ondina spoke; her voice garbled as she looked around the table with red and unfocused eyes. "You're all lying, none of this can be true-

"No Ondina, we're not," Erik spoke calmly, his voice almost gently as he looked at the blonde mermaid. "We just don't know what we're dealing with…yet, but we're not lying to you."

From where he sat at the head of the table, Zac shook his head, "So what do we do, we have a crazy cannibal mermaid on the loose. How do we find her before she hurts somebody or-" He stopped and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, glancing up as Sirena produced one of her own and looked at the screen.

"David made it home," Sirena announced looking over at Zac who nodded back at her. "He just sent us a text, so he's safe."

"That's a relief, it's getting late," Rita sighed and massaged her temples with the ends of her fingers. "However back to the subject of Mimmi, as Zac said how do we go about finding her? We can't all swim out and look for her, that would take days and Veridia and the pod is still out there. We also can't wait for her to do something because by then it would be too late."

"Can't you just call somebody?" Zac asked looking pointedly at Erik. "If Mimmi's your cousin can't you call your dad again or your grandmother and ask them what to do."

"My phone broke after Mimmi attacked me," Erik replied his almost defeated in tone. "And for obvious reasons my family has all numbers blocked except our own. I'll have to get a new phone and then I can try to call."

"So what do we do then," Rita asked quietly.

"Well if Mother or Tante Ran were here they'd cast stones or bones and try to find her," Erik spoke with a heavy sigh. "Or we could try scrying in a crystal or a bowl of water, but that's all women magic and I'm a merma-" He stopped, his cheeks reddening slightly as Rita and Sirena turned to look at him.

" 'women magic'?" Sirena quoted, scarcely concealing a smile as she repeated the phrase again, "Women magic?"

"My Lady," Duripi spoke carefully, aiming a helpful smile at Erik and the perplexed looking Zac. "Among our people, even in the old days, mermaids have always been more adept at spells and potions…mermen have never cared that much about enchantments."

"Interesting," Rita responded. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Frowning she stared off into the darkness beyond the windows. "I've never tried scrying, or using stones or bones to see into the future, I've heard of them but never seen them used. What would you need if we were to try it?"

"Runes," Erik answered. "All the Norse people around Baltic used them until the Christians took over and switched to the Latin alphabet. They were used in magic spells, to find hidden object, and see into the future, kind like tarot cards."

Rita pursed her lips in thought. "Let me look through some of Harry's old things, I know he had a tarot deck, and he might have had runes, but I don't really remember."

"They'd look like dominoes with markings on them," Erik suggested helpfully. "I'm not really good with them, but it's better than nothing."

"And I can't guarantee Harry actually had any of those," Rita spoke, eyes narrowing as she looked down the hall in the direction her bedroom. "I put everything in the closet with the champagne glasses Harry's parent bought us, give me a moment and I'll take a look." Pausing she looked over at Sirena and said softly, "Sirena, I think Ondina needs a refill, would you mind?" She mouthed " _two drops_ " and tilted her head knowingly in Ondina's direction.

"You look thirsty," Sirena smiled sweetly and swept up the empty glass in front of Ondina. "I'll get you another drink."

"So just what are these rune things?" Zac asked watching as Erik stepped casually to one side and blocked Sirena from view. Tilting his head to look past the taller blonde merman, Zac watched for a few moments as Sirena dripped liquid from a vial into the glass, and then filled it with water from a pitcher. "And can they actually do any good; this is starting to sound like bunch of mumbo-jumbo."

"You've seen the 'Lord of the Rings' right?" Erik asked and began pulling kitchen drawers open. With a look of triumph he produced a scrap of paper and pen; walking over the table he drew some angular markings on the paper. "These are Norse runes; everyone thinks they're made by dwarves though-"

"How do you know about those?" Ondina demanded, speaking for the first time in several minutes, he voice was slurred as she stood up awkwardly. Knocking her chair over she stumbled backward one shaky finger aimed at the marks Erik had drawn. "How!" She cried out, as she ran hands through her hair, her glassy eyes focused wildly on the scrap of paper, "How can you know about that! None of you were there!"

"How much clove oil did you give her?" Zac whispered out of the side of his mouth, rising to his feet as Sirena stepped over holding the glass of water in her hands.

"Just three drops," Sirena whispered back, her eyes growing wide as she watched Ondina stagger backward. "I'm not really good at this, I might have used too much."

"Erik," Duripi spoke cautiously, his eyes glued to Ondina who was staring around frantically. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know but at least she's not screaming at us," Erik muttered eyeing the glass in Sirena's hand then strode over to Ondina. Placing his hands lightly on the mermaids shoulders he looked into her glassy panicked eyes, "Ondina, listen to me, it's important; those marking, you said you saw them? Where? How?"

"Stop touching me," Ondina sobbed petulantly and attempted shake Erik's hands off her. "You're always trying to touch me, and you can't be a prince and you don't own me, so stop touching me! What did you do to Mimmi!"

"I am a prince, and I didn't do anything to Mimmi," Erik answered through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes and took a few breaths. "Ondina, try to focus, this can help us find Mimmi, you want to find her right and make sure she's okay?" When Ondina responded with a tear filled nod, Erik asked, "Where did you see those marks? You're a Southern Mermaid and I know you haven't watched any Peter Jackson movies, so where did you see them?"

"In a cave," The blonde mermaid answered as she leaned against Erik and began crying in earnest. "When Veridia told me about Zac and Mimmi…and I don't know what's happening anymore…."

"Why can't you be this nice to me when you're not drugged out of your mind," Erik muttered with a shake of his head as the mermaid began to slump against him. "What cave did you see those marks in?"

"The north shore, it was one of the old sea caves we're not supposed to go into," Ondina whispered, as her eyes drifted shut. "What did you do me…I hate you…"

"Great," Erik muttered catching the blonde mermaid as she collapsed against him leaving a line of drool on the chest of his shirt. "Someone want to help me get her to the couch?" Looking at Sirena he asked, "How much clove oil did you actually give her?"

"Three drops, like Rita told me," Sirena replied watching as Duripi stepped over to help Erik carry the unconscious mermaid to one of the sofas in the living room. "But they must have been big drops, Nixie is better at this than I am, I wish she were here, she always gets the dosage right."

"I've never met her," Erik commented as he covered Ondina with a blanket and stared down at her for few moments. "She sounds interesting from what everyone says."

"She is short," Duripi spoke aiming a smile at Sirena. "And like Lord Cam she is very smart."

"And don't ever try to tell her she's not," Zac added a small grin. "Because she'll make Ondina yelling at you look tame."

"You'll get to meet her tomorrow night," Sirena said to Erik, her face lighting up as she spoke. "Just don't tell Cam, he doesn't know, it's a surprise-"

"What happened here?" Rita asked stepping out of the hallway. Taking one look at Ondina and then the glass of water in Sirena's hand she nodded sagely, "A bit too much clove oil I reckon." Walking over she held several fingers against Ondina's neck. "Her pulse is fine; she just needs a good night's rest considering the shocks she's had today. Erik, I didn't find any rune stones just Harry's old tarot cards and a bunch of maps with black and white lines drawn on them."

"Well, the mystery has just deepened, Ondina claims she's seen rune markings before in a cave on the north shore…with Veridia." Erik answered as he walked over to the sliding glass door and gazed out into the darkness. "It doesn't make any sense."

"She did not say what she saw however," Duripi spoke in answer to Rita's look of surprise. "So we do not know if she meant Veridia was using runes." He paused, eyebrows narrowing. "Which if she was using Northern rune magic we have to be cautious."

"Why?" Zac asked glancing down at the paper on the table.

"Well," Rita replied thoughtfully. "The Mako pod is Southern, they never travel very far, and I don't believe they'd have any knowledge of ancient Norse runes. So unless Veridia had someone to teach her, she shouldn't know about them, and if she does, how?"

"Couldn't a Northern mermaid have taught her?" Sirena asked. "I mean if Mimmi is actually a Northern Mermaid-"

"No offenses Sirena," Erik answered looking over his shoulder. "But the spells of the Northern mermaids are more powerful than anything the Southern ones can cast. None of the Matriarchs would _ever_ teach Southern pods their magic." Turning he folded his arms. "And I know none of my sisters, or Uncle Aegir's daughters have ever been to Australia, and all of us would know if any of Manannán's sisters had ever come here." He looked out the window for several drawn out moments, "So the question remains; what does Veridia know? We need to check out that cave."

"Ondina said it was on the North Shore," Sirena spoke with a nervous swallow. "All of us were forbidden to go there."

"And," Duripi added with a cautious look at Ondina's sleeping form. "We cannot risk a confrontation with Veridia and the pod until _after_ tomorrow night." Looking at Erik he said apologetically, "I'm sorry Erik, Mimmi and Veridia will have to wait, we need to get Lords Cam and David into tail, and THEN we can try to find Mimmi and deal with Veridia."

"Unless she kills someone before then," Rita said grimly. "We have to find her, but I agree with Duripi, tomorrow night is probably the most important night any of us have ever had." Looking at Zac she added, "I've got all the paper work in order for you, David, and Cam to be dismissed early tomorrow and free the following day, a class trip to Sea World, so that's covered."

"And I'll ask Bill to take Cam and David out to the island," Zac said running hands through his hair. "Nobody will question it since he takes diving groups out to the reefs."

"Now we just have to do something to keep sleeping beauty out of the way," Erik spoke as looked over at Ondina.

"Carly," Sirena suggested looking over at Zac. "She doesn't live near water, we can take Ondina there…if Carly agrees."

"I'll talk to her at school tomorrow," Zac answered. "I really hate getting her messed up in this, but she lives in Carrara and I doubt Ondina will know where she is or how to get to the ocean." Looking at the two mermaids and two merman Zac chewed his lip thoughtfully. "At the rate we keep adding people to this conspiracy we're not going to be able to keep any of this secret for long."

"I know," Rita replied. "Like the old saying goes; 'three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead'. Let's do our best to keep those deaths from being ours."


	18. Chapter 17

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: So I had my yearly evaluation and my administrators asked for my yearly goals and I said "Drink martinis and write fanfiction full time..." They didn't find it as funny I did, but hey, I still have a job. Sorry about any mistakes or typos in this, I'll clean them up later. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"No because of my mum," Joe Wilson complained into his mobile phone as he flipped the lights of the Ocean Café of and exited the main entrance. "No mate, I'm serious, Davie gets good grades, and mum sticks me with closing the café on Sunday night." Locking the door he began walking across the deck in the direction of the carpark. "No I'm serious, that's how she is, and her excuse was it's a school night. I reckon she's still mad about how we sold those small lobsters at twice the price and kept the larger ones for our party- hold on a sec-" Walking over the railing he looked down at the dark waves of the Broadwater several meters below. "YO!" Joe shouted. "Anybody there?"

Raising the phone to his ear again, he began walking once more. "No, I thought I heard something in the water…what? The lobsters? Oh mum'll get over that, dad thought it was great that we made the extra money and nobody figured it out-" He stopped again turning at the sound of splashing coming from the dock located below the cafes main deck. "What the hell," Joe said his voice filled with annoyance. "No, not you, somethings by the dock…kids messing around…" Striding down the ramp to the dock he shouted, "Listen I'm not messing around, get out here or I call the cops, I mean it!" Joe froze squinting as the large bulk of something heaved across the darkness of the dock, and then with a horrible half hiss, half scream the thing vanished with a splash into the Broadwater.

"Did you hear that mate?" Joe spoke almost tonelessly into the phone and backed up into the pool of light spilled by a street lamp. "I don't know what it was…a seal maybe, do they even sound like that How am supposed to know, I've never seen a seal in the Broadwater unless-" He paused, looking across the dark expanse of water to the distant brightly lit white and red cupula of Sea World's main entrance. "It must have escaped from the park," He continued and turned to walk toward the car park casting a glance over his shoulder as a smile formed on his face. Into the phone he asked, "Hey how much of a reward do you reckon the park offers for escaped seals…Awesome, we'll check it out in the morning."

* * *

"Sirena what's the time?" Zac asked his face anxious as he looked up from the water filled pool under Rita's condo.

"It's almost four," The blonde mermaid replied not looking up from where she was adjusting a laptop computer on a small stand. "Just relax; everything will be fine, according to Cam and the internet we've got at least six hours." She spoke calmly, and with a glance down at Zac moved behind the computer. Stooping, eyes level with camera located at the top of the screen Sirena glanced around, and then adjusted the laptop once more. "Everyone will be here before you know it."

"You know the Wi-Fi doesn't work down here," Zac commented as he took a lazy lap around the pool. "The walls block the signals."

"I know," Sirena replied with a smile. "But we have it covered and this is going to be the best night of our lives." Clicking the laptop shut she covered it with a towel, and then glanced around before picking up several sponges that lay on the floor and rearranged them several times. "There… see perfect."

"It looks like a bunch of dried old sponges on a table," Zac teased as a flip of his tail sent him sailing over to look up at Sirena's handiwork.

"That is the idea," She grinned back, her smile growing larger at the distant sound of a door chime. "And that's David and Cam, I'm going to go let them in, and make sure Carly hasn't murdered Ondina." Turning she sprang lightly up the steps and out of sight.

Flipping over on his back Zac rested on the ring of stones just below the waterline of the pool and waited, his fingers tapping on the stones for several long minutes. He straightened finally as two large silhouettes glided out of the tunnel. "Anything?" He asked as a familiar blonde head and a darker haired one surfaced.

"Nothing," Erik answered gliding to the opposite side of the pool. "We didn't check the Broadwater though, after what David told us Joe saw, I'm pretty sure it was Mimmi and not and escaped seal."

"We also saw no signs of mermaids around the island my King," Duripi added with a scowl. "My guess would be they are in hiding, which is most likely what Mimmi is also doi-"

"David and Cam are here and we're getting set to take Ondina and Sirena to my hous…Holy crap!" A voice spoke interrupting Duripi in mid-sentence.

"Carly," Zac turned in surprise to see the blonde girl standing in the doorway, a small backpack held limply in one hand as she stared at the three mermen in the pool. "Well, I guess you know now…um yeah," He sputtered. "I thought you were upstairs."

"I was, and then Sirena asked me to come down here to drop off your boardies before we take Ondina to my place," Carly answered holding the backpack up as her eyes roved over Erik and focused on Duripi. "And here I thought you looked like underwear models with clothes on, but now, damn…"

"We have never modeled underwear," Duripi growled and crossed his arms with a scowl. "Why do land people keep telling us that? I grow olives on Crete, I have never modeled anything."

"Well maybe you should think about it…I mean…damn," Carly answered flashing a wicked grin as she dropped the pack on the floor. "Seriously, I can't believe you and Erik are still single…do all mermen look like you?"

"That," Erik answered with an annoyed tone as he looked at the blonde girl. "Is none of your business, and shouldn't you be looking at our tails, if you haven't noticed Carly, the three of us do have tails? Big blue ones."

"I didn't really notice those, your tans and bulges distracted me," The girl answered, a smirk forming on her face at Zacs look of sudden discomfort. "But yeah, damn…the tails are nice."

"I'm going to be a merman too you know," Cam announced, flashing a smile at Carly as he descended the steps into the room. "What do you think of that?"

"Yeah," Carly looked Cam up and down for several moments, and then shook her head, "Thank you Cam, you have single handedly destroyed my _50 Shades_ merman fantasy. Now if you'll excuse me I was excused early from school so I could spend the night babysitting a bitchy mermaid." With one last long look at Duripi and Erik, she sighed and walked back up the steps.

"What did she mean by that?" Zac asked looking around the room with a confused expression.

"I have no idea," Cam shrugged, glancing up the steps. "Must be a chick thing."

"She didn't even notice we had tails until I told her." Erik tossed his hands up scattering drops of water. "I swear I'll never understand her…was she being irritating on purpose."

"I reckon so," Cam shrugged in answer.

"So what's the verdict on the boat?" Zac aimed his question at Cam to gain the blondes teenager attention. "Bill's taking you out right?"

"He is now," Cam answered as he looked down at Zac. "David and I talked about that on the way to the marina and well…I talked him out of the asking to borrow _The Louise_ for an overnight," Quickly before Zac could speak Cam said, "I did get him to agree to Bills boat, so Bill will be taking us to Mako on the _Sarah_. It's safer than getting George involved, and David decided he didn't want to explain to his mom or dad why we're not in class. And with Joe on his Broadwater seal quest, we thought it'd be better if we avoided him altogether."

The three mermen looked at each other, and then Erik said, "Bill's the best choice anyway, he knows about us and he won't say anything, and it's not unusual for him to travel in out of the Broadwater a few times each day."

"Agreed," Zac nodded. "Good thinking, so what are the rest of the plans?"

"David and I have to get back to the marina," Cam explained and began ticking things off on his finger. "Carly is going drop me and David off, then drive Ondina and Sirena over to her house-"

"Wait," Zac interrupted. "When did Carly get a car, I thought she was using Evie's scooter! Why am I the only one who doesn't have a driver's license?"

"Dude," Cam spoke in exasperation. "Her mom bought her some old '90's Camry, it's old, but big, she got it a few weeks ago, Evie's Vespa gets better mileage so she leaves the car at home when she has to work. Anyway we can all fit in Carly's car so she's the one driving, so we got that covered." Pacing he continued, "After Carly drops David and me off at the marina Bill will take us 'diving' on Mako, and that's where you two take over; Zac makes it rain to keep any mermaid with legs or anyone else away, and then the rest of the night works out like it's supposed to. Rita will run any interference at school and has the cover story all worked out concerning the Sea World trip so if we're gone, nobody will question it. Duripi is going stand guard here in case the mermaids decide to cause trouble. Any questions?"

Zac looked over at Erik and Duripi, who both returned his gaze with impressed expressions. "Okay, well I guess things are sorted here then, we should get going, we can be out to Mako by the time Bill's boat arrives and make sure nothing happens." Pointing to the small backpack Carly dropped he asked, "Cam would you mind?"

"You sure Carly can handle Ondina?" Erik asked coursing over to look up as Cam tossed the pack to Zac. "She can be kind of a pain, Ondina I mean," He added as Zac and Duripi dove and swam out the entrance.

Cam gave a sharp laugh, "I've known Carly all my life, and she's been Evie's best friend since forever, trust me, she can handle Ondina. You better get going; we'll meet you out on the island."

* * *

"Buster!" Lauren Blakely called out, as she descended the steps leading to her homes second floor and walked into the kitchen. "What is wrong with you," She admonished loudly and waved a paintbrush around, her voice raised over the barks and growls of a chunky white bulldog that was pawing at the sliding glass doors to the deck. "You went out fifteen minutes ago, are you sick?"

Buster continued to growl, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he barked and pawed at the door.

"Fine," Lauren spoke as she tossed the paintbrush into the sink. "Thank God it's water color," She griped and reached for a dog lead hanging on a coat peg by the door. "Just hang on," Lauren said, grabbing the dog by the collar and sliding the door open.

Instantly the dog leapt forward causing the woman holding him to lose her grasp and was out the open door growling and barking before she could react.

"Buster!" Lauren cried out as the bulldog charged across the deck to tumble down the steps and barking aggressively raced across the lawn toward the canal. "Buster, you come back this instant," Lauren shouted as she stepped out onto the deck and stopped, her eyes growing wide as an inhuman scream of anger and pain rose from the bank of the canal, intermixed with the barking and growls of the bulldog. "Buster," Lauren called out her voice quaking as the scream sounded again and followed by the horrific whine of a dog in pain. "BUSTER!" She screamed and ran over the deck and across the yard.

"Buster," Lauren called out again as she approached the small sand beach of the canal behind her house. "Buster?" She called out weakly and stopped as she looked down her eyes huge with horror. "Buster," She sobbed one hand going involuntarily mouth.

Buster lay on his side in a pool of blood and water, his side ripped open to the ribs, legs moving feebly in in an attempt to pull his body away from the water, small whines of pain escaping from his panting mouth.

Screaming for help and ignoring the dogs cries of pain and the blood soaking her blouse, Lauren hauled the dog off the sand into her arms and struggling made her way back to the house. She stopped once, her eyes going first to the canal as the tail of something large splashed in the water as it dove, and then to the smashed in door of the pool house that served as her sons apartment. "Mrs. Taylor!" Lauren called out as grey haired elderly woman in shorts and a flower print top hustled across the lawn from the adjacent house.

"What happened?" Mrs. Taylor asked as Lauren slumped to the ground holding the dog in her arms. "Oh dear God!" She exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath as her gaze came to rest upon the injured bulldog.

"I don't know," Lauren answered tearfully as she pressed the dog to her. "Something attacked Buster in the canal, a bull shark maybe, I don't know what it was…but I need you to call the vet for me, the numbers by the phone in the kitchen." As her neighbor hurried toward the house Lauren cradled the dog in her arms, her eyes looking out at the canal, "Hold on Buster, you're going to alright…you're going to be alright…"

* * *

"Well, I guess this is really it, this time I mean," David said, lowering his arm from where he and Cam had been waving at Bill McLarens boat as it sped off.

"Let's hope anyway," Cam replied looking around the empty beach. "Last time didn't go so well."

"Last time," Zacs voice spoke from the trees as he and Erik, clad t-shirts and damp non-descript board shorts, sauntered onto the beach. "You didn't have two mermen watching over you."

"And another at Rita's," Erik added. "Glad you guys made it, we waited half the day."

"It was more like two hours and we took a boat remember," David returned, shrugging his life vest off and pursing his lips looked at it.

"Problem?" Cam asked undoing the clips on the bulky camping backpack he wore, and then turning so Zac could help remove it.

"We're about to hike though his jungle, again," David answered slowly. "And then go into a cave where you say the floor disappears and we fall into pit filled with magic water." Slinging the vest over one shoulder he said, "I think I'm going to keep this, just in case. Not that I don't trust any of you, but last time we were here, we into a naked mermaid covered in blood that was killed with a flair gun. I'll keep the vest just in case."

"After tonight you'll never need that again," Zac spoke with encouragement and clasped David around the shoulder. Pointing out to sea he said, "And that will feel like home, and we didn't see any mermaids out there."

"What about in there?" David pointed to the jungle canopy of the island as they trudged across the beach toward a tree with a band of orange reflective tape tied around the trunk.

"We didn't see any there either, but we've got a plan to deal with it," Zac answered as they made their way to a large black plastic that read _Leut, Douglas W. McLaren, RAN, United and Undaunted_ in white stenciled letters on the top.

"And we better get that plan started," Erik said gazing out at the ocean through the trees. "It'll be dark soon and the moon will be up in a few hours."

"Started?" Zac asked casting a cautious look at David and Cam who were simultaneous grabbing gear from the chest, and stowing extra supplies from Cams backpack. "We can make to the cave entrance in in less than fifteen minutes, we have plenty of daylight."

"I meant with the rain," Erik replied looking up at the few fluffy clouds drifting overhead. "If we're going to do this, we should get started now."

"Now?" Zac questioned. "It doesn't take long to conjure up rain; I've done it at Rita's in a glass bottle, and Sirena can call a raincloud out of nothing-"

"Ever heard of 'the butterfly effect'," Erik interrupted his face uncharacteristically stern as he looked over at Zac.

"Isn't that when you step on a butterfly and it changes history?" David ventured looking at Cam for support.

"It was in a movie, with a dinosaur," Cam added helpfully.

"Well," Erik answered. "Sort of, but we're talking the weather here, the theory is that a butterfly flaps is wings in the wrong spot in the Amazon and it causes a drought in China." He paused for a moment and gazed up at the sky, "Zac is about to do something far bigger than a butterfly flapping its wings."

"But the mermaids conjured a cyclone-" Zac began.

"And we have no idea how messed up El Nino will be this year because of what they did," Erik broke in. "Playing around with the weather should never be taken lightly."

"Is this that 'with great power comes great responsibility' speech?" Cam asked crossing his arms and shaking his head. "We've seen it in the movies you know."

"No," Erik spoke firmly, his tone causing the three teenagers to look at him sharply. "This is the 'Uncle Aegir got angry at one of his daughters in 1912, caused a bunch of icebergs in the North Atlantic, and a brand new ocean liner sank' speech."

"Oh shit," David whispered.

"Guys, listen," Erik continued. "All I'm saying is outside of earthquakes; weather magic is probably the most devastating power we have, so we have to be careful with it." Looking out to sea he said quietly, "My Uncle has never forgiven himself for that night. So even though we have awesome Powers, they're not toys to play around with." Looking over at Zac he said, "This isn't a storm in a bottle it's a storm in the open, so it has to be built carefully and slowly; cause a large enough storm out of nowhere, fast, and well, it can create a mini-ice age in Canada and famine in India."

"Maybe I shouldn't do this," Zac spoke quietly, fingering the Moonring he wore around his neck as he looked over at Cam and David. "I didn't know it was that dangerous."

"It's not," Erik soothed. "Not if you do it slowly and patiently, I'll guide you through it. You canceled a cyclone and called lightning down Ianthe, I'm pretty sure you can handle making it rain."

"Why don't you do it?" Cam asked looking at Erik curiously.

"Well, like I said the other day, rain isn't my thing, not this far north," The blonde merman answered. "If we were down in Hobart though, I could make a blizzard like you wouldn't believe." Looking at Zac he asked, "So, feel like getting started?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Zac answered as he and Erik stepped out on onto the beach and walked down to the water's edge. "I've only done this in a bottle."

"You'll do fine," Erik spoke in calm neutral voice as he watched Zac thrust an arm skyward. "Just ease into it, there's plenty of water in the air, just visualize it coming together, and don't rush it," He glanced up at the sky up as David and Cam, wearing camouflage print rain ponchos joined him on the beach. "Not bad for a first time outdoors," Erik whispered to the two teenagers as the scattered clouds in the sky began to slowly expand and join together.

"It feels like I've done this before," Zac murmured, twisting his hand slightly.

"You probably did," Cam answered, his voiced filled with amazement as he watched the clouds grow thicker. "Three thousand years ago anyway."

* * *

"Well," Rita said with thoughtfully watching out the glass doors as a gentle rain soaked the terrace. "It looks like Zac is actually doing it, my lessons with him paid off," She spoke looking over figure standing in the small kitchen behind her.

"He used to do this all the time my Lady," Duripi said, stepping over to join Rita and look out at the rains swept distance ocean. "A long time ago," He amended with a smile.

"At least it's not a storm, no lightning, no real wind, just a nice gentle rain," Rita smiled drops of water left streaks on the glass of the window. "I'm impressed, and it's enough to keep any mermaid with legs from roaming about. I will admit its times like this I really envy mermen; you don't turn to tail unless you want to. I wonder why that is?" Moving into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and pulled a small plate of prawns out.

"No one really knows," Duripi answered eyes lingering on the rain outside. "It has always been that way, well among the mermen of the Mediterranean and the North Atlantic-" He stopped looking down the hallway that led to bookcase and hidden stair to the condos secret lower level. "Did you hear that?" He asked indicating the hallway and tilting his head as his eyes narrowed.

"Poseidon?" Rita whispered head cocked to one side as the distant angry hiss echoed down the hallway. "Poseidon," She spoke louder as she set the plate of seafood down and took a step forward. She stopped when one of Duripi's arms shot out and blocked her path.

Holding a finger to his lips, the merman formed one hand into a fist and vanished from view. He melted into existence moments later, a large knife held in one hand and whispered, "Poseidon is on the other side of the bookcase, I did not see him, but I could hear him. He must be on the landing."

"He's never done this before," Rita spoke her as tense as her body as she stepped into the hallway. She looked down at the trail of grey Ethernet line that wended its way from the living room down the hall. "You don't think he'd be upset by that do you?" Rita pointed down at the cord.

"I would not think so, he did not seem upset when we hooked it up earlier today," Duripi replied with a scowl. "That leaves one other option-"

"Mermaids," Rita muttered her eyes narrowing as she strode down to the hall to pull a book on a shelf to trigger the mechanism that opened the door.

The cat, revealed as the bookcase slide aside barely even acknowledged the presence of the mermaid and tall merman that stood looking down at him. Instead Poseidon stood his back arched, fur standing on end and issuing a loud hiss of warning as his green eyes focused down the stairs carved out of the rocks.

"What is it Poseidon?" Rita asked softly, kneeling down to tentatively stroke the white Persian cat. "What's down there?"

Hissing again Poseidon back away, then silently turned and fled through the open bookcase entrance.

"Stay here my Lady," Duripi ordered and slipped down the steps his bare feet barely making a sound as he avoided stepping on the length of grey cord that trailed down the stairs.

"It's _my_ house," Rita whispered and one hand held out before her, followed the merman just as quietly down the stairs. Stepping into the large treasure room that was used mainly for meetings and lessons, she glanced around and then quickly strode to the alcove holding potion making supplies. Looking things over Rita stepped into another small chamber to quickly locate a box made out of a large seashell, opening she sighed head drooping in a sign of relief. "Everything is fine here, nothing was disturbed," She called out, looking down at the collection of Moonrings in the case she flipped it shut and put it back.

"Someone or something was in the pool," Duripi's voice answered.

"Who?" Rita asked as she hurried across the room down the steps to the pool that led out to the ocean. She stopped when the merman held a hand for her to halt and then pointed at the steps. Looking down she pursed her lips, her bare feet just centimeters from several small puddles. "Thanks," Rita said, and ascended to a higher step.

"Whoever they were," Duripi explained kneeling by the edge of the pool. "They pulled themselves out of the water and-" He pointed at the steps. "Up at least three steps, they were not very careful about it. Poseidon must have scared them off." Standing up he indicated a table a small table and the laptop attached to the length of grey Ethernet line that wound its way up the steps, "At least Lady Sirena's computer wasn't disturbed."

"Thank the tides for that," Rita replied and looked down at the puddles on the stones of the floor. "Care to venture a guess at who it was? My instincts are telling me this wasn't Veridia, and I reckon you're thinking the same person I am."

"Mimmi," Duripi answered as he looked down into the water. "Joe saw her last night and claims it was a seal escaped from the park. I have no idea what she could hope to gain by coming here, but I do know we need to put a gate on that tunnel."

"Agreed," Rita nodded. "We're less than an hour from the Full Moon, so I think it'd be a waste to radio the island, they have too much to worry about already." Glancing around she added, "I just wish I knew what Mimmi was after, Moonrings maybe?"

"I would like to know as well," Duripi replied, eye narrowed as he stared into the pool. "For now all we can do is wait for the others to return."

* * *

"How much time we got?" Zac asked pacing before the sealed up entrance that led to the Trident chamber on Mako Island. His shadow, illuminated by an electric camp lantern loomed large on the cliff face as he moved back and forth, his hands rubbing together in an impatient gesture. Pausing long enough to run a hand through wet hair looked up at the sky, "It should be close isn't it?"

"About 15 minutes, give or take," Cam answered from where he and David sat huddled and miserable looking on a log, their rain ponchos slick with water gleamed in the light of the lantern, a small backpack covered by a plastic tarp sat beside them. "Shouldn't you be doing something about the rain? It's been going on for over an hours."

"I will, but I'm waiting for Erik," Zac replied. "He should be back shortly to tell us if he saw anything."

"We haven't seen any signs of mermaids on the island," David commented. "And that helicopter circled once but never landed."

"I don't like that," Cam added. "Geoscience is coming out here way too often the past few months."

"I know," Zac answered. "That's something else we need to deal with." He began pacing again, stopping when he caught sight of movement in the trees. "Erik," He greeted as the taller merman, his clothing soaked with rain, emerged from the rainy forest. "See anything?"

"Nothing, but I'm sure they're watching us tonight," Erik answered and unsling a pair of binoculars he was wearing. "And since they haven't done anything to counter what you did, that means they're afraid of your Powers." Looking up at the sky he waved a hand around, "So, want to give them something else to be afraid of?"

"Definitely," Zac answered and walked several paces away. "This is easier than I thought it'd be." Looking up at the sky he raised his hands over his head like wings and lowered then in a smooth steady motion. "Not bad huh?"

"Not bad at all," Cam nodded eyes wide as he and David stood to stare up at the sky as the clouds overheard withdrew leaving the entire island in rain free circle of moon and starlight.

"And you're your only 17," Erik commented looked up at the sky. "I can only imagine what you'll be like a few hundred years." Glancing at the cliff face he questioned, "I've not seen this part, so what happens? It's been so long that I can't remember what goes on."

"That," Cam pointed to the yellowish-white rock face. "Vanishes when the moon starts to cross the crater of the volcano, it takes longer than people think." He took a moment to consult the screen of his mobile phone. "But the moon should reach the edge of the crater in 5…4…3…"

"And there is goes," Zac spoke as Cams countdown reached zero and a human sized doorway in the rock face melted into existence. "You two better go, Erik and I will meet you in the Moonpool."

"You sure this is going to work," Davis asked as he and Cam watched Zac and Erik vanish into the jungle. Pulling his poncho off he stuffed it into the backpack. "We're about to enter the Cave of Wonders you know-"

"Trust me," Cam answered as he led the way into the cave and tunnel. "I've done this before."

"Okay whatever you say," David shook his head as he fastened his life vest and followed Cam inside. "So where's the light coming from," He asked as the two of them walked down the stone tunnel. "Whoa," David breathed halting at the entrance of a room that had one wall taken up by a huge circular seal with the symbol of a trident carved into it. "That must be-"

"Yeah," Cam answered taking a breath. "That's where the Trident was."

"So what do we do know?" David asked looking around and then stepping over to run his fingers across the trident carving in the wall.

"Well, we stand here for a couple minutes until the moon is over the crater," Cam replied looking around. "The floor glows, and we fall through into the Moonpool."

David blinked several times and frowned. "How?" He asked finally.

"How what?"

"Well, the Moonpool is in the middle of the volcano crater right?" When Cam nodded in affirmation David continued, "We're nowhere _near_ the center of the volcano, so how can we fall through to the middle of it?"

"I don't know!" Cam tossed his hands up. "Your girlfriend is a mermaid with a magic singing voice, our best friend just parted the clouds like Moses and the Red Sea, how am I supposed to know how we get to the Moonpool. We just do...it's teleportation I guess."

"Teleportation," David repeated slowly. "Okay, I can deal with that, that's some powerful magic from that little blue rock."

"Yeah, pretty powerful," Cams eyes narrowed. "Makes you wonder what Duripi meant about the spells hidden in that cave-" He stopped as his mobile phone beeped.

"What's that mean?" David asked nervously walking over to look at the screen as Cam held it up.

"This," Was all Cam answered with a smile and pointed downward as the floor began to glow.

"Oh shit," David managed to call out once as the floor gave way and he and Cam fell.

* * *

"This is stupid," Ondina fumed stomping around the living room of the small bungalow in Carrara that Carly shared with her mother. "We should have gone to out to the island, it's a Full Moon, anything could happening out there! We should be looking for Mimmi not sitting here putting colors on our feet."

"Toenails," Sirena corrected, narrowing her eyes as she carefully daubed a bright blue tint with gold sparkles onto the nail of a big toe. "What do you think?" She asked, looking over at Carly who sat beside her on the floor, the two of them leaning on the couch.

"Oooh, I like it," Carly responded and then held up a small bottle of bright red. "I'm thinking about this, what do you think? Kind of sexy-"

"THIS IS STUPID!" Ondina's voice rose in a near shout as she stopped to glare at the blonde mermaid and the blonde landgirl seated on the floor. "You are a mermaid," She declared stabbing a hand at Sirena. "You shouldn't have feet let alone toenails!"

"God don't get your tail in a bunch," Carly spoke looking up at Ondina. "Maybe you should learn to relax a little." Turning back to the task of painting her toenails, she added, "Besides that you're not going anywhere, we don't own a boat, and we're not going to Mako."

"I'll just leave then, you can't keep me prisoner," Ondina snapped and stomped over to pair of sliding glass doors facing a small fenced in yard and patio. She stopped, staring out into the misty darkness, "Tell me where the ocean is."

"Not a chance," Carly drawled as she and Sirena exchanged smiles. "It's raining out, remember, you won't get far. So you might as well have a seat and join us." As Ondina fumed and began stomping around the house again, Carly and Sirena calmly returned to painting their toenails.

"This is ridiculous, I hate it here," Ondina spoke in a near whine as she stopped to press her hands to the glass off the door. "Why did you bring me here and whatever you're putting on your feet stinks."

Looking up at the mermaid across the room Carly said bluntly, "So what do you want to do Ondina? You complained when we walked around the Town Centre, so we left early, you complained the TV hurts your eyes so we can't watch movies, you complained the furniture was too hard, and now you're complaining the nail polish stinks." Taking a breath Carly held a palm up stopping Ondina who had opened her mouth, "Bitch, bitch, bitch is that all you ever do?"

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Ondina demanded looking across the room at Sirena.

"Well," Sirena answered, not looking up from painting her toenails. "If the scale fits-"

"Fine," Ondina glared silently at Carly for several moments, and then began pacing around the house. "What's this!" The mermaid demanded after several minutes, staring into a china hutch tucked into a corner of the bungalows small combination kitchen and dining room. "You lied to me!"

"What are you doing!" Carly surged to her feet as the blonde mermaid across the room jerked the hutch open and pulled out a half empty bottle caramel colored fluid. "PUT THAT BACK!"

"Ondina," Sirena warned standing to look across the room. "We're guests, and on land you can't just grab anything you want, put it back!"

"You lied to me!" Ondina fumed brandishing the bottle at Carly. "Just like land people always do, you lied to me!" Pointing to the bottle with a look of triumph she announced, "Captain Morgan, it says it right here! You lied to me, you have a boat and your father is a captain!"

"Give me that!" Carly stormed across the room with and snatched the bottle out of Ondina's hand. "This is NOT my father! And even if my father was a liquor bottle, his name would be Jack! I can't believe you're this ignorant, how do you even manage to stay alive?" Her face set in a look of rage Carly stepped forward, forcing Ondina backward. "Now listen up you stupid fish chick, I've had about enough of you; my father has never owned a boat or been captain of anything, as matter of fact he works less than Joe does and I haven't seen him for half my life, and neither has my mum."

"You can't talk to me like-"

Carly slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter. "You are in MY house Ondina, getting into MY mums personal things, and I _will_ talk to you like this!" Looking down at the bottle of rum Carly took a deep breath. "This was from the last party I threw for my best friend the night before she left, I don't want to ever touch it again."

Ondina looked across the room pleading to Sirena, "You…you can't let her talk to me like this-"

"YOU are in Carly's house," Sirena repeated folding her arms and meeting Ondina's gaze without a sign of pity. "You can't keep acting like this all the time Ondina. Apologize."

Ondina stood, a confused look on her face for several moments, and then said, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know," Carly answered setting the bottle of rum back in the cupboard and closing it. "You didn't know because you never ask, you don't listen, all you do is open your mouth and start yelling crap at people and then wonder why nobody likes you."

"People-people like me," Ondina sputtered as Carly walked back to join to Sirena.

"Yeah right," Carly snorted as she took a seat on the sofa. "Name one."

"Mimmi!" Ondina exclaimed. "Mimmi likes me!"

"Uh huh," Carly scoffed as she began putting the collection of nail polish back into a yellow plastic carrying case. "She likes you so much she bashed another mermaids brains in, nice friends you have, so why don't you just sit down and shut u-" Stopping Carly ignored Ondina's look of shock and looked across the room at Sirena. The blonde mermaid had walked over the sliding glass door and stood looking out as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Sirena is something wrong?" Carly rose to her feet again. "Are you feeling alright?"

The blonde mermaid turned to look at a clock hanging on the kitchen wall and then leaning with one hand on the door frame looked out into the night and whispered, "It's starting."

"What's starting," Ondina demanded, she took a step forward, and then gasped, her eyes growing wide with pain. With one hand gripping the back of a chair, the mermaid partially collapsed to the floor, her blue eyes wide as she stared at Sirena. "What have you done to us?"

"Sirena!" Carly shouted in alarm and in two steps was at the Sirena's side, supporting the mermaid who was slumping to the floor. "Sirena, what's happening? Are you hurt? What's wrong, what can I do?"

Shaking her head Sirena stood unsteadily, one hand wiping away a trail of tears which was replaced instantly with another as her lips trembled. "I'm fine," She whispered and reached out to clutch one of Carly's hands. "I'm fine, everything will be fine," She sniffed, and smiling wiped tears away once more. "I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life."

* * *

"He's doing this," Veridia snarled, her eyes glued to outline of the volcanic cone a dozen kilometers away. The storm clouds and the misty rain that covered the ocean had parted over the island leaving it bathed in ring of light as the Full Moon passed over the top of the distant volcano.

"Veridia, what do we do," A petite blonde mermaid asked, her voice shaking as she stared at the distant island. "He's stronger now than he ever was before; even if we tried we couldn't cancel his storm. How do we fight someone like that?"

"We don't, wait for Oceana and the others to return," Veridia answered turning to face the two dozen mermaids that made up the remainder of the Mako Pod. "We have no choice but to wait and then we will end thi-" She spun around her face turning ashen as she stared at Mako; a wind followed instantly by a shadowy ring of energy expanded out from the island to buffet the gathered mermaids and whip the ocean into small waves.

"Veridia," The blonde mermaid choked, her face terrified as she looked at her fellow pod members. "What was that, this can't be happening again, this can't happen twice! What does this mean?"

"Our deaths," Veridia answered her voice barely a whisper as she stared first at the distant outline of Mako Island, and then upward at the storm clouds which began to evaporate as if they had never existed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: So I read a news article about an Air India flight from Melbourne to Dehli that had a rat running around on it, so now I've thought of an awesome script for a SyFy Channel horror movie called "Rats on a Plane"… Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"I feel really stupid," David spoke glumly as he stood naked, waist deep in the warm dark water off Mako Island. He glanced over at Cam who stood next to him, equally naked, the blonde had his arms crossed and a look of disgust on his face. "I don't think this is working, we fell through a floor into a pool of water and I almost drowned-" He paused and added emphatically, "Again."

"He's right, I don't think this is working," Cam repeated David's words as he shouted at Zac who was walking back and forth on the beach half a dozen meters away. "We've been standing here for almost two hours in the dark, this is embarrassing."

Zac a towel wrapped around his waist stopped his pacing on the beach and looked at the two young men standing off shore. "Give it some more time, and I can hear you just fine you don't need to scream at me," He answered and with a frown waded out until the water was up to his knees. "It will work, it's got to work. Remember I was passed out on the beach and we didn't get back home until almost noon. So give it some more time, Erik am I right?" He looked past the Cam and David to where Erik bobbed up and down in the surf a short ways beyond the two teen agers.

"I have no idea," Erik answered as he crossed his arms and looked at the two teenagers standing offshore. "I'm not even sure Grandmother could cast this kind of magic, it's pretty powerful. I don't know what the trigger is."

"Great, so what if those fish chicks show up and try and kill us while we're standing here," Cam argued. "The spell obviously didn't work, and I'm shriveling!"

"Oh," David groaned looking over at Cam. "There are things about you that I really don't need to know!"

Zac ignored the two and scanned the ocean around them. "There are no mermaids and no sharks. You're fine."

"How do you know?" Cam questioned, and then looked over his shoulder at Erik and grimaced. "Sorry."

"Cam just trust us, there are no mermaids around," Erik answered. "They would have shown up by now."

"Cam seriously things will be okay, this will work," Zac repeated and added under his breath, "I _has_ to work." Fingering the ring around his neck, he looked over at the two teens in the water, "I have an idea, think about having a tail and picture yourself with one."

"Okay," David answered his face twisting skeptically. "But I'm not sure it'll work. I don't feel anything."

"Zac, face it nothing is happening," Cam added. "So maybe we should radio the shore and have Bill get us, or you and Erik can swim home and tell him-" With a grimace Cam stopped and slapped at leg. "Ow, shit something just bit me! This better not be a jellyfish…shit!"

"What?" Zac took a step forward, eyes narrowing as he scanned the waters and then looked at Cam. "I'm not seeing anything-" He swung around as David gave a yelp of pain.

"Leg cramp," David exclaimed through gritted teeth as he went down on one knee in the water, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Zac," Erik's voice rang with alarm as flip of his tail sent him closer to where Cam and David stood. "Zac, I'm not an expert on Atlantean spells, but I think something is happening."

"Oh God," David cried out, his face turning pale in the moonlight. "What's happening to me?" He managed to gasp and then collapsed into the water, his mouth open in a cry of pain.

"Oh shit this hurts," Cam shouted, taking a limping step away from David's panicked splashing, and with his face twisted in anguish and arms flailing wildly he disappeared under the waves.

"David! Cam!" Zac shouted and slogged forward to grab David under the armpits and haul him up for air. "David listen to me!" He shouted as his friend twisted and flailed around, "Don't fight it, do you hear me don't fight it!" Zac risked a glance over at Cam who had reappeared sputtering and splashing around in a panic he shouted "Erik!"

"Got him!" Erik shouted as surged through the water to grab Cam and hold his head above water.

Wrapping his arms around David's chest, Zac hauled him backward into shallower water. "David stop it, relax, I have you, relax, just let it happen, you have to relax!"

David's response was to vomit a stream of seawater, and then beginning coughing. Glaring at Zac he opened his mouth to say something only to gag again, rolling over David propped himself up in the ankle deep surf and threw up once more.

"I think you'll be okay," Zacs offered with a look of relief. "I need to check on Cam, and you my friend are not running anywhere for a while." Ignoring David who was staring with a look of shock over shoulder at the blue tail where his legs should have been, Zac waded over to where Erik had managed to drag Cam into ankle deep water. "You okay," Zac asked kneeling down.

"You never said it would hurt like this," Cam answered through gritted teeth, and raised his head with a pained smile as he lifted the fluke of his tail slightly and then splashed it down into the waves. "But it worked! Oh shit this hurts!"

"You're lucky Rita's not here," Erik cracked a smile. "You know she's say-"

"Language," Cam snorted and then threw up into the shallow water. "She reminds me of Grandma Walker, she always tells me to watch my mouth…why does this hurt so much?"

"I don't know," Zac said shaking his head. "I didn't feel anything; I mean it did a little, a weird tingle, but nothing like this."

"Tell me we're not going to feel like this all the time, I felt the bones in my legs join together" Cam gagged as he rolled over on his back and turned his head to look at David. "You okay?"

"We have tails!" David answered hoarsely, and then began coughing again. "I have a tail and I thought I was going to drown. But I have a tail! My God, I actually have a tail!"

"Well, you still can drown, but it'll be really hard," Zac beamed, as he waded over and knelt next to David. "Trust me it gets better, and no, it certainly doesn't hurt all the time. I don't know why it did, what's different this time-" He paused, shook his head and looked over at Cam. "The Trident, when I went into the Moonpool the Trident was all in one piece-"

"And for us it wasn't," Cam finished. "That had to disrupt the spell a little, and I hope it doesn't feel like this all the time."

"I hope not either," Zac replied looking at the two new mermen. "Erik you have any ideas?"

"No clue," Erik answered looking at Cam and David. "I'm wondering if Duripi would know. He's the expert on all this, I was in Atlantis Zac, but the visit was short, I didn't speak the language and it was so long ago my memories are really fuzzy."

"This isn't going to be permanent is it?" David spoke as he heaved himself over on his back and looked down his tail. "I mean we'll get legs back right? Tell me I'm not going to be stuck as a fish forever?"

"I don't think you will," Zac answered slowly looking down at David's tail. "You should be able to shift back and forth whenever you want, you probably need practice-"

"It's like potty training for children," Erik added in a helpful voice. "My Father and Uncle Aegir taught me."

"That's just great, awesome powers, a tail, and now we get to be treated like little boys who can't pee in the pot," Cam snorted and slapped is tail in the water with a heavy sigh.

"I think we need to go for a swim first," Zac suggested with a smile and waded out far enough to dive and emerged moments later his own tail stretched out behind him. "Just so you know what it feels like, and then we'll work on training you get your legs back."

* * *

"Ondina," Rita asked knocking on the closed door to one of the condominiums spare bedrooms and glancing at Duripi who stood behind her. "We have to talk and you need to open this door."

"If you wish my Lady, I can break it down," The tall merman offered with the hint of a smile.

Rita looked Duripi's tall t-shirt and shorts clad body up and down for several moments. "I have no doubt you could break this door down, or probably any other if you wanted to, but," She smiled with a small shake of her head. "You won't be doing that tonight, I'm fairly certain it's unlocked. How are things downstairs? Everything and _everyone_ ready?"

"Perfect," Duripi flashed a flawless smile. "The Lady Sirena has the computer hooked up and _everything_ is working perfect." He looked the closed door. "The only thing missing is the King, the two Lords, Erik and of course Ondina."

"And Mimmi, we have no idea what she is getting up to," Rita said and placed her hand on the door handle. "But for now, I'm not going to let a childish mermaid ruin everything like she did at the café a few nights ago. I talked to Sirena earlier, and she's not about to let Ondina ruin the night either."

"Ondina's specialty is ruining people's nights," Duripi intoned. "But I'm sure after what the Lady Sirena told us happened at Carly's; she is not willing to put up with anything Ondina may say."

"I know, and it's time Ondina realize that," Rita answered as she straightened her shoulders and reached for the door handle. "Good thing she doesn't understand how to lock doors," Rita whispered under her breath and swung it open to reveal Ondina, her face streaked with tears sitting in corner by the bed, hands clasped around her knees.

"Get out," Ondina shouted. "Just get out or kill me! I don't care anymore."

"Nobody is going to kill you," Rita spoke, her voice taking on an even and authoritarian tone. "We have something to show you?"

"There's nothing you can show me," Ondina whispered wiping tear away with the heel of hand. "I felt it! You destroyed the Moonpool, I felt it, and we're all going to die."

"No, the Moonpool hasn't been destroyed-" Rita started to say and stopped to look over at Duripi. "It hasn't, has it?"

The merman avoided the older mermaid's gaze, his face set impassive as stone. "Not physically," He answered simply, his voice completely neutral.

"How could you do this to us," Ondina accused her eyes spearing Rita. "You were part of our pod, and now want to kill all of us. How can you turn your back on us, on Mimmi. How could you do this to Lyla and Nixie, they came to you for help against Zac and you let them die-"

"You will NOT speak about the Lady Nixie or the Lady Lyla like this," Duripi's voice rang out deep and harsh in the small room as he stepped past Rita.

"Duripi no!" Rita commanded swinging around to lay a hand on the taller merman chest and stop him. "Just relax, let me handle this," She spoke calmly and turned to face Ondina. "You need come with us. I will repeat this to you again Ondina; Veridia and the entire Council has been lying to you about everything." When Ondina shook her head petulantly, Rita squared her shoulders and faced the mermaid huddled in the corner. "Ondina, you need to come with us willingly, or I'll have Duripi throw you over his shoulder like a fish and carry you downstairs."

"You wouldn't dare," The blonde mermaid whispered, her head snapping up to glare at the mermaid and the merman standing before her.

"Try me," Rita replied sweetly and folded her arms with an air of impatience. "I've had more experience with stubborn teenagers than you can ever imagine."

"Fine," Ondina barked, rose to her feet, straightened her clothing and stomped out of the room. "I'll go downstairs, you probably order Sirena to hit me anyway!"

"You are better at this than I thought," Duripi whispered out of the side of his mouth as he gave Rita and admiring glance.

"A little heavy handed maybe," Rita whispered back as she watched Ondina storm down the hallway. "I took a class in Parental Alienation a few years ago; Ondina has very similar behavior to what the instructor talked about. For every step forward, she takes two back, so to speak, hopefully what she sees downstairs tonight will convince her we're speaking the truth."

"Or the shock of it will finally drive her mad," Duripi sighed.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Rita smiled faintly and with the tall merman in tow followed Ondina downstairs. "She's not a bad person just-"

"Brainwashed?" Duripi broke in with a smile.

"Worst case I've ever seen," Rita responded as she made her way down the steps. "And I haven't seen very many. Hopefully tonight fixes some of that."

"So…land people in Manitoba," Sirena's voice carried up the steps from the pool hidden under Rita's condo as Ondina, followed by Rita and Duripi descended. "Put metal pieces on their shoes, and then slide across…. _ice_ …and chase a little round thing with sticks?"

The voice that wafted up the stairs in answer to Sirena's inquiry stopped Ondina in her track and caused Rita who was following behind to collide with her. "This is impossible," Ondina whispered. "It's a trick, this isn't real…it can't be."

"No," Rita said gently. "It's not a trick Ondina, so go on."

"… _it's called a puck_ ," The answer to Sirena's question wafted up the steps. " _And sometimes the players get into fights and everyone starts screaming and jumping up and down…it's loud, totally barbaric…but I have never had that much fun- who's that?_ "

Sirena looked over her shoulder turned and stepped away from the laptop sitting on the small table next to the pool that led to the ocean. An image of a dark haired, blue eyed teenage girl with two small moles next to the left side of her mouth looked out from the screen. "Nixie," Sirena said addressing the sweat pants and sweat shirt wearing image on the computer. "This is Ondina, I don't know if you remember her or not." She paused and then added in a chilly tone, "She's one of the mermaids that tried to drown David."

"Sirena," Rita spoke, her voice carrying a hint of admonishment. "I don't feel that was called for."

" _Aunt Rita!_ " Nixie called out from the computer, her face vanished, replaced by a waving hand which loomed impossibly large, and was quickly replaced by the girl's enormous smile. " _Is that…hey big guy!_ " Nixie greeted as Duripi stepped into the room.

"My Lady," Duripi bowed slightly his face lighting up in a huge smile. "You look well and have been missed."

"What is that?" Ondina's voice rising to echo through the room, her eyes huge and wild, stared at the computer as one hand stabbed out in an accusatory gesture at the computer. "She's dead! This is some kind of trick!"

"It's called a laptop computer," Sirena answered with a sigh. "Land people build them to do all kinds of things-"

" _And I'm not dead, I'm in Canada,_ " Nixie spoke from the computer screen, her face crinkled in a look of annoyance. " _God you're stupid._ "

"Two steps back," Duripi whispered to Rita.

Nodding at Duripi's comment, Rita stepped over to where Ondina had shrank back against the wall with a terrified look as she stared at Nixies face on the computer screen. "Ondina, Nixie is not dead, she moved far away," Rita spoke in a firm but gentle tone. "We're using the computer to talk to her-"

" _Nixie?_ " A voice garbled, but with an accent that was not Australian, sounded from the computer speakers and caused Nixies image to whirl around abruptly, the movement revealing a door and a bed behind her. " _Is everything is alright? I heard shouting. Is that the TV?_ " A solidly built elderly woman with a short grey hair, clad in a sweater and sweatpants peered through the door beyond where Nixie stood.

" _Everything's fine grandma,_ " Nixie responded. " _I'm-I'm on Skype with some friends in Australia._ " She looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile from the computer screen as she spoke. " _I'm talking to Sirena_."

" _Oh,_ " The woman spoke excitedly and stepped into the room, her image growing larger in the screen as she walked over, and then her whole face filled the monitor. " _Hello Sirena, Is Cameron there? Where are you? Is that a swimming pool?"_

"What is going on," Ondina gasped her face terrified as the image of a large pointing finger blocked everything on the computer screen. "She talks the way Mimmi does, this is impossible!"

Sirena whirled blue eyes wide with alarm and held a finger to her lips at Ondina before turning back to the laptop, "No grandma Doris, Cam isn't here…yet…but…ah…we're at Aunt Rita's house?" Grabbing Rita by the arm, Sirena pulled her in front of the laptop. "This is Aunt Rita."

"Hello," Rita answered quickly, her voice holding a slightly panicked tone that was instantly replaced with the calm assurance of the Suncoast High principal. "I think we may have met at-" Rita paused briefly and then continued, "At Sherri Mitchells funeral." Nonchalantly she waved a hand at the water behind her, "And yes, I have a swimming pool…most of the homes around here do."

" _Well it looks…interesting. And now that I see you, I do remember meeting you,_ " The image of Doris Walker beamed a huge smile out through the computer screen. " _Cameron of course doesn't talk about you very much but I'm sure you know how teenage boys are-_ " Her image on the screen looked off at the half hidden Nixie, and then turned back to the computer. " _Well, it was a nice meeting all of you and now I'll let Nixie have her computer back_." Waving at the screen Doris vanished out the door across the room, closing it behind her.

" _That was close,_ " Nixie said her face once more filling the laptop screen.

"Nixie?" Rita asked curiously stooping down to look at the clock in the right hand corner of the laptop. "Aren't you supposed to be in class at this time?"

" _Canceled,_ " Nixie grinned. " _We're having a bunch of snow and wind; I guess the government pulled the plows off the roads, so school was canceled today, our today, we're your yesterday. The Weather Channel said it had to do with ocean currents being disrupted or something, I haven't looked it up yet."_

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Ondina's voice nearly shrieked. "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic its technology," Sirena answered, her voice irritated. "We've all tried to tell you over and over, land people can do things we can't. You're the one that keeps insisting we're superior to them Ondina-"

" _But you probably don't know how to light a match,_ " Nixie's voice interrupted from the screen. " _And I'll repeat Ondina I'm not dead, I'm in Canada, half way around the world and look at this-_ " The image on the screen tilted erratically, swinging around to reveal a window and then a vast grey landscape of clouds, blowing snow and huge fields interspersed with stands of tall trees. " _This is where I live now Ondina, not an ocean or mermaid in sight._ " Setting the computer back down, Nixies image looked in the direction of the window for several moments as she murmured, " _And I'm not ready to come home yet_."

"I-I," Ondina sputtered not moving from where she stood. "I don't believe this…and how could that-that woman sound the same way Mimmi does? This is a trick."

" _That was Cams grandmother, I live with them_ ," Nixie explained with a look of impatience. " _Everyone here sounds that way and I have no idea why Mimmi sounds like them. Where is she anyway?_ "

"That's a long story for another time," Rita answered, and then turned to look Ondina. "As you can see Ondina, Nixie is alive and quite well. As we've said several times Veridia and the Council have been lying to you, about everything."

"No…no they couldn't have," Ondina ran hands through her hair. "This is a trick, you destroyed the Moonpool-"

"No," Duripi's voice was quiet as he and Sirena stepped to the side of the pool, eyes staring down into the clear waters. "The Moonpool was not destroyed, its magic has finally done with it was meant to do for a three thousand years."

"What?" Ondina replied shaking her head in confusion. "What are you talking about, what was the Moonpool supposed to do?"

"That," Sirena answered tear beginning to pour from her eyes as she sank down at the edge of the water to watch as two shapes slid out of the sea entrance. "Is what the Moonpool was meant to do."

"No," Ondina whispered shrinking back against the wall once more. "This is impossible, how could you," She breathed her eyes glued to the water as David and Cam surfaced, their powerful blue tails propelling them effortless to the side of the pool.

"My Lords," Duripi greeted with a huge smile as he bowed at the two mermen, and then straightened as the larger forms of Erik and Zac flowed out of the tunnel.

"We're back," Zac announced with a toothy smile. "And everything worked."

" _Oh my God_ ," Nixies voice rose from the computer screen her face looming larger as she got closer, her eyes focused on Cam who along with David were panting for breath as they clung to the underwater shelf that circled Rita's hidden pool. " _It actually worked!_ "

"Nix?" Cam gasped leveraging himself up on his arms his face lighting into a smile, and then he looked over at Sirena. "You did this," he accused. "You set this all up."

Sirena, her eyes glued on David didn't even acknowledge Cams existence. Wordlessly she met David's eyes; the two of them staring at each other speechless for several moments, the mermaids face an unreadable mask as tears streamed down her cheeks.

David's, his original look of joy faltering into a look of near disappointment, spoke in a shaking voice, "Sirena, I-"

"You're beautiful," Sirena interrupted in a whisper, and as David's face lit up once more, she leaned as far as she dared and they kissed.

" _Oh get your own pool will you_ ," Nixies voice sounded from the screen.

"What about me?" Cam questioned, flipping his tail as he stared up at the screen.

" _Well-_ " Nixie paused nodding in the screen. " _You have a tail, you actually have a tail._ "

"What were you expecting," Cam smirked. "A propeller?"

" _And you're still an idiot_ ," Nixie mocked. " _Cute with a tail, but still an idiot._ "

"She loves me!" Cam crowed in triumph and pushed himself backwards with a contented sigh as he sailed past Erik and Zac to float on his back in the middle of the pool.

"Well, this seems to be working out nicely," Rita said with a smile looking down at the four mermen in the water and then over at Ondina who had sunken to the floor in a mess of tears. "I know it's quite a shock Ondina, more than you've ever experienced, but this is what we've all been trying to get you to understand. None of us are going to hurt you; none of us have ever tried to hurt you."

"How could you do this-" Ondina started to say.

"Ondina," Sirena broke in, rising to her feet. "Don't do this to us, once again you're taking a moment when all of us are happy, and trying to destroy it. You might be a miserable mermaid Ondina but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to be." Looking over at Rita, who nodded back almost imperceptibly, Sirena plunged ahead, "Because believe it or not and even though you're a total bitch sometimes Ondina, if we didn't want you here, we'd have made you leave. So if you want to leave, you're free to leave, nobody will stop you." Taking a step forward Sirena looked at the crying mermaid. "You can always go back to Veridia and tell her how you lost her Moonring, and explain you didn't kill Neptina. Because _all_ of us know how sympathetic and understanding Veridia and the Council are. So get out, if that's what you want, get out and never come back."

"I-I-" Ondina began to cry her face stricken as she looked at those gathered around and then drew into herself, huddling against the wall with hands clasped around her knees. "I-I-"

"You what?" Rita asked in a smooth even voice as she exchanged a glance with Duripi, and then with a single looks stopped any of the other mermen from speaking. "If you want to leave Ondina, now's the time, none of us, mermaids or mermen will do anything to stop you."

"I can't leave," Ondina began wailing. "I don't have anywhere to go."

Stepping to the mermaids side Rita sank down and set a hand on her shoulder. "Then you can stay," She spoke gently. "But you have to understand, if you stay, you're going to have try to try and get along with us."

"B-but Veridia, when she finds out," Ondina stammered. "She…she'll-"

"Ondina," Sirena spoke walking over to sink down next to Rita. "Look around, take a good look, there are _five_ mermen here, the entire Council would have to get through them to get to you, and that's not about to happen."

"What about Mimmi," Ondina wiped tears away and looked over Erik. "You said you could help her."

"Well, we have to find her first," Erik answered with a quick glance at Zac. "But we'll need you to help us. Do you think you show us the cave you said you saw the marking in?"

Wordlessly Ondina nodded, and wiped tears away again.

"Well we certainly won't be doing that tonight," Rita spoke in assurance and rose to her feet. "I have several plates of prawns upstairs in the fridge, so why don't we girls go up and we'll let the guys get dressed so they can join us." Looking over at Nixie in the laptop she smiled, "Hope you don't mind watching us eat while we talk."

" _Not a problem,_ " Nixie grinned as Rita guided the sniffling Ondina up the stairs. " _I'll grab something from downstairs and be back before you know it._ "

"So that's the infamous Nixie," Erik said to Cam as the girl on the computer screen vanished and then Sirena picked up the laptop to carry it up the steps, Duripi following behind her holding the grey cable of the Ethernet. "She's…cute."

"Yeah," Cam answered with a lopsided grin. "That she is."


	20. Chapter 19

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: So I guess Season 4 of the show will be available on Netflix May 27** **th** **on a Friday, so that's cool. Question for any readers out there; has ANYONE managed to locate the filming location of the Blakely house? I've located where the Ocean Café set is, and I found the exterior location for Rita's condo, and several other areas, but I'm having a devil of a time finding Zacs place. If you know it, shoot me a PM? Thanks and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"NO! Dad, just listen," Zac pleaded, mobile phone to one ear as he paced back and forth in front of the sofas in Rita's living room, his free hand clutching the Moonring he wore around his neck. "Dad, please, just listen…dad, no cops, please… please don't do this…shit," He exclaimed and sank down on a sofa running hands through his hair.

"Zac?" Cam asked from where he stood next to David and Sirena at the dining room table, the two of them in turn were seated along with the others, plates of prawns sitting before them, the laptop where Nixie watched occupying a space on the kitchen island counter. "I reckon we have a big problem." Cam ventured.

"It's dad…I got to go," Zac spoke, his face distraught and more than slightly panicked as he stood up. "Mimmi was at my house and Buster got attacked-"

"What!" Rita spoke as she rose to her feet. "What do you mean? What did she do?"

"Mom said something in the canal attacked Buster, he's alive but barely," Zac explained, as he dug hands into his hair and stared at the floor. "Mom thinks it was a shark, but someone also tried to break into my apartment…that damn dog…" Standing, he swallowed and cleared his throat. "I-I gotta go," Zac repeated. "It's almost three in the morning, I'm not home, dad's pissed and is threatening to call the cops _and_ sell the car. God, if he does…this is getting out of control, between Ondina attacking mum and Mimmi mauling Buster; it's drawing too much attention."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Ondina spoke in a whisper looking down at the table. "Why would Mimmi go to your house?"

"I don't know," Zac answered, grabbing his phone. "But I have to get home and stop dad, he never gets mad, so I don't know what he'll do…Erik can I get a-"

"On it," Erik answered. "My cars out front."

"I'll go with you," David announced as he stood and shot Sirena an apologetic smile. "I can tell your dad you were with me and…and we were out looking for Joe, which wouldn't be a surprise to anyone."

"The cops are probably already looking for Joe anyway," Sirena spoke wryly, looking up at David.

"What did Joe do now?" Rita questioned with a sigh of resignation. "Why would the police be looking for him?"

"When _aren't_ they?" David snorted as he and Sirena exchanged smiles. "He's been on a boating mission around the Broadwater looking for an escaped seal; and the Water Police still have him on their watch list from last years 'dolphin' chase at Zacs house."

"Then half of that is solved," Cam laughed softly. "And Joe will have no idea he's a patsy in this and will probably never figure it out."

"Thanks guys," Zac spoke apologetically and then looked at the Nixie, who was watching silently from the computer screen. "I-I…I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

" _No problem,_ " She answered with a faint smile. " _Lyl-Lyla always liked that dog you know._ " Kissing two of her fingers she aimed them at the screen. " _Take care Zac, we'll talk later._ "

"Thanks, I will," Zac answered, and stared at Nixies face for several moments before turning and joining Erik and David as they vanished down the stairs.

"So," Rita said after several moments of silence that was broken only by the distant sound of a car engine. Turning she looked at Nixie on the screen of the laptop and asked brightly, "So Nixie how is school going?"

" _It's great!_ " Nixie replied her face animated with excitement. " _I'm getting A in everything and everyone is telling me it's a 4.0…but I don't know what that means…I guess it's good?_ "

"Yes," Rita chuckled. "Yes Nixie that is _very_ good-" She paused and glanced over at Cam, "That happens when intelligent students actually apply themselves and do homework."

"Hey," Was all Cam answered, and flushing slightly he avoided Rita's gaze as he sat down.

"Nixie," Sirena asked softly. "Wh-when will you come home?"

Nixies face on the monitor fell, her eyes moving to look at something off screen as she chewed her lips for several drawn out moments. " _Not-not for a while,_ " She finally answered with a deep sigh, and then faced the screen once more. " _Sirena…I-I've been selected to participate in an exchange program because of my grades._ "

"What?" Cam and Rita spoke at the same time, exchanging glances.

"What does that mean and where?" Cam demanded.

" _California,_ " Nixie answered after a pause. " _Someplace in California…Brecon Hills…wait a second._ " Her image vanished off the screen and then reappeared moments later with a bundle of documents in her hands. " _Sorry, it's Beacon Hills…Beacon Hills, California; I get to finish out the rest of my term there._ "

"I don't like the sound of that place," Cam eyebrows furrowed. "What if something happens-"

" _Cam_ ," Nixie image on the monitor rolled her eyes with annoyed gesture. " _I'll be fine, I'm saying with a family named…Yuki-_ " She flipped a page and scanned it for a few moments. " _Yukimura, they have a teenage daughter my age and the father teaches history at the high school-_ "

"California?" Cam questioned leaning across the table eyebrows furrowed. "Nix, you haven't even been in Canada two months yet. What if you go there and something happens."

" _Cam stop worrying,"_ Nixie spoke firmly. " _It's a high school in California, what could possibly happen?"_

"I think it sounds like a wonderful opportunity," Rita interjected. "I'm very proud of you Nixie, and I'm sure you'll be just fine, Beacon Hills sounds like a lovely place and I'm sure it's completely safe."

"I still don't like it," Cam insisted, crossing his arms with a frown, and then lightened. "We can send Duripi, Rita can make arrangements for him to be a transfer student or something-"

"Not to disagree my Lord," Duripi spoke. "But I do not look like a high school student, not even an American one. I would not fit in."

" _He's right,_ " Nixie added. " _I still have my Moonring and can take care of myself. I'll be fine so stop worrying."_

"Well if something does happen you call me straight away," Cam answered.

" _I will,_ " Nixie answered with an air of impatience. " _But it's not like you can swim to California and save me-_ " Her image on the screen flickered slightly as she stood up and moved to the window. " _Oh wow._ " Turning back the computer Nixie said, " _Hate to do this guys but I have to go, Todd and Jenny are here._ "

"What do they want," Cam asked.

" _Todd has his old truck with the plow on it, and Jenny probably doesn't have anything else to do since classes were canceled._ " Nixie pursed her lips and stared out the window for several moments before moving back over to the computer. " _I better go, I'll give you a call later tonight…well, my tonight… it'll probably be around noon for you._ " Staring out at the screen at Sirena for several moments Nixie said, " _I'll talk to you later okay…and David…pretty hot with that blue tail…I got to go..._ "

"Bye," Sirena spoke wistfully as Nixies image vanished from the screen. "She's starting to sound more like a land girl all the time, and she's only been gone two months." Poking at small plate of prawns sitting on the table in front of her she added, "I don't think if she'll ever come home."

"She will," Rita answered smoothly. "Just give her time, she's out seeing the world, very few mermaids from Mako Island have ever done that. But believe me Sirena, she'll return home…eventually. For now," Rita suggested looking around the table. "I think it's time we all had some rest a bit of sleep and then decide what to do about Mimmi."

"A shark cage maybe?" Cam suggested with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as a glare from Ondina struck him. "It was a joke."

"But my Lord," Duripi answered brows furrowing as looked first at Cam and then glanced out glass doors of the terrace and the moonlight sea beyond. "Not completely out of the question, if would be useful, we do need a gate over the sea entrance, and shark cage could be made to fit."

"Well it's not like we can just buy or borrow a shark cage," Rita replied as she looked over at the tall dark haired merman. "None of us have a reason for that, and we don't have a permit."

Cam and Sirena looked at each other, smiles forming on their faces, and simultaneous they spoke, "Evie's dad might."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to talk to him tomorrow," Rita answered with a heavy sigh. "For now we need to go to bed, it's late, and I'll clean this mess up later."

* * *

"Damn," Bill McLaren swore as he grabbed too late at a wrench and watched it plunge off the side of his boat to sink into the murky waters of the Southport Yacht Club. Standing he pulled off the cap he wore wiped his brow and froze, his gaze riveted on a woman in a dark blue power suit and heels who was striding purposefully down the docks toward. "Oh shit," Bill breathed and stepped off the boat. "Annette," He greeted as the woman came to a halt.

"Douglas," Annette Wilson spoke in return her gaze flicker over the boat and then back to Bill.

"Please, call me Bill, you only call me Douglas when I'm in trouble," Bill answered with a joking smile.

A crinkling at the corner of her eyes was Annette's only response.

"So…um," Bill replied clearing his throat. "You're certainly here early it's-"

"Ten thirty," Annette interrupted. "I've been awake since four thirty when my youngest son finally decided to come home."

"Oh well," Bill answered brightly, his voice quavering. "You should have called, we could have went for a jog-"

" _Douglas_ ," Annette interrupted, her eyes nearly the same color as those her youngest son David bore into Bill like skewers. "We need to have a talk."

"About…" Bill answered in a cautious voice.

"You don't happen to know where Joseph is do you?" Annette asked bluntly.

"Ah, no, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Bill replied. "Last I heard he was looking for an escaped seal or something."

"And when you saw him yesterday was that before _or_ after you left the Broadwater with my other son and that Mitchell boy?"

"I'm not sure what you mean-"

Annette's eyes crinkled again. "My father watched you leave with both of them yesterday afternoon, they should have been in class."

"Whoa, wait," Bill held his hands up, his face shocked. "You have George spying on me? Annette, that's a little extreme don't you think?"

"No, I do not," Annette annunciated every word as she answered. "The Water Police are looking for Joe because he's looking for some escaped seal, his last boat was impounded for harassing dolphins, I won't stand for being embarrassed like that again," She paused pursing her lips. "I told dad to keep an eye out and he did, that's why I want to know where you took David yesterday." She took a step forward and despite the heels she wore her movement on the boat dock was even and steady. "Your boat returned without David or Cameron Mitchell on it, so where did you take them and who brought them back?"

"Well…umh…well," Bill stammered.

"What do you know about Erik?" Annette's voice cut Bill off with the subtly of a hot knife through butter.

"Erik?" Bill repeated with a puzzled look, and then answered, "He works at the Café."

"I know that, David is responsible for hiring him," The crinkles around Annette's eyes deepened. "Where is he from?"

"Europe I guess," Bill replied slowly his face holding the look of someone who wanted to be elsewhere.

"Really, he sounds like he's from Sydney," Annette spoke without hesitation. "I've never seen an application for him Douglas, and he's not recorded in the accounting and payroll program. I find it odd that Carly Morgan, Michelle Pierce and Megan Johnson all receive pay checks, but Erik never has. He also owns a car and was staying at the Phoenician, how does a 'teenager from Europe' afford all that? And don't give the excuse that he has rich parents."

"You seem to know an awful for a woman who spends her days going to garden club meetings with Lauren Blakely," Bill inquired and then seeing a dangerous narrowing in Annette's eyes, he apologized, "Sorry that was a bad joke. But I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all this."

"I'm sure there is, and I'm sure there is a logical explanation as to why you took my youngest son who's never known how to swim-" Annette spoke tersely.

"Don't count on that," Bill muttered under his breath as he scratched the back of his neck.

"-and Cam Mitchell to God knows where on your boat," The woman continued her voice rising slightly. "And why Erik brought David home at 4:30 this morning. So what 'logical explanation' can you offer me? Something is going on with our children and I want to know what." Annette took a breath her eyes drifting off to look at the line of expensive boats that filled the harbor. "David has never been late for work, always been home on time, always gotten good grades, and has _never_ lied to me, something has changed."

"What makes you think-"

Once again Annette cut Bill off without preamble, "Where did you take them yesterday?"

"Mako," Bill answered with a sigh. "Fishing on Mako."

"That damn island," Annette nearly snarled. "What are they really doing out there? And by God Douglas if they're smoking weed out there and lying about it I'll-"

"Annette," Bill interrupted with a small laugh. "They are defiantly not sneaking out to Mako and smoking weed."

"How do you know?" Annette shot back her voice rising once more. "Lauren told me they're all involved in some kind of 'after school drug program'. Someone tried to drown David and then yesterday the pool house Zac lives in was broken into, this was AFTER some girl on meth attacked Lauren. And now some guy I know nothing about who has zero history of anything, is bringing my son home at 4:30 in the morning! I'm not about to let David get messed up in shit like this, he has a two million dollar trust fund coming and I'll be damned if I'm going to watch it vanish up his nose or someone else's!"

"You might want to keep your voice down, people are starting to look." Bill warned softly, glancing around at the boats and yachts that surrounding the two of them.

Taking several deep breaths, Annette straightened. "Bill, please, if you know something tell me," She implored after several moments. "I spoke to Anna Mitchell and Lauren; all three of our sons have been sneaking out at odd hours, coming home late, and have girlfriends vanishing with no explanation, if they're involved in something illegal or dangerous we have a right to know." Pausing for just a moment, her voice cracking slightly Annette said quietly, "Anna already lost a daughter this year Bill, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by doing nothing and watch her lose a son, I _know_ what that feels like."

Bill was silent for several drawn out moments. "They're not involved in anything illegal," He spoke finally and licked his lips. "Truth is Annette that after David was attacked and nearly drowned, Zac and Cam have been…well, they've been at Mako teaching him how to swim. And from what I understand, he'll be really good at it."

"Seriously," Annette tilted her head, the crinkles around her eyes deepening. "Swimming lessons at Mako?"

"Yes, Mako."

"Why not a pool, Zac lives right next to one."

"Uh-" Bill cleared his throat.

"You know Sarah always told me you were a horrible liar," Annette cut in. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just ground David until he does."

" 'ground' him?" Bill replied his face screwed up in disbelief. "Annette he's 17, you can't just ground him."

"Watch me," Annette challenged, and spinning on her heels, back straight and head held high, she marched off.

"Oh crap," Bill sighed and stepping onto his boat reached for his mobile phone.

* * *

"Cam, are you doing alright?" Erik shouted looking over to where a familiar blonde head had popped out of the waves arms flailing. Glancing over at Ondina who had risen gracefully from the water beside him Erik shrugged helplessly, "He can't help it he's new to this."

"He's fat," Ondina muttered as she crossed her arms and watched Cam, who had a small backpack on, splash his way in their direction. "But even fat seals swim better than he does. You're not fat, Zacs not fat, mermen shouldn't be fat."

"Ondina," Erik spoke through gritted teeth as he also crossed his arms with a scowl. "You promised us you'd be nice." Relaxing, he smirked slightly as added, "And thanks for saying I'm not fat."

"I _am_ being nice," Ondina spoke and glanced over at Erik, the two of them locking eyes for several moments before she looked away. "I'm surrounded by mermen, if I'm not nice you'll kill me."

"We are _not_ going to killyou," Erik hissed, his voice low as Cam swam over to where he and Ondina were bobbing up and down in time with the waves. "I thought we were past that-"

"So where to now," Cam panted, taking several deep breaths. "And how the hell do you two swim that fast. This is nothing like wearing wetsuits and tanks."

"Practice, Zac and I took it easy on you and David the other night" Erik replied with a warning glace at Ondina. "Duripi, Ondina and me were born to this remember, give it some time, you'll get used to it."

"It's like a mono-fin, I hate those," Cam responded and yelped as he began to sink, and with hands treading water like a swimmer he quickly righted himself. "How do you keep from sinking…this is ridiculous?"

Erik and Ondina looked at each other and then back at Cam. Raising his hands out of the water with a helpless shrug Erik answered first, "I really have no idea, we just do…you probably need more practice, like you said, you're used to tanks and fins on your feet, give it some time." Looking over at wave torn North Shore of Mako Island half a kilometer distant Erik turned to Ondina, "Are you able to locate the cave from here?"

"Yes," Ondina answered with a frown and waved vaguely. "I should be able to find it, it's not too far."

Moving over to Cam, Erik unzipped a nylon backpack the other merman was wearing and pulled out two waterproof flashlights. Handing one to Cam he looked at the mermaid, "Hopefully we don't run into trouble, it's just us and we don't know where the Mako pod is."

"Or Mimmi," Ondina whispered.

Taking several deep short breaths, Cam muttered, "I wish Zac hadn't been grounded, it'd be nice if he were with us. But he did send a text and said he'd try to sneak off and meet us at Rita's tonight-"

"And that is such a dumb concept," Ondina interrupted as turned to look at the island. "How can someone be 'grounded', that doesn't make sense, land people are so-"

"Well it happens," Cam shot back as Ondina turned her back to him. "David's mom is suspicious and on rampage, and Dr. Blakely pissed, so yes land people can ground their children."

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Erik questioned the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he looked at Cam.

"Well yeah," Cam answered and then shrugged. "But you don't think my mom and dad actually _meant_ it do you?"

"Apparently not," Erik answered with a snort, and then glanced at Ondina who hadn't taken her eyes off the wave battered North Shore of the island. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes," Ondina answered softly over her shoulder. "If this helps Mimmi, we better go, it'll be dark in a few hours and I don't want to be here after sundown. The North Shore is dangerous, it's where the drop off is and lots of sharks come here."

"Let's go then," Erik agreed and flicked the flashlight in his hands on and off a few times. "The sooner we get this done the better. Cam you ready?"

Cam, took several deep breaths before answering, "As ready as I can be." Inhaling another deep breath he waited for Erik and Ondina to dive and then followed.

* * *

"Well Ondina, I guess you were right," Erik nodded as first the mermaid and then Cam surfaced in a large dank sea cave; swinging his flashlight around Erik illuminated a series of runic scrip that have been carved three meters above the water line and circled the entire cavern. "This is definitely something Grandmother would do. Don't ask me how she managed to do it though."

"Can you read it?" Cam asked flicking his own flashlight on and aiming it around the room. "And it does look like the dwarf carvings from Moria."

"Not really, I mean I can pick out individual runes," Erik answered and pointed. "That one...it looks like a cross…that's Nauthiz, it has a bunch of different meanings, but mixed with that one-" Erik aimed his light at another angular carving. "Mannaz, it means something like 'constraining yourself'."

"What does any of this mean?" Ondina demanded. "What does this have to do with Mimmi?"

"Erik," Cam spoke sharply a beam of light from illuminated another large carving. "Check that one out…it looks cracked."

Turning Erik added his light to Cams. "I'll be damned," He whispered as he sent a beam of illumination up the wall focusing on large crack that meandered from the water line and up one side of the cave, its path splitting one of the runic carvings in two. "That's Othala, and usually means something with inheritance or ancestry…but it's cracked, like this place has been through an-"

"Earthquake," Cam finished Erik's sentence and then hung his head. "As in someone caused an earthquake on Mako that cracked a wall and broke a spell that turned Mimmi into a green haired killer mermaid." Looking around he muttered, "Zac is gonna love this news."

"Are you saying Zac did this?" Ondina blurted pointing at the crack in the wall. "Zac is responsible for this! I knew it! What else has he done!"

"Ondina," Erik exclaimed. "Just stop. If, and _if_ , my Grandmother came here and wrote this spell, it would take far more than Zac to break it, the best he could do is loosen it." Aiming his light at the inscriptions around them Erik slowly turned as he looked at them. "I can't tell you exactly what this is, some kind of binding spell that kept Mimmi from knowing who she is, and probably kept the Mako Pod from finding out."

"I thought you said you could read them," Ondina stated her eyes narrowing in the gloom. "Or was that lie just to get me out here so you could-"

"I can read them, I told you that," Erik snapped. "Its old Norse runes and it doesn't translate into English like some kind of _Harry Potter_ spell! Besides I'm not an expert on mermaid magic…because I'm not a mermaid-"

"Guys!" Cam's voice cut Erik off as he moved between the merman and the mermaid. "Now isn't the time for this, you can fight at Rita's house later. We found the cave of magic writing, so what now?"

"Not much we can do here," Erik shrugged, shinning his light around. "So I guess we head ba-" The merman sentence was strangled off abruptly as his body was lifted out of the water and flung across the room to crash into the dark stone of the wall.

"Erik!" Ondina shouted and spun as Cam gave a shout and was jerked under the water, only to surface again his arms thrashing as he gagging for breath, the dark water around him growing darker. "Cam?" Ondina cried out and then screamed, the loud piercing sound echoing in the chamber as Cam's spinning torch briefly illuminated a ghastly pale face with eyes as black as a shark that stared out from a mass of stringy green hair. "Mimmi?" Ondina gasped moving backward.

Clawed hands lashed out, slashing across Ondina's arms and face, forcing the blonde mermaid backward again. With a shriek of animalistic rage the creature vanished, pulling Cam down with it in a froth of black water.


	21. Chapter 20

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language (from Cam, isn't that surprise?) and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: This chapter has nothing to do with the new season of "Mako" (I was not impressed with the last season, at all, well except Ms. Trumble, she rocks all over the place and needs her own show). Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 20

"So then we decided to hit the Germans at night," Duripi explained his tone as excited as the look in his eyes as he gazed across the table at Rita Santos who sat listening, her elbow on table and chin in her palm. Both of them were seated alone on the nearly empty and darkened outdoor deck of the Ocean Café, half-filled glasses of water and a guttering candle in a jar before them. "We ended up destroying an armored car and took its machine gun. Then the Germans retaliated and burned down the entire village, including my house and several other farms, but we escaped and kept the machine gun," The dark haired merman finished with a flourish.

"That sounds dreadful," Rita answered leaning forward her eyes reflecting the flame from the candle. "What happened to the people in the village?"

"Well my Lady, all of us knew the Germans would strike back after the raid, they always did," Duripi replied leaning forward into the candle light. "So everyone fled in the mountains…we lived in caves for several months with all our goats and sheep." Pausing at the look of surprise Rita gave him, Duripi added, "It was not that bad, most of the villages in Crete did not have electricity anyway, so we were used to it-"

"Well, you two certainly look cozy out here," A voice said, causing both Rita and the Duripi to straighten suddenly, guilty expression quickly masked as they turned to look at the newcomer. "I guess dinner out for you two is a good thing."

"Carly," Rita greeted cheerfully at the blonde haired teenager who had appeared next to the table. "Duripi was…he was just telling about his time in the Greek Resistance on Crete during the German occupation." Seeing a lopsided knowing smile Carly was aiming at Rita smiled back weakly and added, "It's a fascinating story."

"Uh huh," Carly nodded her eyes sweeping over Duripi's polo shirt and shorts clad body, and then back to Rita in her blue and white striped sundress. "Mmm-hmm…so are you two you ready to order, or do you two need more time… _alone_?"

"I-I think we're ready to order," Rita said reached hastily to grab a laminated menu and look at the merman across the table from her. "You?"

"Oh yes, I will have the…um…" Duripi replied quickly grabbing another menu and looking at it. "The cheeseburger and ah…ah…fries."

"You?" Carly asked in a not quite a scoff. "Want a cheeseburger and fries?"

"I," The merman replied slowly. "Happen to like hamburger, real hamburger…not those pre-packaged things from a supermarket box."

"You'll never find those here, we've got the real deal," Carly spoke with a hint of pride and tapped a small electronic pad she held in one hand. "Okay one cheeseburger for you…and you?" She aimed her question at Rita.

"I'll just have-" Rita paused and glanced across the table. "I'll have the same thing, I can't recall the last time I actually ate hamburger."

"Okay…to drink?" Carly asked finger hovering over the pad in her hand.

"Water, I think," Rita answered and looked over at Duripi who nodded his head. "Water will be just fine, no ice. Thank you." Glancing around Rita eyes flickering past Carly to watch the last of the outdoor patrons stroll off, "Aren't you working rather late tonight, you have class tomorrow, and isn't it normally busier than this?"

Carly sighed and followed the mermaids gaze, and then shrugged. "Annette grounded David, he's not even allowed to come to work, so I'm filling in for him and Michelle is running the grill." Gazing out at the lights of Sea World shining across the Broadwater Carly shook her head. "Ever since the 'shark attack' on Buster made the news, the water police have been urging caution and people are skittish again, like they were after the New Year's storm, so right now, it's just the two of you. Luckily Sirena is here tonight, David decided it was best for her to keep a low profile to avoid Annette's Eye of Sauron from looking her way."

Looking at Duripi who had perplexed expression Rita explained, "Annette is well…Annette, I've seen her go toe to toe with Ms. Trumble before and come out a winner." Reaching for a sip of water Rita uttered a small laugh, "And besting Ms. Trouble doesn't happen very often."

"I'd pay money to see that," Carly grinned as she looked at Duripi. "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING comes between Annette Wilson and her children, especially David, he's her baby and considering everything that's happened the few months…she's stressed out, and it's best not to draw too much attention." Tapping the pad in her hand, Carly said, "Anyway I'll take this to the kitchen and have Michelle get started on those burgers. And get you a refill." Tucking the pad in her apron pouch the girl swept the glasses of water off the table and headed back toward the café entrance.

"Carly is right, we need to figure out a way to cover for all this," Duripi spoke softly as he watched Carly walk off. "Hopefully we can lay low for a while and let this blow over. Too many people are asking too many questions. Maybe we should not have let the others go to Mako, the Lord Cam is not trained and well…well he _is_ supposed to be grounded."

"As if being grounded was going to stop Cam," Rita answered. "Erik and Ondina are with him so I'm sure they'll be-"

"Ri-TA," A voice interrupted causing the head of both Rita and Duripi to whip around in the direction of the walkway leading up to the café.

"Veridia," Rita's stood hastily and glared at a tall auburn haired woman in a gauzy blue dress who was striding toward her, a young blonde haired woman clad in a loose fitting black kaftan followed behind. "Did you just steal the clothes or did you kill the people they belonged to also. What do you want!"

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Ri-TA," The newcomer said, her voice exaggerating the last syllable of Rita's name. "I'm here to give you a bit of news."

"We are not friends Veridia and I doubt you're here to give me news," Rita spoke firmly casting a glance at Duripi as the merman's entire body tensed at Veridia's approach.

"Well, I am," The other mermaid answered as she approached the table to place her palms on the surface, her eyes scarcely gave Duripi a glance they focused on Rita. "The creature you unleashed will kill the precious little group you sent to Mako today, if it hasn't already."

"How do you know about that?" Rita demanded her eyes growing wide in alarm as she looked past Veridia to watch as Carly stepped out of the café door, a spray bottle of cleaner and a cloth in hand.

"I have spies everywhere Ri-TA, in the canals, in the Broadwater…even in your own house," Eyes calculating like those of a cat about to pounce Veridia looked over at Duripi. "You'd be amazed at how easy it is to manipulate your landpeople do out our bidd-"

Duripi rose from his chair with startling speed to grab one of Veridia wrists, and in a smooth motion swung around to twist the mermaid arm behind her back, his free hand slamming the mermaids head against the wooden surface of the table. Ignoring the mermaid's cry of pain, he said, "Careful with that tongue mermaid, or I might rip it out of your mouth."

"Duripi," Rita's voice cracked with warning as she thrust one hand out at Veridia's companion, who had also raised her hand in a warding gesture. "Be careful!"

"I've got this one," Carly said taking a step forward, her hand on the trigger of the spray bottle as she aimed it at Veridia companion. "Just give me a reason fish chick…I wonder what water and bleach will do to you…" Not taking her eyes off the young woman who swung around, Carly shouted, "Sirena, we need you out here!"

"Call off your land slave Ri-TA," Veridia demanded, teeth bared as her head was pressed into the table. "Amaris has orders to kill all you if you harm me!"

"I don't think she can," Rita answered calmly and lowered her arm as Sirena burst of the café.

It only took a moment for Sirena to appraise the situation, and with a clenched fist sweeping upward and her Moonring glowing she joined Carly in holding Veridia's companion hostage. "Don't even think about it," Sirena challenged as the other mermaid stabbed a hand in her direction.

"By the way Veridia," Rita spoke, a hint of pride in her voice and slight smile on her lips. "He's not a slave or your spy; he's Duripi, Son of Glaucus of Atlantis, and I'd love for you to give him more reasons to rip your tongue out." Seeing Veridia's eyes grow wide with an intake of breath and her skin grow pale with a look of fear, Rita demanded, "What's happening at Mako tonight!"

"Moron," Veridia spat her eyes rolling in their sockets to look up at Rita. "The little group you sent to Mako is dead. And after the creature is done with them, it'll come for you…unless we join together and stop it!"

"What do you say?" Duripi demanded through clenched teeth as he pressed the mermaids face harder against the table. "Speak!"

"I'm not telling you anything merman-" Veridia started to say and was cut off abruptly as Duripi jerked her head up off the table.

"Let her go," Rita intervened placing a hand on the taller man's arm, her eyes narrowing as she looked down at the Veridia. "She's told us all we need, look at her hands; she didn't come here expecting a fight."

Releasing the mermaid in his grip, Duripi stepped back, "No Moonring." Looking over to where Sirena and Carly were poised in a standoff with the Veridia's blonde companion the merman shook his head, "Her either."

"Leave Veridia," Rita ordered. "I don't know what your purpose was, but you failed."

"No," Veridia answered as she rose to her feet and backed away. "I learned everything I needed Ri-TA." Glaring at Duripi she scoffed, "The next time we meet I will kill you merman."

"Will that be before or after I tear the tongue out of your mouth?" The merman replied as he crossed his arms with a look of impatience and took a step to place himself between Rita and Veridia.

Without a word Veridia turned and with head held high strode off, the younger mermaid following silently.

"What was that all about?" Sirena asked as she and Carly joined Rita and Duripi, all of them watching the two mermaids vanish into the gloom as they stepped out of pools of light cast by the café and the street lamps.

"She wanted answers," Rita pursed her lips. "I've known Veridia a long time, she's smart, probably smarter than the rest of the Council put together."

"I'm not surprised," Duripi replied. "Telesto and Argia are old, like Ianthe and extremely jaded."

"You're just as old as they are, and so is Erik," Sirena reminded looking at the merman.

"Yes my Lady, but we also have cell phones, legs, and Erik's family are billiona-" Duripi paused for a moment before continuing, "They are very wealthy. Telesto and Argia are trapped in the memories of Atlantis; they probably have not been on land since before Alexander invaded India. But Veridia…she is young, dangerous, and wanted information."

"What kind of information?" Sirena asked. "I missed most of what was going on, sorry."

"About Mimmi," Rita nodded, her eyes distant in thought, and with a look comprehension her face lit up. "Of course, she can't control to Mimmi, and was hoping we could, the pod is just as afraid as we are. Whatever Mimmi has become is a danger to them, and Veridia was hoping we'd give a clue to stopping her. Most likely something she could eventually use against us."

"Well, she didn't learn that," Sirena replied shaking her head and looking out at the darkened Broadwater. "We don't even know what Mimmi is doing."

"True," Rita said and then looked over at Duripi and Carly. "But she also just learned Duripi is a merman, and Carly is one of our allies, and if we did get in a fight, they didn't have Moonrings for us to take. Damn her, she just learned more about us than we know about what the pod is doing."

"She's good," Duripi shook his head. "Better than I thought, we are going to have to watch that one, but if Veridia was right about having spies at Mako, and Mimmi is there," Duripi said frowning at the dark waters the café sat on. "I think we made a horrible mistake in letting the others go out."

"I agree," Rita nodded and then looked at Carly. "If you don't mind, I think we're going to have to cancel the hamburgers."

* * *

"Erik…ERIK!" Ondina shouted, blood trickling down her face as she shook the merman with one hand, the other encircling his larger body to keep him from sinking. "Oh tides, oh tides! Erik, please wake up," She pleaded, her voice frantic as she looked over at a flashlight that illuminated the cave with erratic shadows as it bobbed in the water.

"Wh-" Erik groaned placing a hand on his head as his eyes flickered open. "What the hell happened? Where's Cam?" Grimacing he looked around and with a flick his tail righted himself.

"Mimmi was here; she attacked us and then took Cam," Ondina's faced twisted with sobs as she spoke and buried her face in Erik's shoulder as she cried. "I don't know how she did any of this, or why."

"How long was I out?" He asked, a hand moving hesitantly to stroke the mermaids hair.

"Not long…how…Erik how is she powerful enough to do what she did, she doesn't have a Moonring," Ondina answered lifting her head to wipe tears and blood off her face. "But we have to get out of here, there's too much blood. It won't be safe."

"Are you-" Erik reached up to gently brush hair out of Ondina's face and peer at the bloody cuts her cheek. "Are you going to be okay to swi-"

"I'll be fine," The mermaid snapped and slapped Erik's hand away. "Stop touching me."

"Okay great, fine then," Erik barked, dropping his hand in the water with a splash. "See if I care what happens to you."

"Same for me!" The mermaid shouted back, her blue eyes staring into the ocean green ones of Erik for several moments.

"We-we better find Cam," Erik said looking over at the bobbin flashlight; he flicked his tail and swam over to grab it. "Just…just to make sure…"

"Yeah, we better go," Ondina nodded. "I don't think we should be here anymore."

* * *

Half a kilometer from the North Shore of Mako Island the waves exploded with a rainbow of colored lights as two figures surface, one clawing ferociously at the other.

"Fuck you!" Cam shouted in an anguished voice, and with one hand clutched around his stomach he thrust his other at the green haired shark toothed creature whose claws were ripping at him.

The creature, its mouth a gaping maw of white teeth in the light of the moon, screamed as the waves around it went still for a moment and it was jerked out of the water with brutal force and launched through the air to crash back down several dozen meters away.

"Fuck you and don't come back!" Cam shouted again, his voice weaker as he kept one hand trained in the direction the green haired monster had splashed down. "Oh God," He gasped, clutching both hands around his stomach as he coughed up a splatter of blood and then lay back, his body floating limp on the waves for a few moments and then slowly began to sink.

"Cam!" A voice shouted and instantly the figures of Erik and Ondina were at the side of the blonde haired merman, their arms under his body to stop him from going under. "Cam," Erik ordered. "Stay with us!"

"What did she do to me," Cam stammered and then coughed, splattering blood again, his breath coming in short gasps as his hands clutched his abdomen. "Snakes, why are there snakes coming out of my stomach?"

"Cam listen to me," Erik spoke, face pale in the light of the nearly full moon, his voice cracking as he moved to place one hands on Cams and eliciting a cry of anguish from the other merman. With the other he shone the flashlight on the smaller merman's body. "Those aren't snakes-"

"Oh God, oh God," Cam pleaded is his face ashen his eyes wide as he coughed again, blood trickling from his mouth. "I'm gonna die…Nixie'll kill me if I die-"

"No you are not," Erik commanded. "Because we're not about to let you die." Glancing over at Ondina who was watching tears streaming down her face he said, "Ondina, do you trust me?"

"I-I don't know," Ondina replied and then started to cry as she looked at Cam. "I never wanted this to happen to you-" Turning to Erik, she wiped her nose. "What do you need, I don't have a Moonring, I'm so sorry…we should just let the sea take him…there's nothing we can do-"

"Ondina listen to me," Erik said, his voice shaking but calm. "The Mako pod might leave it's wounded behind, but I NEVER will! I need you to help me. There's a tree by the shore of the south beach, it has reflective tape on it, shine the flashlight and you'll see it, understand." Handing the flashlight to the mermaid who looked at it Erik added, "Next to the tree is a big box that has Bill McLaren's name it, there's clothes, a first aid kit and radios in it. I need you get them and meet me at the beach, understand?"

Ondina took the flashlight Erik shoved at her and looked at. "But sharks," The mermaid protested. "I can't just leave you here."

"I'll take care of those," Erik spoke with total conviction as he hooked around Cam and maneuvered his body around to so the other merman's back was pressed against his chest. "Trust me; I can deal with sharks, you're still bleeding, and you'll be alone, so it's you who should worry." Erik said to Ondina as he encircled his arms around Cam. "I got this."

The mermaid touched the bleeding claw marks in her face and winced. "It's not that bad…"

"My mom is gonna kill me for dying out here, she doesn't know I'm here," Cam spoke almost lazily and then coughed more blood. "My guts are hanging out like 'The Walking Dead'…I think Mimmi might be a zombie..."

"Ondina, go," Erik spoke softly. "I'll meet you at the beach." Blowing a breath out as the blonde mermaid dove and vanished, Erik turned his attention back to Cam. "Cam I need you to listen to me, I'm not going to let you die, so you have to listen to me-"

"I'm gonna die," Cam coughed weakly. "If my friends saw us now with your arms all over me you know what they'd thin-"

"Shut up," Erik interrupted and then added dryly, "You're hallucinating from loss of blood; I'm not that into you." Taking a breath he glanced around for several moments. "Now listen, you might be torn open but nothing is ripped open understand, I saw guys on Omaha Beach survive worse than this-"

"The what?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, just…keep your hand on your stomach," Erik answered and glanced around again eyes narrowing at the waves. "So far we're in the clear, I don't see any fins…but Cam I'm about to do something, and let's hope your mothers Canadian blood did more than just give your girlfriend a place to hide out."

"What," Cam whispered dreamily. "What?"

"I'm going try something, but I need your help Cam it's important," Erik flicked his tail as he spoke guiding them slowly southward. "I need you to shift; you're lighter with legs than with a tail."

"But we're in the water," Cam replied his eyes scrunching up as he looked over his shoulder at Erik.

"I know, but you told me earlier you were having trouble," Erik explained hurriedly. "You said you hated mono-fins and were having trouble swimming, I don't think you're head and your tail are synched up yet, I know you don't understand right now, but I need you to shift for me…Cam just do it."

"Oh shit," Cam gasped and then cried out his tail split, bones rearranging to morph back into legs. "Oh God this hurts, don't let me drown…I don't want to die."

"I'm not letting you drown and you're not going to die," Erik face illuminated in the moonlight was awash with relief. "But I'm going to do something now, it's a really old trick my people use, so I want you to relax Cam, just relax, close your eyes and think of a happy place…can you do that for me." Feeling rather than seeing Cam nod his head Erik pulled the smaller man closer. "Just think of a happy place Cam, think of Canada, think of Nixie in the snow, think about you and Nixie…and…ice skates and hockey…" As he spoke the water around them began to emit small wisps of fog. Eyes furrowed in concentration Erik ignored the line of frost that began to appear in Cams wet hair, and the glaze of ice on the water and slowly thickening fog around them. "That's right Cam," Erik said, his breath coming in huge gouts of steam. "You're getting colder, your heart is slowing down, your breath is slowing down, and you're fine, you're doing just fine." Glancing upward into the foggy air his tail propelled them slowly southward, Cams body limp in his arms he whispered, "I really hope having a mum from Canada makes you Northern."


	22. Chapter 21

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes with may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: "Penny Dreadful" on Showtime has now ended and my life is in ruins…Vanessa Ives, you shall be missed…sigh…. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Erik spun in the water, eyes narrowing to scan the dark foggy waves, and with one hand wrapped around Cam, he thrust the other out at a movement less than two meters away.

"WAIT!" A familiar face surrounded by locks of blonde hair shouted after bursting to the surface. "It's me!"

"God Ondina, you scared the hell out me," Erik said and lowered his arm. "What are you doing here? I told you meet me at the beach.

The mermaid wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms vigorously before answering. "It's cold…why is it so cold? What did you do?" Looking around at the fog she asked, "How did you do that?"

"The beach Ondina," Erik repeated as he pulled himself and Cams limp body closer to the mermaid. "Did you find the tree?"

"I did," Ondina said as she continued to rub her arms. "But there are land people on the beach with tents, a fire and one of those twirly flying machines."

"A helicopter?" Erik spoke, his voice rising in excitement. "On the beach…Geoscience…is it black? Does it have a white symbol on the side with a bird and a kangaroo?"

Ondina shook her head, "No it's blue with a white wave on it…and what's a kangaroo?"

Erik stared at Ondina for several seconds, and then sighed. "We really need to get you on land more often."

"Whatever," Ondina scoffed and moving over to Cams side she placed a hand on chest, and then withdrew it quickly. "He's cold…dead…what did you do to him? You're swimming around holding a naked dead merman who has legs…this is disgusting. And how does he still have legs, he's in the water?"

"I don't think his mind and tail have connected fully yet," Erik explained. "So he isn't shifting, and he's not dead, he's just cold," Erik answered. "Like a fish on ice…" He trailed off at the skeptical look on the mermaids face. "Just trust me, once he's warmed up, he'll be fine, well almost…the helicopter though, you said it was blue with a white wave on the side?"

"Yes."

Erik looked toward the island and slowly began paddling toward it, Cams limp body held close. "Sea World…why would Sea World send a helicopter to Mako…unless…."

"Unless what?" Ondina prompted.

"Joe and the seal hunt, David said Joe was convinced Sea World lost a seal and was calling them about a reward," Erik said as he and Ondina moved closer to the island. "And with everyone thinking Mimmi was a shark that attacked Buster in the canal-"

"The land people would come out here to look around," Ondina interrupted and then placed a hand on the merman's arm stopping him. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking…Erik you can't this!"

Erik let a slow breath out, "Ondina, please, I need your help…we are about to do the stupidest thing that any of our people have ever done in history." As storm clouds began to form in the mermaid's eyes, he added quickly, "It'll save Cam's life, please…"

"I am NOT going to like this am I?" The mermaid glowered and crossed her arms.

"No," Erik answered, and then smiled weakly. "But you're only mermaid I know that can pull it off…now here's what I need you to do…"

* * *

"Ryan," A blonde woman in her late thirty's called out, her eyes focused on the dark peak of Mako Islands volcano. Behind her on the beach a large campfire burned cheerfully, tents and chairs spaced around it, and beyond them the metallic sheen of a helicopter could be seen reflecting the light of the fire.

"What is it Linda?" Came the answer from a dark haired man seated in a folding chair next to the fire, he never looked up as his fingers moved over the small computer nestled in his lap. "Problem," He asked finally looking up from the glow of the computer screen.

"No, just wondering, are there any reports of people climbing that thing?" Linda asked, pointing toward the summit of the mountain. "I've never heard of any."

"Not that I know of, we're 50 k's from the coast; you'd have to haul everything out here by air or boat, unpack, check your gear, and then hike through a jungle only to unpack everything again." Ryan answered, standing he placed the computer on the chair and walked over to follow Linda's gaze. "It'd be a lot of work, and all for what, a pretty view of the surrounding ocean?" At a snort of laughter from the blonde woman he asked, "What's so funny?"

"For a geologist Dr. Tate you surprise me," Linda answered. "I figured you'd be the first to want see what's in that old volcano."

"Maybe later when I have my own helicopter and team…thanks for inviting me along by the way." Ryan answered, returning to his chair.

"Not a problem, I reckoned with all the earthquake activity going on lately the breeding patterns of the sharks and birds could be disrupted, and it's nice to have a geologist on hand." Glancing over at tent she smiled, "And here comes dinner, what's on the menu tonight Dr. Ross."

Emerging from one of the tents Dr. Ross, his face and easy gate betraying his almost fifty years walked across the sand of the beach toward the fire. "Well, we have cans of noodle soup, crackers and-" He glanced behind him at a taller and younger man, "Chris has the bread."

"Yummy," Ryan exaggerated as he closed the computer and stuffed it in a travel case.

"Well, this was kind of spur of the moment," Dr. Ross commented setting several cans of soup and a small box of crackers on a cooler that sat in in the circle of chairs around the fire. "I wasn't exactly expecting a camping trip."

"That's my fault, I had this all thrown together in about an hour," Linda admitted taking a seat in a chair and smiling across the fire to where Dr. Ross and the young man holding a sack of bread. "I figured this would be a good time to get to know Chris. Right? Captive audience you know."

"It's-it's an honor," Chris replied with a nervous quaver in his voice as he set the bread down next to the cans of soup and took a seat in one of the folding chairs.

"So Dr. Ross tells me you want to study in San Diego?" Linda asked. "Interesting choice...and a good one. So tell me about yourself, are you from around here?"

"Um, no, I'm from up north."

"He means Brisbane," Dr. Ross chuckled. "Although his sponsorship and recommendation were all in Swedish-"

"Norwegian," Chris corrected almost automatically and then lowered his head, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Really?" Linda asked. "That's interesting, did by chance study at the Institute in Bergan? I attended a conference there once, you don't happen to know Dr. Haagensen do you?"

"No," Chris answered slowly eyes downcast to stare at the sand. "I-I never met him."

"Well Bergan has a fine Marine Institute," Linda said. "And Chris…"

Chris glanced up, and then took a deep breath as Dr. Ross and Dr. Tate watched him, their eyes gleaming in the light of the campfire. Finally he looked at the blonde woman across the fire and said quietly, "Yes?"

"I don't bite," The blonde woman replied with a grin.

"Sorry," Chris apologized and then as his voice rose excitedly said, "But you're _the_ Dr. Linda Denman! The entire park knows who you are… and… your research…I can't believe I'm even sitting here."

"Oh my God, you sound like Karl!" Linda laughed. "He's in our shark study program in San Diego, he transferred from Sydney, the two would get along fine. If you ever do get to San Diego, I'll introduce you."

"Well, now that we've broken the ice somewhat," Dr. Ross announced and then stood and walked over to the helicopter. He returned moments later with a bottle of red wine and a several plastic cups. "I say we have a drink and enjoy this beach and this island, even though it has a strange history."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as he Dr. Ross handed cups out. "What history?"

"Oh, you're not from around here," Linda answered. "I grew up in Kingscliff and even there we heard about Mako. It has a strange reputation." She waited until Dr. Ross had filled her plastic cup half full with red wine before continuing. "For instance about eight or nine years ago four girls came out here and then told everyone they had been turned into mermaids."

"I remember that," Dr. Ross said as he poured wine into the glasses Ryan and Chris held, and then into his own. "I managed to speak with a few of them, complete nutters."

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked in a cautious tone. "I mean…besides mermaids not being real…I mean because everyone knows they're not-"

"Well the four girls thought they were," Linda interrupted as she sipped her wine. "It was kind of sad."

"Linda's right they did claim they were mermaids," Dr. Ross said as he took a seat. "And it was what happened later that made me realize they had bigger problems."

"Such as…" Dr. Tate prompted, one side of his mouth turned upward in a slight smile.

"Well, the last I heard," Dr. Ross answered brow furrowed in memory. "Two of them ran off to New Orleans in the US and ended up in a psychiatric hospital."

"Why?" Chris asked. "What happened to them?"

Dr. Ross laughed softly, shook his head and took a small drink of wine from his glass. "Well, they apparently they went from believing they were mermaids to believing they were a vampire and a werewolf. Like I said, this island has a strange effect on some people."

"Interesting…and crazy," Ryan nodded. "Anything else other than earthquakes?"

"Well, besides girls going crazy and thinking they're mermaids," Dr. Ross said as his voice took on a spooky air. "The weather on this island has been known to change for no reason; it's got a strange reputation for messing with people, not many people come out here."

"Could have fooled me," Ryan said. "Every time I've come out here to set monitors, this beach is always covered in footprints."

"Teenagers most likely," Linda shrugged. "Mako attracts them for some reason; they come out on dares or to smoke weed and shag-"

"Who's that?" Dr. Ross cut in brows furrowed as he rose hastily to his feet, wine spilling from his glass, his movement overturning the folding chair he sat on.

"What the hell-" Linda gasped partially turning in her chair as a blonde haired blue eyed teenage girl in stylish ill-fitting clothing ran into the ring of firelight; the girls faced was streaked with lines of bloody cuts.

"It's my boyfriend," The stranger croaked. "He's been hit by a boat propeller, please you have to help us."

"Where?" Linda demanded surging to her feet.

"He's on the beach," The girl answered a hand pointing shakily back in the direction she had come. "I think he's going to die."

"Dear God," Dr. Ross exclaimed. "Ryan get on the radio to the coast, tell them we have a medical emergency and get the helicopter ready. Linda, I'll me you with a med kit."

"Take us," Linda told the girl, as both Ryan and Dr. Ross jogged for the helicopter. "Chris we need light." Not waiting for an answer she raced off down the beach following the stranger.

* * *

"Chris!" Dr. Denman shouted, glancing behind her as she jogged to a stop next the teenage girl she'd been following. "I need that light _now_ …if you want to impress this is the time!"

"Oh God," Chris exclaimed covering his mouth with one hand as he ran up beside Linda. The electric torch Chris held beamed brilliant on a ghostly pale and naked teenage boy laying on the beach, his stomach shredded, a loop of intestine gleaming a whitish-pink as the light hit it.

"Son of a bitch," Linda swore and dropped her knees beside the still body, looking up at the disheveled teen girl she demanded, "What kind of boat was this!"

"I…I don't know," The girl answered. "It was dark."

"Chris, I need more light now," Linda ordered. "And if you're going to throw up do it later."

Swallowing nervously, Chris stepped over to Dr. Denman's side dropped down beside the teenage boy aiming the torch at the still body. "What do we do-"

Lowering her head, Linda sniffed several times. "Partial evisceration," She muttered. "No bowel odor…he might stand a chance." Turning she looked at Chris who was staring at her, his eyes huge. "Ever wonder how many biologists start off in pre-med or in my case, veterinary school?"

"N-no," Chris swallowed.

"A lot," Linda answered, and glanced behind her as Dr. Ross jogged over with a medical kit. "You should give it a go."

"Oh shit," Dr. Ross breathed as he looked down at the teenager lying on the sand. "Damn," He said looking at the teenage girl who was stared at the body on the beach and then staggered away to vomit near the tree line. "Chris we got this, go and help her."

"Ah…okay," Chris answered his eyes on the girl as she threw up again. Handing the torch to Dr. Ross he walked to where the girl stood leaning with one hand on a tree. "Are…ah…you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," The girl replied and wiped the back of hand across her mouth as she glanced over to where the boy lay. "It…it just didn't seem that bad when we were in the water."

"Chris," Linda called out, wiping a hand across her forehead. "We need damp gauze, there's water in the cooler...Dr. Ross?"

"Got it," Dr. Ross said and pulled a pack of gauze from the medical kit and thrust it out in the direction of Chris. "Chris, take this, we need it soaked from the cooler, and check with Ryan about how soon we can get the chopper out of here…and take the girl with you."

"Okay," Chris answered, swallowing nervously and jogged over to take the pack of gauze Dr. Ross held out to him. Looking blonde girl called out softly, "Come on, it's probably better if you don't look at him too much."

"Thanks," The girl said weakly as she and Chris hurried to the campsite.

"I'm Chris by the way," Chris said as they stopped next to the cooler.

"Ondina," The girl said watching as Chris quickly tossed several cans of soup, a loaf of bread and some crackers onto a nearby chair.

"Ondina?" Chris repeated looking at the blonde curiously. "Like a snail?"

Something flashed in the girl's eyes, her body tensing. "No," She answered with an irritated toss of her head. "As in merm- never mind."

Kneeling next to the cooler Chris looked up at Ondina strangely. "Alright," Was all he said as he popped the cooler open pulled out several bottles of water. "So you didn't see the boat that- what the hell!" Chris scrambled to his feet, plastic bottles of water falling to the sand at his feet as he took step backward knocking a folding chair over.

Less than ten meters away and barely visible in the light of the fire a face with skin as pail as the moon, and eyes as black as dolls stared out from the surf.

"Don't move!" Ondina whispered.

Baring a mouthful of teeth that would put a shark to shame, the thing in the surf hissed, the noise carrying above the sound of the waves, and then vanished in splash of copper tail.

"Did you…what the hell was that?" Chris asked, his voice shaking. At the sound of Dr. Denman's voice shouting from down the beach he shouted, "Coming!" Turning his attention back to Ondina he asked, "What was that?"

Ondina stared out at the water for several moments and then turned to look at young man beside her. "I didn't see anything," She snapped, her entire body tense, fists slowly closing. "And neither did you."

"But it looked like-"

The blonde girl took a step forward; her movement forced Chris to take a step back. "I didn't see anything and neither did you," She repeated, kneeling to grab a bottle of water she slapped it against the man's stomach, causing him to grab it with one hand. "I saw nothing," Ondina repeated. "And neither did you."

Chris stared at the blonde for several moments and then broke eye contact. "I, I guess not," He replied with a nervous swallow, and risking one more quick look at Ondina he grabbed another bottle of water and jogged down the beach as Dr. Ross voice boomed his name out calling for blankets.

* * *

Zac, hands rubbing furiously together, paced the floor of the small pool house that served as his apartment. Stopping he looked at his TV, tossed himself down on a small sofa, grabbed a remote and turned the television on. After several moments of watching the images flicker across the screen, he turned it off, stood and began pacing once more, stopping once to sweep his mobile phone off the coffee table. Staring at the small screen of the phone for several moments, he set it down and began pacing again, only to stop as the apartment swung open. "Dad?" Zac greeted as figure stepped in.

Robert Blakely, his normally jovial face set uncharacteristically with lines of anger, gave the small apartment a once over, then turned his attention to Zac. Without preamble he said, "Where's Cam."

Zacs face flashed with panic for a moment as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know what," Rob held a hand up and spoke before his son even had a chance. "Never mind, because whatever you're about to tell me is probably a lie anyway. I want the truth this time."

"Dad," Zac sputtered. "That's no fair." Closing his eyes he let out a slow breath, one hand creeping up to grasp the Moonring on the chain he wore around his neck. Opening his Zac said calmly. "Dad I know you're upset, but I'm sure there's a-"

"Cam's gone missing Zac," Rob interrupted his voice tight. "Jeff is furious and Anna is sick with worry. I'm only going to ask you this once, where is Cam!"

"Dad, I-" Zac answered and then paused as Lauren Blakely stepped into the room. "Mum?" He asked in a cautious voice.

Lauren Blakely, her face pale, stood silently her eyes focused on Zac; with a shaking hand she thrust a cordless phone out at Rob, and without taking her eyes off Zac said, "They found Cam, he's been in an accident…on _Mako_." She spoke the last word as if it were a curse and finally turned to look at Rob. "Jeff Mitchell is on the phone, he's asking if you can come to the hospital."

With only a glare at his son, Rob took the phone from his wife and silently walked out the door.

"Mum..mum?" Zac asked his voice shaking as he took a small step forward. "What…happened?"

"Cam snuck out of his house and somehow got to Mako," Lauren spoke quietly, her eyes avoiding Zacs entirely. "He was hit by a boat propeller-" She paused for a moment and then in an icy whisper said, "That _girl_ was with him."

"I-" Zac opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it as he scrunched his eyes shut. "Mum, I-"

"We didn't raise you to be this way," Lauren said her eyes glimmering as she reached up to wipe tears away. "I don't know what's going on with you, or Cam or David…is Carly involved in this? Evie? Why all the lies and sneaking around? Is it drugs?"

"Cam was taken to University Hospital," Rob's voice filled the room, his frame filling the doorway. "Jeff wants me to talk to Anna, I have to go."

"Dad, I'll go-" Zac said.

"No," Robs voice rang hallow as his anger filled eyes focusing on his son. "You are grounded, I don't want you leaving this yard, and I don't want you leaving this house." As Zac stared mouth hanging open slightly, Rob added in a hoarse voice, "And you can kiss the car and driving lessons goodbye until you tell us what the hell is going on."

Standing with a helpless expression on his face, Zac waited until his parent left and then sank slowly down on a sofa. He sat staring at the closed door for several moments and then looked over as his mobile phone chimed, a picture of David flashed up and replaced by a short sentence as he picked it up.

 _We have to tell them_. Was all the message read.

Taking a deep breath Zac stared at the message on the phone for several heartbeats, and then setting it down, he slumped back on the sofa and turned his eyes to the ceiling.


	23. Chapter 22

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes which may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long, summer is here, my yard is a jungle that needs tended, and friends from Florida moved back, so my weekends have been filled with Pathfinder Role Playing games… It's been a very busy month and this chapter is way shorter than I'd like, so forgive me. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"So. Do either of you have a plan?" Carly asked bluntly as she, Zac and David stood in the shadows beneath concrete stairs at Sun Coast High School. All three of them were trying their best to avoid being seen by other students that occasionally passed by. "Or is this going to be some more 'let's just make it up as we go along' bullshit? Because things are _way_ past 'out of control' now."

"I don't-" Zac started to say, one hand picking absently at a crack in the concrete as the other fiddled with the Moonring on the chain around his neck. "No," He stated, shoulders slumping. "This is a disaster."

"We need to think of something," David spoke quietly as he glanced around. "I can't stall Mum forever…I've never seen her like this. Dad I can deal with, but Mum…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I've talked to the police already and managed to convince Mum to not let them reopen my drowning case."

"Yeah I know," Zac answered. "After what Dad said to me, I can believe it." Closing his eyes he said, "I lied to the police. I've never lied to the police before, hell I'd never even _talked_ to the police before they knocked on my door…I never want to go through that again."

"Well you two better come up with something," Carly flicked her hair in irritation as she spoke. "Because the cops were at my house last night too, and it was _not_ a good time. Not with Mum standing there thinking Dad had called them on her. What the hell have you two gotten involved in?"

"Well if you have a suggestion, Carly," Zac blazed , whirling around to glare at her, "I'm all ears." He stopped just as suddenly and softened his voice in apology. "Sorry Carly- I didn't mean that…it's just…Cam had three hours of surgery, Dad said he just barely avoided having a colostomy, and now he's in intensive care." Sinking to sit on a low retaining wall under the stairs Zac stared at the paving under his shoes. "I'm not even allowed to see him…I can't even visit one of my best friends while he's in the hospital." Looking up at David he said, "But least he didn't grow a tail on the operating table."

"Small favors," David answered as he leaned back against the wall. "From what Erik says this will be the last time Cam will ever pull that off. None of us will ever be able to see a normal doctor again." Looking over at Zac he asked, "What about Nixie? She doesn't know what happen-"

"And we're not going tell her," Zac interrupted. "She…she doesn't need to know yet, and we're not going to tell her."

"You can't be serious!" Carly blurted with a look of shock. "She has a right to know, I might not always get along with her, but Jesus Zac, we don't even know if Cam will live through this."

"And what do you think she'll do if she finds out?" Zac sighed looking over at David. "You know what she'll do, she'll somehow find a way to get on a plane and come straight back here. Then we'll all have to deal with the wrath of Nixie for God knows how long."

"True," David answered with a slight shake of his head. "It's bad enough we have killer mermaid Mimmi to deal with, I'd hate to throw a pissed off Nixie into this mess."

Shaking her head with a slight look of disgust, Carly said, "What about Evie? Does she know? I haven't been able to get a hold of her." Turning her attention to Zac she asked, "You have any luck?"

"No," He answered. "I tried to call but she hasn't answered, I have no idea where she's at…I wish she were here."

Stepping over, Carly took a seat next to Zac. "Well enough of that, back to the problem at hand - we need to think of a way to tell everyone's parents the truth." She looked up at David. "Annette's going to be the main problem, and Joe…God Joe is going be a pain in the arse about all this, but I'll figure something out."

"What do you even see in him anyway?" David asked. "I mean he's nothing like me-"

"I know," Carly answered with a smirk. "He's older and better looking."

"Wait-" Zac said in puzzlement as he turned to Carly. "Are you and Joe…? No way! When did that start?"

"Before Christmas," David and Carly chorused in unison.

"What?" Zac shook his head. "How…when…where was I?"

"Probably on a reef somewhere," David deadpanned.

"Shouldn't the three of you be in class?" A voice interrupted brusquely, causing Zac and Carly to stand hurriedly and David to spin around in surprise. "Or do you normally skip lessons to stand under dark stairwells? You're not smoking are you?"

"Ms. Trumble," Zac blurted as he, David and Carly all exchanged panicked looks.

Delores Trumble, Suncoast High's chemistry teacher, clad in a black skirt with a white blouse, stood leaning on a pair of crutches, the big toe of her right foot bandaged and held slightly off the ground. Eyes narrowed, Trumble looked at the three students like they were bugs on the sidewalk.

"I-I… ah… you're back," Zac spoke lamely, his eyes glancing at the bandage on the woman's foot.

"Fortunately," Ms. Trumble replied, shifting her weight on the crutches as a superior smile crept over her lips. "Your father is excellent at minor surgeries…so yes, I am back." Flicking her eyes to David and Carly she said, "Well?"

"Um, yeah," David shifted nervously. "We-we were just heading to class."

"Then go on," Ms. Trumble replied, her mouth twisting into a smirk. "I have you and Zac in my one o'clock class; I can't wait to see what level of academic progress you have achieved." Looking at Carly, she said, "And congratulations Ms. Morgan, I understand that other than Evie McLaren you're the only one in your class qualified for early graduation." Spinning on her crutches Ms. Trumble limped off.

"I work, and I study," Carly said in response to Zac's stare. "So get over it."

"What a witch," David muttered when Ms. Trumble was out of earshot. "I thought she'd be gone for at least a month. I can't believe she's back-" He froze, staring as the chemistry teacher paused for just a moment, long enough to aim a condescending smile at the three teenagers before hobbling off down the sidewalk. "You…you don't think she heard me do you?" David whispered.

"Not unless she really is a witch," Carly answered with a half-hearted laugh, and then sobering, she scowled at the departing figure of Ms. Trumble. "You don't think she's actually a…" She let the question hang in the air as she, David and Zac exchanged wary glances.

"Nah," All three teens finally chorused in unison.

"Let's go see if Rita has some free time," Zac suggested. "She might have a suggestion as to how we can break all this to our folks and live to tell about it."

"And she might have a way for us to sneak to her place to tell the others," David added, pursing his lips in thought. "None of this will sit well with Ondina or Erik…I don't know about Duripi."

"I think he…he'll probably go along with us," Zac said and then smiled. "I mean I am his King after all. And I know we can recruit Evie's dad, he'll be on our side no problem. And he's friends with all our parents."

"Well, you two do what you want," Carly said. "I have the rest of the day off, and am going to meet Joe and have lunch with George on his boat. Just keep me in the loop."

* * *

"Unfortunately, Zac," Rita said, tapping a finger against her lip as she paced the floor of her office. She stopped with a sigh and looked at the two teenage mermen seated on a sofa. "I don't have any easy suggestions. We've hidden who and what we are for hundreds of years, and only a very small and select group knows about us."

"Well," Zac spoke slowly, one hand wrapped around the Moonring he wore around his neck. "That 'select group' is going to have to get larger. Rita, we can't hide this, our families _have_ to know. The police are involved now-"

"I know," Rita replied and sank down in the chair next to the sofa. "I spent nearly forty-five minutes talking to them; at least they didn't go to my house."

"So what happens if they start checking your background?" David asked. "I mean it's not as if you even have parents and neither does Sirena."

"Neither did Nixie," Rita answered, her face breaking into a smile. "But I have friends who are _very_ good at creating false identities; Nixie and Sirena are both legal residents of Australia now."

"That's all fine," Zac answered, twiddling with the Moonring. "But it doesn't solve our problem of telling our families. I have no idea how we're going to break this to them, it's not as if I can say 'oh mum and dad, I'm a reincarnated Greek god and Lyla was a mermaid…'"

"I don't think any of us are asking for you do that," Rita said reaching over to take one of Zacs hands and squeeze it. "Just give me some time, I think I can come up with something…" Trailing off she tilted her head and looked at David for several long moments. "Maybe," Rita spoke softly. "It's time I called a conference with a few parents to discuss their childrens grades, and what is affecting them."

"A captive audience," David nodded and looked at Zac. "If we get our parents in one place, where they don't have a choice, they _have_ to listen to us."

"And if you were the one calling the meeting they'd be forced to attend," Zac nodded a smile creeping over his face as he looked at Rita.

"That is exactly what I'm thinking," Rita agreed. "It'll be touchy though because it will require us to reveal everything we are-" She paused, her face serious as she looked over at Zac. "Are you ready to face the consequences of this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Zac answered, his hand clutching the Moonring he wore. "I'm just worried everyone will think this is crazy."

* * *

"Grandad?" Joe shouted as he stepped aboard the deck of a large coastal cruiser docked at Southport Yacht Club. "We're here? Um…hello? Grandad?" Pausing he looked behind him to were Carly stood head tilted as she looked at the boat, a paper sack of groceries held in one arm.

"He knew we were coming, right?" Carly asked, and not waiting for Joe to answer she called out, "Grandad? George? We're here for lunch."

"Yes, he knew were coming," Joe replied his voice touched with irritation as he led the way into the spacious saloon of the boat. "Grandad?" He called out again and stepped aside as Carly shouldered her way past to the small galley.

"What the hell?" Carly stopped staring at some partially unwrapped steaks sitting in the galley sink, setting the groceries down on a narrow counter, she called out, "Joe, I don't think he's here, maybe he went for more groceries or something."

"Huh?" Joe, his eyes crinkled slightly with worry as he took a step forward and froze, the crunch of crushed glass filling the room. "Oh crap," He swore and stepped back to drop into a crouch with a swift intake of breath.

"What was that?" Carly asked, frowning as she looked down at the crushed remains of crystal that that Joe had stepped on. "What's wrong…that looks like…"

"Nanna's Waterford," Joe answered, leaning forward to pick up the remains of a broken tumbler that had rolled under a small sofa. Running a hand over a damp spot in the carpet he sniffed it, and with a nervous swallow looked up at Carly.

"Joe," She asked. "What is it?"

Joe, his eyes wide looked at the broken crystal glass in his hand, before slowly rising to his feet and answering, "There are two things I know granddad would never do. One; he'd never drop one of Nanna's crystal glasses, and Two…he'd never waste a good Glenlivet."

"Oh shit," Carly muttered, her eyes turning to look at the shimmering Broadwater as Joe, broken Waterford in hand bolted from the saloon shouting for his grandfather. "This had better not involve psycho mermaids."

* * *

"Have you gone crazy!" Erik exclaimed as he and Ondina exchanged looks of shock.

The blonde mermaid's mouth hung open slightly in amazement for a few heartbeats as she stared up at Rita and Zac, who stood on the upper level of the grotto staring back. "You can't be serious," She spoke finally. Turning to look at Sirena who was sitting with Duripi on the opposite side of the room Ondina demanded, "I can't believe you'd go along with this, after all the pod has done for you…" She trailed off as Sirena's normally friendly eyes clouded up and the muscles of her jaw bunched. Sitting down abruptly and avoiding Sirena's fuming look, Ondina whispered, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't begin to cover what _your_ pod has done for me," Sirena said, her eyes flashing. "David's grandad… _my grandad_ ," She emphasized the last two words in a tone that made Ondina flinch. "Is missing, and if I find out _your_ pod is behind it-"

"My Lady, calm," Duripi whispered placing one hand over the clenched fist of the blonde mermaid beside him. "Deep breaths."

"I realize Erik," Rita's voice rang with a tone of authority that caused everyone to look at her. "That revealing ourselves isn't something that's normally done-"

" 'normally done'?" Erik quoted. "It's never done!" Eye sweeping over Zac and Rita he said, "Do either of you have any idea how many centuries and how much money my family has spent to stay hidden? Do you?" He tossed his hands up, "And you want to just reveal everything to a bunch of land peopl-"

"Our families Erik," Zac cut in, his voice tight as looked down at the sandy haired merman. "I can't change what I am, David can't change, and neither can Cam, our families have a right to know, they _need_ to know. We can't keep this from them any longer; they know somethings going on Erik, hell I'm not even supposed to be here right now. Luckily dad is at the hospital with Cam's folks, and mum had to talk to some jewelry guy, I have no idea why. Our families have to know what we are and what kind of threats are out there."

"So you just want to tell them? Just like that?" Erik demanded, and looked over at Duripi. "Do something, he's your king, try and talk sense into him."

"If the King decides the King decides," The dark haired merman answered, his Greek accent becoming more pronounced as his gaze flicked from Rita to Zac. "I will abide with his decision."

"Great," Erik huffed. "It's bad enough we almost exposed ourselves to Sea World employees and have crazy Mimmi to deal with, but now you want to expose us to a millions of land people."

"Erik," Rita spoke firmly but gently as she descended the stairs. "It's not as if we're holding a press conference or making a TV show about us-"

"Discovery Channel already did that," Erik replied snappishly and sat down next Ondina. "And they got it all wrong, both times."

"I know," Rita shook her head as a small grin crept over her face. "None us are bald or have webbed hands." Taking a seat on a coffee table in the center of the room she faced Erik and Ondina as Zac made his way down to the lower level. "But Zac is right, and I think you know it, you, Duripi and Ondina may be able to vanish into the night with no questions asked-"

"I would never do that to y-," Duripi interjected, a momentary look of panic flashed across his face as several heads turned in his direction. "I will remain at my Kings side," He spoke, his face once more becoming a mask of stoic resolve.

"That's good to know," Rita replied softly, she and Sirena flashing slight smiles at each other. "Our plan," She spoke up, as Zac sat down beside Sirena and Duripi. "Is for me to call a parent conference at the school, and then we can tell those involved the truth."

"And you think it's that easy?" Erik shook his head. "You think a bunch of land people are going to just accept all this and be fine with it? You think they won't run to the nearest TV station shouting 'hey we found something better than Tuts tomb'?"

"Erik," Rita sighed. "I can't picture Annette Wilson ever doing that, so no, I don't think they will. I know it's never been done, but if we approach it the right way, it'll work."

"Fine," Erik muttered rising to his feet. "Fine, but I am against this-" He stopped, a look of disgust on his face as the doorbell chime echoed through the grotto causing him to sink back down next to Ondina. "Great now what, the ten o'clock news crew?"

"Erik," Zac glowered. "Just stop."

"I'll go see who it is," Sirena said her eyes icy as she looked over at Ondina. "It's probably David with news about George. And they better have found him!" Not waiting for an answer she sprang up the steps and vanished through the grotto entrance.

"She hates me," Ondina murmured after several moments, her eye on the chambers exit. "She hates me, she hates Mimmi, she hates Mako, and she hates the pod."

"I don't think she hat-" Rita began to say and stopped as the blonde mermaid clutched Erik's arm and burst into tears.

"She does," Ondina's lips trembled as tears sprang into her eyes. "She blames me for Cam, she blames me for Lyla and Nixie and everything that's happened. She hates all of us, and if Mimmi is why David's grandad vanished…if Mimmi kil…if she…Sirena will never forgive any of us…"

Erik, his handsome face was drawn up in a mixture of puzzlement and tenderness, looked the mermaid who had turned and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm not sure Sirena hates you, she's just kind of…well…kind of…" He trailed off lamely, one arm moving around Ondina in helpless robotic motion. "I don't think she hates you."

"She does," Ondina straightened as she wiped her eyes and ignored the fact that Erik has an arm around her shoulder. "We have to do something, you said knew how to help her, Mimmi I mean, we have to stop whatever she's doing. You can do that can't you? "

"I-I" Erik stammered as the eyes of Rita, Zac and Duripi turned toward him. "I don't know, I…I'm not sure who she even is to be honest."

"I thought you said you knew who she was," Ondina said,

"Well…I meant, I mean," Erik removed his arm from the mermaids shoulder and stood, tossing his hands in the air. "I mean…my family is large and…and…complicated," He said explained. "I know she's related to me, but I don't know who Mimmi really is-"

"She is the Grand Duchess Vilhelmiina Yaroslavna Okean," A voice, deep, distinctly Irish, and educated, spoke from the doorway leading to the stairs. Ignoring the shocked looks all the mermaids and mermen on the lower level, the stranger, clad in a black suit, jacket and matching tie stepped into the room. His eyes, as blue and as deep as the sea, set above a handsome face with a neatly trimmed reddish blond beard, looked down upon all the upturned faces before stopping to gaze at Erik, who was staring mouth agape. "Her father," The stranger continued stepping over to the railing that encircled the upper level. "Was Grand Duke Yaroslav Ivanovich Okean, Heir to All the Seas of Russia and her mother was the Princess Nerissa of Olbia on the Black Sea." Fishing into his pocket of his jacket the stranger drew out a pipe and waved it around as he looked down at the speechless group below. "The young mermaid in question is the granddaughter of Ivan Morskoy Laanemeri Okean, Tsar of All the Seas of Russia and also happens to be my grandniece." Indicating his pipe he added, "I don't suppose any of have a light do you, I haven't been able to smoke the whole way down here. And after saying all those impressive sounding titles I need something to calm me down."

"Uncle Lir," Erik croaked, his mouth still hanging open as he stared at the suited man standing on the upper level.

Zac opened his own mouth to speak and then clamped it shut as Sirena, her face lit in smile that would put the sun to shame, stepped into the room. Following the blonde mermaid was a brown haired young woman, leather Versace handbag tossed over one shoulder. "Evie," Zac breathed his eyes growing slightly misty as he took a step forward.

Evie McLaren, her eyes puffy with dark circles of exhaustion, stood silent for a heartbeat as she looked down at Zac. "Hey stranger," She spoke finally. "I heard you were having mermaid problems, and we thought you could use some help."


	24. Chapter 23

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes which may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long, I've been binge watching all ten seasons of "Stargate", which kind of made me lose interest in "Mako". So forgive me.**

 **And a HUGE and I mean HUGE, HUGE, HUGE shout to Mishasan7 and her incredible editing skills (you are awesome!).**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Evie," Zac repeated and in an instant was up the stairs, enfolding the girl in his arms. "I can't believe you're really here."

After returning the embrace for several moments, Evie stepped back with a smile. "Well I am! I wouldn't miss this, and it's good to be back." Holding Zac at arm's length she looked him up and down. "You…have changed."

"A lot has happened in the past two months," Zac began, but as the stranger in the suit next to Evie cleared his throat he took a step back. "And you are-"

"Here," Evie interrupted as she produced a silver plated Zippo lighter from her handbag and handed it to the man next to her. Seeing the look of surprise on her companion's face she shrugged. "I found it in my bathroom on the plane next to a bong." Turning to Zac she said, "Zac, this is Lir, High King of the Irish Sea…if you haven't guessed, he's a merman."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty," Lir said as he flicked the lighter open and with a few quick puffs lit the pipe. A slight smile quirked his lips as Zac's jaw dropped open and then closed. "Evie has told me a great deal about you, and I look forward to learning more."

"Excuse me, but I don't allow smoking in my house," Rita spoke, her voice ringing smooth and commanding through the room. "So would you kindly put that out." Striding forward Rita placed one foot on the steps, looked up at the stranger and froze.

Lir, still smoking the pipe, coolly regarded the mermaid on the steps below. His stance in his elegant suit was casual, his expression neutral, but his outwardly cultivated appearance was belied by his eyes. An immortal power resided there, immutable as the tides and dangerous as an Arctic storm.

Rita stared into the impossibly blue depths for several heartbeats until breaking contact to glance at the floor and mumble, "If…if you want to smoke, I-I guess that's all right…just this one time." She removed her foot from the step and backed up with as much dignity and speed as she could muster. Stopping next to Duripi she took several deep calming breaths. He eyed her sympathetically.

"He is a King," Duripi said quietly as Rita sank down onto the cushioned stone bench that ringed the lower level of the treasure room. "Ancient, and very, very powerful."

"That he is," Rita whispered back sheepishly and looked up as Sirena joined them. "I guess we're going to have guests."

"I think you're right," Sirena answered, smiling happily. "It's good to have Evie back."

"Okay," Erik spoke, stabbing a hand towards Evie while looking up at Lir. "How does she even know you?"

"I met your cousin Manannán in Wales-" Evie answered pointedly, bristling at the merman's rudeness.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Erik threw his hands in the air.

"-and I met your cousin Fionnuala before we flew back here," Evie continued as if Erik had never interrupted. "She drove me to the airport."

Everyone watched Erik as he sat down and held his head in his hands for several moments. "How?" He asked, finally looking up at Lir.

"It was quite accidental," Lir answered with a puff of pipe smoke. "I was barely involved in any of it."

"Why come here then?" Erik demanded, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic tone of command as he stood again to face his uncle. "Did Grandmother send you?"

"If she had, do you think I'd actually be here?" Lir countered. He and Erik locked gazes as an almost palpable aura of power began to pervade the room. Then just as suddenly, Erik broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. The corners of the Irish merman's mouth lifted in a tiny smile and, turning his attention to the silent form of Ondina, Lir said, "Your Mother - my Sister - asked me come here Erik, she was… curious." The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly he looked the blonde mermaid over; she met his gaze silently, taking several steps backward as they eyed each other. "As was I."

"So, where's Cam?" Evie asked, aiming slightly irritated looks at Erik and Lir, before facing Zac. "I figured he'd be here, now that everyone but me seems to be sprouting tails." After several moments of silence, she prompted, "Well?"

Zac shifted nervously as he, Erik and Ondina exchanged glances with Rita and Sirena. Speaking carefully he said, "Cam…ah…Cam's in the hospital." When Evie tilted her head, a small furrow of warning appearing between her brows, Zac stammered, "He-he was out at Mako with Erik and Ondina…and-"

"Mimmi attacked him," Erik broke in grimly. "We were looking at some Norse runes, I think it was Grandmother's magic, and Mimmi showed up and attacked us." Turning his attention to Lir he added, "I think she's turning into a sea hag-"

"Shit!" Evie exploded, her face turning white with anger as she rounded on the older merman. "You," she accused her voice like ice. "Should have told me, you said you just wanted to visit!" Turning back to Zac Evie demanded, "How long ago and how bad?"

"The day before yesterday…actually the night before yesterday," Zac answered. "He's at University Hospital in Southport. We tried to call you - me, Carly, all of us did but -"

"You were already on the way," Erik interrupted softly, his eyes never leaving Lir's. "Mother," He finished in a near whisper. "That's why she asked you, she knew, she saw this in a Vision."

Puffing at his pipe the King of the Irish Sea nodded almost imperceptibly and said gently, "Tell us what happened."

"Perhaps," Rita cut in, glancing at Duripi as she rose to her feet and stepped forward. "Perhaps we should retire upstairs, and have something to eat and drink?"

"I don't suppose you have any scotch?" Lir enquired hopefully, removing the pipe stem from his mouth.

"I don't allow alcohol in my home," Rita replied, and then as Evie, Zac and Sirena shot her looks of disbelief, she amended peevishly, "Well, I don't keep any in the house."

"Well that's a pity," Lir shook his head and looked at Evie. "I knew we should have stopped at the offie on the way here."

"Well we didn't," Evie retorted, and then softened as she looked at Zac, Sirena and Rita. "I don't suppose you have anything other than seafood, maybe some decent peanut butter? Seriously, I haven't had good peanut butter since Cam, Nixie and I went to Canada."

"That is so disgusting," Erik said after a moment of silence.

"What's 'peanut butter'?" Ondina asked softly, glancing up to look at Erik and then back down at the floor.

"You don't need to know," Erik replied. "It's a disgusting food that land people-" He stopped as Zac and Sirena's heads swiveled toward him and Evie's eyes gave off an icy glare that would have expanded Greenland's ice sheet several feet.

"As a matter of fact I do," Rita answered with a hint of pride. "It's one of Cam's stashes; he brought several jars back from Winnipeg. This way." Smiling broadly she walked up the steps out of the treasure room, a small retinue following behind her.

"Ondina?" Erik asked, stopping at the top of the steps on the upper level of the room. "Is something wrong?" He looked down at the blonde mermaid who remained unmoving and uncharacteristically silent.

After several heartbeats Ondina asked, "Wha-what's a great dushes?" Wiping her nose she looked up at Erik.

"Ah, it's Grand," Erik replied hesitantly. "Grand Duchess…it's, it's a title," He explained, avoiding Ondina's eyes which were starting to brim with tears. "Basically, it's…ah… a Princess."

"So, Lir…he's a merman and really is your uncle?"

"Yes," Erik sighed. "He's my Mother's youngest Brother; he's High King of the Irish Sea."

"He's really a king?" Ondina questioned, biting her lip and then continuing, "So Mimmi… Mimmi's a princess and you're a prince and your mother is a queen and your uncle and father are kings," The blonde mermaid whispered, wiping her eyes. "So it's all true, everything you've said is all true; Mimmi's a princess, you're a prince and Zac is going to be a king."

"Yes, it's all true, all of it," Erik spoke softly. "Ondina, we tried to tell you but you wouldn't liste-"

"And I'm nothing… I'm just a stupid mermaid who doesn't matter to anybody; I don't even have a pod anymore!" Ondina cried, and ignoring Erik charged up the steps to vanish through the grotto doorway.

"Ondina, wait!" Erik called out exasperatedly, his shoulders slumping as the distant splash of her dive echoed from the stairway. "You do matter." With a sigh he walked to the stairs, gave one long look down at the shimmering pool that led to the ocean, then turned to walk up the steps to join the others in the condo.

* * *

"Grandad's all right!" David announced breathlessly after bounding up the steps and barreling unannounced into Rita's living room. Stopping abruptly he stared dumbstruck at Evie who'd stood up from the dining table and was moving towards him, smiling mischievously. "Evie," He finally managed, stepping over to embrace the dark haired girl, "Welcome home!" Glancing across the room to where Sirena sat next to Duripi, a huge smile on her face, David asked, "Did you two know?"

"No, not until the doorbell rang," The blonde mermaid replied. "I was going to text you, but decided to make it a surprise."

"I too was surprised," Duripi spoke, smiling warmly at Evie. "It gives me comfort to once again see the land girl who helped save my leg."

"Well, a surprise it was and a good one!" David said, and then realizing there was a stranger in the room he gave a questioning glance at Evie, and then turned to face Lir. "And you are…?"

"David," Evie explained, "This is Lir, he's a merman, and King of the Ir-"

" _High_ King," Lir corrected and stepped forward to extend a hand. "High King of the Irish Sea and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I never got the chance in any of your previous lives."

"Ah, yeah…okay," David sputtered as he looked into the stranger's eyes, his mouth dropping open slightly before he glanced over at Zac. When his friend nodded assurance David said in a slightly shaky voice, "Likewise, it's nice to meet you sir."

"We were just discussing Mimmi," Rita explained from where she stood by the refrigerator holding a plate of prawns. "But first, what news of George?"

David looked over at Lir for a moment then addressed the rest of the room, "Well, speaking of Mimmi - Grandad saw her, well I _think_ he saw her."

"George saw Mimmi?" Rita questioned with a frown. "Where?"

"Yes, he's at Robina Hospital, they put him in a room across from where I was in January. He's going to be okay." David reassured them hurriedly as Sirena sighed with relief. "I talked to him…and so did Joe - he's on another monster hunting quest by the way, Carly's trying to talk him out of it. Anyway this is where it gets interesting- Grandad said he saw a monster watching him from the Broadwater, and it gave him such a fright he had a heart attack." David's voice rose slightly in excitement as he continued his story. "It was the kid on the boat next to his, Ben's his name, who called the ambulance, I got to talk to him, and get this, he said it wasn't a monster, it was a _mermaid_ , but not like the one he met before."

"Whoa, wait," Zac held a hand up and exchanged glances with Rita, Evie and Sirena. "This kid thinks he's met a mermaid?"

"Yeah," David nodded a smile starting to form as he joined Sirena and Duripi on the sofa. "Apparently last year a short, dark haired mermaid gave Ben a painted sea shell to toss in the ocean."

"Nixie," Sirena breathed. "It must have been Nixie; that's how she got the shell I made to my sister Aquata for me… even though she was so far away with the pod." She sniffed. "She never told us anything about this boy Ben."

"I know," David spoke softly. "But I'm glad she did, and glad that kid was there, because Grandad would be dead if Ben hadn't called an ambulance."

"So," Zac murmured, turning to look at Lir. "Mimmi seems to be swimming to all our favorite places, almost like she's stalking us. She's been to my house, the café, Mako, and now George's boat."

"What do you think? You're the expert," Evie prompted the Irish merman, taking her seat at the table again.

"She is stalking you; it's her way of setting the boundaries of her territory." The Irish merman's next words froze everyone in the room. "Has she eaten human flesh?"

"What?" Zac asked, his face screwing up in shock and disgust. "Well she attacked Cam but I -"

"Human," Lir repeated.

"Not that we know of," Erik answered heavily from where he stood by the glass doors leading to the terrace, eyes looking out at the dark ocean waters beyond as if hoping to catch a glimpse of something.

"Good. It means we still have time," Lir nodded briskly. "If she hasn't killed and eaten a human we have a chance to reverse what she's becoming. Odds are she's already chosen her victim, so it's imperative for us to act quickly before her first kill."

"And if we don't?" Sirena asked in a small voice as she grasped one of David's hands for support. "What if we can't stop her?"

"She'll be a Sea Hag forever," Evie answered, her eyes shifting from Lir to Erik, who shivered at her words and folded his arms as if feeling their chill. "And after that the only choice will be to kill her."

"And how," Rita asked, looking at Evie shrewdly. "Would you know this?"

Evie looked over at Lir, who nodded at her. Licking her lips, Evie looked at Zac, and then Erik before pulling up her left pant leg to reveal a half healed scar. "When I was on holiday in Wales I… I sort of ran into a Sea Hag, Jinny Greenteeth. She attacked me. That's how I met Manannán and Lir."

"Wait…attacked you?" Erik stepped away from the window and gave Evie an appraising look. "You were attacked by Jinny and lived to tell about it?"

Evie held up her hand, showing him her Moonring with its blue stone. "Yeah, this Moonring was kind of a help in all that."

"I knew you'd figure it out," Rita smiled and then addressed Lir and Erik, "So Mimmi is becoming a Sea Hag? How?"

"And you still haven't answered what she's doing stalking all of us," Zac's hand swept around to encompass everyone in the room. "Or how a Russian mermaid with a Canadian accent is here in Australia."

"Mimmi," Lir explained, "Comes from a long line of Seeresses. Her Grandmother Rusalka was one, as was her Mother Nerissa of Olbia. It was rumored, but never proven, that Nerissa was of the bloodline of Medea of Colchis."

"I never knew that," Erik said warily, casting one longing look at the dark ocean waters outside the condo windows before joining the others. Looking at Duripi he asked, "Did you know?"

"I did not," Duripi answered. "We fled Atlantis before the Greeks wrote their version of events down, but it is possible-" He paused in thought. "It was long ago, but I believe Aeetes of Colchis was the son of Perseis, one of the many daughters of Oceanus-" He paused to look at Zac, "As you know my King, Oceanus was one of your greatest enemies, and was also the father of Amphitrite and Ianthe."

"Great," Zac muttered, one hand absently clutching the Moonring on a silver chain that hung around his neck. "Mimmi might be related to the insane mermaids that tried to kill all of us."

"That may be so, we do not know how old Nerissa truly was," Duripi nodded. "Aeetes' mate was Idyia, also a daughter of Oceanus, and Medea was one of their daughters."

"Um wait," David held a hand up. "Ah, wouldn't that mean this guy's…well…mate or wife or whatever, was his... well, his aunt?"

"Indeed," Duripi intoned. "But it was long ago, and such pairings were common amongst our people." Looking at Lir he continued, "It was also rumored that Medea was the student of Circe, daughter of Hecate. If this is so, and Nerissa was of the line Aeetes, she would have been trained in powerful sorcery and shape-shifting."

"Why wasn't I told any of this?" Erik demanded.

"There are a lot of things you haven't been privy to," Lir answered. "The family tree of my insane brother Ivan was one of them." Addressing the room Lir said, "Normally the Power to see future events skips a generation, which in Mimmi's case they did, being passed from her Grandmother, but she benefited from her Mother's side as well. She may in fact end up as powerful as your Mother, Erik- that is if we can save her." Pausing for a moment, his eyes lost in thought, the older merman continued, "As to the reason for her accent, I have no idea. I've never met her so I can't say; it may be a side effect of the northern spells she's under."

"That would stand to reason," Duripi spoke from where he sat on a sofa. "I do not know the magic your Mother used but it may have altered Mimmi in unexpected ways."

"And now, without training, the visions are driving her insane," Erik added. "While in the cave I had a chance to look at the runes, one of them, Othala, was cracked. I think it was all part of a binding spell, which I figure is broken now."

" _Inheritance_ ," Lir commented. "I would like to see those. I don't suppose you have any pictures?"

"No," Erik sighed. "We didn't take a camera." Looking at Lir he demanded, "You never did answered Zacs question; why here? Why Mako? Why would Grandmother move Mimmi here and take her memor-"

Lir held a hand up, "Stop right there Erik." His intense unfathomable eyes focused on the younger merman he said, "I had nothing to do with Vilhelmiina being brought here, I was against that decision and _many_ others from the beginning, this is your Grandmothers doing, and not mine."

"Then why is she here!" Erik persisted taking a step forward. "What's happening at home that nobody is telling me!"

"I think we all need to just relax and take a few breaths," Rita advised from where she stood at the kitchen counter eyeing the two mermen. "I will remind both of you this is _my_ house."

"Apologies, my Lady," Lir inclined his head in Rita's direction.

"I'm sorry," Erik muttered. "I didn't mean to come across like that. I just want to know what all this is about."

"So," Zac said appraising the Irish merman carefully. "Back to the question; why is Mimmi here in Australia?"

Lir closed his eyes, and opened them to look at Erik before he answered, "Because my Mother for all her powers and magic, believes _everyone_ can be rehabilitated…a weakness I do not share."

"What do you mean," Erik asked warily. "What did Grandmother do? And why does this involve Mimmi?"

"Ivan isn't dead," Lir answered bluntly. "He's frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of Lake Ladoga." Ignoring Erik, whose face had turned ashen, Lir continued calmly, "I was against the idea of course, as was your father and Njord; both of them saw the result of Ivan's madness. Your Grandmother however felt her firstborn son could somehow be healed and eventually saved. She spent over a decade seeking him out to imprison him, and then as safety spirited Mimmi away to Mako."

"Why Mako?" Rita ventured. "Surly someone as powerful your mother could have kept Mimmi safe in the Baltic."

"Never underestimate how powerful or how insane my older brother is," Lir replied. "My Mother hid Mimmi in the one place everyone knows Ivan would never look." At the puzzled looks on the faces of those in the room, Lir explained, "A lunatic is not going to look for his granddaughter in a pod of equally insane mermaids."

"I can't really argue with that kind of logic," David shrugged. "I mean, we've pretty much all seen that first hand."

"Well, this is all great information," Zac interjected with a frown at David. "But it doesn't help us with the Mimmi situation. It's bad enough when a surfer gets attacked by a shark, but there is absolutely no way we'd be able to hide some crazy mermaid doing it."

"That's where you come in," Lir said looking pointedly at Zac. "Right now you're the only one of us that has the ability to safely stop her and allow us - " He motioned at Rita whose jaw dropped open then closed again as he continued, "To remove whatever spells my Mother put on her. That is, if we can manage to capture her."

"Me?" Zac answered, his gaze moving from Lir back to Evie. "What's he mean?"

Evie stood up, her face resolute. "Zac, you have to use your Powers to take her tail away."

"If we trap her in human form we have a chance to reverse what she's becoming," Lir said. "And then we move on to the next step."

"What does that mean?" A voice asked shyly from the hallway entrance leading to the library. "What will you do to her?"

"Ondina," Erik's face lit up at the sight of the blond mermaid clad in a fluffy white bathrobe. "You came back."

"What-what will you do to Mimmi?" Ondina repeated.

"My dear girl, Vilhelmiina is Heir Apparent to one of the wealthiest and largest empires in the world." Lir spoke gently and then turned to look Erik, whose face had slowly gained color. "The only thing standing in her way is a crazy merman buried in the mud of a Russian lake. If we save her, and present her to my Mother, we can legitimize her position, and declare Ivan abdicate in absentia." He turned to appraise Ondina once more, "People like to think love makes the world go round, but in reality its money and politics, and your friend is at the center of both. If I have it my way she'll be crowned Tsarina of All the Seas of Russia, an Empress if you will." Fishing his pipe and a silver lighter from his jacket pocket, he lit it with a few puffs and looked the room over. "That is if we can find her, and stop her from eating somebody first."

* * *

"Why do I put up with this," A tall dark haired young man shouted his voice angry as he looked down at the lumpy brown steaming on the beige tile of the kitchen floor. Looking over a small short haired beagle that sat, tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily, the young man said, "If it wasn't for the fact that I need to get into San Diego and you didn't belong to Dr. Denman I would kick you outside and leave you there."

The beagle responded by wagging its tail, its brown eyes looking up at the man with doggy admiration.

Grabbing a handful of paper towels and a plastic dustpan, he paused with a look of disgust as a phone on the counter rang. "Hello? This is Chris…no Dr. Denman, Porthos is fine…no I haven't spoken to the Coast Guard or police since we filed the reports…I don't know where the girl went, she just kind of vanished when we got the helicopter ready...oh, you'll pick up Porthos in an hour…great." Hanging the phone up with a sigh, Chris looked down at the dog. "One hour," He said sternly as the stooped to clean up the stinky mess on the floor.

The beagle simply watched, wagged its tail and barked.

"This is why I never had a dog when I was growing up," Chris muttered. "Well among other reasons." Fighting down a gag he walked to the door of his apartment and stepped and gave a small groan. Illuminated in the lights of the century old carriage house with its second level apartment was a tall large boned woman on crutches. Grimacing inwardly, Chris stepped over the railing of his small porch and greeted, "Ms. Trumble, I-I didn't expect you to be out this late."

"I heard a dog barking," The woman in the driveway said sharply. "When you signed the rental contract Mr. Strand, I specifically said no dogs or cats. I can't abide either."

"He's not mine," Chris blurted. "I'm watching him for someone…Ah, Dr. Denman, she's a biologist working in San Diego." He added the last in the hopes that it would appease the woman looking up at him. "She'll be here in a little while to get him. I-I can introduce her…"

"Well," Ms. Trumble snorted. "I supposed in that case I'll let it pass…this time. However it's late and I have classrooms of mindless teenagers to face tomorrow. Good night." Turning on her crutches she limped up a walkway leading to the main residence; like the carriage house it was large and old, a tribute to bygone days when the region was known as the Shire of Nerang and sugar and lumber ruled.

Puffing out his cheeks, Chris watched the woman depart, he whirled around when Porthos let out a bark from the small kitchen and instantly shushed the dog.

Ms. Trumble, halfway up the walkway to the house paused, her face unreadable in the dark as she called out, "I expect that animal to be gone by morning. Do not make me come back out her tonight."

"Yes Ms. Trumble, sorry" Chris called out and shut the door of the apartment, leaving the dog inside. He waited several moments until the woman had vanished into the house, and then dustpan in hand, made his way down the steps to pick out a small gravel pathway through a grove of trees that led to the Nerang River. The outline of a gazebo that had seen better days loomed in the darkness, its trusses overgrown and its roof slowly collapsing. The gazebo, like the main house and its outlying buildings were over a century old, or so Ms. Trumble had regaled while showing Chris the small apartment above the carriage house. Chris had barely paid attention to anything the woman said, his interest lying in the fact that the apartment was the same size as anything he could get on the coast, but at half the price, and that made the twenty minute drive to SeaWorld worth it. But knowing that Ms. Trumble had inherited the place explained how a high school chemistry teacher could afford to live in such a large and semi-historic property on the outskirts of Nerang.

Making his way down to the water's edge Chris flung the contents of the dustpan into the river and then for good measure knelt to swish it around in and rinse the plastic clean. A movement from the dark river waters caused him to jump to his feet abruptly and then cry out as something slammed into his chest knocking the breath out of his lungs and driving him to his knees. Eye riveted to the flowing water his mouth moved soundlessly as his face went white.

It rose halfway out of the waters of the river, all pale skin, dead eyes and stringy hair. Shrieking and hissing it surged forward clawed hands slashing and grasping as it moved to attack.

Chris found his voice finally, screaming in pain as the creature latched on, sending fire coursing through his legs. His next sound was cut off as he was jerked into the waters of the river and water filled his lungs. Kicking frantically, he felt his foot connected with something, and then with nothing, surfacing and gasping and coughing he slogged to the bank and then let out a wild scream for help as the creature hurled itself out of the water, its claws ripping both the back of his t-shirt and his skin to ribbons. Rolling over on his back Chris managed to land a kick that send the thing backward into the water, gasping both for air and in pain he crawled up the riverbank, once more screaming for help.

From the waters of the river the creature let out the animalistic shriek of something that had lost its prey, and then sank, barely a ripple marking its presence.

Staggering to his feet, Chris stared at the dark water for the fraction of an instant and then staggered off at a limping run, ignoring the blood and the pain of the cuts on his body and the branches that tore at him he made his way to the welcoming lights of the carriage house and driveway. Leaning on the side of the building, his ears picked out the frantic barking of a dog; leaving a bloody hand print the wall of the carriage house he stepped painfully into the driveway. Standing for fraction of a moment Chris gazed at the image of a tall woman on crutches who stood staring at him, her mouth open in shock. "Help," He managed to croak and then collapsed.

* * *

 **Authors note: Okay I normally do not type these at the end of the chapter, but…I wrote the last scene in tribute of Halloween (and I was kind of drunk when I wrote it so forgive the grammar mistakes). What's a Halloween without Ms. Trumble showing up? Admit it; everyone knows the party don't start 'till Trumble shows up… 10/31/16- Wow did I make a bunch of grammar mistakes on the last scene! It's the vodka martini's folks, forgive me and I think I corrected most of them.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language and scenes which may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Author's note: Once again an apology for this taking so long, job stress is interfering in my leisure activities. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Whoa, wait," Zac said, holding a hand up as he looked at Lir. "You're doing all this because Mimmi is your niece, and you want her crowned as some kind of Russian mermaid queen?"

"That's- that's pretty crazy stuff," David spoke softly as he and Sirena exchanged glances. "I really wasn't expecting something like that."

"Yes it is," The Irish merman responded in a puff of smoke, his eyes focused on Erik for a few moments as if expecting some kind of reaction. Seeing none he added, "It's also why it's imperative for us to find her before she completely transforms. As I said before; she's most likely chosen her first victim, so we're running out of time."

"And that doesn't help much, since we have no idea where she'd go or what she's doing," Rita added with a sigh. Turning to Zac, Erik and Ondina she asked, "You three know her better than the rest of us and where she'd go-" She frowned at the sound of the doorbell chime and glanced at the clock on the kitchen range. "Odd, its late…we're not expecting anyone are we?" Rita asked, looking over at Evie.

"No," Evie answered wearily. "Dad doesn't know I've flown back, neither does Carly… not yet anyway, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Let's just hope it's not the police again then," Rita said with a nervous laugh as she headed for the stairs. "I've had enough of them the past few days."

"Maybe it's Mimmi?" Ondina blurted hopefully. "Maybe she came back and… never mind." Her face fell, and shoulders slumping, she lapsed into silence.

"I don't think Mimmi would walk up and ring the doorbell," Erik said gently, and smiled weakly after Rita, who had started down the stairs.

"I'll see who it is, send them off, and be back in a moment," Rita called back as she approached the front door. The doorbell impatiently chimed twice again as Rita reached for the handle and opened it, and yet again before she had the door halfway open. With a swift intake of breath Rita stared wide-eyed at the figure in the entranceway. "Well…ah, hello," She managed to muster after a few seconds.

A woman stood in the doorway, her dark hair styled in a smart updo that was as immaculate as her grey Dior power suit and heels. She shifted slightly, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, and her steely gaze zeroed in on Rita. "Rita Santos. You wouldn't happen to know where my youngest son is would you."

"David? I-well," Rita, startled, started to answer but took a step back as Annette Wilson, David's mother, brushed determinedly past her. "Mrs. Wilson, I don't know what you mea-"

Heels clicking up the steps Annette spoke over her shoulder. "David's car is in the driveway, Santos, his girlfriend lives in your house, so don't even try to lie to me - I know he's here."

"Annette," Rita's voice rang out in alarm. "You can't go up there…" She trailed off lamely as David's explosive "Mum!" echoed down the stairs. Sighing heavily, Rita closed the door to her condo, and followed the woman up the steps.

Annette spotted her son standing wide-eyed and panic-stricken next to the sofa and gave him an icy glare. "David, just what do you think you're doing here? You are grounded." She paused for a moment, her eyes sweeping over the eight people assembled, most of them gaping openly at her. With a look of surprise, Annette greeted, "Evie? I didn't know you were back."

"I-I just arrived today," Evie sputtered in shock, but managed to recover quite quickly. "So-so how are you?"

"Pissed," The woman replied in a flat tone that contained all the friendliness of a striking cobra. Turning her attention to David, who was exchanging panicked looks with Sirena, Annette reminded him bluntly, " _You_ are grounded, you should be at home, but you're not, instead I find you here-" Annette's gaze speared Zac. "With Zac, your partner in crime!"

"Mum," David pleaded, perspiration beading on his forehead as he and Zac exchanged nervous looks. "I was going to come home right after the hospital, I swear-" He stopped as his mother held up a hand to silence him.

"You don't need to swear anything David," The muscles in Annette's jaw bunched as she spoke. "I have enough swearing in me for both of us right now."

"Annette," Rita spoke clearly as she topped the stairs and stepped into the room, her eyes flickering to Duripi who had risen to his feet to stand next to Sirena and David. "Let's try to remain civil, shall we? Now, I really don't appreciate you barging into my home like this-"

"Yeah," Annette cut in drily with a glance over her shoulder. "And my son, who I'll remind you, is grounded, is _in_ your home with his friend Zac. I guess you missed that little memo." Turning briskly on her heel, Annette faced Rita. "I'm sure Rob and Lauren, as well as the school board, would _love_ to hear why teenage boys are hanging out at your house on a school night, considering they should be home." Annette flicked a finger at Ondina in her white bathrobe. " _And_ why you'd have a teenage girl dressed like that in your living room?" Taking a step forward Annette demanded, "What is going on here, Rita?"

Rita blanched under the woman's gaze, "I'm sure that if we all relax, we can explain everything." She looked hopefully at Zac, Erik and Duripi, but they all looked back at her with helpless expressions.

Turning to look at the other shell-shocked mermen in the room, Lir sighed, shook his head and stepped forward to confront Annette. With Power exuding from his eyes, and a smile that would put Colgate toothpaste to shame, the ancient merman said, "I think you need to relax, and I think you're _very_ tired and need to go home to bed. Everything is fine-"

Annette turned to meet Lir's gaze full force, her eyes the same color as her son's, crinkled as she frowned. "And who the hell are _you_?"

Lir, High King of the Irish Sea, took a small step back in surprise, his jaw opening and closing soundlessly. He looked over at Erik in dismay but the blonde merman only shrugged.

"Mrs. Wilson," Duripi spoke smoothly, taking a step forward. "This is Mr. Lir, he is…well-"

"A real estate developer from Ireland," Rita interrupted, looking over at Duripi. When the tall merman nodded in encouragement and beamed a smile at her, she spoke more boldly. "He's here looking for investments on the coast and well, I have some friends in London who-"

"I don't give a damn who you're friends with Ms. Santos," Annette broke in, storm clouds forming in her eyes as she spun on heels to face Rita once more. "And I'm sick of this bullshit."

"I-I… I don't appreciate that kind of language," Rita managed to sputter, wilting once more under the gaze of the woman in the grey Dior power suit.

"At this point in time I don't give a fuck what kind of language you don't like Rita Santos," Annette stated bluntly.

"Mum!" David exclaimed and taking several steps forward offered an apologetic, "She doesn't mean that."

"David!" Annette's voice rang in warning and with a glance she silenced her son. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I want ANSWERS, and by God I'm not leaving until I get some!"

"Are you sure she's not a mermaid?" Lir whispered softly to David who had stepped backward to stop at his side.

"No, she's not," Came David's answer. "Why?"

"She's magnificent," Lir replied, his voice holding a hint of awe. "What a woman."

"That's mymum you're talking about!" David retorted. His eyes, so like his mother's, crinkled at the edges as he looked at the Irish merman.

"Sorry." Lir smiled. "I haven't met a woman with that kind of willpower since Manannán tried to seduce Victoria. She was only a princess then, but I think it was the first time a land girl ever told him 'no'-"

"Just stop," Evie groaned, cutting Lir off. "I don't want to hear it; I don't want to hear any more."

"I-I really think," Rita held her palms up. "We all need to take a moment-"

"I have taken a moment," Annette growled. "A lot of moments, months of moments!"

"Mum," David spoke again. "Maybe we should just go home and talk about this."

Annette gave her son a blistering look, and then turned her attention back to Rita. "Rita Santos," Annette announced. "Interesting how you manage to afford a house this large on a teacher's salary. I've been looking into you, and a lot of things just don't add up. I wouldn't be surprised if your birth certificate is fake!" She paused long enough to skewer Sirena with her glare. "And so is your niece's, if she really is that. What do you do, Rita, to afford all this; find foreign girls and prostitute them out for money?" She waved a hand in the direction of Ondina in her bathrobe. "What kind of sick shit is going on here? And what have you got my son messed up in? Is this why someone tried to murder him?"

"Mum, please," David begged, looking over at Sirena whose face had paled at Annette's words. "Sirena, it'll be okay," He spoke softly as tears sprang into the mermaid's eyes. "Mum, just stop, it's not what you think."

"Annette," Rita spoke softly, her voice turning deadly. "I realize you're upset, but how dare you make such accusations!"

"How dare _you_ , Santos. I'm not an idiot," Annette replied and calmly reached into her purse to pull out a mobile phone. With a look of triumph, she tapped the device and presented it to those assembled; there on the small screen was black and white surveillance footage of Mimmi collapsing onto the floor of the Ocean Café, and then a relatively clear shot of Rita producing a small bottle of something and pouring it into a glass of water David handed her.

"Seen enough," Annette asked her voice emotionless as she tapped the image on the screen. "Maybe this will jog someone's memory." Her eyes narrowed as the assemblage in the room gaped in shock at the image of Ondina attempting to leap the outdoor railing of the Café deck, only to be jerked backward as Zac thrust a hand in her direction. "I have more," Annette said meaningfully. "You have no idea how many hours of footage I went through to find this."

"Cameras?" David uttered in disbelief. "You have video cameras in the café!? You should have told me! When did you do that? You never told me!"

"They're better than that motion sensor we had before, it only picked up mice," The woman answered, folding her arms. "Your father had them installed after the cyclone. So- an explanation? I'm thinking drugs. Anyone care to enlighten me? Don't everyone talk at once, I'm sure the excuses and lies are going to be epic."

"You might as well just tell her," Evie spoke with a shake of her head. "My dad already knows the truth and-"

"I knew it," Annette interrupted, eyes narrowed as she appraised Evie. "I knew Douglas was lying to me!"

"I don't think dad actually lied," Evie countered with a sigh. "He just…hid things from you."

"Like WHAT!" Annette demanded in a tone as frosty as the Arctic. "What is going on here? I want answers!"

"I'm a mermaid!" Sirena blurted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched David's hand in hers. "We wanted to tell you... we always wanted to tell you, but we didn't want it to be like this."

"Sirena!" Ondina shouted, her face turning white with terror. "You can't do this! You'll ruin everything! How can tell her!"

"Wow," Lir said, looking over at Evie in surprise. "This is better than an episode of 'Dynasty'. I didn't think Australia would be this fun."

"Shut up," Evie snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Annette asked, her face screwed up in disbelief. "' _Mermaid_ '? What is that another name for meth, or something?"

"No, it's not drugs," Rita answered, and stepping across the room to the TV she pulled a DVD out of a small cabinet before turning to face Annette. "It's never been drugs. I think there's something you should see," She paused for a moment, her eyes flicking to David and then Sirena, who was sobbing. "And a LOT we're going to have to talk about."

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" Delores Trumble blurted and, despite her crutches and pink housecoat, moved with surprising speed to where the Chris had collapsed. His body was covered in blood and his wet clothes were plastered to his muscular frame like a second skin. "What happened…never mind! I need to get you to hospital!" She gasped in alarm and sank awkwardly to her knees.

"NO!" Chris shouted his face panic stricken. "No hospital."

"What?" Ms. Trumble drew back, puzzled. "What on earth do you mean? You need medical attention, I'm calling an ambulance." She started to rise only to stop with a hiss of pain as Chris' hand fastened on her arm like a vise.

"No. Hospital." The man on the ground enunciated, his eyes filled with pain as he attempted to focus on the woman kneeling over him. "My phone, get my phone," Chris croaked. "Call my mother; she'll know what to do."

Pulling her arm away, Ms. Trumble's eyes narrowed. "You want me to call your mother?" She questioned slowly. "You're bleeding on my driveway and you want me to call your mother?"

"Please," Chris pleaded, his face twisting with agony as he curled up on the cement of the driveway, his movements causing more blood to seep from the cuts on his back. "My mother…no hospital."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Ms. Trumble stated as she pulled herself up with her crutches, mumbling, "Foreigners! And people wonder why I voted for Pauline Hanson." Looking down at the badly wounded young man and the pool of blood on her driveway, her face softened as she sighed, "I will call your mother, but later." Fishing in the pocket of her robe, she pulled out a mobile phone and hobbled several steps away from Chris as she dialed. "Dr. Blakely," Ms. Trumble spoke. "Delores Trumble here….yes I know it's late…but I have a bit of a medical emergency-" A look of irritation passed across the woman's face as she continued firmly, "I know I could call an ambulance, but you are one of the few doctors I trust, and need I remind you Robert that my mother and grandmother were founding members of the Bromeliad Society with Lauren's mother?" Smiling triumphantly like a cat that had just killed a bird, Ms. Trumble listened to the response on the phone and replied, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now listen, I have a young man who was injured by-" She stopped, looking over at Chris who was staring back at her, trembling with shock.

"Dingoes," Chris gasped.

The hand holding the mobile phone fell limp to Ms. Trumble's side. "'Dingoes'?" She repeated incredulously. She couldn't have sounded more skeptical if someone had just told her Martians had invaded Siberia. "Right," The woman added, and after a few moments' pause held the phone to her ear again. "I have a young man at my house who was mauled by some dogs…bring a medical kit-" Ms. Trumble paused as a pair of headlights swung into the long driveway leading up to the rambling century-old house. "What now?" She grumbled, as the sound of a dog barking frantically from the carriage house apartment sounded in the darkness. "Just get over here quickly, Robert." She finished the call, and slipping the phone back in her housecoat, hobbled down the drive to meet the car, a small red Toyota.

"Chris?" A voice shouted from the window as it came to a halt in the driveway, the headlights illuminating the tableau of a woman on crutches wearing in a pink dressing gown standing over a young man curled up and bleeding on the ground. The drivers, a petite blonde woman, jumped out, her eyes glued to the gashes on Chris' body. "What the hell happened here?" The woman demanded, her voice rising slightly as the barking and howling from the beagle in the apartment increased. Ignoring Ms. Trumble, the blonde woman brushed past her to kneel at Chris' side and glared up at the older woman. "What the hell did you do to him!? Who the hell are you?"

"I did nothing!" Ms. Trumble shouted, her voice rising stridently over the beagle's howling. "He was attacked by a dog near the river! And who are you, and how dare you talk to me like that!"

"This is no dog attack," The blonde bristled, taking a closer look at the wounds on the young man's back. "Chris, it'll be alright; I'll call an ambulance and-"

"No ambulance," Chris whispered.

"He doesn't want an ambulance and I've already called a doctor!" Ms. Trumble yelled, pulling a mobile phone out of her housecoat pocket. "And if you do not tell me your name immediately, and why you are here, I will call the police!"

"Linda Denman," The woman kneeling next to Chris answered with a scowl. " _Doctor_ Linda Denman, and that's my dog barking upstairs!" Ignoring the look of smug victory that crossed Ms. Trumble's face Linda said to Chris, "Chris I'll call an ambulance, I don't care if this old battle-axe called a doctor and you need emergency medical treatment, NOW!"

"No," Chris pleased.

"I told you, he doesn't want to go, I have no idea why," The woman in the pink housecoat said in the tone of someone speaking to a child. "And I'm his landlady, Delores Trumble."

"My work visa expired," Chris croaked out. "Call my mother."

"What," Ms. Trumble gasped, hand flying to her breast in shock. "I have an _illegal_ in my house!" She stepped back a pace, eyes darting around in thought. "What will the Garden Club think?"

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you," Linda exclaimed and stared at the woman in the pink housecoat who met her gaze evenly. "Fine, whatever, but we need to get him into the house. I need towels, hot water, peroxide-"

"I've had my carpets cleaned!" Ms. Trumble grumbled loudly, and like a lopsided pink troll hobbled over to the garage, hit a switch, and stepped back as the three doors of the garage retracted. "We can bring him in here; there are towels and hot water in the apartment."

"This is stupid," Linda snorted, her mouth falling open as the garage doors rose. All three bays of the garage were filled; the first two by an expensive- looking black Audi sedan and a smaller red Hyundai hatchback, but it was the remaining bay that caused Linda to gape. "Why do you have a cage in your garage?" She sputtered, ignoring the assortment of old tables, chairs and a sofa, her eyes focused on the large and rather dusty aluminum shark cage that was shoved into a corner.

"I'm a high school teacher," Ms. Trumble deadpanned. "It's where I put students when they misbehave." Making her way over to Chris she repeated, "Towels and hot water are in the apartment."

"Okay," Linda said slowly, and quickly headed to the stairs leading to the apartment and the barking dog. "That doctor of yours better get here soon."

Ms. Trumble's only response was a nasty glare. "There's an old lounge over there that you can rest on until Dr. Blakely gets here-"

"Blakely?" Chris croaked, eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Trumble replied in irritation as she somehow managed to lever the young man to his feet and guide him awkwardly into the garage. "Don't get blood on my car," Ms. Trumble warned a look of disgust on her face at the bloody handprints Chris had left on her pink housecoat. The two of them staggered past the Audi toward a lime green couch that looked like a relic from the 1970s. "And do you know the Blakely's?" She asked, lowering her charge onto the cushions, doing her best not to fall over on her crutches.

"No," Chris whispered. "I just heard the name someplace."

Trumble grunted in response and looked around at the mess of old chairs and tables shoved haphazardly into the space. "Well I'm not surprised, they're a prominent family; at least Lauren is, she's related to the Kleinschmidts in Coomera you know." At Chris' blank stare, Ms. Trumble snorted with disgust and hobbled to the garage door. "Dr. Denhurst!" She shouted. "You better hurry with whatever you plan to do."

"DENMAN!" Linda shouted back as she appeared, a large plastic bowl filled with water and a roll of paper towel held awkwardly in her arms. "Well at least you got him to the couch, _Deluise_."

"Delores."

"Whatever," Linda muttered and glanced down the drive as a pair of headlights swung into view. "That must be the doctor you ordered."

"It is," Ms. Trumble announced grandly and made her way out to meet the car, a new white Corolla sedan that pulled up next to Denman's red Toyota. "Robert," She greeted the occupant of the car. "I didn't expect you so quickly?"

"I was at University Hospital." Rob Blakely, clad in teal scrubs and a white lab coat, grunted as he stepped out of the car. Glancing around and then up at the sound of the dog barking in the apartment he added, "I hope that's not the dog, you'll have to get him tested for rabies and probably put down." He extracted a large red bag from the back seat and slung it over his shoulder.

"University? Your office is in Robina." Ms. Trumble questioned as she turned to make her way toward the garage.

"George Thompson had a heart attack earlier today, the ambulance took him to University, and Annette insisted I get him transferred to Robina," Rob answered as he followed the woman up the drive. "So where is this patient of yours? And just how bad a dog bite is it?"

"In the garage," Trumble said, and shook her head sadly. "That's terrible about George, he used to golf with several of my uncles. Between this, that horrible attack on David before New Year's, and that boat accident with the Mitchell boy, I can't imagine what Annette and the others are going through."

* * *

"So," Annette Wilson said slowly, her eyes not moving from the television screen she had sat watching for almost an hour. "I'm supposed to believe that my son, two of his best friends, and the girl my son is in love with are reincarnated mermaids from Atlantis? And you all have magic _Carrie_ telekinesis?" Shaking her head in anger she added, "What's next? That you get locked in a room under the stairs and attend a magical boarding school in Scotland."

"Well at least I know where Joe and David get their fondness for fantasy movies," Rita sighed, looking at Duripi. "This is not going well."

"No, it is not," The tall merman conceded. "I am not sure this was a good thing to do."

"Well it's all true," Zac insisted, and then added indignantly, "Except David, Cam, and I are mer _men_ , not mer _maids_!"

David tried another tack. "Mum, I know this is a lot to take in-" he began gently.

"It's ludicrous," Annette brusquely cut him off. She rose from the sofa and faced the room. "Do you really think that I'm so stupid to believe that kind of shi-" She stopped suddenly, eyes wide and riveted on Sirena.

Standing next to David the blonde mermaid had one hand thrust out, the Moonring on her finger glowing slightly as streams of water, like glistening tentacles, arced from the glasses on the dining room table. "Believe it now?" Sirena spoke softly as the water coalesced into a sphere suspended above her open palm.

Annette's only response was for her mouth to open soundlessly as she stared, and then to whisper, "This is impossible." She watched her face a mask of confusion and disbelief, as Rita calmly stepped over to hold one hand over the shimmering orb of water and levitated it slowly across the room to fall into the sink with a splash. "This is impossible," Annette whispered once more, taking a shaking step backward. "What _are_ you people?"

"It's not impossible," Rita answered her tone calm, voice neutral. "Not if you take a moment to listen to what we've all been trying to tell you."

"David," Annette pleaded as she stared across the room at her son. "Tell me this isn't true."

"Maybe you need some air," Evie announced, and with a nod at David whose face was pale as a ghost, she linked her arm in Annette's and guided the older woman to the terrace door.

Annette cast one more look at her son, and then whispered to Evie, "Please tell me you're not one of them."

"No," Evie answered. "I'm not; I think my dad would disown me if I was and didn't tell him." Casting a weak smile over her shoulder at Zac, Evie guided Annette out onto the terrace.

"Well," David managed, and sank down on the sofa to hold his head in his hands. "I guess that went okay. God, how am I going to live like this?"

"We'll get through," Zac sighed. "At least she knows, and we'll get her on our side, and then we can tell the rest of our parents." With a heavy sigh he sank down on the sofa next to David, and smiled up at Sirena and Rita. "Thanks."

"Well, I for one find you amazing," Lir said, looking over at Rita. "You remind me of my third wife…I don't have a fifth yet you know-" He paused, his eyes flicking to Duripi; the tall dark haired merman's eyes had filled with storm clouds and his body was rigid with tension. "Just an observation," The King of the Irish Sea amended, holding his palms up and taking a pace backward away from the glowering Atlantean. "Not an offer."

"I don't want to hear this." Erik muttered. "Nobody wants to hear this."

"'Third' wife?'" Rita quoted. "You have more than one?"

"Seriously?" David asked following Rita's gaze to the Irish merman. "You have four wives? We can have more than one-" He stopped as Sirena's head swiveled in his direction with a glare that could melt ice.

"Don't even think about it," The blonde mermaid uttered through clenched teeth.

"You sound like Cam now," Zac chided, looking over at David.

"Sorry," David sighed, avoiding Sirena's blistering gaze. "I didn't…never mind."

"Well, yes," Lir shrugged, ignoring the younger ones, he focused his attention on Rita. "They're a horrible burden. My fourth, Aoife, was simply a marriage of convenience to make her father happy; I don't really care for her... or him to be honest, they're incredible boorish."

Rita appraised Lir carefully and, seeing the set of Erik's jaw and his silent fuming, directed her next inquiry at the Irish merman. "I thought you and your son were the only mermen in Ireland."

"We are," Lir answered, looking around; spotting the silver plated lighter Evie had left on the dining room table he reached for it and re-lit his forgotten pipe. "Aoife is a Tuath De, daughter of Bodb. He was High King of the Irish Faeries for a time you know."

"You- no I didn't," Rita shook her head incredulously. She looked over at Duripi who shrugged in bewilderment. "You? Married a Faerie? Harry always swore they were real and he could see invisible things, but I never truly believed him. So there are Faerie mermaids?"

"Gods no," Lir exclaimed. "Perish the thought! Aoife was dancing naked one night in the light of a full moon, and tripped and fell into a pool of water in a sea cave in County Antrim. She grew a tail - I'm not sure how that happened, and I don't know if the cave is still there. I heard rumors about the pool later, people claimed some young girl fell in and grew a tail, but I don't know if it's true."

"A Faerie…" Rita spoke cautiously. "Fell into a pool of water and grew a mermaid tail? That sounds…incredible."

"Yes," Lir sighed and puffed his pipe, eyes flicking to Erik. "That's what Manannán thought, but it didn't stop him from watching the cave for months hoping some naked woman would fall into his arms. He eventually got bored and left the place."

"Okay enough of that!" Erik huffed, aiming a glare at his uncle. "I don't want to hear any more about that. Or Manannán."

"Who's Manannán?" Ondina asked shyly from the hallway door. She hadn't moved since Annette's arrival.

"Nobody I'm going to let you meet," Erik snapped, and then seeing Lir puff thoughtfully on his pipe, mouth turned up in a grin, he added, "Just forget it Ondina- he's the kind of merman your Council warns you about." This time it was the corner of Erik's mouth that turned upward in a smile as Lir's brows furrowed.

"Touché," The King of the Irish Sea congratulated him softly around the stem of his pipe as he looked at his nephew. "You're better at this than I thought."

"Okay…um," David said nervously, his voice breaking the tense atmosphere that had descended upon the room as he rose to his feet. "Maybe I'd better…ah…check on Mum."

"I'll go with you," Sirena added, clutching David's hand in hers. "There's a lot we need to talk about with Annette."

"Yeah and I'll come too," Zac said, springing to his feet. "Between the three of us and Evie we should be able to get her to understand all this, and help us get my mum and dad to not freak out."


	26. Chapter 25

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, drug use, and scenes which may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Author's note: I want to thank Amtrak and the crew of the Southwest Chief for this story; the food was wonderful, the service was wonderful, and nothing beats sitting in a sleeping car with a bottle of Pinot Grigio, and writing while Colorado and New Mexico roll past (oh and they were testing Wi-Fi on long distance trains during my trip, how cool is that?). Anyway I'm also so sorry it took so long to get this posted. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Oh crap," David whispered as he guided his mother's silver Lexus down Surch Street and into the Blakely driveway. He risked a nervous glance at his mother in the seat beside him and then back at the house as the headlights of the car illuminated Lauren Blakely. Her face was a mask of worry as she stepped out the front door. "Zac, we might be in trouble."

"Oh God, it's Mum," Zac breathed from the back seat as he met David's eyes in the rear view mirror. "She's gonna kill me, I should have called home, what was I thinking-"

"I seriously doubt Lauren will kill you, Zac," Annette Wilson commented as the car came to a halt. "I'll handle this; I've known your mum for years." Flinging the door open, her long shapely legs swinging out, Annette stood with a smile. "Lauren," She greeted, and not missing a beat strode up the driveway. "Is something wrong?"

Standing hugging herself nervously, Lauren looked blankly at Annette, and swung her gaze to the car. "Zac?" She demanded as her son climbed sheepishly out. "It's three in the morning! Where have you been, I've been worried sick! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"This is my fault," Annette soothed as she reached Lauren. "I shouldn't have kept him out so late. He's been with me."

"Zac?" Mrs. Blakely questioned. "Was with you?"

"Actually he was with David and Sirena," Annette smiled, then pursed her lips as she spun on her heels and scolded, "Zac didn't you tell your mother where you were? Can't you see she's been worried? What is wrong with you?"

"I-I," Zac stuttered and looked across the top of the Lexus at David who stood looking equally confused.

"I'm sorry Lauren," Annette apologized. "I had no idea he hadn't contacted you after David called me. Zac has been wonderful though; David has had such a terrible few months, with the drowning, Cam's accident, and dad's heart attack, and Zac has stood by him the whole time, you'd think those three were meant to be friends forever."

"Well, I- suppose in that case-" Lauren started to say.

"You know what," Annette interrupted. "You and Rob will have to come out with Mike and me for lunch some time, better yet; since Dad's recovering we can take the _Louise_ out for an afternoon with the kids-"

"Well, I guess, but-but Rob is-" Lauren spoke with a shake of her head. "No...no, Zac is supposed to be grounded!"

"I'm sure Robert will be fine with all this," Annette smiled. "It will be wonderful-" She paused suddenly as if a thought struck her. "We'll make an outing of it! We'll invite the Mitchells, Anna and Jeff deserve a break, what with everything that's happened with Cam and-" Annette paused, her face falling. "And Sherri…They deserve an outing and lunch will be perfect. We'll have to invite Doug McLaren too of course; it's been ages since we've all caught up."

"Well, I mean- I guess…I mean I don't really know," Lauren stammered. "I'll have to check with Rob…and…and I have my gallery to run, and-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it; it'll be wonderful," Annette spoke smoothly. "We'll take the _Louise_ and head out to Mako for a luncheon, it'll be fun and Lauren, you are a magnificent artist, and a day away from your gallery will not change that." Annette's eyes narrowed as she stared off into the distance for a few moments. "And who knows, you might just get inspiration for another painting…something unexpected-"

"Well…um…thanks for that," Lauren suddenly shook her head. "But Mako? Do you have any idea what misery that island has caused over the past few weeks? Mako is nothing but a curse to all of us; I don't think any of us should ever go out there." Her eyes searched out her son as he stood next to the silver Lexus.

Unable to meet his mother's gaze, Zac looked down at the footpath.

"I don't think it's quite that bad," Annette said. "But I figure since all our kids seem obsessed with the place we adults might as well take a day to find out what all the commotion is about. Our children can go swimming and tell us what they've been up to; besides, Mike and I haven't been to the island since before Jackie was born. And I don't think Anna has ever set foot out there! Maybe it's time she found out why her son loves the place so much."

"What's your mum doing?" Zac whispered sharply out of the side of his mouth with a panicked look at David. "She's going to give everything away."

"Relax, she's doing the same thing she does at the board meetings of Robina Hospital," David whispered back. "You have no idea what she's like, she always gets her way just like Grandad said Nanna always did in real estate negotiations. Why do you think the cancer floor at Robina is named after Evie's mum? Mum and Sarah were best friends."

"I-I didn't know that," Zac mumbled. "Evie never talked about that stuff."

David looked over the top of the car with surprise. "And you dated Evie for how long? You never asked?"

"No I didn't…just drop it," Zac's shoulders slumped as his hand moved unconsciously to clutch the Moonring on the silver chain he wore around his neck. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Sometimes I think Evie and me were never meant to- never mind, just drop it."

David sighed as he watched Zac's knuckles almost turn white from clutching the Moonring that once adorned Lyla's finger. "I'm sorry, Zac, I shouldn't have brought it up," David said finally. He focused his attention back on his mother.

"-and we'll have to invite Rita Santos along," Annette nodded and seeing Lauren's surprised look she continued, "Well, you know after last year when you and Rob donated money for the new school building, it would be nice to invite her."

"Well, I suppose we can work something out," Lauren was saying, her shoulders relaxing slightly with a thoughtful nod. "But you know Anna hates boats; she keeps trying to get me to go ice skating-"

"Ice skating," Annette frowned. "I have no idea how anyone is supposed to keep their balance on those things."

"Yeah how do people do that," Lauren's spoke wryly, her eyes flicking down to Annette's masterful stance on stiletto heels. "But Anna enjoys it." Folding her arms Lauren glanced over at Zac and David, and then faced Annette. "I'll make you a deal. I'll convince Anna to go out to Mako on the _Louise_ , IF we all agree to take a Sunday afternoon at Gold Coast Iceland for ice skating lessons." Focusing her attention on Zac and David she asked, "What do you two think? If we agree to Mako, you agree to go ice skating, once Cam gets out of the hospital."

"What?" David blurted. "I've never even touched roller skates, never mind ice skates, and I know Sirena and her cousins haven't either."

"Neither have I," Zac exclaimed. "Cam said his mum played ice hockey in high school! You can't be serious; I have no idea how to ice skate, this isn't fair! I don't even know how to put them on."

"Well now's your chance to learn," Lauren said, smiling slightly as she folded her arms and looked at her son. "I know for a fact Cam can ice skate, and Melanie, Dawn and Heather have all skated competitively, I have no idea where. Now is your chance to support him."

"David," Annette spoke with a slight tilt of her head, eyebrows raised. "Well?"

Glancing over at Zac, who shrugged in defeat, David agreed, "Okay, I guess I'm in. Zac?"

"I-I suppose, but you know it might be weeks before Cam gets out of the hospital," Zac answered weakly as he looked at his mother.

Looking almost triumphant Lauren smiled. "Good," She said. "It'll give you and David something to do after school other than think about that stupid island all the time. You can start ice skating lessons, I'll call Iceland tomorrow and sign you up as soon as they can fit you in."

"Damn," Zac whispered over the top of the car at David as Annette and Lauren made small talk. "I didn't think Mum was this good."

"Yeah," David muttered back, his eyes on his mother. "I think your mum might have had a good teacher," He straightened as Annette spun and strode down the driveway.

"Well David, I think we better get home," Annette said. "It's late, and we have a lot to talk about-" She paused for a fraction of a heartbeat, long enough to flick her eyes at Zac, and then back to her son. "-alone."

"Yes Mum," David swallowed, avoiding Annette's gaze as he glanced over at Zac who was chewing his lip nervously. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow huh?"

"At school," Lauren said loudly taking a few steps into the driveway as David started the car. "Zac is grounded," She reiterated.

"Yes Mum," Zac murmured as David flashed him a shaking thumbs up before backing the Lexus up and guiding it down the street. Taking a breath he turned to face his mother who was standing in the drive watching. "Mum I-"

"We got you a mobile phone for a reason Zac," Lauren said. "I don't care what kind of after school drug program you volunteer for, I don't care if you go to the hospital with David to see Cam," She paused shaking her head. "But honey, just call us before you do. Sometimes I think we've let you have too much freedom."

"I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"You're doing that a lot lately," Lauren broke in. "Ever since that Lyla girl left and Evie went to university in London. You've gotten so distant; you never talk to me or your father anymore, all you do is run around with your friends at strange hours with strange people."

"I talk to you all the time," Zac pleaded.

Folding her arms, Lauren blinked at her son, "No you don't, Zac, all you say is 'good morning' or 'hello' if you see us- on the rare occasions when you actually _do_ see us, and working in father's clinic doesn't count. The last time we sat down as a family was when we gave you the car keys, and before that was Christmas." With a shake of her head Lauren added, "I'm not as clueless as you think, buddy."

"I don't think you're clueless."

"Zac," Lauren sighed. "Why don't we call it a night, you have school tomorrow, and remember you're grounded."

"You've told me that about a million times," Zac said. "And you also said you didn't care where I went." He bit his lip as his mother scowled.

"Don't push it young man, I didn't say that," Lauren spoke curtly. "My version of being grounded and your father's are two different things; I just want to know where you're going, you father wants you moved back to your old bedroom in the house. Now off to bed."

"Mum," Zac asked, looking back at the empty drive. "Where's my car?"

"Your father took it to Ms. Trumble's," Lauren answered. "Apparently one of her boarders was attacked by dogs while out for a walk. Your dad's at the clinic now, taking care of him."

"Why didn't she call an ambulance?"

Lauren snorted, one hand resting on the front door handle. "This is Delores Trumble we're talking about - she's been mean, spiteful and demanding of everyone for years. So naturally she called your father." As Zac looked on she shrugged, "My mum always said it was because Delores lost her fiancé at sea, then her parents died and left her with almost as much money as George has. She gets into everyone's business because she doesn't have anything else."

"I didn't know that," Zac cocked his head in curiosity. "I can't imagine Ms. Trumble being engaged. When was that?"

"A few months before you were born- I think, I was rather busy being pregnant at the time you know," Lauren answered. "It was a clear night, full moon; he was in a boat with some friends, fishing, and it sank off Mako in a sudden storm like the one on New Year's Eve. They all drowned and Delores was heartbroken." Frowning she added bitterly, "Three other teenagers, about your age, died that same night in a different boat and they never found the bodies. I keep saying that island has a curse on it, apparently nobody else feels that way."

"Teenage guys…were going to Mako during a full moon?" Zac spoke hesitantly and looked away to close his eyes for a few moments. "You really don't like Mako, do you?" He said finally.

"No, I don't," Lauren didn't meet her son's eyes as she spoke. "I've always had a feeling that island would somehow destroy this family-" Glancing at Zac whose mouth had dropped open she added hastily, "But I never say anything because it sounds crazy, even for these parts, and your father thinks I'm being paranoid." Squaring her shoulders she said, "Now off to bed, and I won't mention to your dad that you were out this late, even though Annette covered for you."

"G'night mum," Zac spoke quietly as one hand crept up to clutch the Moonring on the chain he wore around his neck. He stood for several moments alone in the driveway staring at the closed door to his parents' house, then with a sigh made his way back to the small outbuilding that served as his apartment.

* * *

"Well, all things considered, that went rather well," Rita sighed; resting her elbows on the table she massaged her temples. "It's ridiculously late or ridiculously early depending on how you look at it; I have a busy day ahead of me, and Sirena is already in bed. I really should be too." Looking out onto the terrace where Lir, merman King of the Irish Sea was speaking into a small mobile phone she turned her gaze to Erik who sat opposite her picking at plate of limp room temperature prawns. "Who is he talking to?"

"I have no idea," Erik answered with a stifled yawn. "It's late and I want to go home; Ondina already went downstairs to sleep in the pool. I wish she'd follow Sirena's example and start using a regular bed upstairs, but with the sea entrance blocked off I suppose she'll be safe."

"Give Ondina time, Erik," Rita smiled. "Sirena hated sleeping on a mattress at first, but she got used to it…like I did, and Nixie…and you."

"I suppose," The merman answered, flicking a prawn with his finger. Aiming a disgruntled look at the small suitcase and matching briefcase piled on the kitchen island he said, "But Duripi took the rental car to drive Evie to her dad's, and he-" Erik paused long enough to wave a hand in the direction of Lir. "Left his luggage here, I guess it means I'll be giving him a ride back to whatever hotel he's staying in, so I'll be staying a bit longer."

After a few moments of silence, Erik spoke again. "Speaking of Nixie, is she really as smart as everyone says?" Rita smiled at that, and Erik, encouraged, pressed on. "I've never met her, and only seen her on Skype, so I don't really know. But Cam seems totally taken by her, and Sirena, Zac, and Duripi speak very highly of her too, as do Evie and David."

"Well," Rita chuckled. "If Hermione from _Harry Potter_ was a mermaid instead of a witch, she'd be Nixie, and if she and Cam were both here, I doubt we'd be sitting around not knowing what to do."

"Well, we shan't be doing that for much longer," Lir stated, stepping into the room to sweep his pipe off the table and light it. After a few puffs he ordered, "Erik, you will take Ondina and Duripi, when he returns, to scout the mouth of the Nerang River. Report back to me what you find." Not missing a beat he focused his attention on Rita. "And you are needed as a driver. You do know how to drive don't you?"

Rita blinked for several moments. "It's three AM," She spoke finally. "I have to be at work in five hours. I do have an entire high school to run you know."

"And I'm not swimming anywhere tonight," Erik snorted wearily. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"No," Lir's tone was firm as he and Erik locked eyes. "I've already told you; you are going to scout the Nerang River and report back to me what you find." Looking at Rita he said, "School will have to wait."

"Excuse me?" Rita gaped in disbelief.

Standing, Erik faced his uncle across the table, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he spoke. "In case you haven't noticed, _Uncle_ , we are not in Ireland, I am not one of your subjects, and as Prince of the Baltic and the North Sea you _do not_ command me." Flicking a glance at Rita he said, "And she has never been yours to command; you are in Zac's realm. That makes you an _Ambassador_ , who is also a guest in Rita's home. You don't give us orders."

"My dear nephew, are you actually pulling rank on me?" Lir asked with a slight smile as he removed the pipe from his mouth, the temperature of the room decreasing by several degrees. "I didn't think you actually had it in you - you almost sounded like your father for a moment, and I must say I'm impressed. Surprised you didn't toss in 'Heir Presumptive to the North Atlantic' as well for more effect."

Narrowing his eyes, body shaking, Erik opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the sound of Rita's palms slapping the table.

"Gentlemen," Rita cut in firmly. "Let's leave the cock fighting to the roosters shall we?" Shaking her head she held up an admonishing finger to silence Lir. "Why the sudden urgency to scout the Nerang river; where am I supposed to drive you, and _why,_ for that matter?"

"I do apologize," The Irish merman conceded with a slight inclination of his head. "However, it's been made known to me that Mimmi has chosen her first victim and attacked-"

"How do you know this?" Rita interrupted. "You've been in Australia for less than twelve hours."

"You have your sources," Lir answered with a puff of smoke. "I have mine."

"Right," Rita's voice held a hint of sarcasm. "But all of us have been awake for more than half the night, we're tired and some of us have jobs to go to tomorrow."

"Well, I've never had one of those," Lir removed the pipe and aimed a smile at Rita. "But I believe I can solve part of our problem." As Rita eyed him curiously, and Erik clenched his fists in anger, the Irish merman swept the small briefcase off the kitchen island to flip it open on the dining room table. Withdrawing a small clear vial of fluid he presented it to Rita. "I believe you will find this rather useful for the upcoming adventure."

"No," Erik fumed; eyes blazing at Lir as Rita hesitantly took the vial. "You are not doing this. We are not using drugs to stay awake just to go on some random mission for you."

"Oh lighten up," Lir smiled. "It's not a drug…it's a pick-me-up. Like Red Bull."

"No," Erik repeated, firmly.

"May I remind you both," Rita warned softly. "We've just spent several hours convincing Annette Wilson that we aren't crack addicts running a brothel, and now you give me this, this… whatever it is?" Gingerly she unstopped the cap and sniffed, eyes growing wide. "Tides! You have got to be kidding me; this is essence of Northern Stargazer!"

"Evie told me you were good," Lir smiled, puffing his pipe and cheerfully meeting Erik's glare. "I figured you'd know what it was."

"I've never tried it," Rita admitted. "I've only encountered it once; this is from the North Atlantic. How'd you get it? Do you know how expensive this stuff is?"

"I know some mermaids near Cape Cod that distill it," The corners of Lir's mouth turned upward in a grin at the death stare Erik was shooting him. "And as for the expense… my dear Ms. Santos," Lir explained. "I was born when Stonehenge was built, do you really think money means anything to me-" He paused a moment to glance at Erik. "Or any members of my family for that matter?"

"Apparently it doesn't," Rita replied and set the small bottle down. "I'm starting to wonder if I should find a different investment broker," she quipped. Upon seeing the steely look on Erik's face, however, she frowned. Erik scowled furiously at both Lir and the vial sitting on the table.

"Well," Lir puffed his pipe and blew several rings of smoke. "I can recommend several brokerage firms in both Dublin and London, but you do realize you've missed the good stuff? I diversified during the last World War with Vickers, Boeing, P&O, Coca Cola, Exxon-"

"Just stop, nobody here gives a damn about your portfolio, or how much money you have, or what drugs you carry around." Erik muttered his voice tired and angry. With a glance at Rita he said, "Just ignore him."

Looking past Erik, Lir spoke to Rita in a loud conspiratorial whisper, "Erik just doesn't like people knowing where his family got all their money; they do after all own a ten percent stake in Maersk, as well as shares in Volvo and Statoil-"

"Shut up!" Erik yelled, jabbing his finger into Lir's chest. "That's nobody's… Ondina!" Erik's voice dropped to a squeak as he caught sight of Ondina coming through the doorway clad in a fluffy bathrobe. "Ondina," He repeated, backing up a step from Lir and pasting an awkward smile on his face. Turning, he aimed an angry glare at his uncle. "You knew she was standing there!" he hissed.

Lir smirked back through a cloud of smoke.

"What's a _Maersk_?" Ondina asked, rubbing her arms. "I had a nightmare about Mimmi and couldn't sleep."

Erik's shoulders slumped, "It's nothing to worry about, and I'll explain it later."

"It's a Danish company," Lir spoke pointedly. "Founded in the 1880's, it's worth billions today you know. Erik here is not only a merman prince but a billionaire to boot… or well, his mother, father and Grandmother are and Erik stands to inher-"

Erik spun to face Lir, his face pale as he shouted, "Just stop it!"

"I don't know what any of that means," Ondina sputtered, taking a step backward into the hallway. "And why are you shouting at each other?"

"Don't blame me," Lir replied. "Erik's the one yelling at everybody, he gets that temper from his father's side. I just thought you should know the kind of people you're hooked up with."

"You are a dick," Erik tossed his hands in the air in exasperation and stalked towards the terrace.

"Gentlemen," Rita spoke loudly, causing both Erik and Lir to turn and look at her. "If all Northern mermen bicker like the two of you do, is it really a wonder the Mako pod wants to wipe you out?"

As Erik stood blinking silently, Lir removed the pipe from his mouth with a small bow. "I apologize."

"I'm sorry Ondina you shouldn't have had to hear that," Erik conceded with a frosty look at his uncle. Then he turned to Rita. "I'm really sorry."

"And I thought Year Tens were bad," Rita stated with a heavy sigh as she stepped over to the dining room table and picked up the plate of remaining prawns. "They have nothing on the two of you."

"Did you just compare us to fifteen year old humans?" Lir exchanged a look with Erik as Rita dumped the prawns into a ceramic food bowl tucked away in a corner of the kitchen. The Irish merman took a step back as a fluffy white Persian cat appeared almost magically; the cat looked up at Lir with an imperious gaze before daintily dining on the offered shellfish.

"Yes I did," Rita answered without missing a beat as she set the plate in the sink. "And by the way, you can be a real dick, even if you are a king, and if you were anyone else I'd kick you out of my house."

"My God you are an incredible woman," Lir breathed, pipe held loosely in his hand. "You're absolutely right, of course, and I'm truly sorry for giving offence."

Rita met Lir's gaze evenly for a few moments. "Apology accepted." she replied. Picking up the vial on the table she eyed it cautiously. "Well, now that we have that sorted, where are we supposed to go?"

"You'll need a Moonring," Lir answered.

* * *

"Here?" Rita gasped as she pulled her dark blue Volvo wagon into a curbside parking spot. " _This_ is where you wanted me to take you?" She delivered the last in pure panic as she gazed at an illuminated sign stating _Robina Lake Medical Centre ._ "This is where Rob Blakely has his office!"

"Huh? What?" Lir said from the passenger seat as he looked up from the screen of a mobile phone. "Oh yes, according to the GPS this is the place." Seeing Rita aim a skeptical look at him he groused, "Yes I know what a GPS is, just because I'm a merman doesn't mean I don't understand technology." Almost as an afterthought he scoffed, "Unlike Mako which is stuck in the dark ages with its magic spells, Moonrings and spooky water rituals."

"So what are we doing here?" Rita asked as she exited the car. Before Lir could answer she held a palm up. "And don't tell me we're breaking in to steal medical supplies; I still have plenty from the last time."

Lir gazed over the top of the Volvo at her in admiration. "Rita Santos, you constantly surprise me; undercover mermaid, high school principal, combat nurse, potion master, and now expert burglar. Anything else you wish to add? No wonder Duripi is so taken with you."

Rita took a deep breath, shoulders squaring, " _That_ is none of your business." Turning to look at the clinic she said, "And I never stole anything, it was Evie and her father who did all that."

"Evie?" Lir nodded thoughtfully. "Resourceful. That girl certainly has a bright future ahead of her, even though she's mixed up with Dee and Flamel."

"You know about John and Nicolas?" Rita asked, and then shook her head with a small laugh. "I don't know why I thought you wouldn't; you're a merman from Ireland, practically neighbors."

"You'd be surprised at how many secret societies and organizations I know about," Lir puffed his pipe. "The world is full of strange folk; werewolves, shape shifters, Faeries, the Kardashians...did you know a few years ago there was a benefactor in California who put a price on the heads of werewolves." As Rita blinked at him, Lir waved his pipe around, "Apparently one werewolf was worth twenty-five million at one point. They didn't bother putting our people on the list; I don't think anyone could afford the price tag."

"Or maybe it's because we're not werewolves," Rita replied dryly.

"I tend to think it's because we can control the weather, turn invisible and boil people alive," Lir shrugged. "Heaven help any bounty hunter that decided to come after one of us."

"Are you done now?" Rita asked folding her arms. "You were about to tell me why we're here?"

"Fine- there's someone in that clinic that needs our help."

Rita narrowed her eyes, "Care to elaborate?"

"Not at the moment," Lir answered with a puff of pipe smoke. "And since this is your terrain so to speak, I'll let you lead the way."

"You do know there are people in there," Rita pointed out. "We can't just barge into Rob Blakely's surgery." When the merman just sucked on his pipe and blew another ring of smoke, Rita tossed her hands up. "Fine, follow me and let me do all the talking." Not waiting for a response she stomped her way to the clinic entrance.

"You know we could just turn invisible and sneak in," Lir said as Rita came to a halt just outside the glow cast by the exterior lights.

"You are smoking a pipe," The mermaid remarked and looked the taller merman up and down. "You've never done this before have you?" She accused.

"Well not really," Lir conceded, waving his pipe around and leaving a trail of tobacco smoke in the air. "My son is the expert at sneaking into places, mainly disco clubs and women's hotel roo-"

Rita held a hand up, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"You sounded remarkably like Evie just now."

"Good," Rita shot back. "That makes me very proud of her." Turning her attention to the clinic entrance she pursed her lips, one hand toying with the Moonring on her index finger. "Put the pipe out, shut up and follow me."

"Now you really sound like Evie," Lir commented as he held a hand over the pipe bowl, the faint tobacco smoke and smell instantly quenched.

Rita's only reply was to take a deep breath and step through the clinic door and into the reception area. She cringed at the sudden musical chime that loudly announced their presence. "Damn," she muttered as a short blonde-haired woman appeared in the reception area, her gloved hands holding a small stainless steel tray filled with sutures.

"Ah, can I help you?" The woman asked her brow furrowed as she looked first at Rita and then at the taller form of Lir. "I'm sorry, the clinic is closed-"

"Linda who is it, we're closed-" Rob Blakely's familiar voice sounded as he stepped out of the hallway leading to the exam and surgery rooms. He stood for a moment, his form clad in teal scrubs, his gloved hands held before him, a perplexed expression on his face, before saying, "Principal Santos?"

"Sorry Robert," Was all Rita said and thrust a hand out, the Moonring on her finger exploding with blue-white light as she twisted her wrist in an all too familiar motion, and simultaneously mumbling something under her breath.

Rob and Linda stood motionless for a few seconds, and then their eyes rolled back in their heads as they collapsed to the floor. The tray in Linda's hand clattered to the carpet, its contents scattering across the room.

"Well, well, well," Lir breathed, eyes narrowing as he appraised the shorter mermaid before him, and then gazed at the unconscious humans on the floor. " _That_ was not mermaid magic. You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I've lived on land a long time," Rita replied heavily. "You'd be surprised at the things I've learned to do."

"You are truly an incredible woman."

"I know," Rita smirked and moved down the hallway Rob had come from. "Now let's get this done before they wake up. The spell only lasts an hour or so and they won't remember we were even here." Leading the way she strode purposefully toward the only doorway that had light streaming from it and paused as Lir pushed his way past her. "Excuse _me_ ," Rita exclaimed in irritation as she stepped into the room.

A young dark-haired man was lying on his stomach on an operating table, his back draped in surgical towels and brown with betadine, an IV attached to one hand. He turned his head; grey-blue eyes groggy with pain looked at Rita for a moment before settling on the form of Lir. "You…wh-what?" He croaked.

"Yes," Lir spoke, eyes' scanning the long, deep cuts on the boy's back. "Your mother called me, she was worried-" He paused for a moment, his eyes holding a warning as they flicked to Rita, then back to the young man on the table. "Besides that your scholarships are costing my Foundation a fortune and I don't like to see my money wasted, so your mother asked me to help you. You don't need to say anything more."

"Yes sir," The young man whispered.

"Foundation?" Rita questioned as she moved across the room. She pursed her lips as she looked down at the cuts on the young man's back, and Dr. Blakely's unfinished suture job. "You have a 'Foundation'?"

"Of course, with my brother Aegir," Lir snorted. "What - do you think that we're willing to just sit by and watch the world go to hell?" Waving his unlit pipe around he continued, "We donate to Greenpeace, Sea Shepherds and the World Wildlife Fund on a regular basis. As well as provide scholarships for students majoring in ocean studies. " As Rita blinked at him Lir added with a hint of pride, "And I personally support the Kakapo Recovery program in New Zealand."

"The what?"

Lir's sighed heavily, "The Kakapo, big green parrot, lives on the ground-"

Rita pursed her lips, ignoring the merman for the moment and turned to the young man. "Well, Rob did a good job on this…I'll have to finish…but it looks like-" The mermaid's head shot up as she said, "Are these claw marks?"

"Yes," The injured man whispered his eyes wide as they stared at the Moonring on Rita's finger. "It was a dog- a dingo."

"A dingo," Rita said incredulously, eyes narrowing as she followed the young man's horrified gaze to the Moonring she wore. "Something isn't right here, is he-"

" _Your patient_ ," Lir interrupted, his dark blue eyes filling with ice, the Power behind them forcing the mermaid to take a step back. "And the sooner he is healed with your Moonring the sooner we can all go home." Smiling reassuringly down at the young man Lir said, "It's alright my boy, she's here to help, and I'm here."

"Yes sir," The youth swallowed and looked away.

"Well," Rita replied, her voice shaking slightly. "It seems we're both full of surprises tonight. This is not what I was expecting at all." Looking around she pulled some gloves out of a cabinet and eyed a tray full of instruments on a stand. "I think that blonde woman dropped the suture we need, would you mind going to get it for me?"

"Very well," Lir answered with a scowl and departed.

"So," Rita said turning to the young man who was conspicuously avoiding her gaze. "A dog did this to you?"

"Yes," The man answered and lapsed into silence.

"Okay," Rita said softly. "If you're going to ignore me, then I guess you won't mind this-" Balling her hand into a fist she thrust it at the man on the table, the Moonring glowing slightly. The result was instant; the man on the table went limp with a sigh, his eyes closing as he fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" Lir's voice demanded from the doorway where he stood holding a stainless steel tray bearing a jumble of brightly colored packages and his unlit pipe.

Rita stepped over to poke through the packages of suture, pulling one out and returning to the instrument tray. As she popped the packet of sutures open she said innocently, "I knocked him out with my Moonring. After all it was just a dog that attacked him, I'm sure it's nothing more serious."

Lir frowned as he set the tray down and watched Rita glove up and continue where Dr. Blakely had left off. "I can see that…you are obviously a very different mermaid to what I expected."

"And luckily Mimmi, or the 'dingo', is turning into a sea hag and nothing worse," Rita replied, her hands working proficiently as she sewed up her patient.

"Worse?" Lir asked curiously, retrieving his unlit pipe and looking at her in curiosity. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not transforming into a Deep One," Rita responded. "I hope anyway."

"Well, you are more intriguing by the minute," Lir laughed softly. "How do you even know about them?"

"I live in Australia," The mermaid replied as she continued to suture. "I'm closer to the ruins of R'lyeh than you are in Ireland."

"Indeed," Lir said lightly. His eyes resting on the unconscious youth on the table his voice became serious, his accent more pronounced. "You…you haven't actually seen one have you…I mean, a Deep One?"

"No," Rita answered, her hands confident in their practiced movements. "The closest I ever got was in the altar room of Nan Madol when I blinded the Queen in one eye and escaped with Harry."

Lir's pipe fell with a clatter to the tile floor. Eyes never leaving Rita he stooped down slowly and retrieved it. "Remind me never to underestimate you," He spoke softly with hint of awe.

Rita didn't answer; she only smiled and continued her work.


	27. Chapter 26

**Mako Mermaids the CW version Season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

 **WARNING: Even though the overall rating of this story is "T" for Teen, the following chapter contains strong language, drug use, and scenes which may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Author's note: Most of this was written under the influence of "Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order and "Ashes to Ashes" by David Bowie and inspired by the movie "Cabin in the Woods". I also have to say a huge thank you to Mishan who makes these chapters possible. Enjoy the story, and Happy Halloween everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 26

"What did your uncle mean by what he said?" Ondina hissed, ignoring the look of warning on Erik's face as she spoke. The merman had surfaced with just his eyes and bridge of his nose visible, lights from houses on Cronin Island and Admiralty Drive scattered across the dark water, providing enough illumination for the two to see each other in the gloom. "I don't like him; I don't like how he orders people around. He's mean."

"Ondina," Erik scowled, raising his head enough to talk without risking a mouth full of water. The mermaid on the other hand had risen shoulder high, arms crossed petulantly. "Will you stay down; we don't want to be seen!"

"You don't tell me what to do," Ondina complained. "I hate this river, the water stinks and it tastes foul- like petrol and other…land people things! It's not even deep enough to dive properly; your tail is almost touching the bottom, how is anyone supposed to swim in this?"

"Why do we always go through this," Erik muttered, looking at the barely visible stars above him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The mermaid demanded.

Hanging his head Erik answered lamely, "You just get...well, sometimes you just get a little…just- just never mind!"

Ondina opened her mouth to retort, and then shut it with a snap. She and Erik stared at each other in awkward silence for several moments before the mermaid sputtered, "Okay so maybe I can be a little like…well…well, just sometimes I can be like that…and…and you shouldn't even care!" With a flutter of her tail Ondina sank until only her head and neck were exposed. Avoiding Erik's gaze, she changed the subject and asked, "But what did your uncle mean when he warned me about what kind of people you are- what kind of people _are_ you?!"

Erik sighed, "You wouldn't understand-"

"How would you know? Everyone treats me like I'm stupid!" In anger Ondina, arms still crossed, rose waist-high out of the water. "Sirena, Zac, Duripi…you...all of you treat me like I don't know anything!"

"Fine I'll tell you, but if people see us or hear us out here it's your fault," Erik blustered and rose out of the water until he was level with the blonde mermaid, arms crossed over his own chest. "Uncle Lir is the High King of the Irish Sea and rules all of the waters around Ireland. A long time ago, a bunch of land people around the seas where my Mother and Father live sailed to Ireland, killed a bunch of monks and took their gold-"

"Killed some what and where?" Ondina's face screwed up in confusion.

"Monks," Erik answered. "Land people who devote their lives to a religion-" He stopped upon seeing Ondina's blank look. With a sigh Erik continued as if speaking to a child, "Anyway the land people from my Father and Mother's seas invaded the land around the sea Lir rules. They took gold and…well they killed a lot of people. And not just the once. On the journeys home from Ireland they'd toss gold into the North Sea to appease my Uncle Aegir and Njord and pray for winds to guide them home safely. My family would collect the gold and Lir has never forgiven us for it."

"For what?" Ondina questioned. "I don't understand, what did you do wrong?"

"It's where all our family money came from," Erik explained heavily. "Lir accused Mother and Father, as well as Uncle Aegir and Njord of accepting 'blood money' and it's just…my cousin Manannán started cloaking Ireland and the Isle of Man in fog banks whenever Norse ships arrived, they'd crash onto rocks and everyone would drown; Grandmother accused my uncle and cousin of meddling in human politics, and the entire family had big arguments about it." Puffing his cheeks out, Erik said glumly, "I-I just didn't want you have to be exposed to all that. Lir shouldn't have brought it up, it happened a long time ago."

"Your uncle is strange," Ondina scoffed. "It's just land people. Mermaids used the Enchantment Song to make sailors crash into reefs, everyone knows that, and it's no different to making a little fog."

"The mermaids in the Caribbean still use the Song you know, they're cannibals," Erik frowned. "And in the 1940's the ones that live around Bermuda started making airplanes crash, and disappear, and then ate the survivors. Humans may live on land Ondina, but that doesn't make their lives any less important than ours-"

"You do realize that if we were Mimmi or Veridia, both of you would be dead," A voice, accented with Greek spoke from the darkness.

Erik and Ondina spun, looks of terror fading to relief as they caught sight of Duripi, arms folded across his chest watching them. The large merman held a titanium knife loosely in one hand and across his back a small nylon pack gleamed wetly in the dim light. He glanced over as Sirena surfaced next to him, a weary look plastered on her face.

"Don't sneak up on us like that," Ondina sputtered. "We-we were just talking."

"Obviously," Duripi affirmed.

"Any sign of Mimmi?" Erik asked in a matter of fact tone that attempted to hide his embarrassment.

"No," Sirena answered. "But we didn't go upriver any further than the Bundall Road Bridge." Exasperated, she said, "The sun will be up in a few hours, and there are so many canals-she could be hiding anywhere."

"Why are we even chasing her?" Ondina stated. "We should just wait outside The Spit and let Mimmi come to us. She'll have to leave The Broadwater eventually, if she hasn't already, and we can catch her then."

"How do you know?" Duripi asked, glancing over at Sirena. "She could have established this as her hunting area and never leave."

"It's Mimmi," Ondina replied smugly. "She might be a Northern mermaid, but the Moonpool will draw her to it eventually."

"She's right," Erik nodded. "And as sick as this may sound, the Moonpool cave _would_ be the perfect lair for a Sea Hag, except-"

"Don't you even _suggest_ that," Ondina broke in. "Don't you ever say anything like that again!"

"Sorry," Erik apologized. "But you didn't let me finish; if and I mean IF Mimmi turns completely, she will crave human flesh…constantly, and the Moonpool is fifty k's out and too far for her to hunt on a daily basis. I'd guess she'd have to pick a storm sewer or something."

"And there are dozens of them in the canal system," Sirena replied, her head drooping hopelessly. "We'll never find her at this rate, what was your uncle thinking? This is a wild squid chase."

"I have no idea what he was thinking," Erik scowled. "It was probably just an excuse to get rid of me for a few hours."

"Well," Duripi pursed his lips. "This is getting us nowhere-" He paused long enough to cast a glance at Ondina, "And Ondina is right, we should wait outside The Spit and hope for Mimmi to go to Mako. But we have no idea when that could be, or where she could be while we wait."

"Sea World!" Ondina spoke suddenly, her voice as well as her body rising as she babbled excitedly. "Mimmi had a bag of…stuff from Sea World the last time she was in the Moonpool."

"What?" Erik asked.

"Popcorn," Duripi nodded, eyes narrowed. "A bag of popcorn was in the Moonpool when we scouted Mako before taking Lord Cam and David to transform."

"Yes," Ondina replied. "So she was at Sea World-" As the two mermen and Sirena looked on, she bobbed her head excitedly, "Don't you see, Mimmi was at Sea World before she started changing." Whirling in the water she pointed north past the high rises with their twinkling lights. "Joe saw her at the Café, then she was at Zac's house, and then she went to Rita's-"

"And George saw her at Southport," Duripi interrupted and looked over at Erik. "So if she was at Sea World-"

"She's set up boundaries for her territory, just like Lir predicted," Erik added. "We need to check the area around Sea World; if she is in The Broadwater we can herd her to The Spit and hope she makes a run for Mako." Looking at Ondina smiled, "That was really good thinking."

"I have my moments," The mermaid replied nonchalantly, and then frowned. "What do we do if we catch her… _how_ do we catch her?"

"I have an idea, something Rita taught me," Sirena answered softly, looking down at her Moonring. "But I don't know if it will work," she added in reply to Ondina's puzzled look. "If it does we have rope to tie her up."

"We will have to split up," Duripi announced, cutting off any response from Ondina who had opened her mouth to speak. "Sirena and I will take the west side, near the Parklands and the Café, you two check out Southport, Sea World and north…we'll meet up at south end of Wave Break Island."

"Why should I do what you tell-" Ondina retorted, and then faltered at the gaze Erik and Sirena shot her.

"We'll meet you at Wave Break," Erik spoke and looked to the east and the first purple hints of morning. "We'll have to hurry, morning's nearly here and people will start to be out; we don't want to be seen."

* * *

"This is so hopeless," Erik griped as he and Ondina surfaced to look around. In the pink glow of dawn the lights of illegally parked motorhomes and caravans sitting in Doug Jennings Park began blinking on, their occupants rousing themselves from bed. "We're running out of time," Erik said, looking inland to the first purple hints of morning on the distant Tamborine Mountains, turning he gazed south toward the docks of Mariners Cove and the Southport Yacht Club. "Boats are going to be starting-" He stopped, head cocked to the side as Ondina, her face pale in the ruddy light, held a dripping hand up and stared at it.

"Blood," The mermaid whispered, lip trembling. "The water tastes like blood."

Dipping a finger in the surf Erik tasted the water hesitantly. "Oh crap," He whispered. "I-I didn't even notice that."

"Probably because you spend too much time on land," Ondina muttered spinning in the surf to look around. "All that land people food is dulling your senses, and who knows what else on you."

"Oh my senses and everything else on me are just fine-" Erik bristled and was cut off as Ondina pointed one finger toward the shore line of Wave Break Island

"Over there," The mermaid whispered, her voice shaking as much as her pointed finger was. "Is that her? Oh tides."

Barely visible in the morning light, hidden in the darkness of the rock barrier that spread across the south end of Wave Break Island, a pale figure could be seen thrashing in the shallow water. Aiming cautious looks at one another Erik and Ondina swam closer making as little noise as possible; Ondina's face growing ashen as the taste of blood and the stench of death became stronger. Something lifeless, pallid and covered in gore was lying on the rocks, and hovering over it in ankle deep water, a creature less mermaid than monster was gorging itself on the shredded bloody remains. The things tail, once a burnished orange gold was splotched with patches of white scale which gleamed pearlescent pink in the early morning light.

"Mimmi," Ondina whispered, ignoring the finger Erik had pressed to his mouth for silence.

The thing that was Mimmi turned; eyes black and lifeless stared at the mermaid and merman that were watching, stringy green hair glistened with drops of water and blood to hang limp about its face, and one claw-like hand clutched a handful of something slimy that left crimson stains in the water. She regarded Ondina silently for several moments, dark eyes narrowed as her mouth opened to reveal bloody, shark-like teeth. "What is this mine eyes behold," Mimmi's voice was soft, songlike, and hypnotic, as she looked Erik and Ondina over, and slid slowly toward them. "A maiden with a tail of gold, and a merman acting strong and bold, have you brought the cure with thee, or are you here to set me free?"

Erik's face drained of color as he lifted one quaking hand and aimed it at Mimmi. "She's turning," His voice was quaking, but he never took his eyes off the green-haired, dead-eyed mermaid. "Stay where you are, don't come any closer!"

"Mimmi," Ondina repeated softly, tearing her terrified gaze from the bloody mess on the shore to the mermaid before her. "What have you done, why are you doing this?"

Please tell me that's not a land person, please Mimmi-"

"Brains and blood-" Mimmi answered in a sing song voice as she slurped up the gelatinous contents her hand and left bloody smears across her face, dark dead eyes focused on Ondina and her toothy smile grew wider. "-they save the day, and make the head pains go away, the man of smoke led you astray, and you'll never save me, no matter what they say."

"Oh dear God, she's still having Visions, she knows what we plan to do," Erik breathed, and raised his hand slightly higher, wrist twisting as the creature that used to be Mimmi moved sinuously forward like an eel covered in blood. "That's far enough; don't come any closer, I'm warning you- Ondina get behind me." Flicking his eyes around the merman whispered, "Where the hell are Sirena and Duripi? They should be here by now."

"Mimmi," Ondina gulped, moving backward until she was slightly behind Erik's larger form, her own hand rising to mimic the merman's, as Mimmi continued gliding forward like a hungry moray. "We don't want to hurt you; we want to help, please, let us help you-"

"Land people brains are a tasty treat," Mimmi intoned, her shark-toothed grin growing wider, bloodstained teeth black in the low morning light reflected off the water. "But mermaid flesh is much more sweet, and when your flesh and bones are mine, I'll swim to Mako for a pod to dine-"

"SOMNUS!" A voice commanded, followed instantly by a brilliant flash of blue light that illuminated the waters only to fade as quickly as it had appeared.

Mimmi turned with a hiss, and then, eyes rolling back in their sockets, she collapsed lifeless into the surf.

Gaping, Ondina spun to stare at Sirena who held her arm extended, hand balled in a fist toward Mimmi, the bright glow of the Moonring dimming quickly. "What was that?" Ondina sputtered finally. "How did you do that? That was not a mermaid spell!"

"That sounded like Latin, what you did do," Erik said slowly, lowering his hand as he looked at Sirena, whose face was a pale oval in the soft light of morning. Glancing over at Duripi who was shrugging out of a small backpack, Erik asked, "Did you know she could do that? That was definitely not mermaid magic."

"No I do not think it was a mermaid spell, and yes…it was Latin," Duripi answered simply as he pulled lengths of nylon rope out of the pack, then with a powerful sweep of his tail sailed over to stop Mimmi's body from sinking. "Sorry we were late," He said to Erik and waved a length of rope with his free hand. "We had to avoid several boats. We need to tie her up and get her out of here. The Broadwater is going to be buzzing with activity shortly."

"How did you do that?" Ondina demanded again, looking Sirena up and down. "Was that a spell? No one in the pod can do anything like that!"

"Rita taught me," Sirena confessed, watching as the two mermen began binding Mimmi's hands and arms. "I wasn't sure it would work, I've only used it on a cat. Rita never told us where she learned it, she tried to teach Zac, but he laughed about it and said it sounded like something from Harry something…Harry Potter…"

"Yeah, I can see that, and Hermione would be proud," Erik snorted as he looped rope around Mimmi's arms, grimacing at her slightly open mouth and bloody pointed teeth. "How long does this spell or whatever it is last?"

"About an hour," Sirena replied. "And I really hope we can get her to Rita's before she wakes up." Glancing toward the rocks of Wavebreak her mouth dropped open. "Is that- tell me that's not a person..."

"Can you handle this?" Erik asked looking at Duripi. "I better check out…whatever that is."

"Yes," Duripi answered narrowing his eyes at mess of crimson on the shoreline. "Go, and let us hope it is not human."

Pursing her lips as Erik swam over to the stinking bloody mess on the rocks, Ondina turned her attention to Sirena, "How could Rita teach you something like that? I've never seen or heard of a mermaid doing anything like this before."

"Ondina," Sirena sighed. "I've told you over and over, but you never listen; Rita is a better and smarter teacher than all the mermaids in the Mako pod combined. She's lived on land a very, very, long time and has been to places I've never heard of. She knows magic and potions the Mermaid Council can only dream about."

"Well she's never told me any of this," Ondina huffed with a toss of her hair.

"Because she doesn't like talking about it," Sirena spoke softly with a shake of her head. "It reminds her of a life, a happy one, that she had once…and then lost." Straightening her shoulders she looked at Ondina, "And she never had any reason to use what she knows, not until the pod attacked her house and tried to kill her. Besides if she had told you, you wouldn't have listened."

Ondina opened her mouth, and then closed it with a breath, and lapsed into silence, avoiding Sirena's gaze.

"It's not human," Erik announced as couple of powerful tail strokes returned him to the group. "It was a shark, a small one; she ripped it to pieces, probably to get the liver."

"Thank the tides for small favors," Sirena murmured shoulders relaxing.

"So there's a chance we can save her?" Ondina pleaded looking at Erik. "If she killed a shark and not a person, she can still be saved right? Your uncle can stop this?"

"I-I don't know," Erik bit his lip. "We have her now though and need to take her to Rita's so she'll be out of sight and then hopefully Lir can do something."

"How do we get her there though?" Duripi asked, checking the tightness of the ropes that bound Mimmi's clawed hands behind her back. "Burleigh Heads is almost twenty k's from here through open water, and we will have to keep Mimmi from drowning- travelling underwater is out of the question."

"And we don't have a getaway car handy," Erik answered dryly. "What were we thinking?"

"No," Sirena spoke excitedly, "But we can get a getaway _van_. I can call David from George's boat, there's a boat ramp at Loders Creek that Cam has used, it's small and it's not usually busy. David can bring the delivery van; we can load Mimmi up and drive her to Rita's."

"We have no clothes with us, so David will be on his own during the drive," Duripi nodded after a quick glance at Erik. "The three of us will try not be seen and hope sleeping beauty doesn't wake up before David arrives."

"I keep a few changes of clothes on George's boat," Sirena answered, and turned her attention to Ondina. "I have some that will probably fit you…if you want to go with me."

Biting her lip Ondina looked at Mimmi's terrifying countenance and answered, "I'll- I'll go with you." Turning to Erik she whispered, "Take care of her."

"I'll do my best," He answered. "You better go."

"Good luck my Lady, and hurry," Duripi nodded as Sirena took a deep breath in preparation for the long underwater swim to the Southport Yacht Club."

"This'll be cutting things close," Erik commented as Sirena and Ondina vanished in a splash of orange gold tails, leaving the two mermen to haul the hideous and thankfully unconscious form of Mimmi south to where Loders Creek emptied into The Broadwater. "It'll take David at least an hour to get the van to Loders."

"Yes, and hopefully Mimmi does not wake up before then," Duripi agreed as he and Erik grabbed the ropes that bound Mimmi's arms and began dragging her southward as the sun began to slowly rise on the Gold Coast.

* * *

"Good morning," Zac said sheepishly as he slid the door from the kitchen to the deck open and stepped into his parents' house.

Rob Blakely, sitting at the small kitchen table grunted a welcome, his face tired and drawn, and returned his attention to the cup of coffee he held.

"Coffee?" Lauren asked, her tone many times more cheerful than her husband's, and smiled as Zac took a seat at the table across from Rob. "Your father didn't get much sleep."

"Late night huh?" Zac asked cautiously as his mother set a steaming cup in front of him. "Mum said you had a patient at the clinic." Picking up a spoon he added a touch of sugar and stirred carefully, making as little noise as possible.

"Had is the key word," Rob groused taking several sips of coffee. "Damnedest thing, Ms. Trumble called to say a young man at her place had been mauled by dogs; if it was a dog it had some pretty big claws on it."

"Claws?" Zac sat forward abruptly. "What do you mean 'claws'? The guy wasn't…you know, eaten or anything was he?"

"Don't be ridiculous Zac," Rob shook his head. "Of course he wasn't eaten, if he was eaten he wouldn't have vanished from the office."

"Huh," Was all Zac could manage as he looked over at his mother who was standing by the range. Lauren shrugged back, her expression equally confused. "Vanished?" Zac asked.

Shaking his head Rob sighed, "I don't know what happened, I was with Dr. Denman-"

"Who?" Zac interrupted.

"She's a marine biologist, and was at Trumble's," Rob answered, irritated.

"Really?" Zac swallowed and then questioned tentatively, "Why would Ms. Trumble be talking to a marine biologist? What was the name of the guy in the clinic? Maybe I know him from school?"

"Zac," Rob spoke firmly. "You know I can't tell you that, he was a patient. I shouldn't even be talking about it now."

"Sorry," Zac mumbled.

"I can tell you though that Dr. Denman was with the Sea World team that found Cam on Mako," Rob spoke apologetically, and then his voiced hardened slightly. "I don't want you going out to that island anymore; too many strange things are happening and people are getting hurt. I don't want you out there and that's final."

"Your father," Lauren interjected coolly as she set plates on the table and cast a warning glance at Zac. "Has had a very long night. He's also closing the clinic for the rest of the day-" She paused, a smile on her face. "And getting some sleep, if he'd quit drinking so much coffee." Ignoring the look Rob shot her as she plucked the coffee cup from his hand, Lauren asked, "So - French toast or shall we have eggs and bacon?"

"Well, I was going to the Café to meet-" Zac started to say.

"Grounded," Rob's voice cut his son off mid-sentence. "You go to class, and then come straight home, none of this running around at all hours with your friends - that stops today. I want the pool cleaned out, and then there's a Victa sitting in the shed that you haven't touched in over two years."

"Okay then," Lauren announced, shaking her head at the resolute look on her husband's face, and then walked back to the kitchen. "I'll just pick something."

"The lawnmower?" Zac stared. "You want me to mow the backyard? I thought we hired someone to do that?"

"Not anymore," Rob spoke pointedly. "From now on you will be in charge of lawn upkeep. And the garage, I want the garage cleaned out."

"But-but…school and stuff-" Zac started to say, looking to his mum for support.

"There'll be no talking your way out of this one," Dr. Blakely said. "Millions of teenagers all over the world go to school, go to movies AND mow grass. No excuses do it after class if you need to, but I want the lawn cut today."

Zac sighed and relented, "Okay fine, I'll mow the backyard." Stirring his coffee with a spoon for several moments while his mum busied herself at the stove, Zac ventured, "Will I get paid for it? Cam's mum pays him for doing stuff around the house-"

"No," Rob stated, his tone holding no argument. "We aren't in Canada, and you're not getting an allowance." Turning to Lauren who was standing in the kitchen he said, "Can I have my coffee back?"

"No," Lauren smiled sweetly, her attention on the stove. "You're being crabby, and I don't know what living in Canada has to do with an allowance for mowing."

Robs answer was grumbled under his breath before his newspaper to read it silently.

"So you closed the clinic for the day?" Zac inquired after several moments. "You never said what happened."

"I don't know what happened," Rob replied, slapping the paper back down on the table. "I was with the patient, then I heard Dr. Denman talking to someone, I stepped out in the hall and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor in reception." As Zac stared at him Rob explained, "All I can think of is we had a leak in an Isoflurane tank, I've called to have someone check it out."

"'Isoflurane' that's a general anesthesia isn't it?" Lauren asked from the kitchen. "Rob, I thought you only used local anesthetics?"

"He does," Zac answered before his father opened his mouth. "Dad keeps some general anesthetic around just in case. Last month we had a patient with an ingrown toenail that needed to be removed. She was afraid of needles so Dad had to call Dr. Fromich to come over and sedate her with a mask…it was kind of cool, I hadn't seen it done before…" Zac trailed off lamely as Rob beamed an enormous smile at him from across the table. "What?"

Ignoring Zac, Rob turned his smile to Lauren, his chest puffing out proudly, "See? I'll get him interested in the family business yet!" He paused for a heartbeat, "Can I have my coffee back?"

"Okay fine," Lauren sighed, and returned a full cup of coffee to her husband. "But you just remember this family has TWO business interests; you have your medicine, I have my gallery. Zac might have an interest in both."

"Medicine pays more," Rob said.

"Excuse me, I was paid three thousand for brokering the deal on that Shang Dynasty bracelet found by a free diver near Shanghai," Lauren countered, wielding a spatula like a sword. "And last month a piece by Vera Nguyen sold for two thousand to some gentlemen from Saudi Arabia." Smiling Lauren teased, "Take that, mister."

"So," Zac shook his head with a grin as his parents bantered back and forth. "You think a leak in an anesthesia tank made you pass out?"

"I don't know what else it would be," Rob answered. "In any case I'm having it checked out."

"So," Lauren ventured as she pulled a carton of eggs from the refrigerator, "If you and this Dr. Denman passed out for an hour…where did the young man go?"

"I have no idea," Rob shook his head as he looked at Zac and Lauren. "But I'll have to call Trumble later and explain what happened-" He paused, pursing his lips. "I really never thought she'd live in a place like that…I'd never been to the Trumble estate you know."

"Count yourself lucky," Lauren said. "Mum and Gran used to drag me out there for flower garden parties and cocktails when I was young. The Trumble's have lived there since the 1880's when the family owned sugar mills. They're Scottish you know, or so they claim, and let me tell you Delores will not let you forget it."

"Don't remind me," Rob's shoulders slumped. "She's overbearing, demanding and when I call her to find out if that young man made it home she'll probably hold me hostage on the phone for at least half an hour."

"Yeah, Mum told me she's been that way since her fiancé died," Zac said quietly. "Out near Mako."

"I know," Rob stared into his coffee. "It was crazy, I was young and don't remember most of it, but last night-" He shook his head and looked over at Lauren. "You know she still keeps that shark cage in the garage the divers used when they were looking for the body." He looked across the table at Zac, "And that's why I don't want you going out there."

Zac blinked several times, then licked his lips before venturing, "A shark cage? Ms. Trumble has a shark cage?"

"Yeah," Rob answered slowly. "Pushed into the corner of her garage, it's behind old furniture. Why?"

"I-I have to go," Zac said quickly shoving himself out of his chain, and ignoring his father's calls to come back to the table darted for a bathroom. Nearly slamming the door in haste he pulled his mobile phone from a pocket and whipped a text off to David: _I know where we can get a cage_.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Rita groaned as she slid her blue Volvo wagon to a stop at the entrance of a long curving, tree-lined driveway. Barely visible through the stands of century old eucalyptus and situated on a small rise was the outline of an enormous house with a massive wrap around porch that looked like it had fallen out of a 19th century romance novel.

"What?" Lir asked from the front passenger seat, bobbing his head to look up at the driveway entrance and its two flanking columns of field stone.

Turning, Rita regarded the young dark-haired man seated silently in the back of the car. He avoided her gaze. "You live here?"

"Yes Miss," He answered quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"What?" Lir asked again, looking Rita up and down. "You know who lives here? You know for a merm-" He caught himself. "I suppose for someone that's lived here as long as you have, you'd know the people in the area."

Tone suspicious, Rita eyed her two passengers and elucidated, "This is the Trumble estate."

"The who? Are they important?" The Irish merman glanced around. "Well I suppose based on the lawn upkeep, size of the house and driveway, I'd have to say yes." Looking at the man in the backseat he asked, "Who are these people?"

"Ms. Trumble is my landlady, sir."

"Well, good for you," Lir nodded. "At least you're living somewhere comfortable, money well spent it appears." Seeing the set of Rita's jaw he inquired, "What? Is something wrong, you obviously know who lives here?"

"Our high school chemistry teacher," Rita spoke slowly. "She's a-"

"Really," Lir broke in lightly and glanced around once more. "I had no idea they paid teachers that much in this part of the world, no wonder you can afford that condo." Turning to the man in the back seat he said, "Well off you go my boy, we'll catch up later."

"Wait, we're just leaving him here?" Rita's voice rose as the passenger in the back seat threw the door open and clambered out. "Where are you- oh no," She groaned as the chiming of a mobile phone sounded from her purse, and a black Audi sedan rolled down the driveway.

"Who is that?" Lir asked as the black car came to a halt next to Rita's Volvo and the window rolled smoothly down. "Are you going to answer your phone?"

"Just stay quiet and let me handle this," Rita answered. "That is the owner of this estate, and she's horrible, demanding and one of the most hateful people you will ever meet. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Rita Santos," The woman behind the wheel of the Audi announced her voice grating and grandiose. "Why are you parked in my driveway?"

"Good morning, Ms. Trumble," Rita greeted. "We were just dropping off-" She paused with a quick glance around, but the driveway was empty save for the two cars. "Where did he go?" She whispered to Lir.

"Oh," The merman shrugged. "He must have run off, he's very athletic you know-"

"We are going to have a chat about all this," Rita whispered sharply and then turned her attention back to Ms. Trumble. "Well, you see we were out-"

"Sightseeing," Lir spoke leaning forward for a better view of the woman in the Audi. "And you have a lovely residence."

"And who are you?" Ms. Trumble snapped, her eyes narrowing shrewdly at Rita. "Principal Santos, I demand to know who this is and why you are at my house."

"Well," Rita straightened. "This is Mr-"

"Edwin," Lir interjected.

Rita's head turned slowly to regard the merman in the seat next to her. "Edwin?" She muttered with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Who are you?" The pitch of Ms. Trumble's voice rose gratingly. "This is private property, you have no business here."

Turning to face the chemistry teacher Rita answered, "Mr. Edwin is a-"

"I'm a teacher," Lir interrupted, and ignoring the intake of breath from Rita as well as her knuckles turning white on the steering wheel he plunged ahead. "I'm visiting from Ireland, school stuff you know, just having a look around."

"Really," Ms. Trumble scowled. "So why are you at my house? What do you teach?"

"History," Lir said smoothly, his face lighting up in an incredible smile. "And a little art. I hear you also teach."

Ms. Trumble stared at the merman and his luminous smile for a few moments, and stammered, "Well…if you must know, I teach high school chemistry." Cheeks flushing slightly she asked, "So how long will you be staying."

Looking at Lir and his radiant smile beaming at the uncharacteristically agreeable woman Rita shook her head and muttered, "Not long hopefully."

"A week or so at the most," Lir aimed his incredible smile at Ms. Trumble. "Rita was kind enough to show me around and we ended up here-"

"Oh, well my house is a candidate for the historical registry, which I'm sure a historian like you would be more than interested in," Ms. Trumble replied, the color in her cheeks rising, as she fanned her face with one hand. "Oh, and call me Delores. My family is very well established in this area, we're Scottish you know, and were major investors in the South Coast railway as well as owning the first sugarcane plantations. As a matter of fact one of my ancestors captained the _Maid of Sker_ -"

"That sounds lovely, Delores," Lir replied. "It's delightful to hear such a fascinating piece of Australian history-"

"Well, that's nice, but we'd better go," Rita broke in. "We have class in a few hours."

"Oh, yes I guess we do," Ms. Trumble spoke absently with a sigh, her eyes never leaving Lir's smile.

"It was so nice to meet you Delores," Lir beamed. "And I must say you're even lovelier in person than Rita's kind words could possibly convey-" He was cut off as the Volvo was thrown into reverse, backed up and driven off with more speed than was strictly necessary.

"So much for remaining anonymous," Rita complained as she guided the car toward the Pacific Motorway. "Now she'll be pestering me to know who you are, and start asking questions." Pulling the car to a stop at a red light, she looked over at the merman sitting in the passenger seat. "So how do you know that young man? You never even told me his name."

"You," Lir said, pulling his pipe out. "Are being nosy."

"I have a tail too. You can't expect me not to fish for information when you're being blatantly secretive." The mermaid answered and frowned as the phone in her purse chimed again. "And DO NOT smoke in my car, I let you get away with it in the house, and on the drive to Robina, but no more. I'll have to air it out for week to get rid of the tobacco smell."

"But its top quality tobacco," Lir countered, holding his pipe up for Rita to view. "And I have no intention of telling you anything about tonight. Are you going to answer that?"

"Then I'll have to ask Erik," Rita responded sweetly as the light changed and they drove off.

"Well since you're planning to blab to everyone," Lir sighed with a shake of his head, "I guess that means I'll have to stay a while longer, take a tour of the school, get to know Delores some more." As Rita's hands began tightening on the steering wheel the King the Irish Sea smiled, "I say - you wouldn't happen to have a spare bedroom in that oversized condo of yours would you?"

"Fine," Rita answered, teeth clenched. "You win, I won't say anything." She glanced over at her purse as the mobile phone chimed again. "Could you answer that please? I'm driving."

Reaching over, Lir dug through Rita's purse, pulled the phone out and glanced at the screen. "Oh, two missed calls from David, lovely chap, as was his mother, and a text." Lir tapped the screen and stared at it silently for several moments. "I hope your school gives you sick leave," he said finally, looking over at the mermaid behind the steering wheel. "Mimmi's been captured, they're taking her to your house, so it appears school will have to wait after all."


End file.
